Excitement
by babyvfan
Summary: Troy Bolton is gloomed, pissed, and mad that he and his mom moved to New York City. He has a horrible anger problem and never openes up to anyone. But can one girl change that and show him some excitement that he's never seen before
1. Chapter 1

Excitement

Troy Bolton was gloomed, mad, and pissed off. He was gloomed that his mom's company transferred her to New York City so they moved into his aunt's Phoebe's penthouse, which is amazingly huge and has over 8 huge master bedrooms. He had to admit New York seemed pretty cool, but he still missed his old life in LA.

He was pissed that he was starting a new school called St. Peters, a co-ed private school, where his cousins went to, that only a few blocks away that he could either take by train or the limo like his cousins do. Troy knew that he was going to have problems at this school, just like at his old school backing LA. At his old school, he was captain of the basketball team and a totally bad boy. Most people thought that just because he was basketball captain that he was a womanizer player, which he really wasn't, and spread horrible rumors about him. But he knew that most of the guys from his basketball team started most of the rumors about him because they were jealous of him because all the girls were interested in him. Troy was a great good-looking guy with his shaggy brown hair, bright yet deep ocean blue eyes, and hot muscular body. That was one of the reasons why he was so popular. All the girls wanted him, and all the guys wanted to be him. But the truth was that he wasn't interested in any of the girls at his school, especially the cheap sluts. But he was still a bad boy loner and would get into fights on a regular basic. He at lease hoped that there would be there would be decent people at this new school, especially the girls. He at lease hoped that the girls would be decent unlike the cheap slutty horny whores at his old school, who'd always try to get in his pants and wear the most revealing clothes whenever they talk to him.

But the thing he was most mad about was that his room was across from his blonde-haired cool, yet extremely annoying cousin, Sharpay's Evans', who doesn't know when to give a person some privacy.

It was a bright, warm Friday morning, which is also the day after Thanksgiving, which means it's also Black Friday, and as far as Troy was concerned everyone was going to be out. Troy groaned as he got out of bed, brushed his teeth, threw on a black t-shirt, some dark jeans, and sneakers. He went to the dining room to see everyone already there, eating breakfast.

One of the maids, Greta, gave him a plate of pancakes, bacon, and scramble eggs, and cinnamon toast with a glass of orange juice.

Troy thanked her, took his plate and juice, and took a seat at the dining table next to Sharpay, who was wearing a baby pink cashmere sweater, denim min shirt over white leggings, and brown boots.

Across from him was Ryan, his other cousin and Sharpay's twin brother and so far the only friend besides Sharpay Troy had in New York, who was humming show tunes while playing with his hat and eating breakfast.

Troy rolled his eyes. Ryan was always wearing hats which can be pretty annoying most of the time.

"So what are you kids up to, today?" Troy's uncle, Andrew asked them.

"I'm going to see Shakespeare at the park with some friends." Ryan said.

"Gabby and I are going to Fifth Avenue, Madison, and SoHo. Today's Black Friday which means they're going to be major sales. We're going to shop till we drop." Sharpay said.

Troy blush a bright red. He grabbed the newspaper to hide his face.

Gabi was the nickname is of Sharpay's best friend since preschool, Gabriella Montez. Troy wished he didn't blush every time someone mentions her name. Troy has had an enormous crush on Gabriella ever since he met her when they were kids. He was eight years old, and it was first time in New York. Sharpay and Ryan with his aunt Phoebe gave him a tour around the city. Sharpay wanted him to meet Gabriella. When he met her at the park, he was stun by her. Even though she was only eight, she was still unbelievably, beyond cute. He was blushing bright red, with goose bumps covering him, and shaking like crazy. He even said his full name backwards! He thought that Gabriella thought that he was a complete freak-show.

But Gabriella smiled at him, giggled, and said her full name backwards, too. She made him feel too comfortable. And ever since then, Troy has had a huge crush on her.

His crush for her increased even more gigantic when eight years later, he was visiting New York for the weekend. Sharpay threw a huge party, but Troy was at a corner, shy and pissed off, wishing that he was at somewhere else. Gabriella came over to him, looking beautiful like a model but even more since she wasn't trying to look good, but just did, keeping him company. Troy was stunned by her again. Gabriella outgrew her baby-faced cuteness to a gorgeously hot face. He had to admit he thought for a moment that she was going to act snobby like the other girls at the party. But Gabriella was super-friendly, nice, and really easy to talk to. She even took him to a café and bought him a drink. They talked all night at that café, or at least until it was time for them to go home.

Troy smiled at that memory, also blushed more thinking about her. Gabriella was so unlike other girls. Not only is she unbelievably beautifully pretty, but she is also super nice, smart like a genius, but isn't too braggy about it, funny, a great listener, and really easy to talk to. Also, unlike other girls, Gabriella knows how to defend herself and doesn't care what other people think about her.

Gabriella was the perfect girl, and Troy really likes her a lot. Unfortunately for him, Sharpay knows that he likes Gabriella and is always giving him tips on how to impress her.

"And, what about you, Troy?" Andrew asked his nephew.

Troy shrugged his shoulders, and said "I don't know. Maybe just stay home and watch some TV, sleep in, or just draw."

"Absolutely not!" Troy's mother, Lucille exclaimed "Young man, you have been moping around this house for three days straight ever since we moved here. Now it's a beautiful day, and I want you to go out."

"Ooh, maybe he can go shopping with Gabi and me. After all, he could use some new clothes for school." Sharpay suggested.

Troy gave her the death glare, but she only smirked at him.

"I thought that St. Peters was a _private _school." Troy said, coolly.

"Oh it is, but we sometimes get to wear regular clothes on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, which are like casual days. Troy, for God's sake, you're a 17-going-on-18 year old boy, who is living in New York City, where there are over a thousand things to do. You need new clothes for school. Besides Gabi will be happy to see you." Sharpay said, smirking at him

"Yes, that is a great idea, Sharpay, and then after when you guys are done with your shopping trip, you can meet me back at the park and we can all go see a movie." Ryan added, going along with Sharpay's plan to get Troy and Gabriella together, smirking, too.

Troy gave him the death glare, too.

"Now that's a great idea." His mother agreed.

Troy shrugged again and mumbled "Fine. Whatever."

He was pissed off at his cousins for getting him into this, but was glad that he would get to see Gabriella again.

After breakfast, Troy grabbed his old backpack and went downstairs with his cousins to the lobby, and hailed a cab outside.

"To Central Park." Sharpay told the cab driver.

The driver nodded and drove.

Troy looked outside the window, and then glanced at his cousins, who were text-messaging on their cell phones. He reached into his ratty, old backpack and pulled out his sketch book. Whenever he needed to calm down his horrible anger problem, he would just sketch in his book. He drew the most amazing sketches. He turned the page of the book to a sketch he was recently working on. The idea of it came to him in a dream he had two nights ago. The sketch was of an angel, with her long hair flowing, her beautiful wings spreading, and smiling brightly. He drew the angel with dark hair instead of blonde. He was starting to get tired of blondes. Troy couldn't put his finger on it, but the angel looked too familiar to him.

Sharpay peeked at the page and asked "Who's that?"

"None of your business." He said, trying to get his book back.

But Sharpay snatched it out of his hands.

"Sharpay, give it!" He said, trying to get it back from her.

Sharpay slapped his hands away and took a look at the drawing. "Oh my god, you drew Gabi!" She squealed. "_Ow!_" She cried, when she suddenly felt pain in her waist. She turned to her right, and saw Troy, looking like he was about to explode, squeezing her wrist too tightly.

"Troy let go of her!" Ryan said, trying to pull Troy away from Sharpay before Troy's anger really explodes.

"Troy, you're hurting me!" She cried loudly, trying to pull away, feeling way too much pain in her wrist.

"Give me back my damn book, bitch!" Troy yelled, his anger close to eruption, squeezing her wrist even more tightly.

"Fine, fine, fine, here's your damn book!" She said, throwing his book.

Troy caught his book, and finally let go of her wrist. He put the book back in backpack and slumped in his seat.

Sharpay rolled up the sleeve of her pink sweater and saw that her wrist was nearly blue.

"Sis, are you okay?" Ryan asked her.

Sharpay showed him her blue wrist. He let a low whistle when he saw it.

"Damn Troy that was harsh."

"Whatever." Troy mumbling, looking straight ahead.

"Damn you Troy! Damn you and your stupid anger dumb-ass self. You better not act like this at school or when we meet up with Gabriella. You really need to control yourself, especially your anger. It gets out of control." Sharpay said, rubbing her arm and rolling up the sleeve.

Troy was silent as he continued to stare ahead. He really didn't mean to do that to Sharpay, even though she was being annoying. But the thing was he couldn't himself whenever he gets angry. It's like the anger completely take over, and he often doesn't control over it. He just hoped he wouldn't lose control when he sees Gabriella.

**A/N: okay guys I got some reviews from you that you liked my story, but couldn't really read it that good. Sorry about that. So I took your guys advice and made it what do you guys think? I'll be uploading some more soon. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Excitement

When they arrived at Central Park, Ryan went off with a group of other kids to a stage being set up, saying to them to meet him back at the park at 3:00.

Troy looked around the park and saw vendors selling food and drinks, people running or just relaxing.

Sharpay put her phone away, and looked around for her friend until she spotted her, sitting on a bench, reading Gossip girl. "Gabi!" She said, running up to her and giving her a big hug.

Troy stood there and was stunned by Gabriella. He has always been stun by her presence, like a spell. But he couldn't blame being stun by her, since she was the most gorgeously stunningly beautiful girl he has ever seen.

She was beautiful like a model or a goddess with her long silky, wavy/curly, nearly black darkened hair; her beautifully angelic face, baby-soft flawless skin, her chocolate-like big brown eyes, incredible dazzlingly bright smile, amazingly slim legs, and perfect curves.

She looked pretty in a dark denim cropped vest, matching boot-cut jeans, black cashmere turtle-neck, and black lace-up boots.

When she pulled away from Sharpay, she put her book in her black leather tote-bag, turned to Troy and gave him her dazzlingly smile. "Hi Troy. It's been long since I've seen you." She said, giving him a big hug.

Troy could feel his heart pumping in his ears. He stood still, shock, for a few moments and slowly wrapping his arms around her and hugged her back. Suddenly he was glad that Sharpay and Ryan dragged him out of the house. Gabriella felt so warm, and her hair felt as sleek as he brushed it with his fingers. He hugged her a bit longer, enjoying the feeling he was feeling as he was holding her. _Maybe when the time is right, I'll finally tell you about how I really feel about you,_ he thought.

"Um…Troy," Gabriella said, facing him "You can let go now."

Troy's face flushed, realizing that he pulled her so close that their faces were only two inches away. He was close to her and she was close to him. Troy badly wanted to lean in, grab her face, and kiss her over and over again.

But he fought the urge, letting her go.

"Come on guys, let's go. I got $900.00, 20 of my credit cards, and tons of coupons that are waiting to be spent. Let's go to Fifth Avenue first. I want to go to Sears first." Gabriella said, linking her arms into his and Sharpay, hailing a cab, and getting into it.

"Okay, but then after that and when we're done with SoHo, we need to go to Madison. Not only do I want to shop like crazy, but I want to find the perfect outfit for the party." Sharpay said.

"What party?" Troy asked, confused.

"Our friend Claire is hosting this instantly cool party tomorrow night at this cool club at downtown Manhattan. Everyone we know is going to be there. Here…" Gabriella said to Troy, reaching into her purse and handing him an extra invitation.

Troy glanced at the invitation and thought that the designs in it were pretty cool.

"You like the designs?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Whoever did them is pretty artistic." He said. Gabriella surprised him by giggling.

He turned to her, confused, until the answer hit him. "You did them?!" He asked, amazed.

Gabriella smiled at him as she nodded.

_Whoa_! He thought.

"What do you think?" Gabriella asked them, stepping out of the dressing room in Sears, trying on a lavender silk oversize wavy tank top with a retro black and white belt, loose black leather open vest, black liquid leather legging pants, and sliver vintage-looking high-tops sneakers. **(A/N: The same outfit Vanessa wore at one of her concerts)**

It hurt Troy's eyes, taking his gaze off her. But he couldn't help it. Gabriella looked irresistibly hot in that outfit, showing off her perfect curves. "You look hot!" Troy blurted out, wishing he hadn't.

Gabriella smiled at him, while brushing her hair away from her eyes, but Troy saw Sharpay, smirking, obviously enjoying seeing him embarrassed.

"Hon, you look sizzling hot," Sharpay said to Gabriella, while pulling out a pink digital camera from her purse. "Smile!"

Troy watched Gabriella as she posed for some pictures. She was like a model, but only…better.

The girls bought a few stuff from Sears, but Sharpay bought the most despite the fact that she still hasn't found the perfect outfit for the party. They went to every store in and near Fifth Avenue, trying on some clothes and buying them, with Troy trailing behind them, getting some things for himself. They got into another cab that took them to SoHo, and then Madison.

Sharpay dragged Troy and Gabriella with her into Barneys, picked every dress in her size off the rack, and tried the all in the dressing room.

Since Sharpay took over 25 dresses with her into the dressing room and was going to take her nearly-forever, deciding which one she really did want to try on, Gabriella decided to do a little shopping on her own around Barneys. When she returned back to the dressing rooms, with 10 more bags, she saw Troy, groaning in a chair near the changing room, and Sharpay still in the dressing room, undecided.

"Gabi, you went shopping without me?" Sharpay asked, inside the dressing room.

"Yeah sorry, but I decided to do a little shopping of my own. I got some really awesome clothes and shoes." Gabriella replied.

"That's okay. Oh hey can you sleepover tonight and for the rest of the weekend?" Sharpay asked.

"Okay. I'll call Missy to set my night bag. Give me a second." Gabriella said, taking out her phone, and calling her house.

Troy watched her walk to a corner, and listened to her conversation.

"Hi Missy…I'm fine…Listen I'm staying over at Sharpay's for tonight and the rest of the weekend, so can you pack me a night bag…Thank you…Can you pack my favorite clothes?.....Yes those….Thank you… And also can you pack my laptop...Thank you, Missy…Love you, and tell Dad, Jason, Mark, and Tia that I love them, too….Ok bye." She said, and hanged up her phone.

"Who are Jason and Mark?" Troy asked her, feeling a bit jealous.

Gabriella giggled as she put her phone in her bag and "They're my older brothers. Tia is my older sister. Why do you ask? Are you jealous?"

"No," He said; with his face flushing and blushing. "I was just curious."

Gabriella still giggled as she took a seat next to him.

"So do they go to St. Peters, too?" Troy said, recovering from his blush.

Gabriella shook her head as she took out a pack of gum, chewed a piece and offered another to Troy, while saying "Nope, they go to Yale University. Jason and Mark are sophomores while Tia's a freshman. They're visiting for thanksgiving break, and staying here till Thursday. Do you have any siblings?"

Troy chewed the gum she given him, saying "Yeah, I do. I have an older sister, Jackie, who goes to Harvard, but was here for the holidays. She kind of like Sharpay, but amazingly even more annoying than her, and Sharpay is usually a big pain in the ass."

"Hey I heard that." Sharpay said, finally coming out of the dressing room, wearing a triple layer black silk lace-trim cami mini dress and a pair of black patent platform heel-sandals.

"Shar, you look amazing!" Gabriella said, looking at her friend in the awesome dress, already taking a few pictures of her with the pink digital camera.

"Who really think so?!" She said, beaming, twirling around in the dress.

"Totally! You so have to wear that for the party. It's too cute." Gabriella told her, giving her back her camera.

"Are you kidding me? Sharpay, you look like a stripper!!! For God's sake, would you please put on some clothes?" Troy said, feeling like he was about to throw up, seeing her in the dress. If it was on Gabriella, it would have been too hot, but on Sharpay, it was too wrong, after all she was his cousin.

"Shut up Troy!" Sharpay snapped at him, and then turned to Gabriella "But you're totally right, Gabi, this dress is too perfect! I'm so buying it! But you should totally wear that hot outfit, you tried on at Sears. It was way too hot. Plus it will be perfect for the party."

"Can you please change? Shar, please I'm begging you!" Troy pleaded.

Sharpay and Gabriella looked at each other, and rolled their eyes, mouthing 'boys'.

They still went to every store in and near Madison, and eventually finally finished shopping.

When they got back to Central Park, they saw Ryan, in a crowd, applauding for the play that ended. Ryan turned around and spotted them.

"Hey guys, how was the shopping?" He asked them, walking toward them.

"Fabulous! We got tons of stuff, and I even got a few things for you. Gabi and I are going to look so hot at the party." Sharpay told him.

Troy smiled, picturing Gabriella in the outfit she was planning to the party, but soon frowned, imagining Sharpay in that dress.

"Troy even got some things for himself, too. He was actually enjoying himself." Sharpay said, smirking toward Troy.

"Shut up!!!" Troy said, feeling pissed, hoping to drop the subject.

Ryan chuckled as well, saying "Troy's becoming one of the girls."

Then his cousins both howled in laughter and it fueled his anger.

Troy clenched his fists and teeth, feeling his anger coming over him. "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE FUCKING DAMN HELL UP?!!!!!!!!" Troy yelled, in raging anger.

Everyone stopped and stare. His cousins stopped, and nearly feared him, backing away from him, slowly.

Troy breathed in anger, looking around, seeing people, scared. He turned to Gabriella, who was stun by his anger. _You idiot!!!!_ He thought about himself. He promised that he wouldn't lose it, but he did. And now not only are Sharpay and Ryan afraid of him and everyone else who were looking at him, but Gabriella is, too.

"FUCKING SHIT!!!" He yelled, running away. He ran to the fountain, leaned against it, and pounded his fist hard on it. He then laid his head on the fountain. "Damn." He said, banging his fist on the fountain stone, hurting his hand. He suddenly felt a warm, soft hand on his.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked.

Troy slowly looked up, and saw Gabriella, slowly smiling warmly at him, standing near him.

"Are you alright?" She repeated.

Troy looked into her eyes, and was amazed. Instead of seeing fear like he normally did in people's eyes when his anger explodes, he saw concern in her chocolate warm eyes, great concern for him.

He stared into her brown eyes as she stared into his ocean blue eyes, seeing amazement in them. She knew Troy expected her to be afraid of him, but she wasn't. She wanted to help him. She wanted to comfort him.

After a long moment, Troy nodded his head, but pounded his fist once more.

"Stop that!!! You're going to hurt your hand badly if you keep doing that." Gabriella cried, grabbing his hand.

Troy looked up at her, and couldn't understand why she cared. "Why do you care?" He asked her.

Gabriella kneeled down to him, and wrapped his hand in her black hair wrap. "Because you're my friend, and I do care." She answered, giving him a comforting smile.

_Friend?_ Troy thought. He was hoping for a bit more, but it was a start. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Troy's face blush and he only hoped that she didn't notice it. He pulled himself and Gabriella up, and sat on the fountain, looking down.

"I have a really bad anger problem, Gabriella," Troy whispered, looking down at his shoes. "I have that anger ever since I could remember. It increased even more ever since my dad died when I was 12. He was the only one who understood me. The only one who got me. My mom took me to all kinds of therapies, but they keep saying that my anger is like no other. That my anger could be a very dangerous one. And most of the time it just explodes, and I can't control it. Like when at my old school, my anger would be the reason why I got into over a hundred fights. I once nearly punched a kid to death when he said something that got me mad. I once beat up my sister so badly, that it took both of my parents to get me off her. Today before we met you, I even lose my temper with Sharpay, so I squeezed her wrist so hard that it nearly turned blue. I promised myself that I wouldn't lose my temper, but I did."

Gabriella laid his head on her shoulder, and gently rubbed his back. Troy began to calm down. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet scent Gabriella had. He was amazed that she was able to calm him down. "You're the first person, besides my dad, who wasn't afraid of me when I'm angry." Troy whispered, opening his eyes, and looked up at Gabriella, who was smiling warmly, stroking his dark hair.

"Because underneath all that anger, there is the sweetest guy I've ever met. You're a cool, sweet guy, Troy. And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll always be there for you." She said, smiling warmly.

Troy was beginning to finally relax. He sat up and looked at Gabriella's eyes, seeing warmness in them. Before he could even think about it, he leaned in and kissed Gabriella on the cheek. _Did I just kiss her_, he thought, blushing, realizing what he did.

He looked at Gabriella, who brushed her hair back, and smiled at him. She lean in and kissed him on the nose. Troy's blush got redder, but he smiled back at her. They both shared a chuckle.

"So where are Ryan and Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"They went back to their house to drop off all of out shopping bags. They said they're going to rent some DVDs from blockbuster and getting Chinese food." Gabriella said.

Well," Troy said, checking his watch "It's 3:35, and it's a little too early to go home yet, so do you want to take a walk?"

"I would love to." Gabriella said, grabbing his hand, and standing up.

As they walked around Central Park, they played twenty questions and really talked. Troy was telling Gabriella all about LA, and she was telling him all about the awesome things in New York. It was just like when Troy last came to New York, and they talked practically all night at that café. They lay on the grass as they continued to talk. They talked until it was starting to get late.

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked.

Troy checked his watch and replied "6:35. We should probably get going." He pulled Gabriella up.

They walked back to Sharpay's house, and talked the entire way there. As Troy was about to unlock the door, Sharpay opened the door for them, wearing her pink silk nightwear gown with fuzzy slippers.

"Love the Pjs', Shar." Gabriella said, giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks. Got them today at Barneys. Missy came and drop off yours night bag. Your stuff is in the guestroom, the one next to my room. Go get change." Sharpay said.

"Okay." Gabriella said, and then went to the room. Troy watched her go, and signed dreamily.

Sharpay turned to him with a smirk and said "So how was your afternoon?"

"Shut up!" He snapped.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and sign. "Well you go change into your Pjs', too. You're joining us and Ryan for our movie marathon." She said.

Ryan's joining you?" Troy asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Alright Shar, I got the movies. And Greta making the snacks." Ryan said, carrying a few DVDs, wearing Ninja Turtles pajamas.

"Oh Ryan." Toy said, shaking his head.

"Come on, Troy. Go get change." Gabriella said, coming back into the living room, wearing an over-size back t-shirt and red plaid boxer shorts.

"Alright fine. Be back in 2 minutes." Troy said, rolling his eyes, going to his bedroom.

_I can't believe I let them taught me into this_, he thought, changing into his dark blue t-shirt and red flannel pants pajamas. He went back to the living room to see Sharpay popping DVD into the DVD player, and saw cases of soda, Chinese take-out, cupcakes and candy on the coffee table.

"So what movie are we watching?" Troy asked, grabbing a plate of Chinese food and a can of soda, taking a seat next to Gabriella on the couch.

"Britney Spears: Live from Las Vegas." She told him, stuffing some candy into her mouth.

As Britney performed Anticipating, Sharpay got up and grabbed Gabriella, and they sang and dance along with Britney. Ryan and Troy even danced along with them.

As much as Troy couldn't believe it, he was actually having fun.

Soon as they were watching other movies, they played Truth or Dare. And it was Troy's turn. "Oh no." He groaned.

Sharpay and Ryan looked at each other and smirked. They knew exactly what his dare was going to be.

"Okay Troy. Truth or Dare? And remember you already use truth." Sharpay said.

"Fine, fine, fine. Dare." Troy said.

A huge smirk grew on Sharpay's face as she said "I dare you to kiss Gabriella on the lips. For 20 whole seconds."

"What?!" They exclaimed.

"You heard me." Sharpay said.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy and Gabriella turned to each other, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Troy did want kiss Gabriella, but not like this. It felt too random. But unfortunately it was his dare so he had to do it. He slowly pulled her close to him.

"Ryan, get out your camcorder." Sharpay whispered to her brother, who was too busy laughing into a pillow. So she had to slap him hard on the back of his head to get his attention.

"OW!!" He whispered, but took out his camcorder, hoping that Troy or Gabriella wouldn't notice it.

Luckily they didn't since they were too busy worrying about the kiss.

Sharpay knew it was wrong, but she knew that her cousin and best friend have feelings for each other. And she wanted to capture their kissing moment on tape.

Gabriella took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. They both looked into each other's eyes, and saw in them nervousness, but a bit of joy.

"You ready?" Troy mouthed to her.

Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes. Troy took a deep breath, slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned to her. He paused for a moment, closing his eyes, but stared to lean in more toward her. Until he finally reached her lips, and kissed them, ever so gently.

Sharpay fanned herself, feeling like she was about to cry of joy. Ryan shook his head, smiling, and shot his fist in the air in triumph.

At first for a few seconds, the kiss felt weird and awkward for Troy and Gabriella, until they suddenly felt something, something that neither of them could describe, but it felt…enjoyable. Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him, and laid her on the couch, with him on top of her, as he continued to kiss her.

Ryan and Sharpay silently applaud, feeling like they were watching the end of a romance movie, when the two lovers finally kiss.

Sharpay checked the time and said to them "Alright guys, time's up."

Slowly, they pulled away from the kiss, with their faces flush. Slowly, they smiled a small smile at each other.

Ryan quickly shut off and hid his camcorder. He checked the time and yawned. "Alright guys, this was fun, but its 2:30 in the morning, and I need my sleep. Night." He said, getting up and going to his room.

"He's right. Night guys." Sharpay said, going to her room.

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other for a long moment. Gabriella got up from the couch, grabbed a cupcake and her soda, and pecked Troy on the nose. "Night Troy." She whispered, and then headed to the guestroom.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy called to her.

"Yes." She said, turning to him.

Troy walked up to her and hugged her. "Thanks for being a good friend." He whispered in her ear.

Gabriella smiled at him, and pecked his cheek. "Night Troy." She whispered, and then went into the guest bedroom.

"Night Gabriella." He murmured. He stood there, looking at the door, as did she, inside the room.

They both leaned against the door, touching their lips, and smiling while blushing, thinking about what just happened. They turned back to the door, touched it for a moment, and slowly walked away from it, still smiling.

Gabriella went to bed, and Troy went to his room. He was on his bed, but wasn't exactly sleeping.

He was staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what just happened. He touched his lips and still couldn't believe it, that he just actually kissed her. He just couldn't describe how it felt finally kissing her, but it felt pretty…unbelievably…good.

Troy slowly drifted off to sleep. As he was half-sleeping, he heard someone quietly walking up to him. The person planted a kiss on his forehead, and crawled into the bed with him. The person wrapped their arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. Troy could tell by the softness and longest of their hair, that the person was a girl. He also knew it definitely wasn't Sharpay.

"Goodnight Gabriella." He whispered, pulling her closer to him, smiling.

Goodnight Troy." She whispered, smiling, too, falling asleep…

Sunshine gleamed through the window and hit Troy's eyes. He squirmed around a bit, shielding his eyes from the sun, trying to fall back asleep. But finally he gave up and slowly opened his eyes. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 5:00 am.

He groaned, but felt something soft and warm wrapped around his waist. He looked down and smiled, seeing Gabriella, still sleeping with a smile on her face, with her arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

Troy brushed his finger, gently, on Gabriella's arm. Her skin felt so warm and soft like a newborn's, and smelt so sweet. He slowly pulled her closer to him and stroked her nearly black darkened hair. Gabriella let out a yawn, and slowly fluttered her open.

She looked at Troy and smiled warmly. "Good morning." She murmured.

"Morning." He said back.

Gabriella slowly got off the bed and stretched. She curved back, lifted her feet up, and stood on her hands.

"Whoa." Troy said, watching her.

"Yeah, I've been doing this since I was eight. I do it every morning for about 5 minutes or so. Its really good exercise for the upper body strength. Check this out…" She said, doing a push up in her hands, slowly pulled her left hand away, and balanced on her right hand.

"Show off." He said, teasingly.

She stuck her tongue out at him. She then spotted Troy's guitar, leaning against a bookshelf. "You play?' She asked.

Troy shrugged his shoulders, blushing a little bit.

She got back on her feet, grabbed his guitar, and handed it to him. "Will you play for me?" She asked.

Troy blush a deeper red. He never played his guitar in front of people. He'd mostly play it in his room. But he would play anytime for Gabriella. "Okay, but…only if you sing a duet with me." He said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay pick a song. I play mostly all." He said.

Gabriella thought for a moment and answered "Dreaming wide awake."

Troy nodded, grabbed his guitar and her hand, and led Gabriella outside to the rooftop. **(A/N: The same one from the American mall)** It had an amazing view of the city and the beautiful sunshine.

"Whoa." Gabriella said, looking around the place.

"Yeah it's pretty cool." Troy said, sitting down on the ground and tuning up his guitar.

Gabriella sat next to him. Troy smiled at her and Gabriella smiled back. He took a deep breath, and began to play the song on his guitar.

_When gray meets light  
It creates new colors  
That stay lost inside  
Till they find each other_

He sang in an amazing voice.

_Then the world that you've never seen before  
Starts moving in slow motion_

She sang in a beautifully amazing voice that sounded like an angel.

_Am I living now out loud  
'Cause I can't hide me from you  
And I'm not afraid somehow  
To let you see right through me  
Wait, I must be dreaming wide awake_

They both sang, smiling.

Troy got into the song and began rocking out on his guitar.

_This world's so real  
Like a kaleidoscope made clear  
To touch, to feel  
What if we made it disappear_

_With just a tangle, you might change  
I'd rather breathe this moment_

_Am I living now out loud  
'Cause I can't hide me from you  
And I'm not afraid somehow  
To let you see right through me  
Wait, I must be dreaming wide awake_

They sang.

Troy suddenly stopped playing his guitar, but continued to sing as he pulled Gabriella up, and began to dance with her around the rooftop. They sang with such power as they dance. As they were singing the last verse, Troy spun Gabriella around and lifted her up to the sky.

As he gently laid her on her feet, they looked into each other's eyes, feeling something different as beautiful ocean blue eyes mixed with rich chocolate brown. Neither of them knew what the feeling was, but liked it a lot.

"Troy…"Gabriella murmured.

"Yeah?' He asked.

"This feels nice." She smiled.

Troy smiled back at her and mumbled "Yeah it does. It really does."

They both looked into each other's eyes and lean in closer, closing their eyes, not expecting what would happen next.

"Morning." said a voice.

They both turned around to see, Doris, one of the German maids, standing at the door to the rooftop.

"Hello and good morning Doris." Gabriella said, pulling away from Troy's grip on her, turning to the maid.

"Oh please forgive me, I hope I wasn't interrupting something," She said.

_Just interrupting me from kissing Gabriella,_ Troy thought, bitterly that she couldn't wait a few minutes to look for them.

"But," The maid went on "It just that when I saw you weren't in your rooms, I got worry. Besides you two shouldn't be up here at this hour."

"Don't worry, Doris. Troy was just playing his guitar for me. I was actually about to go on a jog," Gabriella said. She turned to Troy. "You want to with me?"

He smiled, nodding his head.

Gabriella smiled back at him and turned back to Doris. "Can you tell Sharpay that we went for a run and won't be back for 2 ½ hours." She asked sweetly.

"Of course, Miss Gabriella." She said, opening the door for them.

"Thank you, Doris." Gabriella said, walking into the door.

Troy grabbed his guitar and walked behind her, nodding thanks to Doris. She nodded back and followed them, shutting the door behind her.

Troy and Gabriella took showers, brushed their teeth, and changed into gym clothes.

Troy was waiting for Gabriella in the kitchen, wearing a big white t-shirt, baggy red shorts, and white sneakers with white ankle socks under them. He grabbed two pink-frosted chocolate cupcakes that were the many leftovers from the sleepover feast, and a can of ginger ale, and eat and drink, still waiting for her.

"Hey I hope that you saved some for me." Gabriella said, behind him, wearing her white tank top, pale yellow cut-off shorts, and white sneakers with tube socks that matched her shorts and were pulled up.

It hurt Troy's eyes, trying to look away from her, but he couldn't. She looked too hot.

"Don't worry, Montez, there are a lot of leftovers." Troy said, giving her a cupcake with a ginger-ale.

Gabriella thanked him and ate her snack.

When they finished, they headed out and decided to jog to Central Park. As they were walking, they talked about random things. When they finally reached the park, they began to jog for a little while, still talking until they decided to race to the fountain. Gabriella won.

"I won, I won." Gabriella gloated.

"Stop it or I'll make you stop." Troy said.

"Try me, Bolton." Gabriella said, running away from him, giggling.

"You're asking for it, Montez." He said, running after her. He had to chase after her five times around the entire park.

Until he finally grabbed her by the arm. "Gotcha." He said, getting a good grip on her arm. He pounced on her and tackled her on the grass.

"Stop!" Gabriella said, giggling and trying to fight him off.

"Not going to happen. You're going to pay, Montez." Troy said, grinning, pinning her on the ground, and began to tickle her.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Gabriella exclaimed, laughing.

"No way," He exclaimed, smirking, tickling her more. "Unless you say that I'm the cutest guy you've ever known."

Gabriella wasn't about to give up without a fight. So she grabbed his left hand and tickled him on the side.

"Stop! Stop!" He said, laughing.

Just when he let his guard down, Gabriella took off, running, laughing all the way. "You're dead, Montez!" He exclaimed, chasing after her.

"Here's a tip, Bolton, don't let your guard down." She said, running faster while still giggling.

Troy smirked, running at full speed after Gabriella, determined to catch her. They ran around the entire Central Park over ten times.

"Gotcha!" He said, finally getting her by the waist. He lifted her up and spun her around. He tackled her to the ground, and tickled her like crazy.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Gabriella said, laughing like crazy.

"You know what you have to do. Say it or I'll just keep doing this." Troy said, tickling her harder.

Gabriella was laughing so hard that tears were pouring down her cheeks and she could hardly breathe. "Fine you win this round, Bolton. Troy Bolton, you are the cutest guy I've ever known." Gabriella managed to say through her laughter.

Troy finally stopped tickling her. He smirked even more and said to her "Now was that so hard?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, but giggled a bit. Troy lay beside her on the grass and looked up at the sky. They both were sweating and out of breathe, but felt great from the exercise.

"You're coming with us to the party tonight, right?" Gabriella said, turning her head to him.

Troy shrugged. "I… don't really know. I mean, I'm not a big partier." He said, turning to Gabriella.

"But lots of people are going to be here. And lots of those people go to St. Peters. What better way than getting to know to your classmate is by partying? Please Troy?' Gabriella asked.

Troy sighed, but nodded. _Who knows? Maybe I'll actually have fun and get to dance with Gabriella,_ he thought.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. "You don't mind, do you?' She asked, smiling.

"No, not at all." He said, smiling, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently stroke her long, soft hair. Troy just felt too comfortable with Gabriella. He just felt too calm around her. He loved the feeling he had when he's hanging out with her, and never wants that feeling to go away.


	4. Chapter 4

"What was your old school like?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy shrugged again. "Well it wasn't exactly the world's best school. It was a public school and let's just say that it was like a three-ring circus. I was captain of the basketball team. And to be honest, I really hated it." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because…even though I was the basketball's team captain and one of the most popular guys, I was mostly a bad guy and a loner. I'd get into over hundreds fights with people, who'd give me crappy shit. I'd mostly get into fights with people because of my anger problem. The school had very few decent people, but mostly filled with dumb-ass bastards and cheap slutty whores. The whole place was completely insane." He answered.

"How many fights would you say that you got into to?' Gabriella questioned.

"Hundreds, maybe even thousands. I'm amazed that you aren't freaked out." He said, chuckling.

Gabriella chuckled a bit. According to Sharpay, Troy never opens up to anyone, not even his own parents, expect his dad sometimes, but Gabriella is glad that he's now opening up to her. "Believe or not, there are a few fights here and there at St. Peters. But other than that, St. Peters is a pretty decent school." She said.

"What's so cool about it?" Troy asked her.

"Well for example, we get causal days and get to wear regular clothes. There are lots of cool after-school clubs. The uniforms are pretty decent. They serve good food at the cafeteria. For free period, you also get to leave the school. And they are a lot of half-of-days." Gabriella answered.

Troy nodded his head, impressed.

"But," Gabriella went on "There are a few sluts and some assholes at the school. But other than that, there are really cool people."

Troy nodded, holding her tight. Then their stomachs growled. Gabriella sat up and burst into laughter. Troy sat up, too, and laughed, too.

"Come on." Gabriella said, standing up and offering him her hand.

"To where?" Troy asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Near Greenwich village. There's this cool gourmet cafe there. Come on." Gabriella said, taking his hand and helped him up, and began to jog. They jog and then ran all the way to Greenwich Village until they reached the café.

"Is it me or do you just love running over 5 miles?" Troy asked, opening the café door for Gabriella.

"What can I say? I love running as much as I love shopping, dancing, and singing. I just love running. Let's sit in the back." She said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the back to a booth table.

"I really like booth tables. They just seem…more private you know." Gabriella said, sitting down at the table.

Troy sat across from her and nodded. He slowly reached for her hand and gently caressed it. The more time he hanged out with Gabriella, the more he wanted her. She was just too perfect. Not only was she unbelievably pretty, she was also incredibly nice, smart, and really easy to talk to. That moment, looking into her beautiful big brown eyes, that song _beautiful eyes by Nat Wolff_ played in his head. Her eyes were so beautiful and dazzling. It's like when you're looking into them, it like looking into an ocean of rich chocolate. That moment as he looked into her eyes, Troy promised himself that he would do whenever it takes to make Gabriella his.

A young waitress with short curly black hair approached their table. **(A/N Vanessa from Gossip Girl)** "Hey Gabriella. How was your Thanksgiving?" The waitress asked her.

"It was great. My brothers and sister also came home for the holidays. How was yours, Jessica?" Gabriella said.

"They were good. My sister, Ruby, finally got her ass out of Scotland to join us for the holidays." Jessica said, smiling and giggling.

Gabriella giggled with her. She pointed her finger at Troy and said to Jessica "This is Troy Bolton. He's Ryan and Sharpay's cousin. He's starting St. Peters on Monday."

"Well nice to meet you. Looks like you just met your new classmate." Jessica said, smiling, shaking Troy's hand.

"You, too." He said.

Jessica let go of his hand, flipped her pad and took out her pen. "Now what can I get you, two?' She asked them.

They both looked at their menus. "Well…I'll have hot chocolate, the croissant, the cheese Danish, and two chocolate-chip scones." Troy ordered, closing her menu.

"Sounds big, but yummy. I'll have that, too." Gabriella said, closing her menu.

Jessica wrote it all down and took their menus. "Alright then, your order will be ready in 15 minutes." She said, and then left.

Troy turned his attention back to Gabriella. He then noticed something on her wrist. It was a bruise, which looked like it took a long time to heal. "What's happened to your wrist?" Troy asked, taking her hand and looking at the wound.

Gabriella snatched her hand back. "It's nothing." She mumbled, playing with a straw, and then blew the paper at Troy's nose.

"Hey!" He said.

But she grinned and blew another one at his nose. Troy decided to play her game. He crumpled up a napkin and threw it at her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, and then fired anther straw at him.

Troy reached over, grabbed her hands, and tickled her on the right side.

"Stop!" She said, giggling.

"Then say Troy Bolton is the hottest guy in the world." He said, smirking as he continued to tickle her more.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Troy Bolton is the hottest guy in the world. Happy?" She said through her giggles.

Troy finally stop tickling her and sat back in his seat, smirking. "Now was that so hard?" He said.

Gabriella replied by firing another straw at him. "Does that answer your question?" She asked, innocently, but was smirking.

"You're going to pay for that, Montez." He said.

Jessica came back with their orders and left again. Gabriella buttered her croissant and bit into it. Troy ate his chocolate-chip scone and took a gulp of his hot chocolate.

"So?" He said to Gabriella.

"So?" She repeated.

"I just want to know more about you." He said.

"Okay, like what?" Gabriella asked.

Troy thought for a minute as he swallowed the last bite of his scone and ate the other one. "Well…what's your favorite color or colors?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella giggled as she moved on to her Danish, and answered "Well I love red, pink, blue, and black. But I mostly like red. What's yours?"

"Black, red, and blue," He answered, and leaned over the table, getting closer to her. "Pink is not my color."

Gabriella scooped some cream from her Danish and dabbed it on his nose.

"Hey!" He said. He dipped some cream from his Danish and dabbed it on her nose. "Now we match." He said.

She stuck her tongue out at him, teasingly.

When they finished their breakfast, they left the café and went back to the penthouse to see everyone already up. When they finished their breakfast, they left the café and got back to the penthouse to see everyone was already up.

"Hey Gabi!" Sharpay said, hugging her. "Where have you been?"

"I went on a jog with Troy." She answered.

"Oh really?" She asked, and both she and Ryan looked up at him, smirking.

"Shut it!" He mouthed.

"Anyway," Sharpay said, turning back to Gabriella. "I hope you haven't forgotten about our plans for today. Remember, we're going to get facials, manicures and pedicures, and our hair done at the salon for the party. I'm ready." She waved her hands up-and-down at her outfit: a brown cami with dark pink lace trim over a bright pink long-sleeve tee, skinny jeans, and pink ugg boots.

Gabriella giggled. "Of course I haven't forgotten Shar, I just need at take another quick, shower and change. Give me 15 minutes." She said, and ran into the guestroom.

Sharpay giggled, watching her friend go get ready, and turned back to Troy with a smirk.

Troy glanced at her, and at Ryan, who was sitting on the couch, smirking as well.

"So?" They said.

"So what?" He said.

"Well…you seem pretty happy after you kissing dare with Gabi." Ryan said. "Yes, yes you did." Sharpay added.

Troy rolled his eyes, annoyed, sat at the other couch and distracted himself with the nearest magazine he could grab.

"Oh come, Troy, you both were smiling after your kiss. You, so, loved it." Sharpay said, sitting down next to him on the couch. Troy looked up at her and punched her hard on the arm.

"OW!!! What the fuck, Troy?!" Sharpay cried, rubbing her arm.

"You're being an annoying pain in my ass." He simply said, looking through the magazine until he stopped at a certain page and was shocked by what he saw. "What the fuck?!!!" He cried.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

He and Sharpay came closer to him and looked at the magazine page Troy was pointing to. The magazine page was an ad for Gucci women clothing. And Sharpay and Gabriella were the models. Sharpay looked a little stiff, but Gabriella looked completely relaxed, poised, and natural, like she has been doing modeling forever.

"Oh yeah," Sharpay said, beaming "Gabi's dad is an awesome photographer and he was doing this ad for Gucci. When we were there at photo-shoot ad with him, the models didn't show up, so the magazine editors saw us and thought that we would be good substitutes for them. And, if I do say so myself, we did an awesome job. And the best part was that we get to keep the clothes."

Troy nodded, paying only half-attention to his cousin, and kept looking at Gabriella modeling for Gucci. She just looked too perfect.

"So?" Sharpay said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"So what?" He said, pushing her hand away.

"Oh come on, Troy. You and Gabriella…The kiss? The jog? Oh for god's sake, can you give me some details." She begged.

"Alright, if it's the only way to shut that mouth of yours," He said "After your dare, and when you two left, we smiled. I hugged her and said goodnight. But in the end, we just slept together in my bed."

Sharpay and Ryan's eyes pooped wide, obliviously misunderstanding.

"NOT THAT SLEPT TOGETHER, YOU DUMB-ASSES!" He exclaimed.

They signed relief, but saw Troy looking like he was about to be pissed-off.

"You two actually thought that I would do something like that to her!?!!!" He demanded, practically yelling.

Ryan quickly sat at the other couch, trying to avoid Troy's anger that was close to eruption.

"Troy, calm down." Sharpay said, backing away from him.

"Answer the damn question, will you?! Do you honestly think that I would do that?!! That I some-kind-of pervert!!!!" He practically yelled.

"No we didn't okay. Damn Troy, you can be such an ass sometimes!" Sharpay snapped, grabbing her purse. She definitely had enough of Troy's attitude. She said "Tell Gabi, I'll meet her downstairs." And with that, she left the apartment with a slam.

Ryan let out a whistle and turned back to Troy, who was looking out the window. He sighed. He, too, was definitely tired of Troy's anger attitude problem. "I'm out. See you man." He said, getting up from the couch and then walked out the door.

_Damn_, Troy thought, banging his hand against the wall. Just when he was about to punch it again, he felt a hand pulling him back. He turned to see Gabriella, already dressed in a plum purple tank top with matching short-sleeve hoodie, black relaxed jeans, and black high-top sneakers, with her hair in a loose pony-tail, holding his hand.

Without a word, she examined his hand and saw it was starting to bleed. She quickly grabbed the first-aid kit and took him to the couch. "This will sting a little." She warned him, before putting some alcohol on his hand. Troy dealt with the pain by biting his lip. When Gabriella was finally done, she gently laid his now-bandaged hand on his lap.

Just when she was about to leave, Troy firmly gripped her arm. She turned to him. Troy looked up at her. After a long moment, he quietly said "Why do you care?"

Gabriella smiled softly at him and said "Because I just do." She slowly broke free of his grip and gently stroked his hair. "I have to go now. Sharpay is waiting for me in the lobby. See you later, Troy." She said, grabbing her bag and was about to leave, but turned back to Troy and pecked him on the cheek.

She was about to leave again, but Troy grabbed her arm, stood up, and before even thinking about it, pecked her on the lips. When he slowly pulled back, he realized what he just did and blush a crimson red.

"Um…" He began to say, but Gabriella slowly pulled him toward her and pecked him on the lips.

Troy's blush grew a deeper red when she slowly pulled away. He felt his heart was pumping at the speed of light.

Gabriella blushed, too, but also giggled.

"I really have to go. Bye Troy." She said, and then left.

Troy looked out the peek hole from the door, and watched Gabriella enter the elevator.

Gabriella signed with a smile as she rode the elevator down. She was glad that she helped Troy. She was a little surprised with his peck kiss, but was also glad. Gabriella really likes Troy-_a lot_. In fact she has a crush on him, too. But she wants to get to know Troy a whole lot better first. She wants to be friends with him first, and for him to finally open up to people. She was glad that he's starting to open up to her

Back with Troy, he felt light-headed. He touched his lips and couldn't believe that he kissed her and she kissed him back. He went to his room and decided to work on more sketches.

When he finally put down his pencil, he looked at the finishing touches of his angel sketch and was amazed.

Sharpay was right about what she said about his sketch before he lost his temper in the cab yesterday. The sketch looked amazingly like Gabriella. The angel really did looked amazingly like her. The hair, the face, the smile-all Gabriella.

"No f-ing way!" He whispered, pulling the sketch book closer to him. Troy didn't even know how he did it. He just started out sketching the angel and somehow it turned out to be Gabriella. Troy had to admit the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Gabriella really was like an angel. Her beautiful looks and kindness-all like an angel. _She's an angel._ _My angel, _he thought.

He reached into his pencil cup on his desk and took out a black sharpie pen. Above his Gabriella angel sketch, Troy wrote with the sharpie in neat cursive writing, My Angel. Next on the right blank page next to the sketch in his book, he wrote a little poem called 'My Angel'.

_My angel is the one who looks over me_

_My angel is the one who cares for me_

_My angel is the one who loves me_

_My angel has beautiful brown eyes_

_My angel has beautiful black hair_

_My angel will be there for me when I get hurt_

_My angel will always be the one that is always on my mind_

_She is the angel that keeps me breathing_

_She is the angel of my dreams_

_She is the angel that keeps me alive_

_My angel will cheer me up when I'm sad_

_My angel will love me for me_

_She is my angel of life._

Alright he knew that Gabriella doesn't love him-yet anyway, and that her hair wasn't exactly black, but it was an nearly-darkened color that was close to black, and that some of the lines of the poem were a little of. But other than that, the poem was pretty good.

He looked at the sketch again and sighed dreamily, smiling back at Gabriella's angelic smile.


	5. Chapter 5

He slowly closed his sketchbook, grabbed a mini-bag of pretzels and a coke from the kitchen, and sat on the couch in the living room and ate his snack as he watched T.V. He was starting to get bored while watching a _Friends_ rerun; and his eyes were starting to feel tired. Slowly he closed his eyes and drifted off…

Troy didn't know how long he was asleep, but was woken up by a slam from the door. "What the fuck?!!!" He yelled, waking up and turning to the door, to see his cousins and Gabriella with a few shopping bags, entering into the penthouse. "I though you guys were just going out, not shopping!" Troy said.

Ryan shrugged. "I just thought I could use some new things for the party and for school since it's almost the end of autumn and the beginning of winter. And besides, unlike my sister, I didn't waste $900.00 on sunglasses when it's not even summer yet." He said, taking his bags to his room.

"For your information Ryan, they're Gucci sunglasses and baby pink. And can wear them anytime!" She snapped.

Gabriella put her hand on Sharpay's shoulder and said "Forget him, Shar. You look fabulous in your new sunglasses."

Sharpay shot a grateful look at her best friend. She reached into her Gucci shopping bag and put on her new baby pink over-size sunglasses. "I do, don't I?" She said, grinning.

_Oh brother,_ Troy thought, rolling his eyes. He looked at Gabriella and blushed, remembering the recent _'sexy'_ dream he had about Gabriella from his afternoon nap.

Gabriella giggled, picking up her shopping bags and said "Come on, Shar. The party's in an hour and we need to get ready."

"Okay, I'll meet you in my room." Sharpay said to her.

She nodded, waved to Troy, and went to Sharpay's room. Troy's blush got redder as he watched her go.

Sharpay walked in front of him, crossed her arms, and demanded "Why are you blushing?!"

"None of your business, Sharpay!" He said.

"It's because of Gabriella, isn't it?" She said, with a smirk.

"Shut it, Sharpay!" He snapped.

"No! If you don't tell then I'll simply tell Gabriella that you have a massive crush on her." She said.

"You wouldn't dare!" He growled, but knowing very much she would.

Sharpay leaned toward him and said with a huge evil smirk "Try me."

Troy put his hands on his head and banged it against the couch while mumbling angrily to himself. "I had a sex dream about her, okay?!" He confessed, looking up at Sharpay. He saw her looking shocked with wide eyes and her mouth wide open, frozen like a statue. Troy waved his hand in front of her, but she still remained still. "Shar? Sharpay, snap out of it!" He said, snapping his fingers in front of her.

Sharpay finally blinked her eyes, and then said, nearly screaming "You had a what-what-about-who!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shh!" He said, put his hand over her mouth.

She slapped his hand away and said "I can't believe that you, you pervert!"

Troy scowled at her and punched her arm. Sharpay gasped, ignoring the pain in her arm, and slapped him hard in the face. Troy sucked in his breath as he held his swollen cheek. He looked up at his cousin and said, fighting every urge to punch her again "I'm not a pervert, okay! I just dreamt that we were in the elevator, and then it broke down, and-"

"Whoa there, cowboy! I'm going to stop you right there! Before when I said give me details, I didn't mean those kinds of details." She said, gathering her bags.

"Shar, just swear to me that you won't tell anyone about what I just said." Troy said.

"Alright," She said, and then her lips curved up into a smirk "But only on one condition."

Troy groaned as he slapped his forehead. He was praying to God that she wouldn't say that. "Alright, what is it?" He mumbled.

"I swear I won't tell Gabriella about your massive crush on her and anyone about you-know-what, if you swear that before Christmas break, you'll finally tell Gabriella about your enormous crush on her." She said, her smirk growing more.

"WHAT!?" He exclaimed.

Sharpay leaned against the wall, crossed her arms, and said "You heard me."

Troy groaned again, seeing he had no other choice. "Fine." He mumbled.

Sharpay grinned as she clapped her hands, delighted. Troy gave her the death glare, but she ignored it. Sharpay knew (again) it was wrong, but she knew it was the only ways for Troy to finally spill the beans about his crush on Gabriella to her. And when he does, she knows he'll thank her for it. "Well this is going to be fabulous! The party is in an hour, you better get ready." She said, and then carried her bags to her room.

Troy groaned as he got off the couch and went to his room to get ready. He left his hair casual, and dressed in black casual, yet a little dressy for clubbing clothes. He and Ryan, who was dressed a bit dressier than him, waited in the living room for the girls.

"How do we look?" Sharpay said, as she and Gabriella strut into the living room, looking amazingly stunning.

The boys titled their heads. The girls really did look amazing. Sharpay looked hot, wearing the black lace dress and platform sandals, and her long blonde hair curly. Gabriella looked also irresistibly hot, wearing the hot lavender over-size tank top, black leather leggings, and loose leather matching vest that she bedazzled, with her nearly-black darkened wavy locks styled in a casual pull-back hairstyle, making her look extra hot.

"Whoa, you guys look amazing!" Ryan said to them.

Troy was speechless, looking at Gabriella.

The girls grinned at them as they walked over to the mirror and did their hair and make-up. Sharpay added a pair of oversize sliver hoop earrings, a diamond tennis bracelet, and packed her contents into her black patent clutch bag. Gabriella kept her accessories more simple with a pair of gold chunky heart-shape hoop earrings and packed her things into the big pockets inside her vest.

She puckered her lips and coated them with a deep red shade colored lip-gloss. She turned to Sharpay, Ryan, and Troy and said "You guys ready to hit the club?"

"Totally." Sharpay said, fluffing her hair and making a kissy face at her reflection.

They rolled their eyes. Typically.

"You know it!" Ryan said, putting on his new fedora hat.

They all grabbed their jackets and took a cab downtown Manhattan to the club. When they arrived, they saw the place was packed. The music was loud and jamming, there was a huge bar and dance floor, that was crowded with dancers, and a refreshment table. They hanged their jackets in the coat room and hit the dance floor, dancing along to _Just Dance by Lady GaGa._

After dancing for over half-an-hour, they settled at a table and ordered some drinks.

"Uh-oh, look who coming our way." Gabriella said, pointing to her right direction.

"Oh-no." Sharpay and Ryan said, scowling, seeing who was coming.

Troy turned to their direction to see an aftershave looking good-looking guy who also looked like a totally asshole, coming their table.

Gabriella leaned over to Troy and whispered in his ear "That's Chuck Bass **(A/N Yes the same Pervert Bass from Gossip Girl)** coming our way. He is the biggest asshole in our school, and also the horinest and slimmest guy you'll ever meet."

Chuck came to their table, completely ignoring the guys, but looking at the girls like they were prizes in a disgusting pervert way. "Why hello there ladies. May I buy you two each a drink?" He said, leaning over and rubbing his hands on Sharpay's and Gabriella's hands all the way up to their elbows.

Gabriella snatched her hand away from his while Sharpay slapped his other one away. Troy already hated Chuck, especially by the way he was looking at Gabriella and Sharpay in a devilish pervert way.

"No thanks, Chuck, we already ordered our own." Sharpay said.

"Well how about I order you more or you two dance with me?" He suggested.

"How about no to both? But here's a suggestion for you, Chuck, why don't you go find some other girls to harass?" Gabriella said.

"A big high-five on that one!" Sharpay said to Gabriella, giving her a high-five.

"Fine I'll go-for now. But I know you two want me." Chuck said, winking devilish at them.

"As if!?" The girls said, giving him the looks that say so.

Chuck winked at them one more time and walked away.

"I don't like him!" Troy announced, when Chuck was finally gone and their drinks came.

"No one does," Sharpay said, while drinking her 6th drink of beer "That guy is a total asshole! The things Chuck Bass only loves is money, boozes, himself, having sex, and womanizing." She put down her glass and moved on to her 7th cup of beer.

Gabriella pulled her hand away from the beer and said "Shar, you had 6 already. That's enough."

Sharpay sighed, and said "You're right, Gabi. Besides I'm getting tired of beer. I'm going to head to the bar."

"Just don't drink too much!" Gabriela cried after Sharpay, who ran toward the bar.

Ryan went off to the dance floor to dance with a girl he was eyeing all night. Troy and Gabriella were left alone at the table, smiling at each other.

"So do you want any more beer?" Troy asked Gabriella, pushing the tray of beer toward her.

Gabriella shook her head and said "Nah, besides 3 is my limit for beer. But you can have the rest."

Troy shrugged and took 4 more hits of beer. He took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, took out one, and lit it and stuck it in his mouth. He noticed Gabriella's smile getting smaller and a wrinkle on her nose. "You don't like smoking, do you?" He asked her, taking a hint.

Gabriella shook her head and moved to the edge of the table. Troy frowned at his cigarette. He wanted to get close to Gabriella, not push her away with his smoking. He excused himself for a second to throw away the cigarette away, and returned to the table to see Gabriella taking a sip of the champagne she ordered.

"Hey." She said with a smile "Do you want some champagne?"

Troy smiled at her as he took a gulp of it.

The DJ switched the song to _David Archuleta Crush_, and couples went to the dance floor and slow-danced.

Troy cleared his throat, walked over to Gabriella, and offered his hand. "Would you like to dance?" He asked her, a bit nervous.

"I would love to." She said, taking his hand. Troy grinned at her and led her to the dance floor.

Gabriella slowly wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as he wrapped his arms around her wrist. They danced along to the song, smiling and looking into each other's eyes, feeling butterflies in their stomachs and sparks flying like fireworks on the 4th of July. The sparks continued to fire away as they slow-danced to _Taylor Swift Love Story._ Gabriella even sang along to the song, with Troy grinning at her, loving her voice. They still danced together when the DJ raised the tempo of the song to _Lady GaGa Pokerface, Rihanna Don't stop the music, And Ne-Yo Miss Independent_. After dancing for over an hour, they retreated back to their table.

"Hey Troy, do you see Sharpay anywhere?" Gabriella asked him, looking around the club and not seeing her friend.

Troy looked around the club, and couldn't see Sharpay anywhere either. "No, maybe Ryan has seen her?" Troy suggested, taking her hand and going over to Ryan, who was at a corner, making out with the same girl he was eyeing and dancing with earlier.

When they approached them and Troy tapped him on the shoulder, Ryan pulled away from the girl and turned to them, blushing along with the girl. "Hey guys, this is Kelsi," Ryan said, pointing to the girl.

"Hi." Kelsi said, waving to them while still blushing. Gabriella waved to her as Troy nodded toward her.

"Listen Ry, have you seen Sharpay?" Troy asked him.

Ryan looked confused. "Isn't she with you?" He asked. They shook their heads. "Well I last saw her drinking some martinis at the bar. Come on, let's go." He said, taking Kelsi's hand, and leading them over to the bar.

Once Gabriella had given the bartender Sharpay's description and ordered a coke, he thought for a minute and gave Gabriella her order, and finally remembered seeing Sharpay. "Yeah, she was here and man did love her liquor. When I couldn't give her anymore because of the club's limit, which is 10, she got upset. Luckily for her, some guy bought her more. Some guy named Chuck Bass." He said.

Troy noticed panic in Gabriella's, Ryan's, and even Kelsi's eyes, and didn't like their looks. "Guys, let's not panic." He said to them.

Gabriella turned to him and said "Troy, you don't understand. Sharpay is around here somewhere, completely drunk. With Chuck Bass. Do you remember how I said earlier that Chuck is a slimy, horny asshole?"

Troy nodded, definitely not liking where this is going.

"Do you know what slimy, horny assholes do to drunken girls?" She asked.

The answer hit Troy, and his eyes grew wide, already picturing it. "Oh shit!" He mumbled.

"Exactly," Ryan said "So we have to find her. Okay let's search around the entire club and meet back at the table in 10."

They agreed and went off in different directions to look for Sharpay. But unfortunately were unsuccessful.

"Dammit!" Troy said when they regrouped. "We looked everywhere. Where the hell can she be?"

"The roof! That's the only place we haven't checked yet." Gabriella said.

They thought for a moment and agreed. They took the staircase that led to the rooftop.

"Guys look!" Gabriella said, pointing up ay the top of the 6th flight of stairs. They looked up and saw empty bottles of liquor.

"Awe man, then we must be getting close. Come on." Troy said, taking charge and running up another flight of stairs.

Along the way as they were running up the stairs, they began hearing moaning. And that definitely didn't sound good.

Finally they reached the top, and Troy kicked-open the door.

"Oh my god!!!" Ryan screamed, seeing what was in from of them.


	6. Chapter 6

In front of them was Chuck, without a shirt, making out with a very, very drunk Sharpay, who was giggling and with her dress pulled down along with her bra, revealing her boobs and wearing only her thong.

"That's my sister, you bastard!" Ryan shouted, walking up to Chuck and punched him hard on the nose.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella exclaimed, as she and Kelsi ran over to her before she fell.

"You bastard! What did you do to her?" Troy yelled at Chuck and shoved him hard against the wall, and punching him hard in the gut.

"Don't worry! We were just having a fun party. Man I feel so free!" Sharpay said, giggling, with her breath ranking of liquor.

Gabriella and Kelsi helped her redress, trying not to smell her liquor breath, and steady her up.

"Fuck off!" Chuck said, shoving Troy and Ryan away "It's my fault that your cousin and sister is a slut!"

"Don't you ever dare call Sharpay a slut, you jackass!!!" Gabriella said, walking up to Chuck and kneed him hard in his dick.

Chuck sucked in his breath, as he slowly sank to his knees, holding his private spot. He glared at Gabriella and was about to grab her.

"Don't even think about it, bastard!" Troy said, punching Chuck hard before he could get a chance, and watched him fall hard.

While Chuck groaned in pain, Ryan picked up Sharpay and threw her over his shoulder. They went downstairs back to the club, and got their jackets. Ryan kissed Kelsi goodbye, and they took a cab back home. Along the ride home, Sharpay sang _Pink Sober. _And it was annoying Troy so much, that he had put his hand over her mouth to shut her up until they finally reached home

Troy carried Sharpay all the way up to their penthouse, and laid her on the couch. She was still singing Sober while giggling. She looked up at Troy, Gabriella, and Ryan with her glassy, very drunk eyes and said "Is there anymore liquor?"

"_NO!_" They replied.

Gabriella went over to Sharpay and made her look up at her. She said very slowly "Sharpay, we're home now. At your home. You had a very much…unexpected night and need to go to sleep. Then when you wake up, you'll go to sober land where you'll have a hangover." Sharpay nodded her head, still giggling. "Oh boy." Gabriella signed, steadying her up.

Once they got Sharpay in bed, Ryan put some ice on his hand, saying it still hurt from getting Chuck Bass a punch, and went to bed. Troy took a shower and changed into his pajamas, and went to the living room to watch some TV. And saw Gabriella, already in her pajamas, sitting at the coffee-table, scribbling away in her journal.

"What are you writing in there?" He asked her, sitting down on the couch behind her, trying to take a peek of what she was writing.

She turned to him and said "Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" He asked. "You can tell me."

Gabriella giggled as she said "Poems. But mostly songs. You can say that this is more of my song book than a journal."

Troy was impressed. "Will you sing one of your songs for me?" He asked.

Gabriella smiled as she closed her journal and held it close to her, sitting with Troy on the couch. "Maybe later. But I heard that you're a pretty good artist." She said.

Troy shrugged, trying not to make it a big deal. "More like a sketch artist. But yeah, I like to draw a lot." He said.

"Will you show me them sometimes?" She asked him. Gabriella had seen a few of Troy's sketches from his room, and they were pretty great.

Troy wondered whether or not he should tell Gabriella about the angel sketch he did of her, and was wondering about her reaction. Would she find it weird? Would she think he was weird? Troy decided that now wasn't a good time. "Maybe some other time." He said.

Gabriella nodded and leaned on his shoulder. "Fair enough." She mumbled.

They both smiled as they fell asleep on the couch.

Before Troy even knew it, it was already Sunday morning. They all were a bit hung-over, but none of them had the most horrible hung-over like Sharpay.

"Oh." She groaned, lying on the couch, with an ice pack on her head.

"Feeling any better, Shar?" Gabriella asked her.

She groaned again, and mumbled "Please don't talk so loud, Gabi! Oh my head."

Gabriella stroked her hair, and turned to the guys. "Do you want to tell her or should I?" She said.

"We'll all tell her." Troy said.

Sharpay lifted her head up a bit, and looked at them, confused. "What do you mean? What are you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Sharpay, do you remember anything that happened last night?" Troy asked.

Sharpay thought for a minute and shook her head.

"Well…um…Sharpay…last night you were drunk. Really drunk. You had a lot of liquor in your system." Ryan said began to say.

"And when you reached the cub's limit, someone else bought you more drinks. And that someone was Chuck Bass." Troy said.

Then Gabriella told her the rest of what happened last night.

Shock grew in Sharpay's wide eyes. "What?!" She practically screamed, sitting up so fast that her head was spinning. Then she let out a loud ear-piercing scream. The scream was so loud that Gabriella, Troy, and Ryan, and all the maids had to cover their ears, and practically woke up the entire hotel building.

Sharpay quickly grabbed her water and rinsed her mouth with it, trying to wash out all the Chuck in her mouth.

Troy shook his head as uncovered his ears and said sarcastically "Well that was pleasant." He turned to Ryan and Gabriella "How the hell did you two out up with this for the past 17 ½ years?"

Ryan out his hand on his shoulder and said, using an old man wise voice "Strength, my son. God gave us the strength."

"Thank you, father time." Troy said, sarcastically, slapping Ryan over the head with a pillow.

Gabriella giggled, watching them.

Sharpay finally spit out the water, which drew back their attention on her, and burst into tears.

Gabriella went over to her and hugged her tight.

Sharpay hugged Gabriella back as she continued to sob into her black night shirt.

Gabriella slowly strokes her hair and mumbled "Everything is going to be okay, Shar."

Sharpay shook her head and said through her tears "No, no it's not Gabi. I can't believe I let that son-of-a-bitch, bastard take advantage of me while I was drunk! And the worst part is that I practically let him get me drunk in the first place. If you guys haven't come to my rescue then…"

"Hold it right there!" Ryan said firmly, walking up to her "First of all, it wasn't your fault! And two, there is no way on this damn earth that we would ever let that bastard Bass get that chance. No one takes advantage of my sister."

"Or my cousin." Troy said, stepping in.

"Or my BFF and practical sister." Gabriella added.

Sharpay looked at all of them one at a time, and finally smiled. "Thank you." She mumbled.

The rest of the day went by faster than they expected. It was getting pretty late as they were having their movie marathon and were watching the end of _Titanic_. The girls and surprisingly Ryan were tearing up at the end. Even Troy was a little.

He had to admit the ending was pretty sad, but kind of good.

When it ended, Sharpay wiped her tears and blew her nose with a tissue, and switched off the TV. She wiped her tears away more tears and took a deep breath, and glanced at the clock. "Oh shit, you guys it's late and unfortunately we have school tomorrow."

They all share a groan as they got up, said goodnight, and went to their rooms to get some shut-eye.

Troy was already in his pajamas so he didn't need to change. He got into bed and looked up at the ceiling, feeling pissed about school tomorrow. He was praying that tomorrow wouldn't come, but unfortunately he knew it has to. His head was filled with thoughts as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, feeling pissed.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning was peaceful and quiet until…

_wake up wake up  
on a Saturday night  
could be New York maybe  
Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris, maybe Tokyo  
theres something goin on  
anywhere i go tonight  
tonight, yeah tonight_

The loudness of the music woke up in instant and made him fell out of bed. "Ow!" He groaned getting up from the floor and stretched out his sore muscles.

The music got even louder and was coming from Sharpay's room. Troy marched over there and pounded hard on her door while yelling "Sharpay! Sharpay, turn the damn music down, dammit!"

The music finally was lower; and Sharpay opened the door, still wearing her pajamas pants, but a white long sleeve cuffed blouse and gray vest. "What is it, Troy? Some people are trying to get ready for school." She said.

"Well thanks to your ipod speakers, your music woke up me and made me fall off my bed." He complained.

Sharpay smirked, putting her hand on her hip and said "Then you should be thanking me that I woke you up. School starts in 40 minutes- you better get ready." Then she shut the door in his face.

Troy gave the door one last punch and yelled "You are so getting it when you come out!" He grabbed a towel, took off his shirt, and charged into the guest bathroom, figuring no one would be there.

But just as he opened the door, he stood there shock by a huge surprise. Gabriella was in there, just done taking a shower, still soaking wet, with a white towel wrapped around her, and her hair wet, too.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed. He tried to take his gaze off her, but couldn't. She looked like a hot, wet goddess.

Gabriella smiled, squeezing her hair dry, and said "Good morning to you, too. Sorry about that. Guess I should have locked the door."

"No, no, no," He said, shaking his head "I should have knocked first. But you can stay, and I'll leave."

Gabriella shook her head as she squeezed her hair one more time and ran a comb through it. "Don't worry; I'm already done so you can use it now." She said. She gave him a smile as she left the bathroom.

Troy shook his head again, still in shock by what he just saw and how gorgeous it looked. He took a breath, and brushed his teeth. He took a breath, and brushed his teeth. And took a quick shower.

He dumped the wet towel in the dirty hamper and went back to his room. He combed his hair and changed into the school's uniform his aunt got him – white short-sleeve shirt with a navy blue tie, navy blue pants, and dressy black shoes. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would. He put on his black hoodie, stuffed his things into his backpack along with his sketch book, and went to the dining room to get breakfast.

"Ooh, don't you look handsome?" His mother said, taking out a camera and taking pictures of him "I can't wait till I send Jackie these pictures of her baby brother on his first day of his new school."

"Mom." He whined, covering himself from the camera. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ryan and Sharpay, trying not to laugh, at the dining table. He clenched his fists to fight off his anger that was about to build up, and shot them death glares.

Ryan was wearing the same uniform Troy was wearing, but of course added a matching hat.

Sharpay was wearing the girls' uniform- a white cuffed blouse, a gray vest, black mini skirt, and black Gucci flats. But she added pink accessories to her uniform. Pink tights, pink patent hair-band, pink heart-shape diamond pendant, pink bracelets, and of course her pink backpack with her initials S.E in crystal.

"Do you ever get tired of pink?" Troy asked, taking a seat across from them.

"No way! I love pink. It's the one color I'll never get tired of." Sharpay said.

Troy rolled his eyes. Of course Sharpay loves pink since it was the color of the most of her stuff. Examples: her huge bedroom, most of her clothes, and the convertible her parents got her for her sweet 16th which is parked in the hotel's indoor parking lot.

"So would you ever get tired of black?' Gabriella asked, walking into the dining room, dressed in her St. Peters uniform, taking a seat next to Troy.

Troy's mouth dropped looking at her sexiness. Gabriella looked sexy like a model in the uniform; expect instead of a long-sleeve blouse, she wore a ¾ cuffed one. She also wore a pair of 1 ½ inch heel black ankle-strap pumps, and for accessories a bright yellow hair wrap wrapped around her hair, matching leg warmers, and a long gold chain necklace. **(Vanessa's school-girl look from her Sears's commercial) **She looked too sexy that it made Troy's mouth water. He could feel drool threatening to come out.

Finally he snapped out of it, and said to her "Good morning."

Gabriella gave her warm dazzlingly smile and said "Good morning. So you excited about school?"

Troy shrugged, letting out a breath.

She lightly punched him on the arm and said "Don't worry, champ. St. Peters is a cool school."

He looked into the warmness of her chocolate eyes and smile, and smiled back at her.

Greta severed them triple chocolate, chocolate chunk pancakes- their favorite- with a side of bacon and some juice. After breakfast, they grabbed their sweaters and jackets and went downstairs to the lobby to wait for the limo.

Troy's mother followed them, pulled Troy a side, and said firmly "Please, please, please try to behave today at school, Troy. Please I'm begging you. Do not cause trouble and please, please try to control you anger. Please behave!"

Troy didn't make eye-contact with her, not sure whether or not he can keep that promise. He finally shrugged and mumbled "I'll see what I can do." And with that, he turned and joined the others in the lobby, waiting for the limo to come.

Ten minutes later, the limo finally came and the driver opened the door for them, carrying a tray of Starbucks, handing them their favorite snacks one by one as they entered the car.

For Sharpay, a non-fat, non-foam soy latte and a plain bagel. For Ryan, a French Villain decafe coffee and double chunk chocolate chip cookie. For Gabriella, peppermint tea and chocolate muffin. And for Troy, just hot chocolate with extra cream and brownie.

The teens chatted for awhile and talked a bit about school. Gabriella even volunteered to give Troy a tour around the school, which please him a lot and at the same time caused him to blush.

Sharpay beamed, seeing their cuteness, absolutely determined to get those tow together, and of course Ryan would help her.

Finally the driver parked in front of the school, and opened the door for them.

Sharpay thanked him as they got out of the limo. She breathed in the campus air as she reached into herm pulled out her Gucci pink sunglasses, and put them on. "Let's go." She said, leading the way into the school.

Troy looked around the school as they entered in, and was…amazed. St. Peters was pretty big and it reminded him of a college campus. It sure was big as one.

With the help from Gabriella, Troy was able to find the admission's office. The secretary was a middle-aged woman, who pasted a smile on her face, which he couldn't tell whether it was real or not. Once he told her who he was, she handed him his schedule, some school books, his locker combination, and a map of the school.

Troy grabbed the stuff, thanked her, and left the office to see Gabriella waiting for him, with a smile he could easily tell was real.

"You got your stuff?' She asked him.

"Yeah," He said, checking his schedule 'I have homeroom and English with Ms. Darbus." (**A/N: She just seem like an english teacher)**

"No way! We have those classes, too." Gabriella said.

Troy smiled, pleased, hoping that he would get a seat next to her. "And my locker is 3412. Do you know where that is?' He asked.

"Yeah, it's right across from mine." She answered, taking his hand and taking him to his locker.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." She said, and then went over to her locker which was next to Sharpay's double lockers, which surprise, surprise was painted pink.

Sharpay opened her lockers, which inside was of course pink, gazed admirably at her reflection in her mirror, and coated some more lip-gloss on her lips. "Did you hear about the new winter play?" She asked Gabriella.

She nodded, handed Sharpay some bubble gum, chewed her own piece, and said "Yeah, Romeo & Juliet, I already know that you and Ry have already signed up."

"Of course, and you should audition, too. It will be so much fun." Sharpay said, smacking her gum, blowing a bubble and popping it.

Gabriella thought for a moment and said "Alright, besides it's my favorite play. I'll sign up during free period or lunch time."

Sharpay beamed, pleased that Gabriella was gong to join them for the audition. She does of course love the spotlight and getting the leads in plays and musicals, but it's also fun when her brother and best friend audition with her.

Gabriella checked the clock, and said "We better get to homeroom, Shar. Where's Ry?"

"He went there already with Kelsi. He totally likes her." Sharpay said, giggling, taking out her pink binder and English text-book.

Gabriella took out her blue binder and English, turned to Troy, and said "You coming?"

He nodded, smiling at her, grabbed his English stuff, and followed them to homeroom. He handed the teacher his transcript while introducing himself.

"Alright then Mr. Bolton. Welcome to St. Peters. You may take s eat next to Miss Montez." Ms. Darbus told him, pointing to an empty desk in the back row next to Gabriella.

Troy practically zoomed over to the desk and took a seat. He felt his cell phone vibrating in his backpack. He took it out, and read the new text message he just got.

_'You'll thank me later_

_-Shar.'_

The message readied.

He signed as he text back to her

_'I should have known.'_

Troy really should have known that Sharpay pulled a few stings to let him have a seat next to Gabriella, probably even in all the classes he has with her.

Gabriella leaned over to him and whispered "You better hide that. Ms. Darbus hate cell phones in class and gets detention to anyone who has them."

Troy quickly turned off the phone's ringer and put it back in his backpack.

The rest of the students arrived before the bell rang. Once everyone was in their seats, Ms. Darbus shut the door, got out her clip-board, and said "Good morning, students. I hope you had a wonderful thanksgiving holiday. I'll start with some announcements. First off if you readied the bulletin boards then you know about the school's winter play, Romeo & Juliet. I will be holding the auditions Friday during free period. Also sign up sheets for clubs such as Drama, sports, music, creative-writing and more. And now moving on to English, this week we will be studying William Shakespeare and his plays. You will have a test about him on Friday. So I suggest if you want to do well on the test, then pay attention to today's lesson through Thursday and take a few notes."

She dimmed the lights, closed the blinds of the windows, and placed the projector in between Troy and Gabriella. "Now pay attention to the slideshow we are about to watch and copy down the information on each slide. For those of you who don't write as fast as others do, do not worry because I will pause each slide for about three to five minutes or so. Now let us begin learning about a great poet." Miss Darbus said, and then stared the slide show.

Troy took out his pen and notebook, and wrote down everything on the slides. Even sketch some of the images.

Troy was a fast writer so he was able to write down all the facts less than two minutes. Whenever he was done before others were half through, he would think about some sketches he was planning to sketch later and would occasionally take a peek at Gabriella.

He noticed that she was a fast writer than he was, and whenever she was done, she writes in that poem/song journal of hers until the next slide would come on.

Troy wanted to see what she writes, but Miss Darbus was behind them, keeping a watchful eye on her students.

They went through 20 slides until the bell finally ranged. The students signed relief.

"Don't forget to study the notes you've just written and also for homework, this week we will be studying Shakespeare plays starting with Hamlet. So tonight read the book and write a 3-page essay about what you readied so far and what you think about it." Miss Darbus said. The students groaned as they left the classroom.

So far the day was okay for Troy, but the thing that was most awesome to him was that he had almost every class with Gabriella -expect for chemistry- and got seated next to her. This pleased him very much.

As he was walking to the cafeteria, he passed by a few sign-up sheets. The one that caught his attention was the basketball try-outs after school tomorrow. Shrugging, Troy decided to sign up for it.

He also stopped by the one for the play. Troy didn't mind acting and knows a thing or two about Romeo & Juliet.

"Boo!" Someone said, sneaking up on him.

Troy turned around and jumped, seeing it was only Gabriella. "Jesus! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said, innocently, smirking.

Troy smirked back at her and punched her on the arm.

"Ow!" She said, rubbing her arm, her smile pausing.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Troy asked, worried that he hurt her. That's the one thing he never wants to do, hurt Gabriella.

"Don't worry about it." She said, slowly smiling. She looked at the sign-up sheet for the play, and then looked back at Troy. "Are you going to sign up?"

He shrugged and replied "Maybe."

"How about we both audition as a pair? It will be fun." Gabriella suggested.

Troy nodded his head and said "Yeah that would be cool."

"Aright then." Gabriella said, taking out her pen and writing her name on the pair sheet. Troy took her pen and wrote his name next to her on the sheet.

"Come on, let's go to lunch." She said.

"So what's for lunch?" Troy asked Gabriella as they walked into the huge cafeteria.

"Tuna salad. But Shar texted me at history saying that she ordered Chinese food us." Gabriella said, buying a Coke for them from the vending machine, hading Troy a soda, and leading him to the table outside where Ryan, who was texting Kelsi on his cell phone, and Sharpay, flipping through a magazine, where at.

Sharpay spotted them and waved to them to come over.

They went over to the table, greeted them, and ate Chinese food while talking about this morning.

Sharpay beamed and clapped with delight once they all told her that that they sign up for the play. "Fabulous! I can't wait till Friday." She said.

Troy noticed a few people looking at their cell phones and pointing at Sharpay, and snickering and whispering about her.

When she saw them, she looked down at her food. Gabriella noticed and asked "What's wrong, Shar?"

Sharpay nodded her head toward the people who were snickering and pointing at her. Gabriella and Ryan turned to them and scowled. Troy gave them a look telling them to fuck off.

"Yeah. That's been going on all morning since 2nd period." Sharpay said, plating with her food. Then her eyes grew wide, fearing a possibility. "What if they found out about what happened Saturday night?!"

Troy, Gabriella, and Ryan looked at one another, unsure what to say. They knew it could be a possibility. Sharpay was really drunk, and was with that pervert Bass. Anything could have happened.

Lunch ended, and they went to their lockers, grabbing their stuff for Math. As they were walking in the halls, most people were looking at their cell phones, snickered, and pointed while whispering at Sharpay.

Sharpay blushed, which rarely happens, and felt very uncomfortable. Gabriella wrapped her arm around her shoulder and gave her a smile saying that everything will be okay. Sharpay faintly smiled a grateful smile at Gabriella, while resting her head on her shoulder.

Sharpay could always count on her because she knew that Gabriella always has her back no matter what.

"You guys!" A voice cried after them.

They turned around to see Kelsi, Taylor McKessie, a classmate and friend, and Chad Danforth, another classmate and friend, rushing up to them.

"You guys have got to see this!" Taylor said, flipping her cell phone open, and showing them a picture she had just received.

They gather around her, looked at the picture, and were shocked by what they saw.

The photo was of Sharpay at the party last Saturday, on the rooftop, obviously drunk with hr high-drunk looking smile and glassy eyes, pulling her dress and bra up, wearing only her thong. Besides her underwear, she was naked.

"Oh my fucking god!!!" She screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs, practically cracking all the glasses, making everyone cover their ears. She then fainted into Gabriella's arms.

"Ry." Gabriella said to him.

"I'm on it." He said, reaching into his sister's bag, took out her favorite perfume, and sprayed a bit in front of her.

Once she caught the scent of the perfume, she instantly woke up and got back on her feet. Sharpay grabbed Taylor's cell phone and looked at the photo again, feeling sick to her stomach.

"That bastard is a dead-man!!!" She yelled, storming off. The gang followed behind her.

"You are fucking asshole!" She yelled, charging up to Chuck and slapping him.

Chuck sucked in his breath, but smirked, turning his head toward her. "So I guess you found out?" He said.

Feeling disgusted by him, Sharpay slapped him again harder. "You asshole pig!!!" She yelled.

Chuck let out a dark chuckle as he pushed her. "It's not my fault that you're a slut like your cousin, Jackie." He said.

Troy's ears perked up when he heard his sister's name. He pushed Sharpay a side and said to Chuck "What about Jackie?"

Chuck chuckled darkly again and said "Apparently, according to my cousin Mike, who goes to Yale with her, she's the school biggest whore there. Oh but hey, since you're Jackie's brother, can you give me her phone number. I hear she's pretty good and I want to see if that's true."

Troy clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles were ghost white. Sure Jackie acts a little slutty and two boyfriends, but that doesn't make her completely a whore. And no one talks about his sister that way, no one.

Feeling his anger building up inside of him, Troy slammed Chuck against the lockers and punched him hard in the jaw.

Everyone heard a crack, and was sure that it was Chuck's now broken jaw.

Chuck shoved Troy off and punched him in the face. "Hey it's not my fault she's a slut. But you two are obviously related since I heard that you were quite the man-whore back at your old school." He said.

Everyone 'oohed' and rumors began flying.

But that just did it. His anger snapped, and exploded.

"Damn, you asshole!!!" Troy said, jumping on Chuck and punching his face in.

Everyone gathered around and chanted. Pleased that Chuck Bass was getting a taste of what he deserves. But a few people noticed something.

After the 9th punch hard in the face, Chuck stopped moving and blood was coming out. A lot of it. And most of it was staining Troy.

A few people, including the gang, were trying to break through the crowd to break up the fight.

Gabriella managed to break through the crowd, and tried to pull Troy back.

"Troy, stop! You're going to kill him!" Gabriella said, struggling to pull Troy away.

He turned to her, with anger raging in his eyes. It almost feared her, sending a chill down her spine.

"You stay out of this, bitch!" He yelled, getting off of Chuck, who stopped breathing, and shoved Gabriella –unbelievably hard- against the lockers.

Gabriella, wishing she didn't have to do this, slapped Troy in the face.

But it only increased his anger even more. He slapped her back –even harder. The slap was so hard that everyone could feel it. The gang panicked.

"Troy, leave her alone!" Sharpay yelled.

Troy ignored Sharpay, grabbed Gabriella's wrists instantly hard, and slammed her so hard against the lockers that Gabriella could feel liquid coming out of her head.

She winced in pain, feeling water dripping from her head. The tightness in her wrists was so tight that she could feel the circulation in them stopping. This brought back too many horrible memories. Memories that she wanted more than anything to go away.

"Mamá, por favor, deje!" She yelled, crying recalling horrible memories.

Mostly everyone tried to pull Troy away from her. The gang pulled with all their strength, but Troy wouldn't budge.

"Troy, let go of her!!!!" Ryan yelled.

"Troy, please stop!" Gabriella yelled again in pain.

Troy couldn't control himself. His anger was just eating him up. He slapped her again harder, and tightens his grip on Gabriella's wrists. "Listen bitch if you don't shut the fuck up and stay out of my way, I will fucking kill you! Do you understand?!!!!" He yelled in her face.

Gabriella nodded her head, remembering the horrible times in her past, with tears running down her cheeks.

Finally Troy released his grip, and the people who were pulling him, finally pulled him away from her.

Gabriella sank to the ground, her wrists swollen, her head hurting and blood pouring from it, crying hard.

The gang came to comfort her. Sharpay hugged her and told her everything will be okay. But Gabriella closed her eyes, still crying, repeating those Spanish words over and over again.

"Mamá, por favor, deje!" She whispered to herself.

One of the students called an ambulance for both Chuck and Gabriella. Principal came and reported Troy to his office and called his mother.

When the Principal was done calling Chuck and Gabriella's parents (Or parent in Gabriella's case.), he turned to Troy and his mother, shook his head at Troy and told Lucille about what happened.

Troy's mother was shocked by what she just heard. "Troy Alexander Bolton!!!" She said to Troy. She turned back to the Principal and said "How Chuck and Gabriella?"

Principal Mr. Matusi took a deep breath, but nodded his head. "Well I might say that Gabriella will be a bit better than Chuck. He is going to be just fine, but has a lot of bruises on his face and a broken jaw. He will be staying in the hospitable for a few days. As for Gabriella, she needed a stitch at the back of her head, her wrists are very much swollen, but she will be alright. However she will be staying in the hospitable for the night and won't be returning to school till Friday. However Mr. Bolton, you will not be so lucky. You will have detention for the rest of the month and will be suspended for three days. Your cousin Sharpay will be bringing you your schoolwork."

"Where is Sharpay?" His mother asked him.

"She and Ryan along with Mr. Danforth, Ms. Kessie, and Ms. Kelsi **(A/N: sorry don't know her last name)** all went to hospitable with Gabriella." Mr. Matsui said.

When they left the school, Troy's mother yelled at the top of her lungs at Troy for what he did. She kept yelling and yelling until they reached back home. His aunt Phoebe had to calm her done, but she and Troy's uncle said to Troy how disappointed they were of him.

Troy ignored all of them. He sat on the couch and kept quiet.

Finally Sharpay and Ryan came home. They gave him the cold death glare, but repeated to their parents what happened at school.

"How is Gabriella?" Sharpay's mother asked them.

"Thank god, she'll be alright. Her sister and brothers came down from Yale once they heard about what happened. Tia and Jason are staying with her at the hospitable until she goes home tomorrow. I feel so horrible about what happened," Sharpay said and then cold stared at Troy. "And it's your entire fault, you asshole!!!"

"I didn't do a damn thing. She was in my way, so I told her to stay away!" Troy yelled.

Sharpay marched over to him and slapped him.

He was about to punch her, but his uncle and Ryan pulled him down while his aunt and mom pulled Sharpay away.

"You don't get it, do you?" She yelled.

"Get what?!!!!!!" He yelled.

Sharpay broke free of their grips, walked up to Troy and said "What you did was absolutely horrible. It wasn't already horrible enough that you slapped her, but you also had to slam her against the lockers, squeezed her wrists, and slap her again. She cried and begged you to stop, but you wouldn't. You hurt my best friend and that is not okay with me. You brought back horrible memories to Gabriella. Memories that she wishes would just go away."

"And what memories would that be of?" Troy yelled.

Sharpay frowned tightly at her cousin, crossed her arms and yelled back at him "Memories of her mother's beatings!!!!" She lower her voice "Her mother abused her, Troy!!!"

**(A/N: So the secret's out! That's Gabriella's secret past that she doesn't like to talk about. That bruise on her wrist from chapter 4 is one of her mother's beatings. So what do you think will happen next? Only way to find out is by reading my stories. So what do you think? Thanks for the awesome reviews by the way. You guys rock! Until next time, peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**New Characters**

**Nina Dobrev: Tia Montez.**

**Tom Welling: Mark Montez**

**Matt Dallas: Jason Montez**

**Antonio Banderas: Nicholas Montez**

**Miriam McDonald: Jackie Bolton**

Troy was shocked, couldn't believe what he heard. "What?" He said.

"You heard me damn well, Troy. Because of what you did to her, it brought back horrible memories to Gabriella of her mother's beatings. Her mother abused her, Tia, Mark, and Jason." Sharpay said.

"No, you're lying!" Troy said, and then turned to Ryan. "She's lying right?"

Ryan shook his head 'no' feeling sympathy for Gabriella. "She's not lying, Troy." He said quietly.

"Of course I'm not lying. I know I lie a-lot, but I would never lie about Gabriella. Her mother really abused her and her sister and brothers. She was the worst mother a kid could ever have. But I hope you're happy, asshole! You really hurt Gabriella. You know how I wanted you two to be a couple, well now I don't even want to you be 10-feet near her. Stay the hell away from her, Troy or else!" Sharpay said and then walked to her room, slamming the door hard.

Ryan turned to Troy, and said "You really hurt Gabriella, Troy. And she really liked her, but you hurt her. Congratulations." Then he went to go talk to his sister.

Troy stood still, feeling numb and guilty and hollow, slowly taking in what he just heard, and still couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Gabriella was really abused. Mostly he couldn't believe what he done to her.

Troy went to his room and pounded the wall with his fist until it was starting to really hurt. He sank to the ground and banged his head on the door until tears leaked through his eyes. He looked at his hands, the ones he used to hurt Gabriella, his dream girl, the one who understands him and who he cares about and likes so much, and clenched them so tight that they were practically bleeding. _Why? Why out of all people did I have to be so stupid and take my anger out on her?_ He thought. He didn't mean and never wanted to hurt her, but he still did. And all she did was trying to help him get out of trouble. But he lost his temper and took it out on her.

_You blew it, Bolton. Big time_, he thought. Troy wished more than anything that he could take back what he did, but he knew life doesn't work that way. Troy wouldn't be surprise if Gabriella wouldn't talk to him ever again, much less forgive him. The image of Gabriella, crying with tears streaming down her cheeks, the same way she looked when he hurt her, was in his mind. Troy couldn't bear that look and pain on her face. He felt so angry at himself for what he did to her. He hated himself more anything for hurting Gabriella, his dream girl, his angel.

Meanwhile with Gabriella, since she was okay, she was released from the hospitable early, but still won't go back till Friday. She was given some pain-killers pills in case she feels pain or headaches in her head. Right now she was back at her townhouse in her large bedroom, dressed in her black night-shirt and plaid boxers pajamas, lying in her bed, looking out the window. She watched birds fly the blue sky and clouds slowly moving.

Gabriella felt broken. She couldn't explain why, but she just did. She looked down at her very swollen, plum purple wrists, and signed, remembering what cause this. What Troy had done to her brought back so many memories. Memories that were horrible and parts of a past, she wished would disappear.

She stared thinking about her mother, Maria. Maria was absolutely the worst woman, wife, and mother ever. She stole parts of Gabriella's, Tia's, Mark's and Jason's childhoods, and didn't give a damn about them or their dad. She left them when Gabriella was only six and moved away to either Russia or Scotland with one of the many men she had affairs with behind their father's back. The day she left was actually one of the greatest things to ever happen to them. Maria was a gold-digger, a whore, an alcoholic, and just basically the most horrible person they've ever known. They were great that she was long gone and haven't heard from her since.

Gabriella signed, looking out the window and watched a bird fly, but it looked like it had a broken wing_. Its wing the same way I feel, broken,_ she thought. Suddenly she had an inspiration for a song. She grabbed her journal and a pen, and turned to a new page. As she began to write down the song, more lyrics popped into her head and more inspiration came to her. She titled 'Whatever will be.' She readied the song over and thought it sounded amazing.

"What are you doing?' asked someone, entering her room.

Gabriella looked up and saw her older sister Tia, carrying a tray of food, with her two older brothers, Mark and Jason. "Hi guys." She said with a smile. They entered her room, and Tia placed the tray of food on her nightstand. "So what were you doing?" Tia asked.

Gabriella shrugged, closing her journal, and said "Just writing in my journal."

Jason patted her on the head and said "Glad to see you're feeling better, sis."

Gabriella signed as she said "I'm okay, but you guys really didn't have to come back to New York just because I got hurt."

"Don't be crazy," Mark said "You're our baby sister. If anything happens to you, you know we'll be on out way." Then he eyed her pain-killers. "Are you sure you don't need those?"

Gabriella shook her head and lay back in her bed. Tia and her brothers were glad that she was okay, but they, including their dad, were beyond mad about what happened. Jason strokes his little sister's hair and said "We should go and let you get some rest."

Gabriella nodded. Even though he and Tia and Mark were very protective of her, Jason was the most protective one out of the three of them. One by one, they got up and left her room, but as Tia was about to leave, she turned back to Gabriella and said "Love you, Gab."

Gabriella smiled and replied "Love you, too, Tia."

Tia smiled back at her and left her room, closing the door behind her.

Gabriella signed again. She ate her food, chewing each bite with care. As she ate, she was thinking. Thinking about mostly what she was going to do now. And about Troy.

Gabriella knew what he did to her was horrible and unforgivable, but she wondered if she could really blame him. She knows about his anger and how he van be when he loses his temper. She knew she should feel hatred and anger toward him, but she didn't. Underneath all that anger, she knew that there is a sweet, nice, caring guy inside Troy. Unsure what she should do and feeling throbbing in her head, Gabriella dropped 2 pain-killers in her water and took a big gulp of it. Feeling the pills already taking effect, she felt drowsy and fall into unconsciousness.

Days slowly passed to Thursday afternoon. Troy came back home from detention. He dropped his jacket and backpack on his bedroom floor and flopped on the bed, groaning.

Today was his first day back at school since the incident on Monday and completely sucked. He has now over a dozen enemies. People were already spreading rumors about him. Everyone gave him the cold stare, including Sharpay and Ryan, who ignored him. And to make matters worse, because he was caught smoking in the boys' bathroom and got into two fights, 3 more weeks were added to his detention.

All day at school, Troy was thinking about Gabriella. Tomorrow is Friday, the day when she's supposed to come back to school. He wonders how it will be when they're face-to-face again. He glanced up at his sketch book, sitting on his desk. He got up and retrieved the book. He opened the book and turned the page to the angel sketch he did of her. He gently brushed the drawing, thinking about her. _Tomorrow is on,_ Troy thought…

Troy woke up the next morning, feeling sores in his back. He crawled out of bed, brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. Since it was Casual Friday at his school, he threw on another black t-shirt, some jeans, and black sneakers. He skipped breakfast and decided to walk to school. Along the way, he listened to his ipod, grabbed some coffee from Starbucks, and smoked a few cigarettes. But of course by the time he reached school, got his English stuff, and got to homeroom, he was already late. Ms. Darbus gave him a 20-minute lecture about being on time and gave him detention. As if he already doesn't have enough detention.

Troy rolled his eyes, annoyed and started to walk to his desk, ignoring the people who were watching him and giving him cold-stares. But he was frozen, stun by what he saw. It was Gabriella already seated at her desk, her wavy hair cascading down her back, looking beautiful as always in a bright pink/black stripe long-sleeve tee with hoodie, black leggings, and black lace-up ugg boots.

She looked up at him, keeping her cool under control. Troy's eyes never left hers as he took a seat next to her.

"Now class today is your William Shakespeare's test and if you studied I'm sure you'll do fine." Ms. Darbus said, passing out the test to all students. "The test is multipliable-choice. With an extra credit essay. You will have 45 minutes on the test. Good luck." She retreated to her desk.

Troy looked down at the 6-page test, and slapped his forehead. _Oh damn, I forgot to study,_ he thought. He grabbed his pen, glanced down at the test, and just took it. He guessed on most of the questions, and skipped the essay. He gazed at Gabriella and saw her stand up, walked to Ms. Darbus and gave her the test, and walked back to her seat.

She took out a copy of Romeo & Juliet and began reading it. Troy, completely forgetting about his test, continued to watch her, and remembered about the play's auditions during free period. He and Gabriella have signed up as a pair audition, but never discussed about what scene they were going to do.

As if Gabriella was reading his mind, she reached into her blue messenger backpack and pulled out an extra script of Romeo & Juliet. She wrote a note on 2 post-slips and attached them to the front page of the script, and handed it to Troy, without making eye-contact or saying a word to him. Troy looked at the script and readied the first slip. It readied:

_Don't worry about the play, I handled everything already. We're doing act 4 scene 3 when they die. _

He readied the other one which said:

_Since you're Romeo, you do your lines first. I high-lighted them. Yours is blue. Mine's pink._

Troy flipped through the script until he finally got to death scene. He readied his lines, studying them, making sure he knows them and doesn't make a complete fool out of himself. Before he knew it, the bell rang. Students flew out of the classroom while giving Ms. Darbus their tests. Troy watched Gabriella get up, still looking at him, collect her stuff, and caught up with Sharpay and the others, chatting away as they left the classroom. Troy slowly got up and handed the teacher his test, and was the test one out.

After history class, Troy ran to the auditorium where the auditions were being held at, that was packed with a few students. Ms. Darbus was harsh on most them who weren't that good. When the single auditions were done, Ms. Darbus stared the pair's auditions. "Sharpay and Ryan Evans." She said.

Ryan was about to go, but Sharpay stopped him and waked first. Ryan followed behind her, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, Ms. Darbus. We will be doing act 2 scene 2, the balcony scene." Sharpay said, as they stepped onto the stage.

Ryan wanted to tape their audition and Gabriella's, so he handed Kelsi his camcorder, and gave her instructions on how to use it. Kesli got the camera stared, got a good view of them, and gave them a thumbs-up telling them it was a go.

Ryan and Sharpay did their weird warm-up exercise and took a deep breath. Sharpay stood on top of a ladder, pretending it was a balcony, and gave Ryan a cue to go. They did their scene perfectly, and everyone clapped.

"Wonderful, just wonderful. You two are going to be hard to beat." Ms. Darbus said, and readied the rest of the sign-up pairs. "We have only one sign-up pair left. Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton."

Gabriella got on the stage first and lay on the floor. Troy walked up to her and mouthed "You ready?" She nodded and closed her eyes, pretending to be dead. Kelsi got their props and stared recording them.

"Um we'll be doing act 4, scene 3 when they died." Troy said to them, and turned to Gabriella. He sits next to her and took her hand. "O my love! My wife! Death, that has sucked the honey of thy breath has had no power upon thy beauty. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace!' Troy said as Romeo and hugs Gabriella gently. "Here's to my love!" Troy grabbed the prop vial and pretends to drink the poison. "O apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss, I die." Troy gave Gabriella a quick kiss, feeling her soft lips and sparks, and falls dead.

Gabriella begins to wake up. She skipped the scenes Juliet does with Friar Laurence, and sees Troy's/ Romeo's body. She kneels next to him. "What's this? A vial? Poison, I see, has been his timeless end," Gabriella says as Juliet. She tries to drink from the vial. "Chrul! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop for me? I shall kiss thy lips then. Hopefully some poison yet hangs on them." She kisses Troy; feeling sparks as well, finding no poison in them. "Thy lips are warm." Gabriella pretends to hear loud footsteps and voices. 'Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief." She takes the fake dagger. "O happy dagger! This is thy sheath." She stabs herself and falls over Troy, dead.

Everyone in the auditorium cheered and clapped, including Ms. Darbus, when they were done. Their performance was really good. You can really see the unbelievable chemistry they have.

"Bravo! Brava!" Ms. Darbus said, applauding and then turned to the try-outs "Do you see why we love the theater?" She turned to Troy and Gabriella, who got up. "Absolutely superb! Good job!" She wrote something in her clipboard. "All of you did a great job. Casting list for the play will be posted on Monday.' She then left.

Most of the students made their exits. Sharpay came over to Gabriella and hugged her tight. "Gabi, you were awesome!"

Gabriella giggled and replied "So were you and Ry, Shar."

Sharpay beamed at her. "Thanks! There are a few minutes of free period, do want to head to Fifth Avenue and do some window shopping?" She asked her.

Gabriella shook her head and said "Not now, okay?" She glanced at Troy, who was sitting on the edge of the stage, looking at them but mostly at her.

Sharpay turned to Troy and gave him an ice-cold bitchy stare that she normally gives to people to back off.

"I'll be at you-know-where." Gabriella said, and then left.

Sharpay waved to her and turned to Troy, giving him the cold bitchy stare. "Stay the hell away from her!" She warned. "You already have done enough damage to her. The badly dented locker that you shoved her against is a big piece of evidence."

"Shar, I didn't know." Troy said. "I didn't mean to!"

"Yeah, well too damn bad! You hurt my best friend once, and I'm certainly not going to let it happen again. Stay the damn hell away from Gabriella or else!" She said, and then walked away.

Troy frowned down at his shoes, knowing what he did to Gabriella, regretting it so much. _I need to make it right,_ he thought.

As Troy put the script in his locker, he saw Gabriella walking down the stairs. Without a second thought, he followed her very quietly. He followed Gabriella to the music room and quickly behind big drums, but took a peek at her.

Gabriella sat at the piano and gently brushed the keys, smiling a small smile to herself. She laid her journal in font of her and turned its pages to one of her new favorite songs she recently written. She began playing a few skills on the piano until she played a certain key and after awhile she begins to sing.

_Hey, Yea  
I used to think  
Being like you  
Was the key to having everything  
Every dream come true  
I used to think  
Following the crowd  
Was the only thing that I could do  
Until I found out_

I'm ok  
Sometimes you have to do your own thing  
Every winter turns to spring  
And everybody's got their own wings

The little girl you knew  
The one who never stood up to you  
Who kept her style in too long  
Well she's gone with the wind  
And now I'm standing my ground  
And who I am and for that I'm proud  
And the girl that you knew  
Well she's gone with the wind

She's gone (she's gone)  
Gone (she's gone)  
She's gone (she's gone)  
Gone (she's gone)  
She's gone (she's gone)  
Gone (she's gone)  
Yea she's gone with the wind

I'm speaking out  
My conscious is clear  
And I don't care what anybody thinks  
I still fear less fear  
And I don't have to be  
What you want me to be  
Cause every time I try to fit in  
It feels like I'm unappealing

I'm ok  
Sometimes you have to do your own thing  
Every winter turns to spring  
And everybody's got their own wings

The little girl you knew  
The one who never stood up to you  
Who kept her style in too long  
Well she's gone with the wind  
And now I'm standing my ground  
And who I am and for that I'm proud  
And the girl that I was  
Well she's gone with the wind

She's gone (she's gone)  
Gone (she's gone)  
She's gone (she's gone)  
Gone (she's gone)  
She's gone (she's gone)  
Gone (she's gone)  
Yea she's gone with the wind

Look in my eyes  
And you'll see I'm different  
I'm finding myself everyday  
And I'm on my way  
I have changed

The little girl you knew  
The one who never stood up to you  
Who kept her style in too long  
Well she's gone with the wind  
And now I'm standing my ground  
(standing my ground)  
And who I am and for that I'm proud  
And the girl that I was  
Well she's gone with the wind

She's gone (she's gone)  
Gone (she's gone)  
She's gone (she's gone)  
Gone (she's gone)  
She's gone (she's gone)  
Gone (she's gone)  
Yea she's gone with the wind

The melody was pure and the song was beautiful. When she finished the song, she signed and smiled to herself. "Gone with the wind." She mumbled as she wrote it as the title for the song inside her journal.

"That was beautiful." Troy whispered, coming out from his hiding place.

Gabriella turned to him, surprised and stared at him for a moment. She didn't expect anyone to be here. The music room is one of her favorite places where she can escape and think and play her music. After looking at Troy for a moment, Gabriella finally said to him in a mumble "Thank you."

She closed her journal, got up from the piano, and left the music room. Troy watched her leave, and signed.

All day in classes and lunch period, Gabriella felt Troy's eyes on her. She wasn't sure what she should do. Her family and friends told her that she should stay away from him, and even said that they would kill him if he ever touches her again. After-school, Gabriella left her favorite after-school class, creativity writing, went to her locker, and packed her stuff into her messenger bag, couldn't wait to get the weekend started.

As Gabriella was about to leave, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the janitor's closet. It happened so fast that it was a complete blur. She opened to her mouth to let out a scream, but the person covered her mouth and shushes her.

"It's okay. I promise I won't hurt you." The person whispered in her ear.

Gabriella immediately recognized the voice and knew who the person was.

The person spun her around, and hugged her. Kissed the top of her head and stood there for a moment, just hugging her. "Do you know who I am?"

"I think I do…Troy." She whispered.

The person kissed her head again, locked the door, and flicked on the lights. She was right, the person was Troy.

He looked at Gabriella. "Hi." He said.

'Hi…"She said, and then looked down.

Troy slowly walked up to her and hugged her tightly, gently rubbing her back. "Gabriella, I'm so sorry. I was way out of line-"

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have interfered." Gabriella mumbled, looking down.

Troy pulled her away a bit, lifted her chin up so she would look at him, and said in a serious tone "Never say that! _Ever_! Promise me, Gabriella that you will never say that. It wasn't your fault at all."

After a long moment, she nodded her head. Troy hugged her again and accidentally hit her wrists. Gabriella winced in pain. Troy looked at her, confused, and tried to see her wrists. She tried to push him away, but he firmly placed her against the wall, rolled up her sleeves, and was shocked, seeing her writs swollen and plum purple.

"Oh my god!!!" He whispered. He looked at Gabriella and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He looked at her wrists and caressed them and kissed them. And then looked back at her.

Troy pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her hair, and rubbed her back, feeling her wet tears staining shirt but didn't care. He held her tighter, feeling her pain. Troy couldn't believe what he has done to her. He never, ever wanted to hurt her. He could feel her pain growing on him, along with his with so much guilt.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriella. I never meant to hurt you. Hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted to do. I'm so sorry. I'm such a bastard!" Troy said, with his voice cracking and tears leaking through his eyes.

Gabriella looked up at him and was amazed to see that he was crying, too.

"I was a complete dumb-ass, bastard jerk. I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you," He said, crying and caressed her cheek. "Because you my angel. You are the most important thing that has ever happen to me. You're the only one who understands me. You're the only thing I care about most in the world. I didn't mean what I did and said to you that day, any of it. If I could take it back what I did, I would do it in a heart beat. I'm so sorry."

Gabriella strokes his cheek and then his hair. She wiped away his tears and gave him a warm smile.

"You mean everything to me." Troy said, still crying a bit, but smiled at her.

"As do you to me," She said, wiping away more of his tears. "I know that underneath all that anger, there is a nice, caring, sweet guy inside you, Troy. I'll always be here for you."

Troy's smile grew more as he hugged her once more. "You really are my angel." He murmured.

Gabriella pulled back, beamed at him, and pecked him on the cheek. Troy brushed her hair away and looked into her beautiful eyes as she looked into his. They both felt butterflies in their stomachs and an electric feeling flowing through their bodies.

Troy wondered if he should do it and thought why not. The moment seems perfect. He gently shoved Gabriella against the wall, and leaned closer to her. Gabriella leans in as well and pulls him close to her. They leaned in closer until their lips finally touch and kissed each other passionately. This kiss was the same and different from the dare kiss. For one thing it wasn't a dare and yet they still feel that same feeling they were feeling the last time when they kissed.

They felt sparks flying like crazy and felt like they were melting to the ground. They felt like they were burning from the passion, but loved the feeling so much. Troy grinned as he kissed her, but beg access to her tongue. Gabriella grinned, too and let him have access. They explored each other's tongues and were tongue-wrestling. Soon they began to French kiss and made out against the wall.

They pulled back from the kiss, out of breath, with their faces flush. But looked at each other and smiled. That definitely, without a doubt, was the most amazing kiss ever.

**(A/N: Okay guys, what do you think? What do you think will happen next? Does this kiss mean that Troy and Gabriella are now Troyella. Keep reading my stories to find out. B.T.W thanks for the reivews. You guys rock! Peace! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Troy took her hand, and walked out of the janitor's closet, leaving the school. They walked around Central Park, bought some hotdogs and sodas, and settled under a shaded area with a great view of the pond. They talked and talked.

Troy stroke Gabriella's hair and took her hand. Gabriella smiled at him as she stroke his cheek.

"Can I show you something?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded.

"Alright, it's at my house. I'll show you it. Come on." He said, taking her hand and hailing a cab. But as he opened the door to the penthouse, he got a huge surprise. It was his older sister, Jackie, sitting on the couch, smirking once he she saw him.

"Surprise, baby brother." She said, walking up to him and gave him a hug. Troy was too shock to hug her back.

Jackie pulled him away and eyed Gabriella. "And who is this petty girl?"

"That's Gabriella, my BFF. Remember I told you about her and I'm pretty sure Troy has mentioned her, too." Sharpay said, giving Jackie a hug and then hugging Gabriella next.

"Oh! So this is the great goddess Gabriella, Troy's been talking about nonstop. It's great you meet you." Jackie said, shaking Gabriella's hand, with a friendly smile.

"You, too. Troy told me about you." Gabriella said, with a warm smile.

"Really, well my brother certainly has mentioned you quite a lot. He really talks a lot about you, absolutely nonstop." Jackie said, smiling friendly at Gabriella and smirking at Troy, who gave her a death glare_. I really must give him some credit, this Gabriella girl is really pretty and seems nice,_ she thought.

Troy clenched his teeth and fists tightly, fighting every urge to punch Jackie. He smiles a fake smile at her and said "Jackie, so glad that you here- how long are you going to be here?"

"For the weekend. And I, for one, am so glad that she is. This weekend is going to be fabulous. My best friend is staying over for the weekend-by the way Gabi, Missy drop off your night bag," Sharpay told her "And my favorite cousin is staying over. I have a date with Zeke tomorrow night-but wait I don't' have anything to wear." Sharpay said, panicking.

They all looked at her with their eyebrows raised.

"Shar, you're kidding right? You have a gigantic closet, that's bigger than my room and is as big as store, that's packed with tons of clothes." Ryan said.

She signed exhaustedly and said "I've already wore all of these clothes twice. I need the perfect outfit. We so have to shop. Are you guys in?"

"In a little while, Shar. But I really need to talk to Gabriella-now." Troy said, taking Gabriella's hand, and taking her to his room. He locked the door and signed relief that they were finally alone. He looked at Gabriella, who sat on his bed, smiling at him.

"So what do you want to show me?" She asked him.

Troy gulped nervously as he grabbed his sketch book and sat down next to her on the bed. "I want you to see a special sketch I did." He mumbled. Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him so she'd be able to better, opened the book, and flipped the page to the angel sketch he did of her and the poem next to it. He watched her closely as she looked at the sketch, seeing amazement in her eyes, and read the poem, with the amazement growing more in her eyes, and a little moisture in them. "Do you like them?" Troy asked her, nervously.

Gabriella was just speechless for a moment. The sketch Troy did of her was just amazing and simply incredible. And the poem was just heartfelt and touching. She was just touched. She could feel moisture in her eyes, but luckily no tears fell. Gabriella turned to Troy, with a straight face, and said in a serious tone "I don't like them."

Troy was shock, his hopeful smile fading, feeling hurt and heartache. "Oh." He whispered, with his head down.

Gabriella lifted his chin up so he would look at her. A huge grin grew on her face. "I love them." She said.

Troy's face grew a huge grin. He pulled Gabriella into a hug and held her as he rocked them back and forth. Troy looked down at Gabriella, whose eyes were closed, but was smiling. _God she is so beautiful,_ he thought, caressing her cheek. He just loves everything about her. Her cute nose, her pretty cheekbones, her big beautiful eyes, her sleek hair, her beautiful face, her perfect body, her perfect personality-Troy realized two things. 1. If he didn't stop thinking about what he loves about her then he would go on and on and on. And 2). He just loves her.

Troy's eyes popped wide once he thought about what he was thinking. _Love?_ He questioned himself. _I love Gabriella?_ He looked at her and stroking her hair, thinking about it. _Do I love her?_ He thought. Troy though about all the possibilities.

"_Think about it,"_ said a voice inside his head. _"That feeling you had when you first met her? That spark that went through your body as you shook hands with her the first time you met. Sure it may have started out as a crush, but it grew into something more then just a crush, much more. Think about it. You had a few crushes in your life. Have you ever felt that same way about them as you do for Gabriella?" _

Troy shook his head no.

"_How would you feel if Bass tries to get close to her? Or some other guy trying to use her?"_

_I'll kill him,_ he thought.

"_Exactly, now pop-quiz. Have you ever felt so relax and calm with someone else besides Gabriella?" _

Troy shook his head no.

"_That feeling you had when you kissed her, did you ever had that feeling before when you when you kissed someone else?" _

Troy shook his head no. Sure Troy has kissed a few girls, but it never had that amazing and special feeling he felt when he kissed Gabriella.

"_Every time she's near you, do you feel butterflies in your stomach? Feel an electric glow? Still feel millions of sparks flying? Feel like she suddenly has control over you?" _

Troy nodded yes to all four.

_"Another question, if something ever happens to her, then what would you do?" _

_Then I'll just kill myself, _Troy thought, looking down at Gabriella and kissed her cheek, stroking her sleek hair. _I just can't see myself living without her. I care about her too much. She's my angel._

"_Face the facts, Bolton, you've fallen for her. You love Gabriella."_

_Yeah_, Troy thought, nodding his head. _I do love her_. He grinned, realizing that he should have figured that out earlier, stroking Gabriella's hair and then her cheek. He's so in love with her. Always have been since the day he met her. But now he wondered what he and Gabriella were. They've kissed and it was the most amazing kiss ever, more amazing then he had ever dreamed. But does that mean that they're together? That they're a couple? Or are they just friends with benefits?

Troy frowned, thinking about the 2nd part. He didn't want to be just friend with benefits with Gabriella. He wants a relationship with her. _"Then ask her out, dumb-ass!"_ said the voice in his head. Troy nodded and looked down at Gabriella. Seeing her perfection made him feel so nervous and his throat bone-dry. _You can do this,_ he thought.

Troy lightly shook Gabriella and she opened her eyes. She smiled dazzlingly at him "Hey." She said.

"Hey," He said, with his voice cracking. He gulped nervously and took a deep breath. "Hey Gabriella?"

"Yes?" She said, sitting up.

"Would you maybe…you know…" Troy said "Would you…" He took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

There he said it! He watched Gabriella closely, watching her reaction. Gabriella was still for a few moments, slowly taking in hat he just asked her, until her lips curved up into a huge grin.

"Yes! Troy, I would love to!" She said.

Troy grinned the biggest grin he ever did. He felt so relieved and glad. Troy got off his bed, grabbed Gabriella, and carried her in his arms, and spun her around and around, feeling so happy that he could die of happiness.

"YES!!!" said Sharpay, Ryan, and Jackie as they burst open the door.

Troy gently put Gabriella down and turned to them, frowning. "Were you guys listening in on our private conversation?" He asked.

They looked at one another, knowing their answer would piss him off. But turned back to him and said in unison "Maybe."

Jackie gave Troy one of her bone-crushing hugs. "Finally! It took you long enough!" She squealed, nearly crushing Troy.

Sharpay hugged Gabriella, tightly, and then Troy. "Oh, this is too fabulous! Now we really need to go to shopping! Come on!" She said, grabbing their wrists and rushing out the door before they even had a chance to say something, with Jackie and Ryan following behind her.

Because of Troy and Gabriella's date tomorrow night, Ryan's dates with Kelsi tonight and tomorrow night, Jackie's plans to hit the clubs this weekend to meet new people from the city, mostly guys, and her date with Zeke, Sharpay decided that they all need new clothes and to go to every store they can.

They went to practically every single store in New York City and somehow bought more stuff than they intended. Troy groaned as he flopped on the bench in Old Navy, feeling like he just finished a 1,000 mile walk-a-thon. Gabriella sat down with him, already done with her shopping, and lightly punched him on the arm.

Troy yawned as he laid his head on Gabriella's lap. "How many stores have we been to?" He said, exhausted.

"So far 34, also counting the boutiques we stopped at," Gabriella answered, stroking his hair. "Shopping's hard work, but someone has to do it, champ."

"I guess now I know," Troy said, looking up at her. "The only reason I'm going along with this is because of our…you know…date. You're going to look beautiful as always, so I want to make sure I look right."

Gabriella stroke all the way down from his hair to his cheek and pecked it. "You're going to look cute and adorable. You always do." She said.

Troy smiled at her and kissed the palm of her hand.

Hidden behind racks of jeans and tops, Sharpay took a peek at them and beamed at their adorable cuteness. She could tell other people, who looked at them, thought that they were a cute couple. And she had to agree with them that Troy and Gabriella make a really cute couple. Of course she was still beyond pissed at Troy for what he did, but she still wanted them to be a couple.

Finally they finished their shopping and got back home with lots of shopping bags. Troy felt exhausted and too sore. The first thing he did was take a nap. The nap lasted longer than he expected, because by the time he woke up it was already past midnight.

_Shit_, he thought. Who knew shopping could take a lot of energy out of you? He stretched out his sore muscles and walked into the kitchen to get a snack. As Troy walked past Sharpay's room, he saw the guest bedroom's door was open a bit. Curious, he took a peek inside and saw Gabriella sleeping peacefully in the bed. Unable to resist, he went inside and sat by her side.

She looked too adorable sleeping, he simply couldn't resist. She was even smiling in her sleep.

Gabriella, a little awake, turn to her left side to Troy, grabbed his hand and traced his fingers, and nuzzled into his palm. She signed, happily. She opened her eyes a bit, half awake, and smiled up at him. "Come sleep with me." She muttered.

Unable to resist her, Troy peeled off his shirt, crawled into the guestroom bed, and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck.

"Sweet dreams, Troy." She murmured with a smile, already falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Gabi." Troy said, with a grin, falling asleep…

The following morning, Jackie woke up in the other guestroom, wearing a mud facial mask, and got out of bed. She went to Troy's room to wake the lazy ass up, but saw he wasn't there. _Where the hell is that ass?_ She wondered. She went to Sharpay's room and woke her up.

Sharpay groaned, feeling cranky from being disturbed from her sleep. "What is it? What time is it?" She whined.

"First, it's past 10:30 in the morning. And second, I went to Troy's room but he isn't there. Do you know where he is?" Jackie said.

Sharpay thought for a moment until it hit her. _Of course!_ She thought. "Well isn't it obvious?" She asked a very clueless Jackie.

Jackie remained completely blank until the answer finally hit her. "Oh!" She said.

"Exactly!" Sharpay said, and grabbed her camera. "Come on, we have to see this."

She and Jackie tiptoed to the guestroom, opened the door a crack, and let 'awws' seeing a sleepy Troy sleeping with Gabriella, looking too adorable together. Troy moved around a little, opened his eyes a tiny-bit, and looked at Gabriella, lovingly. With a grin on his face, he kissed her cheek, kissed her neck and nuzzled into it, and fell back asleep. The girls awed again. It was too cute.

"Shar, take a picture of this." Jackie whispered.

"Good idea," She whispered, walking closer to them to get a good shoot, and took a few pictures. "This is so going to be on their Christmas card."

One of the flashes stunned Troy's eyes and woke him up. He sat up, still holding Gabriella, and was trying to figure what the hell was going on. Troy glared at his sister and cousin, once he realized it, and shot them death glares.

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD BICTHES!!!!!!!" He mouthed to them, literally screaming.

The girls fled before he got up. _Damn them_, he thought, and then looked down at Gabriella. She placed a kiss on his chest and nuzzled into it. And then opened her eyes. She looked up at him and said "Morning."

"Morning." He said, grinning at her. Soon tonight at 7: 00 it will be their date and he could hardly wait. It was going to be perfect.

**(A/N: First off, thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! I'm starting to feel like a real author! Anyway, what do you think of chapter 9 of excitement? Do you think that Troy and Gabriella are now finally a couple or just friends with benefits? What do you think? What do you think will happen on their date? Well I can say for sure is that it's going to be romantic! I'll upload a few more stories this weekend like 2 or 3, mabye 4 if I'm lucky and have enough time. Keep on reading excitement! Peace :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Troy was extremely nervous. Nervous, but excited. It was now 6:45 and his date with Gabriella is in 15 minutes. Troy's mother, aunt, and uncle went to some opera and the others were already long gone, demanding full information about the date when they get back. Troy already had everything planned out for their date and made sure it was ready and would be perfect.

Troy took over three showers and washed his hair down to the core. After his shower, he went to his room and dressed in the clothes he got from their shopping trip- a dark brown leather jacket with black collar, another black-t-shirt, dark jeans, and black high-tops sneakers. **(A/N: The outfit he wore on TRL) **He left his shaggy hair the same, but added a little gel in it. And sprayed some cologne.

He stood in front of the guestroom's door, holding a small box of Godiva chocolates he got for Gabriella, and knocked lightly on the door.

Gabriella opened the door and greeted him with a smile. Troy stood still for a minute, her spell casting upon him. Gabriella looked too damn stunning in **(A/N: her TRL outfit.) **an grey Erik Hart short strapless dress, a black boyfriend blazer with white cuffs, black tights, and black toe-open pumps, and added a cool black long vintage necklace that went with the outfit. Her nearly-black locks curly and bouncy. She wore the right amount of make-up and was wearing a too-good-smelling perfume that he found irresistible, just like her.

"Whoa," He breathed, feeling like he was about to faint from seeing her beauty. "You look beautiful." He handed her the box of chocolates.

Gabriella took the box and put it in her purse. "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself, too." She said.

Troy took her hand and escorted her downstairs to the lobby and then outside to the limo that was waiting for them. The limo driver drove them to a new French restaurant in downtown Manhattan.

Troy opened the door for Gabriella and escorted her to their table that was in a dimmed area, with a candle light. To his displeasure, their waiter was clearly checking Gabriella out and was flirting with her.

"What can I get you?" He said, clearly asking only Gabriella.

Gabriella turned to Troy and said "Troy?"

The waiter, unwillingly, turned to him.

"I think we'll first with the appetizers. We'll have the bread and the grilled chicken wings." Troy said, knowing its Gabriella's favorite.

The waiter wrote it down on his pad, and quickly turned to Gabriella, flashing a flirty smile. "And what do you want to drink?" He asked, as if Troy was invisible and Gabriella was the only one there.

Troy scowled, feeling a wave of jealously crashing over him.

Gabriella turned to Troy and said "Coke?"

He nodded, pleased that Gabriella wasn't paying to their flirty waiter.

"2 cokes." She ordered.

The waiter wrote it down, winked at Gabriella, and left.

Troy scowled after him, but smiled at Gabriella, who gently stroke his hand and smiled at him. They were silent for a minute, just smiling at each other, gazing deeply into each other's eyes, holding hands. It wasn't awkward for them at all. They just gazed into each other's eyes, loving the moment too much. In Troy's head, he was already sketching another beautiful angel sketch of Gabriella. In Gabriella's mind, she was already working on lyrics on a new song which she'll call Right here, Right now.

Unfortunately for them, their waiter came back and ruined the moment. He placed their appetizers and drinks on their table, and quickly turned to Gabriella, with another flirty smile. "Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"How about a plate of pasta for us to share?" Troy suggested, smiling at Gabriella.

She smiled back. She definitely liked that idea. It was really romantic.

"We'll have that." She told the waiter, not taking her eyes off Troy.

The waiter frowned, dissatisfied that he wasn't getting her attention, but wrote down their order. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah, another bottle of champagne." Troy said, not taking his gazed off Gabriella.

The waiter rolled his eyes and left again.

Gabriella took a bread roll from the bread basket, buttered it, and bit into it. She moaned in delight.

"So, how's the bread?" Troy asked.

"Really good. You should try some." She said.

"Okay." He said, opening his mouth.

Gabriella figured out what he was doing and thought it was cute. She ripped a piece of her bread and fed him it. Troy grinned as he chewed it. The bread really did taste good. He opened his mouth again, wanting her to feed him more.

Gabriella giggled. She couldn't resist and fed him another. They kept on feeding each other until the waiter came back with their pasta and champagne and left again.

Troy poured them each a glass of champagne and handed her a one. They clinked glasses and took a gulp. They fed each other pasta and just talked. They took another bite and saw that they were sharing the same noodle. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled. This reminded them to much of Lady& The Tramp. They slurped the noodle until they were only 3 inches away from each other.

In Troy's eyes, he asked her if he should. Gabriella nodded, yes. Troy bit the noodle, leaned in toward her, and kissed Gabriella, passionately. Gabriella grinned as she cupped his face and kissed him back passionately. They both felt those same flaming sparks, the burning passion, and other feelings they couldn't describe, but loved it a lot. They felt as if there was no one else in the restaurant, besides just the two of them. They could have been kissing the whole night if their waiter hadn't interrupted them.

"What?" Troy asked, unwillingly pulling back from Gabriella, pissed.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waiter said.

"Yes, another bottle of champagne to go and the check." Troy told him.

He brought them the champagne wrapped in a bag and the check.

Troy paid the check, took the bottle and Gabriella's hand, and left the restaurant.

"Troy, where's the limo?" Gabriella asked, looking around for it.

"Oh, we're not taking the limo anymore." Troy said, grinning. Troy paid the check, took the bottle and Gabriella's hand, and left the restaurant

"Oh, so are we going to walk?" Gabriella asked.

"No," Troy said, and then pointed to a direction "We're going to be taking that."

Gabriella turned to the direction and gasped. It was a horse carriage.

Troy helped her onto it and the horseman winked at them and rode the carriage. As he stopped them if front of Central Park, Troy paid him, grabbed the picnic basket, that he hidden under his seat, and helped Gabriella off.

Troy took out a blind-fold from the basket and blind-folded her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, giggling.

"You'll see." He said, and then took her hand. He led her to a certain place in the park and then stopped. Troy set up the stuff. He turned back to Gabriella and said "You ready?"

"Yes." She said, nodding her head.

Troy un-blind her and showed her the surprise. Gabriella silently gasped. The surprise was a picnic dessert, with candle light, rose petals, with double chocolate brownie cheesecake for dessert and the champagne in the meadow under the stars.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Gabriella said, as they sat down.

"Glad you like it," Troy said, pouring them each a glass of champagne, grinning. "So do you remember this place?"

Gabriella looked around the place, a bit puzzled, until a smile grew on her face, remembering it. "Yeah, I do," She said, turning back to Troy. "This is where we first met."

"I'm glad you remember." Troy said.

Gabriella grinned at him as she cut a piece of the cheesecake, topped it with whipped cream, and fed it to him. "How could I forget? This is where I met a very interesting guy." She said.

Troy licked the whipped cream off his lips and grinned back at her. "And this is the place where I met a unique girl," He said "Would you mind if I told you a story?"

"No, not at all." She said.

"Okay," Troy said a bit nervous and cleared his throat "_Once upon a time there was this little eight year old boy named …Roy. Roy visited New York City for the day. His two cousins and also friends gave him a tour of the city. One of his cousins...um…Shannon took him to Central Park to meet her best friend…Isabella. The moment Roy saw Isabella, he was stun by her. Isabella was only eight, and yet she was beyond cute and adorable. The moment he met her, he feel a spark that traveled down his spine. The moment Roy saw her, he knew he fallen for her. She was all he could ever think about. She was the most beautiful and perfect girl in the world. Roy wanted her and fallen in love with her. 10 years later, he came back to live in New York with his mom. When he met Isabella again, his love for her grew. But he wonders what they are now? And what this means? If it's love or just some crush? And this song helps him think…_"

He grabbed his guitar from behind a tree, and cleared his throat again. He looked deeply into Gabriella's eyes, played a familiar song on his guitar, and began to sing _David Aruchleta Crush._

_oooh,oh oh wo wo wo  
I hung up the phone tonight,  
something happened for the first time, deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility that you would ever  
Feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much  
Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away,away away ayaya goin away away away ayaya_

_Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging  
Spending time girl, are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away,away away ayaya goin away away away ayaya_

_Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

When he reached end of the song, Gabriella was crying tears of happiness.

"Question, is Roy and Isabella really you and me? Was that story about us?" She asked.

Troy nodded, nervously. "So what you do think?" He asked.

Gabriella didn't answer. She instead leaned in toward him and crashed her lips against him, kissing him passionately, and grinning. She loves kissing Troy so much and wished she could kiss him forever, feeling the passionate heat between them.

Surprised but happy, Troy kissed her back, feeling the burning heat, thinking how absolutely, amazingly incredible it felt kissing the girl who he fallen for and stole his heart. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. And then laid Gabriella flat on the blanket, his lips still attached like glue to hers, and got on top of her, kissing her soft lips with passion.

Troy licked Gabriella's sweet lips and then bit her bottom lip. Gabriella opened her mouth and gasped, which gave him access to her tongue. They tongue-wrestling with each other, loving this moment too much.

Gabriella wanted to do this for as long as Troy has, and grinned more, that their wish came true. Needing time to breath for a moment, she pulled back. Troy looked at her, confused, wondering why she stopped.

Gabriella took a few breaths and said, as if she was reading his mind, "Believe me, I didn't want to stop, but I needed to breath for a moment. Now where were we?"

"Oh, I believe we were here." Troy said, leaning in and kissing her passionately again.

Gabriella wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back, grinning. They kept kissing and kissing.

"I could kiss you forever." She murmured, brushing her lips against him.

Then they finally pulled back, with their faces flush, but were smiling at each other.

Troy opened his mouth and was about to say something until he suddenly felt one followed by many drops on his head. He looked up at the sky and saw hat it began to pour rain.

"Oh shit!" He yelled.

Gabriella just laughed and said "Oh my god!"

To be continued….

**(A/N: Okay this is part 1 of their two part date. Something will happen and I can tell you this, it's really romantic. So what do you think about it so far? Leave your reviews. Peace!)**


	11. Chapter 11

The date part two:

Troy groaned in frustration. He and Gabriella had to run all the way back to his apartment in the pouring rain and were completely soaked by the time they got home. He grabbed again as he stared the fire in the fireplace, out his soaking wet clothes in the laundry hamper, and changed into his pajamas.

The rain soaking them wet and ruining their picnic definitely wasn't part of his plans for their date.

"Cheer up, Champ." Gabriella said, dressed in her pajamas, walking into the living room and sitting next to him on the couch, carrying her laptop and journal, and placing them on the table.

Troy pouted and laid his head on Gabriella's shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent. She smelt like Johnson's Baby lotion. And was really soft. Troy looked down and noticed a few things. One was her chest. He wasn't trying to be a pervert, but couldn't help but noticed that it was a perfect size. Her chest looked about a size C-cup. Not too big, but not too small. Just the perfect size. And the other thing he noticed was her pajamas. A white night cami, revealing her bare arms, and gray boxers.

He looked at Gabriella's wrists and suddenly felt that deep guiltily feeling again. Her wrists were slowly healing and looked a little better, but he still felt guilty about what he did to her. Gabriella saw him staring at her wrists and looking sad, so she gave him a hug and nuzzled into his chest. She felt his tears dripping on her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriella. I'm so, so instantly sorry. I wish I could take back what I did." Troy said, with his voice cracking, a few tears dripping from his eyes.

Gabriella looked up at him and wiped away the tears leaking from his eyes. "I know you do," She mumbled, with a gentle smile. "Everyone makes mistakes." Then she kissed him gently on his forehead.

Troy still felt guilty and was crying a bit, but smiled a small smile at her. It amazes him Gabriella was able to forgive him and was trying to comfort him.

Gabriella gently rubbed his back. "I'm going to sing you one of my favorite songs that was written by yours truly." She murmured, with a gentle smile. She cleared her throat and began to sing softy, memorizing the songs by heart.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told_

[Chorus]  
I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyze

[Chorus]

Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?

Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe

'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Troy closed his eyes, feeling comforted, resting his head on her chest, listening to her beautiful song. Gabriella ended her song and kissed him on the head.

Troy looked up at her and really looked into her big chocolate eyes. Inside her eyes, he saw the girl who he fallen for and stole his heart. The girl who he has been in love with since he was eight, the age when he first met her at the meadow in Central Park. Gabriella is absolutely his dream girl, his angel. He loves her and cares about her more than anything else in the world. He knew that now was the perfect time to tell her.

But instead of saying what he really wanted to say, Troy said "So…do you want to watch a movie?"

"Okay." She said. But she could tell that Troy wanted to say something else.

"Okay, you pick the movie." He said.

Gabriella looked through the glass case of movies and pulled put the DVD _The Notebook_. "Let's watch this." She said.

Troy nodded. The movie was kind of sappy, but he really didn't mind it. Maybe during the movie, he could tell her about his feelings.

Troy popped the DVD into the DVD player. Gabriella laid out some sodas for them, the chocolate cheesecake, the box of Godiva chocolates, and whipped cream.

They fed each other while they watched the movie. As Noel and Allie (**A/N: If that is not their names, sorry)** danced in the street. Troy, couldn't help himself, but sprayed some whipped cream into his mouth.

When he saw Gabriella staring at him, he swallowed the cream in his mouth and put down the can. "Um…"

But Gabriella surprised him by grabbing the whipped cream and spraying some into her mouth. Troy looked at her amazed. Gabriella definitely wasn't like any other girl. Never has he met a girl who actually sprays whipped cream into her mouth. Most girls thought it was disgusting. Troy smiled, seeing that Gabriella was different. She definitely was a unique girl. _Tell her now_, He thought.

Troy pause the movie for a moment, turned to Gabriella, and grabbed her hands. Gabriella turned to him, with another one of her beautiful warm smiles.

"Gabriella…" He said.

"Yes..." She said.

"There is something I want to tell you, something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time," Troy said, and then hesitated. "Gabriella…I-'' Then the rain became to pour harder followed by a black-out.

"Oh come on!" He yelled.

"We better call the others on out cell phones." Gabriella said, reaching for hers.

Troy nodded following her example. It turns out that Ryan and Kelsi triple-dated with Sharpay and Zeke, and Jackie and one of her new boyfriends, Pete **(A/N: Guess who Pete is?)** at some club and because of the rain they checked into suites at the club. His mom, aunt and Uncle are staying at the opera until the rain stops. Gabriella called her family and luckily, they were all safe inside their house.

Troy slapped his head and groaned, frustrated. He couldn't believe that all this had to happen on their date. _Why God?_ He thought. _Why?_

Gabriella laid her head on his lap and kissed the palm of his hand. She looked up at him, with her warm eyes, and said "Cheer up, Champ."

Troy stroked her hair and smiled a small smile at her. Gabriella has so much control over him and he never wants her to stop.

"It's just…I wanted our date to be perfect…and then all this had to happen." He mumbled.

Gabriella sat up on his lap and caressed his cheek. "This date _was _perfect. Everything was perfect and romantic," She said "You really know how to charm a girl."

Troy brushed her hair with his fingers and kissed her cheek. He grinned at her, forgetting about the blackout and rain, and just loving the view of Gabriella.

Gabriella grinned back. "So what do you want to tell me?" She asked.

"Um…wait here for a moment." He said. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a few candles from the drawers. And went back into the living room. He placed them all over the place and lit them. And then sat on his couch, looking at Gabriella, and patting his lap for her to come and sit on it.

Gabriella smiled as she got the message, walked up to him, and sat on his lap. She nuzzled into his chest and signed, happily.

"This is nice." She whispered. She inhaled Troy's sweet scent and signed again. She didn't really care about the rain or the black-out. She just loved this moment being with Troy, sitting on his lap.

Troy smiled and stroked her hair. He laid his chin on her sleek hair and signed, too. Even though this isn't how he planned for their date to be, he still loved it. Just being with Gabriella made him forget about everything and calm him down about the rain and blackout.

'_Tell her now! Dumbass, you better tell her now! This is too good of a moment! Tell her that you love her! Tell her now!_' The voice in his head yelled.

Troy nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out. It's now or never.

"Gabriella…" He mumbled.

"Yes?" She asked.

"There's something I have to tell you. Something that I wanted to tell you a long time. Something that I just want to tell you now." He said. He pulled up and made her look straight at him.

Troy took another deep breath, and after along moment of looking at her, He said "Do you remember that story I told back at park before it started to rain?"

Gabriella nodded.

"And about that song I sang for you?" He asked.

She nodded again.

"Well, that story really is base on you and me," He said, and then took another deep breath "Gabriella…I've fallen for you. I love you. More than anything else in the world. I love you, Gabriella. I've been in love with you ever since when we were eight, only then I thought that it was just a crush, but now I know that it's more than that,"

He took another deep breath and deeply into her eyes. "The first time I saw you, Gabriella, I nearly forgot to breath. I felt a spark when you and I shook hands, a spark that went down to my spine. The time I saw you, it was like everything was black and white, but you were the only thing that was bright with such light. I felt like suddenly I had no longer control of myself. It was like now you had complete control over me. And I never want you to stop. That day I hurt, I wanted to die. I couldn't believe that I actually let my anger get the better of me and took it out on you. I just wanted to die. Before you, Gabriella, no one understood me. Absolutely no one. Sometimes not even my own dad, who knew me a lot and got me. But you were the only who really did understand me. You mean everything to me, Gabriella. You are my angel. My beautiful goddess of an angel and I love you. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way about me, but I just wanted to let you know that I love you."

He looked at Gabriella and saw she was still. He signed. "I knew it, you don't. Its okay-''

He was cut off by Gabriella, who crushed her lips against his and kissed him passionately. He felt her grinning and grinned, too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, a little hungrily. He laid her on the couch and got on top on her and made out with her. Troy slipped his hands under her night cami and pulled her closer, grinning.

Gabriella pulled back and gave him a peck. She looked into his eyes and saw lust and love in them. She smiled.

"Wow…" He breathed. He cleared his throat, feeling blood rushing to his head. "So," He said when he gain some control of his throat "I love you. I love you, Gabriella."

Gabriella placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him, her eyes glowing with lust and love as well. She grinned at him and kissed him again. When she pulled back, she stroked his hair and said "Troy, I love you, too. So, so much. I love you." She was so glad that she told him that, because it was completely truth. She has fallen for Troy as he did for her. She loves so much, as simple as that.

Troy just needed to hear those words. He grinned, feeling invincible. He lunged at her and crashed his lips against her, kissing her with so much passion. They made out with each other and played tongues, feeling the hot passionate heat. Troy slips his hand under her cami and got on her top, his lips never removing from hers. He was glad that finally after all these years he finally told her how he felt about her. Couldn't control himself, he slipped down of the her cami straps, grinning so much that it hurt but he didn't care.

Gabriella slips her hands under his shirt and rubs his abs. She grinned, too. Troy wasn't like most boys. He was different in a very good unique way. She sees so much more in him than other people do and knew he was special. She couldn't blame herself for falling for him. She felt like her heart was doing to explode of happiness.

But she had to pull away before it got too hot. Troy gazed at her. Even with her lips swollen from kissing and her face flush, she still looked like a beautiful goddess.

Gabriella smiled at him and pecked him on the lip and then the cheek. "I love you, Troy."

"I love you, too, Gabriella, my beautiful angel," He said and pecked her cheek. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella gave him a long passionate kiss. Troy grinned again when she pulled back. "So is that a yes?" He asked.

"In every language. Ja, oui, sí, and definitely yes!" She said, grinning.

They kissed each other, passionately while grinning big. Troy couldn't believe how his luck turned around. The girl that he loves is now his. Troy felt like he could just die of happiness. He felt like the happiest guy is the world.

**(A/N: Hooray! Now Troy and Gabriella are now Troyella! So what do you guys think? What do you think will happen next? Well I can tell you that there's gonna be troyella moments in the next chapter. Thanks for reviews, by the way! You guys rock! Until next time, Peace :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Troy woke up the next morning by the sunshine beaming on his face. He groaned as he woke up and sat in the bed, but soon smiled remembering last night and still couldn't believe. Gabriella-Gabriella Montez, his dream girl- was now his girlfriend. He signed happily, but then looked around for her in his room and saw she wasn't here. Last night they were cuddled up on his bed, felling asleep in each other arms.

He got out of bed, and looked around the penthouse until he spotted her in the living room, looking out the window, still dressed in her pajamas. He noticed her long wavy hair was now straightened. It was a very good look on her.

Before he could say a word, she turned to him with her warm smile and said "Morning, sleepy-head," She walked toward him and gave him a hug and a tiny kiss on the cheek.

"Morning to you, too, beautiful," He said, and ran his fingers through her hair. "Love the new look by the way."

"Thanks, I decided to try something new with my hair. I had to do something while you slept," She said and then grabbed his hand. "Come on, you've got to see this." She led him to the window and pointed outside.

Troy looked out and was amazed. It was snowing outside. Glittering snow covered the streets, toppled the buildings, making it look like a winter wonder land. This was the beginning of winter.

"Whoa…" He said.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, looking out the window "I just love winter. It's one of my favorite seasons. Everything just looks so beautiful in the snow."

Troy nodded and agreed. The're now in the month of December and winter is here, and he knew that lots of stuff was coming up. Such as the holidays, vacation break, and Gabriella's 18th birthday which is on the 14th. He couldn't wait.

"So would it be this cold back in LA?" She asked him.

Troy shrugged. "A little, but not too cold," He signed, but looked at Gabriella "Maybe I could take you there sometime."

Gabriella threw her arms around him as she giggled. "Now wouldn't our parents love that? But your birthday next month, so maybe we could then."

Troy wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair, loving that idea. "I suppose that would be great, but it would be better if it was just you and me." He said

Gabriella giggled again. She signed again and traced his lips with her fingers. She looked up at him and smiled. "I would love that, cutie, but I don't think my dad or older siblings would approve."

Troy grinned cockily at her. "Well you dad and siblings aren't here. Neither is my family. We're all alone and you're my prisoner." He lung his lips to hers and kissed her. Her response was wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back, beaming.

He made-out with her against the wall. Gabriella really knew how to kiss. He laid her on the couch and got on top of her, making-out, their tongues doing a dance. But Gabriella pulled back, feeling light-headed from the kiss, needing to catch her breath.

She gently pushed Troy off her and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Troy followed her. She grabbed a glass of water and sat on the counter. Troy stood in front of her, watching her, thinking how she looks beautiful doing anything, even the simplest things. He looked at her lovingly while stroking her thighs.

Gabriella put down her glass and looked at him, lovingly, too. Every time he kisses her, she feels her heart beating fast, her knees going weak, and those glorious sparks. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, passionately for a slow and long moment.

She was about to pull back, but Troy pulled her back into the kiss, turning the kiss into a French-kissing make out. He pulled her off the counter and carried her into his arms bridal-style. He set her on her feet and gently pushed her against the wall, his lips still attached to her. When Gabriella pulled away to breath, Troy slides his lips down to her neck and kissed it repeatedly. He heard Gabriella moaning, which gave him longing and pleasure. Unable to control himself, he slides down one of her straps of her cami. He kissed her bare shoulder up to her neck again.

"I love you, Troy." She said, while moaning.

"I love you, too, Gabriella," He said, saying each word with kiss "Which is why I'm going to do this." He kissed Gabriella's neck once more and found a sensitive spot on it. Once he found it, he sucked on it hard.

Gabriella couldn't help herself, but moan. Hearing her moan just made him suck harder and harder until he was finally done and pulled away. He cupped her face again and kissed her both passionately and hungrily. Gabriella beamed, kissing him. Unable to control herself, she slides her hands under his night-shirt and rubbed his abs. Troy slide down her other strap. A voice in his head was telling him to stop now, while another voice was screaming to do it now. Troy slides his right hand under the back of Gabriella's cami and gently rubbed her back, earning another moan form her.

"Troy, we shouldn't." She said, pulling back, breathing heavily.

Troy looked at her, breathing hard. He agrees, they shouldn't. At lease not right now. It's not the right time. But now he panicked. Does Gabriella think that he's a pervert?

"I'm sorry-'' He began to say

But Gabriella cut him off with another kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him. "Troy…it's just too soon, you know. I'm not ready not." She said.

Troy nodded his head, understanding. "No, that's okay. I don't want to force you. If you want to wait, then we'll wait."

Gabriella grinned at him and kissed him on the cheek and lips. "You're an amazing boyfriend."

"I know. And you're an amazing girlfriend." Troy said, kissing her.

Gabriella signed as she pulled back. She took his hand and led him to the couch. Troy signed, sitting down. But smiled at Gabriella, who cuddled into his chest. Then she burst into laughter.

Troy looked at her, confused. "Why are you laughing?" He said.

Gabriella calmed her laughter down, but still giggled a bit. "I was thinking about something. Can you imagine Shar and the others walking in while we're making-out against the wall?" She laughed harder again.

She may have found that funny. But Troy blushed, finding it too-damn-embarrassing. Lord knows that would be the most embarrassing thing in his life if that ever happened. When she finished laughing, she took a deep breath and nuzzled into his chest, while closing her eyes. Troy stroked her hair and gazed at her. He couldn't believe his luck, that she's now his-all his. He gazed down at her neck and gently strokes the love bite mark he gave her.

"Do you me a favor?" Troy said, stroking her neck.

"What?"

"Don't cover your neck. I want you to show it off. To let everyone know that you're all mine." Troy said, grinning. He kissed her neck again. He wants everyone to know that Gabriella his, especially the pervert guys at their school, especially Bass, who try to flirt with her. And if any guy- any guy who's stupid enough- tries to do anything to her, he'll kick the fucking shit out of them.

"I promise, I won't. I want the world to know that Troy Bolton is now my boyfriend and that I'm proudly wearing his hickey," Gabriella said, and leaned closer to his neck. "But since you left a love bite on me, I think it's fair that I do this." She leaned in closer to his neck, and kissed it, getting moans from Troy, who held her tighter. She found a sensitive spot on his neck and sucked on it hard.

Troy let out a loud moan of pleasure. "Gabriella…that feels…good." He said, moaning.

Gabriella finally was done and pulled back. She obverse her creation, the love bite mark she left on the neck, and grinned. "Now we match." She said, kissing him for a second, and then pulled back.

Troy sat up and took her hand. He kissed it and then her lips. "Let's go out today. I want to get you something." He said.

"No, you don't have to," She insisted, She took his hand and nuzzled into it. "You gave me you and that's all I need."

Troy smiled, seeing he has the most perfect girlfriend. She definitely isn't like all the other Upper East Girls, who are bitchy and snobby and shallow. She's the complete opposite and that's what he loves most about her. He crashed his lips against hers, getting on top of her, kissing her hungrily with much passion and lust. Gabriella moaned and deepened the kiss, but gently pushed Troy off to breath. Troy gave her a quick kiss and gazed down at the beauty that was under him.

"I know. And you are to me. You are everything to me and all I'll ever need. But I still want to give you something, something really special." He said.

Gabriella sat up and smiled at him. She didn't want Troy to do too much for her, but he was so sweet for insisting that he gets her something. Unable to resist him, she signed and finally nodded. Troy grinned at her and kissed for a long moment, before pulling back.

"Okay, cutie, let's go get change." She said, getting up, giving him a peck on the lips, and then went to the guestroom to get dressed. She took a quick, hot shower and dressed in an off white cashmere shoulder-off sweater, dark stonewash boot-cut jeans, and brown suede cuffed lace-up knee-length flat boots. She threw on her new brown plaid jacket her dad got for her from his vacation in London. She grabbed her purse and waited for Troy in the living room.

She suddenly felt two strong arms wrapped around her. She turned around to see Troy, holding her tight, nibbling her neck, already dressed. She giggled, feeling him leaving kisses on her neck. She pulled away from him, stood up, and gave him a quick kiss.

"You look beautiful." He told her. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her again, a little harder, but still with lust and hunger.

Gabriella giggled as she pushed him off. "Come on, let's go." She said.

Troy nodded and took her hand. They rode the elevator downstairs, holding hands. As they pushed the door open, they both felt freezing cold. The snow was snowing harder than they thought, the wind was cold and blowing, and the streets were covered with at lease 3 inches of snow and growing.

Gabriella bravely hugged herself to keep warm, ignoring the icy cold weather. She turned to Troy and said "Do you still want to go?"

Troy firmly nodded. No way was he going to let the weather ruin his plans again like they did last night. He took Gabriella's hand, and they both bravely walked into the icy snow. He hailed a cab that took them to a small jewelry store. It wasn't like that fancy Tiffany's one, but it was less expensive and sold jewelry at a pretty fair price. They passed racks of diamond and gold pricy-looking jewelry. _None of those would be right for Gabriella, _Troy thought.

Finally he saw a rack of good jewelry. There was a certain one that caught his eye. He went to the rack and pulled out a cool necklace. It was a rhimstone T-shape necklace with two pink rhimstone beads with a simple chain. Troy examined it and grinned. It would look too perfect on Gabriella. It wasn't too flashy, yet not too boring. It was just right.

He turned to Gabriella and said "Close your eyes."

Gabriella looked at him, curious, but closed her eyes.

Troy got behind her and put the necklace on her. He slowly turned her to the mirror and grinned, seeing how perfect the necklace looked on her. "Okay open your eyes." He whispered in her ear.

Gabriella opened her eyes, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was speechless.

"That's what I'm getting for my beautiful girlfriend." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

She touched the T on the necklace, looked down at it, and smiled. The necklace was just perfect and simply beautiful. She turned to Troy, while holding the T, and said "What does the T stands for anyway?" She smiled at him, lovingly. "Does it stand for Troy?"

Troy's cheeks felt hot, his throat dry, and feeling a blush appearing on his face. "Well…that's one of the things the T stands for?"

"Well what's the other?" She asked.

His blush got redder. "It's…also…stands for…true love." He mumbled.

Gabriella smiled at Troy's cuteness. She realized how easily embarrassed he gets, but thought it was pretty adorable. She took his hand and lifted his chin up to meet her eyes. Once he did, she placed a kiss on both cheeks and planted a quick one on his lips.

Troy's blush deepened to a crimson red, but smiled at her. He wondered how he was so lucky to have an amazing girlfriend like Gabriella. "So do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it. Like I love you." She said, placing another peck on his lips.

Troy pulled her closer to him and kissed her, beaming. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They could have kept on kissing if it wasn't for the salesperson interrupting them.

"What?" Troy asked the saleswoman, pissed.

"I'm sorry, but if you two want to do that, then I suggest you get a room." She said policy and then eyed the necklace on Gabriella's neck. "Will you be buying that?"

"Yes," Troy said, taking Gabriella's hand "It's for my girlfriend."

"Very well," She said, leading them to the register and ringed it up. "Would you like it wrapped in a box?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No thank you, I'll wear it out."

They left the store, hand-in-hand, and walked in the park. The snow transformed Central Park into a winter wonder land. "Whoa…" Troy whispered, looking around.

"Yeah." Gabriella agreed, and then aimed a snowball at him.

"Hey!" He said. Then got hit by another. "Oh, you're dead."

"You got to catch me to kill me," She said, throwing another snowball at him and running. Troy chased after her full speed.

Gabriella heard him behind, and ran faster. She turned back for a moment to throw another snowball at him and then turned forward and ran faster.

Troy chased her around the entire park. He was so close to catching her, but lost her in the meadow. He looked around and couldn't see her. He looked at every corner and still couldn't see her. "I know you're here. I'm going to find you." Suddenly felt a snowball throw at his head. He rubbed the back o the head and groaned. _Man that girl has an arm_, he thought. And felt two more snowballs aimed at him.

Troy turned to his back and saw Gabriella's long dark hair blowing in the wind as she ran. _Gotcha!_ He thought, smirking, running at her full speed. He chased after her and finally grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

Gabriella giggled as he lifted her up and spun her around and around. "Put me down!" She said, giggling.

"Not a chance," He said and then tackled her to the snow-covered ground. She giggled; trying to push him off, but Troy pinned her down and got on top of her. And tickled her like crazy.

"Troy stop! Stop!" She said, laughing.

He smirked, tickling her more. Gabriella wasn't about to give up. She grabbed him left-arm and tickled him on his side. Once he let his guard down, she quickly escaped from his grip and pinned him to the ground.

"No fair, that's cheating." He whined.

Gabriella silenced him with a kiss. "Too bad." She whispered in his ear and then kissed it. She lay by his side and held his hand, watching the snow fall from the sky. She breathed in the winter air and signed. "New York is so beautiful in the winter. Soon it'll be Christmas and Christmas in New York is absolutely amazing." She said.

Troy gave her hand a gentle squeezed and looked at his girlfriend, lovingly, thinking how beautiful she looked. "Yeah, I've always loved Christmas since I was a kid. It's my favorite holiday." He said.

Gabriella turned to him and squeezed his hand, too. "Mine too. You're going to love Christmas in New York. Everything is so wonderful and amazing. I just love everything about Christmas."

"Me, too," Troy said "Expect when Jackie and mom go all holiday-shopping crazy. I remember how me and my dad had to carry all the shopping bags." His smile dropped and he signed, thinking about his dad. "My dad always loved the holidays. He practically covered the house with decorations. Made us sing songs. Even convinced Jackie and me that Santa existed till we were twelve," He paused for a moment. "I really miss him. The holidays haven't been the same for the past 5 ½ years without him." He felt tears forming in his eyes, but blinked them away.

He turned to Gabriella and looked into her understanding eyes. He suddenly felt selfish. Even though his dad was died, he and his mom gave him and Jackie good childhood memories. Troy realized that Gabriella and her siblings didn't have too many good childhood memories because of their horrible mother. "I'm sorry, I'm just being selfish." He whispered.

Gabriella shook her head, gave him a squeeze on his hand with a warm smile "Don't be," She said "Because you're not being selfish. You just miss him, that all." She pecked his cheek.

Troy kissed her hand and smiled at her, wondering again how lucky he was to have such an amazing, understanding, and caring girlfriend. "So what are the holidays like at the Montezs' residence?" He asked.

"Well kind of the same as yours. My dad is a holiday-addict. Christmas is out favorite holiday. We cover the place with loads of decorations, sing and play Christmas carols nonstop. My dad even dresses up like Santa Claus every year," She said, giggling. Then suddenly her smile dropped. "My mom wasn't around that much for the holidays though." She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, lost in thought. Troy noticed a tear drop rolling down her cheek.

He sat up, wiped her tear away and turned her chin to him. Gabriella put on a brave smile. She took a deep breath and laid her head on his shoulder.

Troy squeezed her hand and kissed her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But if you ever want to talk, about anything, I want you to know that you can always count on me." He said.

Gabriella was done with her tears and took a deep breath. She looked at Troy and smiled, brushing her hair back. She was so glad that Troy was hers. He's so sweet, caring, and charming. "Thank you." She said, snuggling up to him.

Troy wrapped his arms around her and tightens his grip, kissed Gabriella's head again, and just held her for a very long time. It seemed like hours, but felt wonderful despite the snow.

"I love you, Gabriella." Troy said, looking down at her.

"I love you, too, Troy." Gabriella said, looking up at him.

They gazed into each other's eyes, lovingly and got lost in them as ocean blue eyes mixed with rich chocolate brown. They leaned in toward each other until their lips connected and kissed passionately. Despite the cold, they were heating up fast with their hot-heated kiss.

**(A/N: So what do you guys think of chapter 12 of excitement? What do you think will happen on Gabriella's birthday? I'll upload as soon as I can. Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Excitement 13**

A few days have passed. Sharpay, Ryan, and Jackie found out about them and kept on congratulating them and telling Troy that it took him long enough. They even gave them a new couple nickname, Troyella. It both pleased and annoyed Troy. But he ignored it and kept all his focus on Gabriella. Ms. Darbus posted the casting list for Romeo & Juliet. Troy and Gabriella got the lead parts as Romeo and Juliet, while Sharpay got the role as the nurse and Ryan has the part as Paris. Ms. Darbus surprised them by saying that instead of performing the play at the school's auditorium, they performed at one of the theaters on Broadway. Also that the play is on the last day of school before Christmas vacation.

On a Wednasday afternoon after school, Troy and Gabriella decided to go over to Gabriella's house to do some more rehearsing for the play. Troy was a little nervous. He never been to Gabriella's house before and wasn't sure how her family was going to think of him. But Gabriella gave him a gentle squeeze on his hand and a comforting smile.

She punched in the code to the alarm system, unlocked the door, opened the door, and led Troy inside her huge five-story townhouse, out of the freezing cold. As they walked in the long hallway, Troy saw that they definitely had started their Christmas decorations. The place was already covered with loads of decorations and Christmas lights. They passed by a few paintings and Troy recognized a few of them.

Gabriella led him into the huge luxury living room where he saw a gigantic Christmas tree standing in the corner, covered with decorations. Christmas music played in the radio. He saw two college-aged guys playing video games. A middle-aged man reading the newspaper while talking on the house phone and his cell phone. And a girl who looked a bit like Gabriella, but had dark hair that was a bit lighter than hers, reading A Christmas book to an adorable little toddler girl.

Once the toddler girl saw Gabriella, she got off the older girl's lap and ran to her while opening her arms. "Gabi! Gabi!" She cried.

"Hey Izzy!" Gabriella said, lifting the girl up, spinning her around, and planting a kiss on her cheek.

_Izzy_? Troy thought. He knew it was short for Isabella, but was now confused. Gabriella told him that she has two older brothers and only_ one_ sister. She never said anything about another sibling. He wondered who the little girl was.

Gabriella took Troy's hand and turned to her family, who caught her attention. "Troy, I like you to meet my family," She said and then walked over to her two older brothers and gave them each a hug. "These are my older brothers, Jason and Mark," She walked over to her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "This is my dad, Nicholas," She then moved on to her sister and gave her a hug. "This is my older sister, Tia," She walked over to the toddler, picked her up, and kissed her cheek. "And this is my niece, Isabella."

_Niece?_ He thought. _Then she must be one…of her siblings' kid._

Gabriella went back to Troy and took his hand again. "And you guys," She said, turning to her family, grinning. "This is my wonderful boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

Her brothers nodded to him with half tiny smiles. Tia nodded her head toward him with a small smile and carried the little girl in her arms while tickling her. Her dad gave him a small wave, still talking on the phone.

"We'll be upstairs in my room," She told them and led Troy to the staircase.

"Hey!" Jason cried after Troy.

Troy stopped half-way on upstairs and turned to him.

"Just to let you know, we'll be listening in on you guys and watching you very closely," Mark began to say "And if you try to do anything to our baby sister-any funny business-well then…let's just say that it won't be your lucky day." Jason finished.

Tia gave him a firm, stern look and added "We mean it! If you try any funny business, I can assure you it won't be your lucky day. Understand?"

Troy nodded and quickly followed Gabriella up the high staircase. _Well I can see that they're very protective of their sister,_ he thought.

By the time they finally reached the top of the stairs to Gabriella's floor, Troy was out of breath and felt like he was about to collapse. He held Gabriella's arm for support, panting, feeling like he was about to have a heart attack. He looked up at Gabriella, who was giggling at him, and was amazed to see that she wasn't tired at all.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, still panting.

"Because I'm amazed that you're being overly-dramatic for just climbing a few stairs." She answered.

Troy shot his head up at her, shocked, and said "_A_ _few?_ A few? You must be joking if you think climbing over ten staircases is only a few."

Gabriella shook her head and rolled her eyes, playfully. She help steady him up, opened the door to her room, helped Troy walk in, and laid him on her couch.

Troy finally caught his breath and got his heart beating at a normal pace. He sat up and looked around Gabriella's room. It sure was big. It was actually more than big, it was gigantic. It was about double the size of a master room. The walls were painted with light colors and had about 4 or 5 collages. There were also two big book-shelves neatly organized with tons of books and had a few frame pictures. A huge king-size bed that had about five big pillows and a soft lavender comforter, a dell computer and Mac laptop on a white big desk, a wide-screen T.V, and a huge closet. Also a huge dresser that had about every color of make-up in the world and more pictures. And even a fire-place.

Troy walked up to the fireplace and looked at some pictures on top. One of the pictures was of Troy and Gabriella, at the age of eight, sitting in front of the fountain, eating ice-cream, smiling at the camera with some ice-cream on their faces. Troy looked at the photo and grinned, remembering that memory of when they first and began to have a flash-back.

_Flashback_

_It was hot summer during the time and young eight year Troy was scowling, following Sharpay and Ryan to the park. He couldn't believe his parents dragged him and his sister to New York. And while Jackie was going to the spa with their mom, he was stuck with his cousins and now has to meet his Sharpay's best friend. He at lease hoped that she wouldn't be like Sharpay, then that would be double the annoying pain. _

_Sharpay dragged him to the meadow in the park, let go of his arm, and looked around for her friend. "Mommy, are you sure she's here?" She asked her mom._

"_Yes, sweetie," Her mother told her, putting on her sunglasses "I called Gabriella's daddy and he said that Gabriella is here with her brothers and sister with their nanny."_

_Sharpay frowned impatiently, scanning the park, wondering where her best friend was. Finally she smiled, spotting her friend, playing ball with her sister and brothers. "Gabi, over here!" She yelled._

_Gabriella turned her head toward them, waved, and ran to them._

"_There she is." Sharpay said, beaming, pointing to her._

_Ryan waved to her. Troy turned to their direction and stood still, seeing a way-too-cute adorable girl running to them, wearing a white summer dress, with her almost black hair in pigtail braids. His stomach churned. His throat felt bone-dry. And his knees began to feel like Jell-O. It was like this girl had put a spell on him._

_When Gabriella approached them, his aunt Phoebe kissed her head and hugged her. Sharpay then squeezed her tight. When she finally released her, she pulled Gabriella closer to Troy and said "Gabi, this is our cousin, Troy. Troy, this is my best friend since preschool, Gabriella."_

_Gabriella turned to him and gave him a warm smile._

_Troy felt like she was about to faint. He normally didn't like girls, but there was something different about Gabriella. He could feel it; especially by the way she was making him feel. Troy felt his cheeks getting hot, goose bumps covering him, and his face changing to the color red._

_Once he looked into her big eyes, he sudden forgot everything. He almost forgot his own name. "Hi…I'm Bolton Alexander Troy." He said and then blushed more, realizing what he just said. You idiot! He thought about himself. Now she thinks you're a complete freak show._

_But Gabriella giggled, which surprised him. She smiled at him and said "Hi Bolton Alexander Troy. I'm Montez Antoinette Gabriella."_

_Troy blushed even more, but smiled, seeing she was different from most girls in a very nice way._

_They smiled at each other for a long moment and finally shook hands. But as they shook hands, they felt something neither of them could describe. It was something electric traveling through their bodies. _

_They were practically inseparable all day, just talking and playing. Troy's aunt bought them some ice cream cones and they sat at the fountain._

_As Troy took another lick of his cream, the scoop fell to the ground and some drips stained his shorts. He felt embarrassed, mad, and was about to cry._

_Gabriella patted his back, wiped the drips of ice cream off his shorts with a napkin, and handed him her cone, "You can have some of my mine." She said, with a comforting smile._

_Troy slowly smiled at her and took a lick of the cone. Gabriella definitely was a cool girl and one of the nicest people he ever met._

_Aunt Phoebe pulled out her camera and got in front of them. "Smile." She said, snapping some pictures. _

"_Let's be friends." Gabriella whispered in his ear, offering her hand._

"_Forever." Troy whispered back, grinning at her, shaking her hand and holding it for a moment. The electric in his body grew bigger and bigger. Ever since then he had a massive crush on her. On Gabriella Antoinette Montez, his dream girl._

_End of flashback_

Troy grinned at that memory as he placed the photo back on its place. _That's the day I first fell in love with her, _he thought.

"Hey." Gabriella said, wrapping her arms around him, grinning.

Troy turned to her with huge grin. He spun her around, brought her back to him, and kissed her.

Gabriella pulled back for moment to catch her breath, but kissed him eagerly again.

Troy grinned, kissing her back. He couldn't get enough of her. He doesn't just love her, he _wants_ her. He _needs_ her. He kissed her hungrily for a long moment and finally pulled back before things get too hot. Troy cupped Gabriella's face and traced her nose, her cheeks, and her sweet lips.

Gabriella signed with a smile. She grabbed his hand and led him over to her couch. She nuzzled into his chest and traced his hand.

Troy smiled down at her as he brushed her hair with his fingers. "So you excited about your birthday on Saturday?" He asked her.

"Of course," She said, looking up at him. "But my birthday is even more exciting because my dad id taking us to Paris for the weekend and is also taking you, Shar, Ry, and Jackie with us," She kissed his cheek. "It's going to be awesome."

Troy grinning, caressing her cheek. Yes it was going to be awesome. Gabriella was able to convince her dad to let them come to Paris with her and her family for her birthday and won't be coming back To New York till about Tuesday. It's all set. Since tomorrow is half-a-day (and also no school on Friday) they're going to get their suitcases and meet at Grand Central to ride the train to the airport. Mr. Montez has their plane tickets. First class. And arranged reservations at the hotel, they're staying at.

Troy couldn't wait until tomorrow afternoon. He couldn't wait until he and Gabriella get to Paris. He knew that she might be busy with some stuff when they get there, but he couldn't wait until they're all alone. He has special plans for them.

But right now, he was curious about Gabriella's niece, Isabella. He wondered how old she is and which one of Gabriella's siblings is her parent.

As if Gabriella was reading his mind, she said "Wondering about Isabella?"

"How did…?" He asked her, confused. It was like Gabriella was a mind-reader and always knows what he was thinking.

Gabriella sat up on his lap and stroked his hair. "When a person cares about and loves a person so much, they know practically everything about them, even what's going in their head," She said and then pecked his cheek. She signed, stroking his cheek, her eyes sudden becoming serious. "Isabella is my niece, as you know, and I love that little girl to bits. She just turned three."

Troy nodded. He stroked her cheek and brushed her hair back.

Gabriella smiled, but her eyes remained serious. She traced his lips; pausing for a moment from talking. Finally she said the answer to the question he was wondering about his niece. "Isabella is…Tia's daughter."

_Her sister's daughter_…he thought. Troy was trying not to act so surprise, but it was hard not to. After all, Tia is only a college freshman; seemed pretty young to have a kid. "Whoa…" He mumbled.

Gabriella nodded, leaning against his warm chest, and traced his hand. Even though she and her family love Isabella, they were still pretty shocked and couldn't believe that Tia got pregnant. "Yeah…" She mumbled.

Troy could tell that it was a touché' subject and didn't want to push her Gabriella away farther. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He told her.

"But I do," She said, and then kissed his nose. "Only I'll just tell you later." She was glad Troy didn't want her to say anymore because she was a _tad_ uncomfortable talking about Isabella. She brushed her nose against his, their foreheads touching. "I love you." She said, smiling at him.

Troy grinned. He loves hearing her say those words. "I love you, too." He replied and then pulled her into a kiss, their tongues wrestling with each other.

They both grinned as they made out. But were interrupted by a middle-aged plump maid. Gabriella pulled back, fixing her sweater. "Hello Missy." She said to the maid.

"Hello Miss Gabriella," She said in a German accent. She eyed Troy. "You must be Mister Troy. Nice to meet you."

"You, too." He said, sitting up and wrapped his arm around Gabriella.

"I'm sorry to be interrupting you two," Missy said "But Mister Mark and Jason wanted me to make sure that you two won't be doing anything silly."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, but smiled. Her brothers are so protective of her-most of the time too protective.

"I brought you both some snacks," Missy said as she placed a tray of brownies and two sodas on the coffee table. As she was about to leave, she turned back to them and said "Mr. Montez wants to remind you about tomorrow. You need to get your things and meet him at Grand Central at 2:00 sharp."

"We will." Gabriella said.

With one last nod and smile, Missy left.

"We better start rehearsing." Gabriella said, grabbing a brownie and taking a bite of it, and took her script from her messenger bag.

Troy wanted to kiss Gabriella again, but he didn't want to her family to walk in, catching them making out. He took a piece of his brownie and his taste buds sang. "This is awesome." He said, taking another bite.

Gabriella kissed the tip of his nose. "Glad you like it because I made them. There are my famous triple-chocolate brownies." Gabriella said, finishing up her brownie, taking a sip of her soda, and flipping through the script.

Troy looked at her, amazed. She's beautiful. She's sweet. She's smart. She sings. She dances. And now she cooks. Is there anything Gabriella couldn't do?

"You are a really good cook," He told her, stuffing another brownie in his mouth. "Ella, if you made these for school's bakesale then the school would make a fortunate." Gabriella giggled and playfully smacked his arm. "Come on, Troy. Let's rehearse." She told him.

"Okay, I'm coming." He said, eating his third brownie, grabbing his script.

They joked around as they rehearsed Romeo & Juliet and did their parts in the play over five times.

Gabriella checked the clock and saw it was getting pretty late. "You better get going pretty late. "You better get going. I'll walk you to the door." She said.

Troy stared at her, horrified, of using those stairs again. His legs were still sore. "I suppose you don't have an elevator here, do you?" He asked, jokingly.

"Sure we do. It's on the left near the stairs." She answered, seriously.

"What?!" He asked, shocked. "You mean you actually have an elevator here, and yet you made us walk up all those stairs?!"

Gabriella silenced him with a kiss. "It's good exercise for you." She said.

When Troy got his stuff, she grabbed his hand and led him to the elevator. Troy signed playfully which earned him a light punch. Once they were in the elevator, they held hands, gazed into each other's eyes while smiling, and exchanged a few kisses- very long, heated passionate kisses.

But Gabriella had to pull away when they had to reach the bottom floor to the living room. She didn't want her family to catch her kissing Troy in the elevator. She knew they, mostly her brothers, would freak out.

She walked him to the door and pecked him on the cheek. She smiled at him and stroked his hair, her chocolate eyes glowing with lust and love. "Night." She told him.

"Night." He replied, smiling at her. He brushed her hair with her fingers down to the tip and pecked her lips. And with one last wave, walked out the door. Gabriella signed happily as she closed the door. She leaned against the door and touched her lips, blushing and thinking about him.

Love is definitely in the air. And you can see these two are definitely in love.

Troy signed once he got home. But it was a happy sign. He couldn't wait until tomorrow comes, then soon he'll be in Paris with his favorite girl. This weekend is definitely going to be awesome.

Once he, against his will, and Ryan helped Sharpay and Jackie and finished his own packing, he glanced at a framed picture of Gabriella in her St. Peters uniform, looking beautiful and gorgeous as always, smiling brightly, on his nightstand. He grinned at the picture of his beautiful Gabriella and traced it with his fingers. Tomorrow seemed so far way and he could hardly stand it, getting impatient. He couldn't wait.


	14. Chapter 14

This isn't a chapter, but an author's note request. I know you guys want more chapters of excitement, but I need you ask you a request.

I published a new story called I fell in love with a vampire. It's like twilight and also a zanessa story.

I need you guys to read the story and tell me what you think. If you guys do, then I'll upload another chapter or two of excitement.

Please do me this favor.

PLEASE!!!!! PEACE :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note**

Okay I know you guys want more chapters of excitement, and be patient, they're coming. I just need you guys to check out my other story. And also what do you think should happen with Troyella when they go to Paris?

Troy could consider asking Gabriella to marry him….soon?

They could 'do it'?

They could think and discuss their future together?

I need you guys to give me options. What do you think should happen on Gabriella's birthday? Should she and Troy have sex?

Give me your options. If you want to give me some ideas, then you can email me. my email address is in my profile.

Give me some ideas guys. Keep reading excitement and I fell in love with a vampire.

Peace :D


	16. Chapter 16

"Nobody brings twelve suitcases on a 5-day trip!" Troy told his sister, Jackie as he and Ryan unload her heavy suitcases from the limo.

Jackie shrugged as she carried one of her lighter suitcases. "You never know what you're going to need."

After school, Troy, Sharpay, and Ryan rushed home to grab their suitcases waited for Jackie to finally finish packing. Once she did, they hailed a cab to Grand Central, where they met up with Gabriella and her family, and they all boarded the train. Right now, they were in front of the airport, unloading the suitcases and unfortunately for the guys, the girls each had over seven suitcases, expect for Gabriella, who thank God, only had two suitcases and a duffle bag.

"Geez, Jacks, what did you pack? Rocks?" Ryan asked her.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, Ry. I only packed a few things." She answered as they all entered the airport.

"A _few_?" They said in unison.

Mr. Montez walked over to the employee desk and showed the female employee their tickets.

"The female employee looked at their tickets, nodded, handed them back to him, and said "Your flight won't be arriving fro another fifteen minutes." She said.

Mr. Montez thanked her and took back the tickets. He turned to the others and said "Alright, we have fifteen minutes before out flight arrives, so you have to do something I suggest that you do it now."

"I want cookie." Isabella said.

They all chuckled at her cuteness. She was too adorable.

"You will have your cookie soon, but first mommy has to go to the bathroom." Tia told her.

"I want cookie." She repeated.

Tia signed. Gabriella, deciding to lend her sister a hand, took Isabella from Tia's hands and carried her. "Don't worry, Tia, I'll take her to the café to get the cookie." She said.

Her sister shot her a grateful look and said "Thanks."

Gabriella nodded at her, mouthing 'no problem', while tickling Isabella. She turned to Troy and said "You want to come with me?"

He nodded, eagerly. He wrapped his arm around her and they walked to the small café. They settled at a small table and got a high-chair for Isabella. Gabriella returned to their table with their ordered. She gave Isabella her cookie, handed Troy his croissant and soda, and ate her brownie and drank her ginger ale.

Troy glanced at her and couldn't help but smile, falling under her spell again, admiring her beauty. He saw a few people looking at them and whispering the same thing to their friends. "Is that little girl their daughter?", "Do you think they got married early?", "Don't they make such a cute couple?"

Troy grinned, stroking her hand, drinking in her beautiful beauty, and gazing into her chocolate eyes_. If we have had kids, I bet our daughters would be as beautiful as you,_ he thought. Troy knew it was weird, but he could honestly picture his life with Gabriella. He even had dreams about them getting married and raising a family. He knew it was strange and too soon to be thinking about stuff like that, but he really can see his life with Gabriella as his wife.

"So you excited about Paris?" She asked him.

Troy nodded. "Totally, it's going to be awesome." He said.

They gazed into each other's eyes and talked. Really talked. Gabriella then checked the time and saw it was that their plane would be arriving in five minutes. "Oh boy, we better go." She said, lifting Isabella from the high-chair and carried her in her arms. Troy grabbed Isabella's doll that she forgot and they raced to get to the plane, and just in time, too.

They met up with the others, loaded their suitcases on the conveyor belt, boarded the plane, and got the best first-class seats.

As the plane took out, Gabriella looked out the window and watched as clouds passed the plane as it flew, and looked at the beautiful blue sky. It almost reminded her of Troy's eyes; expect his eyes were in an ocean blue shade. She signed. "Isn't the sky just beautiful," She asked Troy, who was sitting next to her in the seat row, and turned to him. "It's like when you look at it; it instantly calms you down and clears your head. Makes you feel at peace."

Troy had to agree that the sky does do that. But he knows something else that has the same affect on him and something was a special person. He took Gabriella's hand and looked out window. "It's pretty," He said and then looked at Gabriella. "But I can think of something that's a zillion times more beautiful than the sky and has same calming affect on me."

"And what, may I ask, is that?" She asked him, though she had a pretty good guess what it could be.

"You." He said with a huge grin on his face and kissed her with lots of passion.

Gabriella grinned as she pulled him closer to her. Troy pinned her against the window and kissed her with more passion. The kiss was passionate and _hot_. Gabriella pulled Troy even closer to her as she played with his hair, her tongue wrestling with his. Troy's hands slid under her top and felt the soft material of her bra. He traced it with his fingers as Gabriella's hands slipped under his shirt and gently rubbed his tone 6-pack abs.

Gabriella questioned herself whether she should stop this or not. She loves Troy so much and is absolute positive she wants to do it with him. But still, they were on a plane with people watching them. Unwillingly against her desire, she slowly pushed Troy away. But gave him a quick kiss with a smile.

Troy smiled at her, his face flush, his breathing heavy. He ran his fingers through her hair and sat back in his seat. That was really an amazing and _intense_ kiss. And he loved every second of it, but knew unfortunately they had to stop before things get too hot. His breathing returned to normal and his head was clear from the kiss. He glanced at Gabriella, who rested her head on his shoulder, and smiled down at her, gazing at her lovingly.

"Whoa, bro! Would it actually kill you not to shove your tongue down the poor girl's throat?" Jackie said who was sitting in a row in front of them with Ryan and Mark, turned back to him, smirking.

Troy scowled at her. Leave it to his sister to ruin a good moment. "Mind your own business, pain-in-the-ass." He told her.

Jackie ignored him, but smirks even more. "I feel so bad for poor Gabi. She has to kiss that horrible shit-smelling breath mouth of yours." She said.

Troy gave her the finger and kicked her seat hard.

Gabriella sat up straight and giggled as she watched Troy and Jackie fight. "Jackie, do you and Troy ever stop fighting?" She asked.

Jackie shook her head and said "The only time when we're not fighting is when we're asleep or in separate places."

"And you're still an annoying pain in the ass." Troy said.

"F-you!" Jackie told him.

Gabriella giggled again, putting her hair in a ponytail, watching them fight. "Good thing you two are going to be in separate hotel suites." Gabriella said.

"Thank the dear Lord," Jackie said and then smiled at Gabriella. "Thanks for inviting me, Gabi-wait hang on one sec." She reached into her purse and pulled put a pack of mints and a mini bottle of mouthwash. She handed Troy the mints and Gabriella the mouthwash.

"Um thanks, Jackie. What's the mouthwash for?" Gabriella said, looking down at the bottle and then up at Jackie with a raised eyebrow.

"You're going to need it, Hun. After kissing my brother, you're going to need to rinse out his nasty breath from your mouth. I gave Troy the mints to help with his breath problem. Its stinks like shit." Jackie said, earning herself a death glance from Troy.

Gabriella couldn't help herself and burst into giggles while Troy clenched his teeth and kicked Jackie's chair so hard, she nearly fell.

Early the next morning, Gabriella fluttered her eyes opened and woke up. She glanced around and saw the others were till asleep. Gabriella shook her head. Typically. Everyone else may hate waking up early in the morning, but she honestly loves it.

She glanced at Troy, who was still asleep on her shoulder, and smiled at him. He looks so cute when he's asleep. And looked like he was having a good dream. She pecked his cheek and stroked his hair. "I love you, sleepy-head." She whispered.

"I love you, Gabriella. You're my angel," He mumbled in his sleep. "I want to be with you forever."

Gabriella's smile grew more. He was dreaming about her. She could tell the dream was sweet and romantic by the way Troy was smiling in his sleep. She pecked his cheek again. "I love you, Troy." She whispered in his ear, stood up, and went to the bathroom.

"Will you marry me, Gabriella?" He murmured in his sleep after she was gone.

Once she was done scrubbing her teeth, Gabriella washed her face and looked at her reflection in the bathroom's mirror. Her face looked fresh and smelt like vanilla because of the new body wash she bought and just used, and her nearly-black darkened hair darkened to a new darker black shade and was lovely cascading down her back. She then examined her outfit. A white tank top with the T-necklace on top of it, black boot-cut jeans pants, and black platform strappy heels. She left her olive green jacket and red plaid scarf back at her plane seat.

The pilot announced last night that they should be arriving at Europe this afternoon. Gabriella couldn't wait till they got to Paris. She was excited about seeing the sights, shopping at the chic stores and shops, buying Paris most fabulous clothes, and celebrating her birthday.

She looked at her reflection and wonder what she do with her hair. Whether or not she should let it down or put it in a ponytail. As she was thinking, she heard a knock on the door.

"Someone's in here." She cried.

"Well can I join you?" said the person.

Gabriella smiled, recognizing the voice. She unlocked the door and opened it, seeing Troy holding his toothpaste and brush, smiling at her.

"Hey babe." He told her.

"Hey sleepy-head." She replied and then kissed his cheek.

Troy kissed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her lips, but Gabriella put her finger on his lips and stopped him. "What, I don't get my good morning kiss?" He asked.

"Not until you brush your teeth?" She told him.

Troy pouted at her and slowly walked into the bathroom. Gabriella shook her head as she giggled. She was about to leave until Troy firmly gripped her arm. She turned back to him, putting her other free-hand on her hip and smirked. "You want me to stay, don't you?" She said, taking a hint.

Troy nodded his head and smiled sheepishly at her. He locked the door, and pinned her firmly against the door, grinning at her. "I want you here. Because God knows that when I'm done, I'm going to be all over you." He said.

Gabriella giggled at him, pecked him on the cheek, and stood where she was, crossing her arms, smiling at him.

Troy smiled at her as he slowly walked to the sink. He put some toothpaste on his brush and scrubbed his teeth, taking a few glances at Gabriella. His smile grew more and more each time he took a glance at her. Gabriella wasn't wearing any make-up, but still looked just as beautiful. She was just a natural beauty.

He finished brushing his teeth and splashed some water on his face. He dried his face with a paper towel, tossed it in the garbage, and turned to Gabriella with a smirk on his face.

"And now for my kiss." He said, slowly walking to her. He placed his hands at both sides of her, and slowly and gently kissed her on the lips. Gabriella eagerly kissed him back, feeling those glorious sparks, and wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair, grinning.

Troy pulled her closer to him, carried her up bridal style, and placed her on the sink counter, his lips still attached to hers. They explored every bit of each other's mouths. Soon their heated kiss turned into a steamy-hot French kissing make-out. Troy sucked on her neck, making Gabriella moan with pleasure.

"I love you." She said between the moans.

"I love you more." He said between the kissed and sucking her neck, grinning.

Once he was done with her new hickey, he lunged at her lips and kissed her eagerly and hungrily. Before even thinking about it, Troy pulled back for a moment, took of his t-shirt, and tossed it a side.

Gabriella silently gasped. He was too beautiful. His muscular tone 6-pack chest was too perfect. Gabriella felt her throat suddenly becoming dry as she couldn't help but stare at it and gently traced it.

"Like what you see?" He asked her.

She was too weak to answer, so she nodded her head, finding it hard to resist him.

"Um Gabriella…" He said, blushing "I know we're not gong to do it yet and that's totally fine with me, but…well…I'm not being a pervert or anything but…can you take off your top please?" He gently tugged her tank top.

Gabriella looked down at her top, and then back at Troy. She pulled him into a hot, heated, passionate kiss. Troy eagerly kissed her back, deepening the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Gabriella's lips trailed down to his ear and kissed it. She kissed his neck before sucking on it hard, creating a new hickey, earning moans from Troy, who was trying not to moan too and held her tighter. She pulled back for a moment, and slowly peeled off her white tank top, and tossed it a side, revealing a white cotton bra.

Troy stepped back for a moment, speechless. His baby blue eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped. Seeing Gabriella in that bra made his throat bone-dry and was driving him bonkers. Gabriella looked both gorgeously beautiful and irresistibly hot; wearing a soft white cotton bra that he was sure was a size 48 C-cup.

He lunged at her, crashing his lips against hers, kissing her hungrily. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily with loads of passion, deepening the kiss. Before they even knew it,Troy pulled Gabriella off the counter and they contiouned their heated kiss, slowly sinking to the ground. Gabriella played with Troy's hair as she used her left hand to feel the zipper of his jeans. She played with it for a while before she slowly unzipped them. Troy got the message and took his jeans off, wearing only his blue boxers.

He carried Gabriella up and placed her on the bathroom sink counter. Troy crashed her lips against hers and the kiss became _burning hot_. He unzipped the zipper of jeans and peeled off her jeans, leaving her only in her white cotton underwear and matching bra. They knew that was as far they could go, but were trying their hardest not to rip the rest of each other clothes off.

They kissed passionately and hungrily, desiring each other, and craving each other. Gabriella pulled Troy closer to her, deepening the hot kiss, playing with his hair, tracing his perfect chest with her other hand. Troy used his left hand to go under the clasp of her bra and gently rubbed her soft bare back. Gabriella smirked as she pulled back from the kiss for a moment but leaned closer toward him and blow softly into his ear.

Troy was starting to feel beyond horny. He was fighting every urge not to rip off her bra and underwear. He instead pinned her firmly against the wall and pinned her arms, and then doved into her chest, kissing her visible breasts. Gabriella threw her head back and moaned. She grabbed Troy's head and kissed him with everything she had, hungrily and passionately. Troy kissed her back, and the heated kiss turned into a hot passionate French-kissing makeout.

Gabriella, against her will, knew they had to stop now and slowly pulled back. Troy looked at her, confused, but unfortunately knew they had to stop. Both of their hearts beating fast. Both of them were sweating a bit and feel hot and were breathing heavily, but were also glowing from their instantly amazing kiss.

Gabriella gave him a peck on the lips, rested her forehead against his, and looked at him, lovingly. "I love you." She whispered, breathing heavily.

Troy grinned at her as he gave her a long, slow kiss before pulling back. He looked deeply into her big chocolate eyes and grinned even more. "I love you, too." He whispered.

They shared one last hot kiss before they got redressed and made it back to their seats before anyone else was awake.

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's head and Troy stroked her hair, noticing it darkened to a dark midnight black color. He pecked her cheek.

_Beautiful eyes,  
In disguise,  
They will rise,  
I despise,  
Any man who will take them away,  
Beautiful eyes.._

Beautiful eyes,  
In disguise,  
They will rise,  
I despise,  
Any man who will take you away,  
Beautiful eyes......

He sang the chorus on the song into her ear. Gabriella giggled and was tickled by his breath.

"You have beautiful eyes. In disguise, they will rise. I despise any man who would take them away. You have beautiful brown chocolate eyes." He said, kissing her ear.

Gabriella giggled, and signed happily, wondering how she got such a adorable and wonderful boyfriend. Troy kissed her head and rested his head on her sleek hair.

**(A/N: So what do you think so far. No they didn't do it- but you have to admit that was a pretty hot make-out. I don't want to reveal too much, but maybe they will do it for her birthday. I'll upload more as soon as i can. Until then, peace :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Gabriella signed, still resting her head on Troy's shoulder, and closed her eyes, but wasn't exactly sleeping. She started the lyrics of the new song she finished writing and recording on her laptop called Amazed. She gently squeezed the hand of the person who inspired the song. She slowly traced Troy's hand and pecked it. She nuzzled into his chest and signed-but a happy sign, thinking about her wonderful boyfriend.

Troy looked down at Gabriella, lovingly, planting a kiss on her cheek, wondering how he was so lucky to have a perfect girlfriend like her. Gabriella was just so beautiful and perfect; it still baffled him that she was his-_all his_. Troy kissed the top of her head and played with her hair; smiling-actually grinning about the dream he had last night.

The dream was about him and Gabriella, alone in a beautiful beach, at midnight. The dream was a bit unexpected, but turned out to be beyond amazing and awesome.

Troy smiled as he kissed Gabriella's hand and looked out the window and the dream replayed in his mind.

_Troy was holding hands with his beautiful Gabriella as they walked along the beach under the moonlight. He gazed at Gabriella and couldn't believe how radiant she looked under the moonlight. Wearing just a simple white spaghetti-strap, flowing dress and her long sleek raven- black hair flowing in the cool breeze, she looked unbelievably breath-taking beautiful like a dark-haired angel. _

_They suddenly stopped walking. They looked out the beautiful ocean, seeing the moon's reflection in the water, watching the waves as they crashed. _

_Gabriella signed, wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "I wish this could never end," She whispered. "I wish it could just be like this. Just you and me together forever."_

_Troy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "Maybe it can be like that." He whispered, smiling down at her._

_Gabriella looked up at him, confused, raising her eyebrow up. "What do you mean?" She asked._

_Troy said nothing, but only smiled as he slowly stepped back, releasing her from his grip, and kneeled down to the ground. He looked up at her, smiling, preparing for the surprise he had planned for her._

_Gabriella gasped as Troy pulled a velvet box from his pants' pocket, took her hand, and smiled his charming dazzling smile that he knew drove her crazy and made her heart melt._

"_Gabriella Antoinette Montez," He said. "From the day I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. The girl who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You were always there for me, comforting me, helping me, and understanding me more than anyone else ever did. You are like angel send down from heaven. I know we're too young to be thinking about stuff like this and how they say the whole high school sweethearts' thing doesn't work out, but I don't care. I know you're the one for me. I always loved ever since the day I first met you and always will. Forever. I love you, Gabriella. You're my angel. I want to be with you forever. So will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife who I will always love and cherish forever?" He slowly opened the velvet box, revealing a very beautiful and expensive-looking diamond engagement ring. _

_Gabriella didn't say a word, but instead burst into tears. Troy looked at her, surprised to see she was crying, and got up from the ground. He wiped away her tears, but couldn't help but feel kind of hurt. _

"_Oh, baby don't cry. I'm sorry. I guess it's too soon. I'm sorry. If you don't want to marry me, I completely-" He began to say, but was cut off by Gabriella, who crashed her lips against his and kissed him passionately. She pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him with everything she got._

_Troy was a bit surprised by the kiss, but gladly kissed her back, passionately. They finally pulled back, breathlessly, but smiling hugely at each other._

"_Will you marry me, Gabriella and make me the happiest man alive?" He asked her, hopefully, with a hopeful smile, holding her hand and caressing it._

_Gabriella continued to cry, but cried only tears of happiness. Her mascara was running, and yet she was still the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. _

"_Yes," She whispered, smiling. "Yes! Troy Alexander Bolton, I would be honored to become your wife. I don't care if we're too young. I know you're the perfect guy for me and I love you more than anything."_

_Troy looked at her with the biggest smile he ever grinned. "Yes!" He yelled as he grabbed Gabriella and spun her around and around, kissing her with everything he got. Gabriella kissed him back, pouring everything she felt for him into that kiss. Troy finally put her down and slowly slide the beautiful ring onto her finger. He looked down at the ring, which was shining in the moonlight, and then up at his beautiful, now fiancé._

_He kissed her hand and kissed her passionately, for a long slow moment before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. "I love you." He whispered, grinning._

"_I love you, too. Always have and always will." She said, before he kissed her again._

Troy grinned, remembering that wonderful dream. That was the most amazing dream he ever had. He knows all about how they're young and how the whole high school sweethearts' thing doesn't always work out, but he doesn't give a damn about that crap. He knows Gabriella is the one for him. He looked down at her and kissed her hand repeatedly, making her giggle.

She looked up at him, noticing the big grin he had on his face, and kissed his cheek. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Just about a perfect dream I had about perfect you." He said.

"Can you tell me about it?" Gabriella said, smiling at him, tracing his hand. She gave him the puppy-dog look that she knew he couldn't resist. _  
_

He almost fell under her spell, but couldn't blame himself. Gabriella was just too irresistible. But lucky he gain some control over himself.

"Sorry Brie. But I'll only tell you about my dream when I'm ready. You're going to have to wait." Troy said smiling teasingly at her, leaving butterfly kisses all over her sweet face.

Gabriella giggled as she nuzzled his chest, looked up at him, and kissed his cheek. "Brie?" She asked, curiously about the nickname he just called her.

Troy nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "My own nickname for you." He said, grinning at her.

Suddenly they were blinded by flashes. Troy looked up, seeing Jackie, ruining another good moment by snapping pictures of them with her new digital camera. Troy grinded his teeth, giving her a death glare, and kicked his sister's chair so hard she nearly dropped her expensive camera.

"Hey if you break it, you buy it." She reminded him before she snapped a quick picture of him and burst into giggles, returning to her seat.

Troy was about to kick Jackie's seat again-more harder this time, but Gabriella held him back and gave him a soft, gentle look telling him to calm down. Troy took deep breaths and decided let it go. He'll deal with his annoying sister later.

The pilot later announced that they're ahead of schedule and should be arriving in Europe in less than an hour. The passengers cheered with excitement- mostly the gang, who gave each other high fives. Finally when the plane landed at the airport, the gang quickly exited the plane and grabbed their suitcases. Mr. Montez arranged for a stretch limousine to pick them up, which drove them around all of Europe, and finally reached Paris, finally reaching the hotel. By the time they reached there, it was already night-time. The hotel employees welcomed them friendly, offering them refreshments, but had to call others for help to carry all of the girls' luggage.

The hotel they were staying at was definitely fancy and unbelievably massively huge. It was also pretty luxurious and had an old Paris Victorian times' theme to it. It has over three pools, yoga and pilates classes, a huge work-out gym, five cafes, over ten different restaurants, and even has a hot tub in every suite's bathroom.

After Mr. Montez checked them in and got the keys to their suites, he gathered the teens around and showed them the suite keys. "In my hand are keys to your suites. Now listen if you lost these, I will be very angry with you."

They thought for a moment that he was joking but after seeing how serious his face and tone was, they knew he wasn't.

"Alright now I booked four suites for you guys, including myself, so choose your roommate." He told them.

"How about you and me?" Tia, who was carrying a sleeping Isabella in her arms, asked Jackie. The two have become fast-friends and being a roommate with each other would be fun.

"Sure, this will be fun." Jackie said, smiling at her. Mr. Montez handed them the key to their suite. Both girls squealed and each other a high-five.

"Mark, how about you and me?" Ryan asked. The Evans and Montezs families have been friends forever and are practically family. Gabriella, Tia, Mark, and Jason are like brothers and sisters to him and Sharpay. Sharing a room with Mark would be like sharing a room with an older brother.

"Sure." Mark said, patting Ryan's shoulder. Mr. Montez handed them their suite key.

"I'll stay with you, Dad," Jason said. They all looked at him, a bit surprised, including his dad. He just shrugged causally. "Since I figure it would be better sharing a suite with my dad, than with my brother and sisters. No offence," He looked at his siblings. "But after a little accident that happened the last time I shared a suite with one of my siblings," He stared at Tia. "I would rather share a suite with you."

Tia sticked her tongue out at him, but wanted so badly to give the finger. But she had to be a good role model for her daughter, Isabella; and definitely didn't want her to imitate the screw-you-finger.

"I'll stay with you girls." Sharpay said, with a sweet smile, and an idea involving Troyella forming in her head. Jackie looked at her confused until Sharpay gave her a look and the obvious answer hit her. She nodded, going along with Sharpay's plan.

"Sure, Shar. That would be cool," Jackie said. She turned to Tia. "You don't mind, do you, Tia?"

Tia glanced back and forth at Jackie and Sharpay, knowing they were up to something by the way they were smirking at her sister and her sister's boyfriend. She glanced at Troyella and back at the smirking blondes as the obvious answer hit her. "Sure I don't mind." She said, figuring out what they were up to, and couldn't help but smirk a bit.

Troy and Gabriella realized there was only one hotel suite left, and figured out what the girls were up to. They looked at each other and blush a bright red; but also smiled at each other.

**(A/N: For those of you who can't tell what the girls are up, Sharpay's plan is for Troyella to have their own hotel suite.)**

"I guess me and Troy are going to share the last hotel suite." Gabriella said slowly, smiling a bit more at Troy as she said each word. Troy was blushing a crimson red, but smiled at her.

Her father looked unsure while her brothers looked at their youngest baby sister, protectively.

Gabriella walked over to her dad, wrapped her arms around him, and gave him the too-cute-to-resist puppy-dog face. "Please daddy. Por favor.'' She said sweetly, with the too adorable puppy dog look that no one can say no to.

Nicholas Montez knew he was defeated by his little angel. The puppy dog face was too damn cute, he couldn't say no. He signed, giving in. "Mi hija, usted es muy afortunado que eres una de mis niñas especiales, que está trsutwothy, y que su cara de perro-cachorro es demasiado adorable para resistir," He said, smiling, pinching Gabriella's cheeks. "Y que estamos celebrando su cumpleaños. De lo contrario, han dicho que no."

**(A/N: in translation, he said "My daughter, you are very lucky you're one of my special little girls, that you're trustworthy, and that your puppy face is too adorable to resist. And that we're celebrating your birthday. Otherwise I would have said no.")**

Expect for the Montez kids, Troy, Ryan, Sharpay, and Jackie didn't speak Spanish, but knew Mr. Montez said yes. The girls squealed as they gave each other high-fives. Gabriella hugged her dad and kissed his cheek, thanking him in Spanish, and walked over to Troy. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Okay," Mr. Montez said, clapping his hands, getting the teens' attention. "Now you are each going to need these," He handed them beach a tour guide book of Paris. "And you," He said to Troy, Jackie, Ryan, and Sharpay "are going to need these." He handed them an English/France translator book in cause they need help with translation.

He didn't need to give Gabriella, Tia, Mark, and Jason a translator book since thanks to him and their foreign maids they already speak five different languages, including France.

Before the teens rushed up to their suites to unpack and start exploring both the instantly awesome hotel and city, wanting to explore Paris at night, Mr. Montez stopped and made a few announcements. "You may feel free to do whatever you do whatever you want. But if there is any trouble-I don't care if you're not even my own kid-then there will be consequences. Consequences and punishment. I want to make that very clear. If there is any trouble, there will be consequences,"

They could easily tell that he wasn't joking around.

"Tomorrow we will meet at the sunrise café for breakfast at ten where we first start the celebration for the 18th birthday of a very special someone." He said, smiling at Gabriella. Everyone turned to her and grinned. Gabriella smiled and was trying not to blush.

"Gab, you should get some shut-eye," Tia said, giving her sister a small hug. "After you got a big day tomorrow."

Gabriella hugged her back. "Thanks Tia." She said and turned to the others. "And also thank you, too, you guys. But please don't go over the top." She warned. She just wants a simple birthday, nothing too wild, fancy, or extreme.

"Awe." Mark said to her before he hugged, pulled her back, and held her cheeks. "Sis, you should know by now we will. Eighteen is a very important birthday. It's goodbye to childhood and hello to adulthood." He couldn't help, but let out a sniffle. "I can't believe my baby sister is all grown up," He sniffled again. "I swear I wasn't going to cry."

"Aw, Mark." Gabriella said, giving him a light punch.

He let out another sniffle as he hugged her again and held her tight for a moment. Soon the gang joined in a big group hug. They just stood there for a moment, hugging one another, feeling like one big family. Until they broke up and went up to their suites, carrying some of their suitcases while some bell-hops carried the rest, to unpack and begin exploring.

Room 4157-Troy's and Gabriella's suite-was on the top floor so they had to ride the elevator all they way up of the gigantic hotel until they finally reached their hotel suite. The bellhop used his access key to open their suite, carried their luggages inside, and waved his hand at their suite.

Troy and Gabriella stepped into their suite and looked around in amazed, awing. Gabriella couldn't help but squeal, seeing how huge and fancy the place was, and looked around. Troy gave the bell-hop a good tip, shut the door behind him and locked it, and turned back to the awesome and looked around the place, whistling low, impressed.

There was a mini fridge for a kitchen filled with awesome drinks and snacks. A huge, beautiful old-fashion looking balcony with a great view of the city. An instantly huge bathroom that was meant for a celebrity with its instantly amazing shower that looked like it was one of those fancy from KOHLER, and a huge, relaxing hot tub for a bathtub. A wide-screen TV that was attached to the wall, a long wooden desk with a desk lamp and the hotel stationary, a too soft off-white lazy-boy couch with matching foot stool; and two extra huge buttery-soft king-size beds with soft comforter bed-set and a box of chocolate truffles, instead of chocolate mints that would normally be left on the hotel beds. And also there was even a Victorian times' old fashion fireplace.

"This place is fancy. I love it." Gabriella said, gushing over the place. She took off her strappy platform heels and felt the softness of the suite's soft off-white carpet.

"Yeah, it is." Troy agreed as he looked around the awesome suite. He couldn't believe he was staying in such an awesome hotel room, but more importantly, he couldn't believe he was actually in Paris, staying here for five day, sharing the awesome suite with his perfect, goddess girlfriend.

He took off his jacket and shoes, and went over to the lazy-boy couch, un-whining, feeling the couch was fit for a king.

Gabriella couldn't help, but notice how cute and at ease Troy looked, un-whining on the couch. She quickly took out her PDA cell phone and snapped a few pictures of him. Troy looked a bit surprised, but soon smiled at his girlfriend, seeing she was taking pictures of him with her phone, and teasingly sticked his tongue out at her. Gabriella giggled as she took more pictures of him, this time with her light blue digital camera. When she was done taking pictures, she put her camera back in her duffle bag and dug around inside the bag for her iPod speakers.

Once she found them, she placed her I-Touch IPod into the speakers, and placed them on the desk. She turned the volume up, but not too loud so the people next door wouldn't complain. Then she went over to one of the beds, got on top of it, and jumped up and down, bouncing and giggling as she danced and sing along to Lady GaGa Just Dance, one of her favorite songs.

Troy looked at Gabriella, watching her bounce up and down on the bed, singing along to Lady Gaga. He couldn't resist taking a few pictures with his camera as she bounced on the bed, dancing and singling along to the music.

"Come on Troy. Jump with me." Gabriella said, jumping on the bed. "_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_." She said, singling the song.

Troy normally wouldn't jump on the bed, but couldn't say no to Gabriella. He got off the couch, walked over to the bed, got on top of it, and jumped up and down with Gabriella, bouncing on the bed while dancing to next I-Touch song, Christian Aguilera Keeps Getting Better.

But as they were dancing to it, Gabriella tripped and lost her balance, trying to jump higher while doing high-kicks. She held on to Troy, trying to keep her balance, but instead made Troy fall on his back on the bed, pulling her on top of him. They looked at each other for a moment, not moving a muscle or saying a thing, until they burst into laughter. Finally when they stopped laughing, they just gazed into each other's eyes, smiling at each other, having a moment.

Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him, their faces less than two inches away from each other's, grinning. Gabriella grinned back at him, playing with his dark chestnut brown hair. He caressed her smooth, baby-soft cheeks. They leaned in closer to each other, closing their eyes, ready to kiss until…

Troy's Cha your head in the game ring-tone started to play. Troy groaned as he slowly and gently pushed Gabriella back. He went through his suitcases until he finally found his cell phone and answered it.

"Talk to me-but oh hey, but before you do, I want you to know that your call interrupted me from kissing my girlfriend," He turned around and gave Gabriella a quick wink. She giggled as she shook her head. "So f-ing screw you!" He said to the caller as he turned back.

"F-ing screw you, too, you bastard!" Jackie said on the other line.

"Jackie!" He groaned. _Must this she-devil ruin every good moment_, he thought. "You dumbass! In case you forgotten you have a three year old in your room. She can hear you!" He exclaimed.

"I know that, asshole. That's why I'm in the bathroom, trying not to talk too loud. Do you think I actually want Isabella to learn cursing at a young age?!" Jackie said. "First of all I want you to know something. The only reason Shar decided to stay in the suite with me and Tia, and also Isabella, is because she wants you guys to have a suite to yourselves. You can say it's like an early birthday gift for Gabi. But listen, ass-wipe, Gabi is a really sweet girl and I really like her a lot. She's becoming like a little sister to me, the little sister I never had. So if you hurt her, I will burn your f-ing ass!"

"You know I would never hurt her. In case you forgotten, you slutty-retard, I love her more than anything. She's the best thing to ever happen to me. I care about her a lot, more than anything else in this God damn forsaken world." Troy said.

Gabriella couldn't help, but listen to Troy's conversation. Once she heard what Troy said about her and how much he loves her, she smiled and was touched. She leaned against him, laying her head on his chest, and hugged him, snuggling up to him. Troy looked down at her and smiled while stroking her hair, and pecked her head.

"Okay, okay I get it," Jackie said, knowing Troy was going _a bit_ overboard. "All I need was for you to understand that if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass and then burn it. That's all I need to you know," She then remembered something, something that happened earlier in the morning on the flight and involved Troy and Gabriella. She smirked, knowing it will make Troy blush tomato red, which gives her satisfaction. "Also by the way, remember how on the plane, you and Miss Gabriella were gone in the morning. For quite awhile I may add."

"Yeah." Troy said slowly. He had a feeling she was up to something and knowing it wasn't going to be good.

"Well when I went to go use the plane's bathroom, the door was locked. I heard some people talking inside and recognized you guys' voices," She said, knowing when he hears the next part, he'll be more than beyond pissed. "The next thing I know, I'm hearing intense make-out sessions, some banging, and moaning. I'm also sure I heard clothes being peeled and tossed," She couldn't help, but laugh a bit, actually a lot. "I swear if Gabriella didn't stop you, then you would have gone all the way, having sex in the plane's bathroom. I'm sorry bro. I know it was wrong to be listening in on you guys, but still..."She cracked up again. "Luckily I went back to my seat before you guys came out."

Troy couldn't speak for a moment. He was just very still like a statue. He wasn't sure whether he should be embarrassed that Jackie heard their little _very hot_ make-out session or should be furious that she did in the first place, invading their privacy. He clanged the phone close to his ear, his face forming into a tight scowl, his fists tightly clenched, his blood boiling, and his anger building up and was close to eruption like a volcano.

He held the phone very close to his ear, staying very still until finally… "YOU ARE SO DEAD, BITCH!!!" He yelled; the yell was so loud it could nearly make a person deaf. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU BITCH, YOU BETTER HOPE TO GOD I DON'T KICK YOUR SLUTTY-ASS TO THE FUCKING MOON!!!"

He hanged up his phone, tossed it aside, and was about to charge out the door, ready to kick the hell out of his sister. Gabriella saw Troy looking like he was about to explode as he was about to leave the suite room and had to stop him before he does something that he'll regret. She knew his anger was about to erupt; and that his anger was rising very high to a dangerous level again. She ran behind him, wrapping her arms around him, stopping him.

She tightened the grip she had around him and gently laid her head on his back. She could feel his stiff anger-tense muscles becoming relaxed by her touch. "Please Troy calm down. Don't do something you know you'll soon regret." She murmured; her voice soothing. She softly kissed the back of his neck and laid her head on his back.

Troy's hand was on the door's handle, ready to open it, but it was still. He felt the anger building up inside of him, but suddenly it was like it was cooled down and dropped down-all the way down. Just by hearing her soft-angelic voice soothing him, feeling her warm soft body close to his, and her arms wrapped around him, hugging him, he was just immediately calmed down.

Only an angel had that type of ability to instantly calm someone down. Slowly Troy's lips curved into a small smile, her enchantment spell was cast on him, taking its effect; and realizing once again God truly send him an angel from heaven. _Gabriella is truly my angel,_ he thought.

He closed his eyes as he took deep, slow breaths; her spell growing more on him. He brought one of her hands up to his face, nuzzled into it, feeling the baby-smooth softness of her skin, and kissed it. He held her hand as he turned to her and pulled her into a hug. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. Troy could feel her smiling. He pecked the top of her head and rested his chin on it.

_This girl…is truly an angel,_ Troy thought as he began rocking her back and forth, with his arms still wrapped around her beautiful petite frame. _The things she does, the way she makes me feels…I still can't believe she's mine-all mine. When I'm with Gabriella, I feel…for once in my life…great….and even happy, too. With Gabriella, I don't have to pretend, I can just be myself. She doesn't make things complicated for me, she instead makes them better. _

Gabriella is the only person he knows who makes him feel decent about himself-actually great about himself. Even though she is undoubtedly flawless and perfect while he's the exact opposite of perfect, it doesn't matter to her. Even though he's kind of mess-up most of the time and has major issues, such as his horrible anger problem, she still accepts him and loves him for him. With Gabriella, he can just be himself and always feels more than good.

Troy lifted her up and carried her bridal-style to the bed. He sat on the bed, carried her on his lap, and rocked her back and forth, while gently rubbing her back.

They both smiled, closing their eyes as they held each other tightly, still rocking as their minds wander.

_Is it possible to love someone so much it feels like they're a part of you?_ Gabriella thought, thinking about Troy. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart. To her, it was a magnificence sound. She tilted her head up to kiss him on the nose and pecked his lips, earning a smile and a kiss back from him. _I love him so much,_ she thought as she rested her head back on his chest. _He's a part of me now, a very huge part._ She smiled.

Ironically Troy was thinking the same thing about Gabriella, wondering if a person you love so much can become a part of you.

_I can't believe how much I've changed since she became mine,_ he thought as he held gently squeezed her and kissed her head. _I love this girl so much. Gabriella became a huge part in my life. She's my only reason, my only pure weakness. With her…I just feel…complete, whole. With her, I feel like I can do anything, like a superhuman. _

Suddenly Troy had a brilliant idea. He knew what he was going to do for Gabriella for her birthday. It was going to be a bit cheesy, but not too corny. And also really sweet and very romantic, if he does says so himself. The surprise was going to involve two things, one which is very special object-that will touch her heart and he hopes she likes-and also hopes she says yes to-and the other will also touch her heart.

"Um baby," He told her, lifting her off his lap and onto the bed, and got up. "I got to go somewhere."

"Oh, where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I need to go see Jackie to ask her for some advice." He said, sounding very surprised to himself. Normally he would never ask Jackie for advice. She's the last person on earth he would ever seek advice from. But surprisingly, this time-and hopefully the last-he needs her help.

Gabriella was almost surprised as he was, but was able to hide it. "Oh, okay. Have fun," She said and then pecked his cheek. "Just don't try to kill her." She added, teasingly.

Troy chuckled as he kissed her cheek. "I'll try not to. But if she tries to get on my nerves and act like an annoying bitch, and something happens to her, I cannot be held responsible." He brushed her hair back with his fingers, pecked her cheek, and left.

As Troy left, Gabriella took out her cell phone and texted her sister, asking her to come up to her suite. She needed some advice herself. And who better to give her advice, than her own big sister.

Tia texted her back, saying she'll be there in less than ten minutes. And also she'll bring Isabella with her.

Meanwhile with Troy, he finally found out what room the other girls were in, Room 4018, and pounded on the door, getting impatient as he waited for someone to open the damn door.

As the door finally opened, Troy looked at the person, shocked, and screamed loud and terrified like he saw the bloody Ghost of Christmas Future. It was his sister, Jackie, looking both nasty and horrible, wearing some nasty-looking mud mask, her pale blonde hair in hair-rollers, and wearing a very, very short white nightgown that practically showed her soft blue underwear with purple roses-which Troy made feel like he was about to throw up and wanted so badly to erase from his mind-and had a very, very low neck-line that showed _a lot_ of cleavage-which God knows he really didn't need to see.

"OH MY GREAT MOTHER FUCKING GOD!!!!!!" He screamed, shocked by what he saw and desperately didn't want or needed to see it. He closed his eyes, and covered them with his hands. "I'M BLIND!!!! I'VE GONE FUCKING BLIND!!!!!"

Jackie smacked him to shut him up, and was pissed off that Troy interrupted her from her me-time spa-time. "You are so damn lucky that Tia took Izzy with her upstairs to Gabriella's suite," She said. "Otherwise we would have kicked your fucking ass! Now what the hell do you want!? You're interrupting me-time!"

"First of all what the damn hell are you wearing?!" Troy said, pointing at her very revealing nightgown.

"Calm down, Professor Dumbass! It's a nightgown. I bought it from Bendels's before we left," Jackie said. "It's cute." She added.

"It's a fucking stripper dress! You look like a fucking damn tramp in that! Put on some fucking clothes, will you?" He said.

Jackie gasped, and then smacked him-harder this time. "Fuck you, ass-wipe!" She said. "Now what the hell do you want?!!"

Troy shivered first in disgust, desperately trying to erase the absolutely disturbing-not to mention disgusting-images of his sister his subconscious downloaded. But unfortunately the damage was already done. Those images were now stuck in his mind. "Well first of all, thank you for the disturbing pictures that will forever haunt me and be implanted in my head, which can never be erased. And second…" He pauses for a minute, couldn't believe what he was going to say next. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this but… I need your help. I need your damn help." He mentally slapped himself for begging to Jackie, the thing he rather eat shit than do. But he needed some advice and was desperate.

Jackie was caught off guard, looking just as surprise as Troy.

"Um…okay," She said slowly. She then checked her watch and then looked up at him. "Look I only have twenty minutes of me-time left. Come on in." She led him inside her hotel room.

Sharpay was already fast asleep, laying in one of the hotel beds, wearing pink pajamas (of course) that Troy thanked God wasn't revealing like Jackie's, also wearing a mud-mask, and was snoring as loud as a train.

Jackie pulled out a chair for Troy from the desk and sat down on the bed that she was sharing with Sharpay. Sharpay's snoring was loud, but they would just have to ignore it.

"Okay," She said to Troy. "I'm all ears. What kind of advice do you need?"

Troy hesitated, unsure whether or not he should tell her, but finally decided to. "Alright, I need advice on Gabriella's birthday present."

"You're telling me that you still don't know what you're going to get her? Well then you're screwed, dumbass! Her birthday is tomorrow. For God's sake Troy, she's your girlfriend and it's her birthday. How could you not get her something?!" Jackie said. _After all, the girl is so sweet and deserves something for putting up with your dumbass-self,_ she thought.

Troy was tempted to give Jackie a good punch, but had to remain calm and control himself. He took a calm breath before he said. "For your information, Miss-know-it-all, I already know what I'm going to get her for her birthday. I just need your advice on them." He told her.

"Okay, what are they?" Jackie said.

"Well one is a poem I'm planning to write for her. I already have it in my head. I just need to write it down. The thing is I'm thinking of turning it into a song because the more I think about it, the more it sounds more like a song," He said.

Jackie nodded her head. She definitely underestimated her brother and really ought to give him some credit. As much she couldn't believe it, Troy's poem/song idea sounded really sweet and definitely romantic. Gabriella is so going to love it.

"Okay so far so good. I hate to admit this, but that's a really good gift idea. It's really sweet," She said. "And the other thing?"

Troy hesitated again, suddenly feeling heat upon his face, his cheeks turning bright red as he thought about the second gift. He wasn't sure exactly how to tell Jackie, so he decided to draw it. He went over to the desk, grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pencil, and started to sketch.

Jackie looked at him, watching him as he drew, wondering what her brother was up to.

Finally when he was finished, Troy walked over to Jackie and slowly held up his drawing. "This is my second gift idea." He said very quickly as he showed her the drawing.

Jackie looked at the sketch idea and gasped, her eyes popping wide and her mouth popped opened.

The sketch was another one of Gabriella, that looked really good and was amazing, but unlike the others, was really unexpected and quite surprising.

In the sketch, she was smiling happily, wearing a beautiful wedding dress complete with a veil, with a beautiful diamond engagement ring on her finger, looking more than ready to get married. The ring was circled, marked as a clue.

Jackie slowly took her gaze off the sketch and looked at her brother; her wide eyes grew even more.

Troy closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and slowly opened them again. "That's my second gift idea," He took another deep breath. "It's an engagement ring. I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Jackie then fainted, rolling off the bed and onto the floor.

"Oh crap." He mumbled.

Meanwhile with Gabriella, she and Tia were listening to the new songs she finished and recorded on her laptop while her niece was fast asleep and were trying not to wake her up. By the time the songs were done, Tia clapped for Gabriella. The songs were really good.

"Gabi, those were amazing," Tia said, giving her a hug. "You really should become a singer. I swear to God if you do and make an album, it will be a #1 top-seller."

Gabriella giggled. "We'll see." She said. Ever since she was ten, already creating songs and singing, her family and friends said that she should become a singer and make an album.

She doesn't know how talented she is.

Tia giggled and couldn't help, but get a hairbrush and brush Gabriella's hair. She always enjoyed doing her sister's hair ever since they were kids. But she noticed Gabriella's usual nearly-black hair was now darkened in a pure raven-black shade. It was a really good look on her, not to mention a really cool shade of black.

"Oh my god, your hair!" She said, brushing her fingers with it. "It got darker. It looks amazing."

Gabriella giggled again. She was just full of giggles. "Thanks. I can't tell whether its midnight-black or raven-black." She said.

"Raven-black. Definitely raven-black." Tia giggled, brushing her hair one more time. She then became serious. "So you want to tell me what happened between you and Troy in the plane's bathroom?" She asked.

Gabriella signed, but with a small smile. "I'm guessing you heard Jackie talking about that?" She said.

Tia nodded. "She was trying not to talk too loud, but didn't succeed. I heard what she said and had to cover Isabella's ears when she cursed. What exactly happened?" She asked.

"Well…." Gabriella began to explain. Over some coke and cupcakes, she explained to Tia what happened. She looked surprised-really surprised-but was glad to hear that they didn't go _all the way_.

Tia let out a sign of relief when Gabriella finished explaining. "Thank the good heavenly God," She said. She turned back to Gabriella. "Wait a minute. He didn't force you, did he?"

"Of course," Gabriella said a little defensively "Troy isn't like that, Tia. We both just…didn't want to do it yet."

Gabriella knew her sister was only looking out for her and she was grateful for that. Tia knew a lot of boys, especially jerks. Since her ex-boyfriend who left her when she was sixteen, Luke was biggest jerk to ever live. He told Tia that he loved her and practically forced her to have sex with him, threatening to break up with her if she didn't. Tia–at first-didn't want to lose him so she gave in. Expect she had to pay a price. She got pregnant with Isabella. When she told Luke, he called her the biggest whore he ever met in front of everybody, poured his drink on her head, and dumped her, leaving her pregnant and alone. Gabriella remembered how mad-and she means _mad_-she and her family was when they found out that Luke practically raped Tia, got her pregnant, and how he publicly dumped her. They wanted to send him to jail where he could rot in hell, and tear him to pieces. She even remembered how badly Mark and Jason beat him up.

Tia thought about Luke and what he did to her, and signed sadly. She looked down at her daughter and smiled a bit as she watched her sleep and kissed her head. She loves Isabella more than anything and wouldn't trade her for anything in the world, but still she wished she could have had her later. Also she wished that she never fell for Luke and his asshole-self, and wanted to kick his ass. _At lease that fucking asshole can rot in hell_, she thought bitterly.

"Troy's not like that, Tia," Gabriella said, bringing her sister back to planet earth. "I will admit, they were some times when we almost went a bit too far, but still we didn't. I want do it when I'm ready and Troy's more than cool with that."

Tia nodded, approving, with a smile. She glad that Troy wasn't an asshole like Luke and wanted to also wait till they were ready.

"I'm glad to hear that." She said.

"Well here's where I need your advice. How do you know if you're ready to do it?" Gabriella asked.

Tia looked at her a bit confused, but said "Well you have to met that special person who loves you for you and then you have to know yourself when you're ready to take the big-step." She looked at Gabriella, curious, raising her eyebrow. "What do you ask?"

"Well…" Gabriella said, twisting her hair with her finger, a habit she does when she gets nervous. She then looked down at the necklace Troy gave her. She couldn't help, but smile as she held the 'T', remembering how he said it stands for also his name and…true love.

She slowly looked at Tia, who was watching her, and took a deep breath before she spoke "Tia, I think I'm ready to do it. Actually, I'm positively sure I want to do it with Troy. I love him and…want to take this big-step with him."

**A/N:So what do you guys think of this chapter? Troy plans to engage to Gabriella on her birthday and Gabriella is ready to take next big-step and have sex with him. Looks like Gabi's birthday is going to be unforgetable. So what do you guys think will happen next? Will Troy go through with the engagement? Will Troyella really have sex? Keep reading excitment to find out. By the way, thanks for the great reviews. You guys are making feel like a real author. Peace! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Her sister's response wasn't surprising at all to Gabriella. Shock was written all over her face; and her mouth was wide open, along with her eyes. Gabriella thought for minute that Tia was going to faint, but she surprised her by not fainting but still held onto the bed for support. She tried to talked, but every time she opened her mouth, nothing came out so she just closed it again.

"Tia? Tia?" Gabriella said, snapping her fingers in front of her. "You're not going to faint, are you?"

Her sister merely shook her head with her eyes still wide. Finally she said, still shaking her head, "No…I'm just…wow. Oh my god, oh my great Jesus Christ in the heaven! Oh great Mother Mary! Wow! That was a big…wow of an announcement!"

"Do you need something to drink?" Gabriella said, noticing her sister looked like she was losing her grip on her bed that was keeping her steady and was going to faint.

Tia nodded her head, looking like she was about to collapse any minute. "Water, please." She answered.

Gabriella went over to the mini fridge, grabbed a bottle of water, went back to Tia, and handed her the water. Tia gladly took the water and gulped-actually chugged down the 1-liter water in less than a minute. She then got up from the bed and paced around the suite, tapping the now-empty water bottle on her hand, trying to calm down, desperately trying not to scream.

Not that she was mad at Gabriella. She wasn't, but she was too damn shocked, unsure what to say.

"Are you mad at me?" Gabriella asked her, curiously.

Tia shook her head, still pacing around the room. "I'm not, Gab. I'm just shocked that's all." She said.

Finally when she calmed herself down, she sat next to Gabriella on her bed. She inhaled deeply and blew into her hands while rubbing them together. She then wrapped her arm around her sister and rubbed her back, gently.

"Are you now better?" Gabriella asked her.

Tia nodded and replied "Much," She looked down at her little sister, her dark eyes serious but still soft and gentle. She sighed. "Gabi…are you absolutely sure you're ready? I mean 110% percent sure you are ready? Because Gabriella, you have to be absolutely sure about this. Sex isn't a game. It's the real deal. When you have sex with someone, it's a sacred thing. You're giving your partner all of you, your body, mind, and spirit. And you're giving him your virginity, the most sacred and precious gift God gave you. And you also want it to be special, knowing you're doing it with someone who you love more than anything and loves you back as well. And I don't mean that fling-crush-love that most people our age claim to have when it's only just a fling. I mean _real love_; I'm talking burning passionate love, real inseparable love that has a special bond that can never be broken and lasts forever. Sex, Gabriella, is a very big step. Are you absolutely, positively 110% percent sure you want to take this big step with Troy? Are you sure you want to have sex with him as your first? Are you positive you want to make love to him, giving him your virginity? Do you really love him?"

Gabriella didn't say anything at first. She instead thought about Troy. Does she really love him? Yes, absolutely more than anything else in the world with all her heart. She loves him hugely and deeply as he loves her. She loved him from the minute she met him.

She thought of the reasons why she loves him and came up with a lot of reasons, over a million. His adorable, handsome looks, his beautiful ocean-blue eyes, his hot body, and more importantly the ways he makes her feel, how he is just comfortable with her and can tell her anything that's on his mind even when he thinks it could be stupid, how he doesn't pretend or lie, how he opens up to her, and mostly how he calls her beautiful.

When a guy calls you hot, he's only looking at your body. When he calls you pretty, he's only complimenting your face, not really looking at you. But when a guy calls you beautiful, he's really into your heart. **(A/N: I got that paragraph from other story here on fanfiction)**

Gabriella smiled as she thought about that. Of course she gets a lot of complaints from other boys, mostly saying she's hot or pretty. Troy was the only guy who called her beautiful, the only one who looks into her heart and sees her natural beauty on the inside as he does on the outside. He also calls her gorgeous, but mostly calls her his beautiful angel.

She grinned, feeling like she could hear him whispering those words in her ear.

"_You're my beautiful angel and I love you."_ She could hear him saying.

She finally looked up at her sister and took a deep breath before she said "Tia, do I ever lie?"

Tia shook her head. "You never lied. Not even once." Gabriella was the most honest person she knew who never told a single lie in her entire life.

"Well please believe me when I say this," Gabriella requested. She took a big deep breath before she grabbed her cell phone and showed her a picture of her and Troy at Central Park in the falling snow, with his arms wrapped around her, smiling as they posed for the picture. "Do you see that boy?" Gabriella said, pointing at Troy.

Tia nodded her head.

"That's the boy who I met when I was eight years old. The day I first met him, I knew he was different from any boy I ever met in a very good way. People think that he's nothing but a trouble-maker who's no good. But I don't see him like that. When I look at him, I see the sweetest, nicest, caring and unique, who's only misunderstood, guy who I fell in love with when I was only eight. I love him, Tia. More than anything else in the world. And it isn't some fling-crush-love. It's real passionate love. I love Troy Alexander Bolton more than anything, and I would even give up my own life for him if I ever have to. I love him and he loves me back. I know sex isn't a game and is a really big step, but I love him and want to show him that. I want us to take it to the next level. I'm not just sure, Tia, I'm 110% percent absolutely, positively sure that I am ready for me and Troy to have sex." Gabriella said.

For a minute Tia's face was unreadable but definitely had shock written all over it. Until slowly her lips curved up into a smile. She didn't know what to say, but was definitely proud of her little sister. Gabriella really knows what she is doing and is so sure about herself, and Tia is also proud of that. And since Gabriella isn't a liar, she easily believed her.

She hugged her tightly and Gabriella hugged her back. Tia looked down at her, brushed her hair out of her eyes, and smiled at her.

"I'm so proud of you," Tia said softly, rocking Gabriella as she hugged her. "I'm glad you realize what you're doing and are 110% percent sure you're ready. You really are grown up."

Gabriella smiled at her. "Thanks Tia," She said. "And thanks for your help."

"No problem, Gab," Tia said "But if you and Troy are going to do it, you're going to need take precautions. Protection. You're going to need condoms and birth-control pills."

"You're not going to believe this, but ironically there are packs of condoms in the top shelf in the bathroom cabinet." Gabriella told her. She couldn't help, but blush a bit.

Tia also blushed a bit, too. She tugged on a strand of her dark brown hair and twirled it around her finger. She cleared her throat and said "Okay, well that's covered. But…you're still need birth-control."

She reached into her purse and pulled out the birth-control pills and handed them to Gabriella. "Promise me, you'll use them when you do it." She said.

Gabriella took the pills and put it into her purse into the nightstand drawer. She turned back to her sister and slowly smiled. She held out her pinkie and said "I pinkie-swear I'll use them."

Tia stuck her pinkie and held hers with Gabriella. Then she pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight with a smile, laying her head on her sister's sleek deep-black hair, feeling some moisture in her eyes, feeling like she was about to cry. She couldn't believe that her baby sister was all grown up.

Gabriella could easily tell what Tia was thinking and hugged her back, squeezing her tight. "Don't worry, Tia. No matter what, I'll always be your little baby sister." She said.

"I know and I'm glad." Her sister said with a smile.

Meanwhile with Troy, his sister was still unconscious so he had to carry her to her bed, half-placing and half-tossing her on the bed. He was now trying to wake her up and so far wasn't successful. He tried pinching her cheeks, pouring water on her-and then wiped it up, shaking her body, and even slapped her cheeks. But nothing woke her up. He guessed she was more than shocked by his second gift idea.

Troy was about to give up, but then suddenly had an idea. He leaned in closer to her ear and loudly said "Hey Jackie, I told Mom that you took nude pictures of yourself and send them to your third boyfriend, Pete."

"_YOU DID WHAT???!!!"_ Jackie shouted, waking up in an instant. "I'm going to kill you, you little brat!" She yelled as she pounced on him, grabbing him by his shirt and shook him.

Troy slapped her hands away and pushed her back on the bed. "Calm down, slut. I only said that to finally wake-wait a minute, you didn't take naked pictures of yourself, did you?" He asked. The thought of his sister-who he'll admit acts like a whore-actually taking naked pictures of herself was too damn disturbing to even think about. After all in the fucking name of Jesus Christ, she was-unfortunately for him-his big sister. He shivered in pure disgust by the thought.

Jackie looked around, not looking Troy in the eyes, hoping to change the subject. "That's not the point," She said, and then remembered what caused her to faint in the first place. "What we are talking about is your crazy gift idea! For the love of Jesus Christ, Troy, are you out of your fucking mind?! An engagement ring?! Marriage?!" She then slapped her hand on her forehead. "Just when I think you can't be any more of a fucking dumbass idiot, _Bam,_ you kick it up a nock!"

"Can you please for the love of God shut that big-ass-mouth of yours and listen to me for a damn minute?!" Troy yelled, trying not to lose his temper that was close to eruption.

After staring at him for a long minute, Jackie folded her arms across her chest and waited patiently, keeping her mouth shut.

Troy closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He re-opened them and said "Look Jackie…I know my little announcement was more than surprising and really quite a shocker, but…I love her. I love her, Jackie. More than anything else in the world. Gabriella's a part of me, a _huge_ _and gigantic_ part of me now. She's my life now. I would do anything for her; even give up my own life for her. If something ever happened to her, I would just end my life, right then and there. I can't live without her. Without her, my life simply has no meaning. She's my angel, my beautiful angel who I would die for. Before Gabriella, my life simply had so meaning. I was never truly happy, always in a bad mood that people soon spread rumors that I was either becoming a Goth or a vampire, always depressed, never open up to anyone, not even you or Mom and sometimes not even Dad who I mostly close to and understood me, and always wondered what the point in life? I was mostly a tormented, miserable guy like that Dan guy from those Gossip Girl books you always read,"

Slowly his lips curved up into a smile as he thought about her. "But then she happened and…my life changed. Gabriella is the only one who reached out to me and understands me more than anyone else even tried to. Even though she's flawless while I'm messed-up, it doesn't matter to her. She loves me for just plain ole' me. And I love her back, hugely and deeply. I even, since the day I met her, dreamt about her. She starred in every dream I had as my beautiful, caring, and heavenly angel. In fact, I can even see having a future with her as my wife. I also had dreams about that, about us getting married and raising a family together. I love Gabriella and…on her birthday, I'm going to propose to her."

Jackie looked at him until she rolled her head, her eyes going up, and about to faint again. Troy caught her and slapped her _hard_ to wake her up. Jackie's right cheek sting in pain as she held it and cursed. "Damn you, asshole!" She growled under breath. She hissed, feeling the pain in her cheek. Finally she pulled her hand away from her cheek and looked at Troy again, with her arms crossing across her chest, her right cheek swollen and red.

After she looked at him for the longest minute, her serious face became gentle; her hard-core, serious eyes became gentle and soft. She sighed, shaking her head. And slowly her face cracked a tiny smile-that really surprised Troy. She looked at him and said "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but…I'm proud of you."

Troy looked at her, shocked. Did his sister hit her head too hard when she first fainted?

"I know, I know. I sound like I hit my head too hard, but I didn't," She said. She sighed again, brushing a loose strand of her hair back. "You know, the minute I first came to New York to visit you guys, saw Gabriella again, all grown up, looking sweet and pretty, and the way you were looking at her….I knew right then and there you weren't kidding when you said you really, really liked her-actually love her. Mom and I can even see you two having an adorable black-curly-haired, blue-eyed kid or kids. And how you said …. She's your life now and how you would even give up your own life for her…it's really reminds me of Bella and Edward from Twilight,"

Troy looked at his sister even more confused. She was comparing his love for Gabriella to a vampire's love for a human girl who he also wants to have as a snack?

"I mean, Dumbass, how the love you two have is so much like Edward's and Bella's. Like Edward, you would also give up your own life to save the girl you love. Also that line 'She's my life now' reminded me so much about those two. And….the love you have is just like theirs, not forbidden, but real and passionate. You and Gabriella are not just lovers; you two are soul-mates. And you know what? More I think about it, you are right. Gabriella really did change you. I'm glad to know that your love for her is real," She couldn't help, but sniffle and felt moisture in her eyes. "Oh my great God, I'm about to cry." She said.

Troy was actually really surprised by his sister's words, but was also touched. He pulled his sister into a hug and chuckled along with her. Finally when the hug got to awkward, not to mention really long, they finally pulled apart, looked at each other, and shared a laugh.

Jackie sighed once more before she looked at Troy and said "You know I have absolutely nothing against Gabriella. I love that girl to bits. In fact, if I was a bio-sexual I would have a huge crush on her. Honestly I would," She let out a giggle and became serious again. "Even though I still have no clue what she sees in you in the first place, you two are meant for each other. Honestly random people think you two are soul-mates, which I admit you guys are. You two are perfect for each other; don't get me wrong, but still….marriage? An engagement ring? Troy, you have to really think about these things. I mean if you told me that you're planning to propose to her after collage, I would have been aboard on that. But now while you're still only in high school? That's a really big step. You have to be absolutely sure about these things. Do you know how many teenage marriages actually work out? I can tell you right now it's a really low number, unbelievably low. Like about less than 15% percent. Troy, you should wait, like, when you two finish collage."

Troy looked at his sister for a long moment, without saying a word, thinking about what Jackie was saying. He knew she was only looking out for him and wants him to know these things before he does something, but…he loves Gabriella. And wants to be with her forever.

"I love her, Jackie. With all my heart and soul, I love Gabriella Antoinette Montez and I'm going to propose to her," He said. "I know we're young and how the whole high school sweetheart's thing doesn't always work out, but I don't give a damn about that. I know Gabriella is the one for me. She's my life now and I'm more than 110% percent sure about this. So you can say whatever you want, but nothing will change my mind."

Jackie sighed, knowing her brother was never going to change his mind. But also smiled because she was proud of him. As much as she hates to admit it, he really was becoming a man and knew what he was getting himself into, thus she was also proud of that.

She grabbed her little brother and pulled him into a hug, squeezing him so tightly that he nearly couldn't breath. "I know I don't say this a lot, but I'm so proud of you. Dad would also be proud of you." She whispered in his ear.

His sister, never in his entire life, told him that and it meant a lot to Troy that she approved and wasn't going to talk him out of it, saying the whole idea was just crazy. She was right about something else, too. His dad would be proud of him, too. It was as if Troy could feel his dad giving him a pat on his shoulder, telling him that he's proud of him. Troy was also in tears, but was able to hide them

He knew of course that he and Gabriella are young, but they were in love and he wants to be with her forever. He was going to ask her to marry him, and nothing was going to stand in his way.

After hugging his sister for a really long time that shortly became awkward, Troy thanked her, gave her a light punch, and left her suite. He met up with Gabriella's older sister Tia, who was carrying her sleepy three year old daughter, Isabella, on his way up to his suite. The two chatted for a few minutes until they really had to get some shut-eye and said goodnight to each other.

As Troy entered his shared suite with Gabriella, he felt the room was much warmer than he left. He saw the fireplace was roasting a warm fire, making the place toasty and warm. He walked into the suite and saw that both his and Gabriella's suitcases were unpacked and their stuff was neatly put away; a Room-service food cart with shrimp cocktails, pepperoni pizza, French fires, and chocolate cake; and last but certainly not lease, his Gabriella, looking beautiful and gorgeous as always, dressed in her Victoria Secret black lace-trim tank top and matching boy-shorts that looked incredibly sexy on her, with her deep, raven-black hair in a loose ponytail, laying on her on her stomach on one of the hotel beds, reading Twilight, one of her favorite books.

Troy wanted to sneak up and surprise her, but he longed to kiss those sweet lips of hers. So he ran over to the bed she was at, lung his lips at hers, and kissed her hungrily and happily, craving her like a drug he can never get enough of. Gabriella was surprised by the sudden kiss, but gladly kissed him back, wrapping one arm around his neck while her other arm traveled inside his shirt and gently rubbed his torso. Troy moaned into the kiss, grinning, as he slowly pulled back for one fraction of a second to take off his shirt, and kissed her back, eagerly again. His left hand went behind her back and traveled up her night-top, gently rubbing her back. Gabriella grinned, moaning as she kissed him, passionately. He gently laid her on the bed, with him on top of her, their lips still attached to each other, craving each other as they kissed with so much passion with their tongues exploring each other. Troy pulled down both the straps of her night tank top, leaving trails of kisses on her neck to her perfect-bare shoulders. He then lifted up the top just above her tummy, unveiling her perfect-belly. He kissed every bit of her tummy, making her moan with pleasure.

Gabriella wondered whether or not she should let this continue and finally do it with Troy, the boy who she loves so much or should stop it. As much as it's important of having sex with someone who's special to you, it's also important to do it at a special time, the right moment. As much as she was ready she finally decided that now wasn't a good time.

Slowly she pulled him back. But with a smile, she gave him a kiss-a long passionate, hot kiss before they slowly pulled back. Both of their faces were flushed and their lips a bit sore from so much kissing. They grinned each other, couldn't help but being addicted to each other. Troy grabbed his shirt and put it back on while Gabriella lifted down her night top and pulled up the straps.

"Did you unpack my stuff?" Troy asked, grabbing two sodas and two slices of pizza for them, handing Gabriella a soda and a slice.

She nodded, smiling at while taking a bite of her pizza. "After my sister left, I got a little bored and decided to unpack. I then took a shower, ordered food from room service, and just finished reading chapter 12 in Twilight." She said.

"Bet you're really excited about your birthday?" He asked her, smiling as he carried her up and laid her on his lap, wrapping his arm around her, rocking her a bit.

She nodded, bringing the buffet cart closer to them, took some fries and squirt some ketchup on them, and shoved them in her mouth. "I can't wait. Something tells me it's going to be unforgettable." She said.

Troy nodded, planting a kiss on her forehead, laying his chin under her head, playing with her hair as he thought the surprise gift he got planned for her. _It's definitely going to be an unforgettable one,_ he thought.

They fed each other while laughing and joking around and even had some champagne that they got from the liquor cabinet cabin. After the first three glasses of champagne, Gabriella began to feel a bit tipsy. She put her Twilight book on the nightstand, kissed Troy goodnight, and quickly fell fast asleep.

Troy tucked her into bed and softly pecked her lips. He kneeled down next to her, took her hand and gently kissed it and caressed it, with a grin on his face as he watched his Sleeping Beauty sleeping peacefully in her slumber with a smile on her face. He wondered what she was dreaming about and if she was dreaming about him.

He couldn't go to sleep now; he had a lot to get done and so little time to do it. He grabbed Gabriella's iMac laptop, went over to the desk, went on the internet, and got started. He looked up Paris jewelry stores websites, trying to find the absolute perfect ring that was beautiful and could fit his budget. As he was trying to find the perfect ring online, he grabbed some paper and pen, and began working on the poem that he was going to change into a song for Gabriella.

He wanted it to be not only perfect, but also beautiful and touching. He wanted Gabriella to know how much she means to him and how he's changes because of her.

_Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat  
On my knees_

_But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think i'm invincible I see  
Through the me  
I used to be_

"Yeah, that's good." He said, writing it down. Before he even knew it, he finished most of the song, but still needed a chorus. He tried to think of a really good one, but couldn't. He groaned, rubbing his temples, trying to consecrate and come up with a good chorus.

_Come on, Bolton. Think of something. It can't be too sappy, but can't be too plain. You want Gabriella to really love this,_ he thought.

As he was trying to come up with a good chorus for the song, he was still trying to find the perfect ring on this Paris jewelry store's website that was just like Tiffany Co. back in New York and was ironically called Tiffany diamonds. He saw a lot of different rings that had carats over thirty. Troy didn't want to get Gabriella-even if he could afford it-some over-sparkly, over-priced, fancy smancy ring. He wants it to be simple and beautiful, but not to fancy or over the top.

Finally his eyes caught the sight of something. He thinks he may have found the perfect ring. It was a one-carat genuine Round Diamond Ring. Troy looked at it and thought it was perfect. It was simple yet beautiful. The price for the ring was $1,500.00

Troy took out his wallet from his pant's pocket and pulled out his American Express credit card. The card had his name on it, but wasn't exactly his. It came from his mom's account; his mom specially said to only use it for emergencies. He looked up at the diamond ring on the laptop's screen and then down at the card in his hand. Troy's mom would freak and kill him if she found out what he bought with the credit card. A diamond ring didn't qualified as an emergency, but still…

The ring was too perfect, and he could already picture the ring's diamond shining in the light on Gabriella's finger. He wanted to get her a ring, and that was the perfect ring. He knew she would love it. Finally he decided to do it. But first he checked the store's locator to see if it was near the hotel, and found out it was only a few blocks away from here; and also according to the website, the store still has it in stock.

He checked the store's phone number and called it on his cell phone. He was amazed that the store was actually opened when it's almost midnight, and someone actually answered the phone, talking all cheery.

"Hello, this is Tiffany diamonds you are calling. How may I help you?" The employee said in a French accent.

"Hi. I'm just looking at this perfect ring on the store's website and they said that the store still has it in stock. Do you?" Troy asked. He described the ring to her.

"Oh oui, oui. We still have that. You have fantastique taste. You know the price of the ring, oui?" The female employee said.

"Yes, but I was wondering if you can hold the ring for me to pick it." Troy requested.

"Oui. I just need your name please, sir." She said.

"Troy Bolton." He said.

"Alright, you are all set, Mr. Bolton. When you come to store, just ask for Michelle Vander, that's me. The ring will be ready for you to pick up."

"Thank you for your help." Troy said before he hanged. He sighed with a satisfied grin, glad that he got Gabriella the perfect ring and that his second gift idea was out of the way. But still he needed to come up with a good chorus for the song. He tapped his pen, frustrated as he groaned. He needed a really good chorus.

He decided to relax his mind by turning around and watching Gabriella as she slept, seeing she was still sleeping in the same position, sleeping on the left side of the huge bed that was near the balcony, lying on her stomach, with her left hand dangling off the bed, with a smile still on her face as she slumbered. He smiled, watching her as she slept. He grabbed the paper that had most of the lyrics written on it, went over to Gabriella's bed, and held her dangling hand, gently stroking it and kissed it tenderly.

Again he was simply stunned by her. She was too beautiful; he couldn't help being stun by her. Gabriella had a unique beauty that's like no other; no matter what she does, she always looks beautiful. When she's just still, she's beautiful. When she's upset, she's still looks beautiful. When she's laughing, she's beautiful. When she's crying, she's beautiful. She's especially beautiful when she's smiling. If she's wearing sweats with her hair messy, she is still beautiful. Even when she's sleeping, she still is the most gorgeously, beautiful girl he has ever seen. And the best part about Gabriella was that she didn't even need makeup and barely wears it. She's a natural beauty.

Troy leaned in close to her and inhaled her vanilla, Johnson's baby lotion scent. He gently brushed her hair with his fingers while grinning at her. Maybe if he looked at her sweet face long enough he might get inspired for the song's chorus. He looked at his gorgeous girlfriend and thought about how she changed his whole life and how he feels…all superhuman because of her.

As he was stroking her raven-black hair and looking at her smiling face while she slept, a perfect chorus burst into his head.

_You changed my whole life_

_Don't know what you're doing_

_To me with your love_

_I'm feeling all superhuman you did that to me_

_A superhuman heart beats in me_

_Nothing can stop here with you _

_Superhuman_

_I feel so superhuman_

_Superhuman_

_I feel so superhuman_

_Superhuman_

_Bingo!_ It was perfect. Troy quickly grabbed his pen and wrote it down. He went over the song, adding some more lyrics and putting them together, and singing the words softly. The song sounded perfect. It was both beautiful and touching. All the song was missing was a title. With the pen in his hand, he wrote **'Superhuman'**as the song's title.

Troy was glad that he finally got everything done. He looked down at the special girl, who inspired _Superhuman_, caressed her cheek, and pecked her lips, kissing them longer than he should. When he pulled back, he saw the smile on her face grew even more into a happy grin.

Half-awake while still half-asleep, Gabriella lifted her head up and cupped Troy's face, bring him toward her and kissing him with deep passion. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, laying her on her back as he got on top of her. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist and grinned as she kissed him. He moaned into the kiss as he felt her hands going under his white t-shirt, one hand went behind his back and gently rubbed it while the other hand went to his front and gently rubbed his torso. Troy's hands traveled under her shirt and one of his hands gently touched her chest, brushing lightly on her breasts while the other hand traveled down her night boy-shorts and groped her perfect-ass, making Gabriella feel hot and moaned as they kissed each other passionately. She deepened the heated, passionate kiss and they started a _hot_ make out.

"Troy…we…need…to stop." Gabriella said, gently and slowly pulling him back, her face flushed, her chocolate eyes glowing with lust and love.

Troy nodded; his blue eyes dark with lust and love, his face also flushed. He knew they had to stop before things get too hot. He understood that and doesn't mind. He grinned and kissed her for a long and slow moment before he slowly pulled back and asked her "Mind if I sleep here with you?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Of course not."

Before he could curl up with her on the bed, he carefully folded the song and the new sketch he did of her and put them in his sketchbook. He next shut down her laptop and left it on the desk. Then he grabbed his pajamas and changed into the royal blue t-shirt that made his eyes look more darker blue and plaid green flannel pants in the bedroom. When he came out, he went back over to Gabriella's bed, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, and pulled the soft white blanket over them, pulling it up to their shoulders.

He kissed her forehead and nuzzled into her neck. He saw the 'T' necklace was still hanging around her neck and smiled.

Gabriella brought his left hand to her face and kissed it tenderly. She slowly closed her eyes while she held his hand firmly in her hand. "Goodnight Troy Alexander Bolton," She whispered with a giggle. "I love you."

He smiled, leaning more toward her, careful not to put too much of his weight on her. He kissed her temple all the way down to her cheek and whispered "Goodnight Gabriella Antoinette Montez. I love you, too. Always have and always will."

_After all…you are my life now, my soul mate. And hopefully will soon be my fiancé and wife,_ he thought with a smile on his face as he slowly closed his eyes.

**A/N: So what do you guys think of this chapter? Was it good? Listen, if you guys have any ideas and suggestions for the next chapter, tell me them. I could use a few ideas. Also i need your help. How do you add images to your profile? Because I want you guys to see the image of ring Troy got for Gabriella. It's so beautiful. So what do you think will happen in the next chapter of excitement? Will Troyella finally do it? If Troy proposes to Gabriella, will she say yes? Keep reading excitement to find out! B.T.W sorry about the spelling mistakes in all the other chapters. Please leave some good reviews. Peace!**


	19. Chapter 19

_The church was redecorated with white roses and had a winter sparkly wonderland theme to it. People-over 500 guests-sitting in the aisles, murmured among themselves excitedly, couldn't wait till the ceremony started. Finally when it was time to start, the organ player started playing a familiar tune. People rose from their seats, and turned to her, watching her as she made a perfect entrance, walking slowly yet gracefully down the aisle with her arm linked with her father's, who was trying his hardiest not to cry and failed, tearing up a bit._

_As she walked past people, she could see most of the guests were already in tears while a few were trying not to cry, but had a few tear drops leaking through their eyes. No one could see her expression because of the beautiful veil that covered her face. On the outside, she remained calm and cool as she walked down the aisle with her father, but on the inside, she was bursting with excitement and was also nervous. After all today was the biggest day of her life._

_When they finally reached the altar, her father slowly pulled up the veil and placed it behind her head, finally revealing her beautiful face. Her dad pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tight, whispering that he loves her and wishes her nothing but happiness before he gave her away._

_She slowly turned to her fiancée…Troy Bolton, looking dashing and charming like a prince, wearing his designer black tux, his dark chestnut hair pulled back with gel, and his ocean-blue eyes huge filled with tears, crying happily as he saw how beautiful she looked in her radiant white strapless princess, prom-type dress with rhimstone trim._

_He took her hand and kissed it before he pulled her closer to him. The two of them were grinning at each other as they held each other's hands and slowly turned to the minister._

"_Good morning my brothers and sisters. We are gathered here on this sacred day today to celebrate the unity of two people who God made destined for each other, Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Antoinette Montez. Anyone who objects for the unity of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister said to the people attending the ceremony. _

_No one among the five-hundred guests objected. The minister nodded and continued. He turned to Troy and said "Do you, Troy Alexander Bolton take Gabriella Antoinette Montez to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to serve and to care for, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" _

"_I do." Troy said; tears flowing from his eyes as he turned to Gabriella and grinned at her, with his hand gently squeezing hers._

"_Do you, Gabriella Antoinette Montez take Troy Alexander Bolton to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to serve and to care for, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The minister asked Gabriella as he turned to her. _

_Gabriella turned to Troy, her big chocolate eyes filled with tears, crying happily. She squeezed his hand tight. She couldn't believe today was the day. Everything was perfect: the ceremony, the bride maids' dresses and the ushers' suits, her white dress, and more importantly, the man who was soon going to be her husband. She grinned at Troy for the longest moment, tears pouring from her eyes._

"_I do." She whispered. _

Gabriella slowly fluttered her big brown eyes opened, waking up to a bright sunshine and cool breeze coming from the opened balcony. She slowly sat up and stretched out her arms and legs, a routine she always does when she wakes up. She then remembered that a certain person was sleeping with her on the bed. She turned to the spot where Troy was laying last night and saw that he was gone.

_Where is he?_ She thought as she looked around the suite and listened closely for sound, but saw that the suite was empty. She then spotted a blue envelope that had her name written on it on the nightstand. Curious, Gabriella reached out to the envelope and opened it, pulling the things inside the envelope out: an artistic birthday card that was no doubt from Troy and also a note from him.

_Dear Brie,_

_Happy birthday to my special girl, my beautiful angel. I bet you're wondering where I am now. Well I woke up a few minutes before you did and went downstairs to the lobby to get some breakfast with the others at the sunrise café, where we'll be waiting for you to start the celebration of your birthday. We got a huge day planned for you. Hurry up and get dressed and meet us at the café. Happy 18__th__ birthday, baby!!!!_

_Love Troy_

Gabriella held the note to her chest and sighed happily. Today was her birthday, the big 18. She was definitely excited. Then she suddenly remembered about her dream: the wonderful ceremony, her white beautiful dress, and Troy looking like a prince in his tux.

_Our wedding,_ she thought. Thinking about the dream brought a huge grin to her face. She didn't expect to be thinking and dreaming about that stuff now, but grinned, remembering the incredible dream. The more she thought about it, she could really picture having a future with Troy.

Gabriella sighed once more and checked the alarm clock, seeing the time was 9:40. Time for her to get up and get ready.

She got off the bed and did a few stretches before she went into the bathroom and took a relaxing hot shower, rubbing her body with Dove body wash and washing her hair with Dove shampoo and conditioner four times. Steam fogged up the bathroom and drifted out the door as she left the bathroom, dressed in a white towel robe and a towel wrapped around her head. She went over to the dresser. She ran a brush through her damp hair as she used her red hair-blow dryer to blow dry her hair. She then used hair lotion on her hair. After she brushed her hair and combed it one more time, she styled her hair in straight yet wavy style. Gabriella then rubbed her body with Johnson's baby lotion and her vanilla body lotion. She then went through her dresser's draws to find something to wear. She changed into a black scoop-neck tank top, dark denim skinny jeans, a gray over-size sweater cardigan with a cool white and black design, and black suede flat boots. And for accessories, she added a cool black vintage cross necklace, and also the 'T' necklace she hidden under her top. For makeup, since she doesn't wear that much unless it's necessary and for something important, she only added a coat of light-pink sparkly lip gloss, and left her face bare. She sprayed some perfume that she mixed with a few other fragrances.

Tada, she was ready.

Gabriella packed some things into her purse, including her room key, into her black studded tote purse and took it with her as she left her suite and rode the elevator down to the lobby. When she arrived at the sunrise café, it was dark. Gabriella scanned the dark, café, shaking her head with a smile, knowing what was going to happened when she flitch the lights on. She spotted the light switch. She went over to it and flipped it on, with a knowing smile. And just as she predicted….

"_Surprise!!!!!!_" Everyone yelled cheerfully as they jumped put of their hiding places "Happy 18th birthday!!!!"

Despite the fact that she knew that was going to happen, Gabriella still grinned and then giggled, walking to her family and friends, who were at a huge table at the end of the café. She walked up to her father and gave him a hug first. "Gracias papi." She said as she squeezed him tight.

"No hay problema. Felices 18 años, una preciosa." He said, hugging her back and rubbed her head.

She pulled back from the hug and turned to the others, giving them each a hug, saving Troy for last. She kissed his cheek and hugged him for a long time. When she pulled back from his hug, she turned to the others and said with a grin on her face "Thank you, guys."

"We have a huge plan for you, Gabi." Sharpay said, as they sat down at the huge table, taking a seat next to Gabriella. "There's sight-seeing, shopping, and the fantastic restaurants. And also the surprise your dad got plan for you-_Ow!!!!!_" She said, feeling a powerful, hard kick in the shin. She looked at Troy, who was sitting across from her, and the person who kicked her. "What the hell, Troy?"

"You weren't surprise to tell her, knuckle-head!!!" He said, tempted to give his cousin another good kick in the shin.

"Now you listen to me, you fuc-" Sharpay began to say.

Mr. Montez loudly cleared his throat, interrupting Sharpay. Once he caught their attention, he nodded his head toward Isabella, who was sitting in her high-chair, giggling and clapping her hands, which gave him a reminder that they can't curse near her presence.

Sharpay groaned, turning back to Troy, and mouthed to him "You are so fucking lucky, you a-hole that Isabella is here, otherwise I would be cursing your ass off."

Troy mimicked her and then mouthed back to her "Screw you, bitch!"

Before Sharpay could open her mouth to say a nasty remark to him, Mr. Montez cleared his throat again and said to Gabriella "Well since you now know what we got planned for you, thanks to a certain someone," He, along with the others, stared at Sharpay, who was avoiding their eyes, whistling. "I might as well tell you my surprise for you," He said, grinning at Gabriella. "My dear old friend from college is launching some ads for her clothing line which will be featured in a few popular fashion magazines in Europe and America. She begged me to be the photographer for her clothing ads and, after seeing you in ads for Gucci, she requested for you to be the model, saying she needs the best model and you're the best she has seen in years. And also she said you may keep whatever clothes you want from the photo shoot."

Gabriella squealed in excitement. Modeling for a designer, sight-seeing, shopping, and eating at the fanciest restaurants; her birthday was definitely getting better and better.

The waiter, who took their orders before Gabriella came down, came back to their table, carrying everything they ordered in both his hands, practically carrying a buffet. For Gabriella, he brought her a plate of 4-stack double chocolate chunk pancakes, sprinkled with sugar, and had _Happy birthday _written in whipped cream. Gabriella looked at the others, thanking them before she took a bite of the delicious pancakes.

Finally when they finished their breakfast, Mr. Montez wiped his mouth with his napkin, looked at the teens, and said "Time to go explore Paris."

The teens cheered, finishing up their leftovers, checking to see if they had everything they need: their cell phones and cameras to take pictures with, their suite keys in case they come back to the hotel early, and money to spend. They left the café and followed Mr. Montez outside to the same stretch limo that picked them up from the airport and dropped them off at the hotel.

"Where to, sir?" The elderly limo driver asked Mr. Montez.

Mr. Montez told them the directions to the studio where the photo shoot where being held. The driver nodded and drove there. As he drove, Mr. Montez relaxed in his seat and turned to Gabriella and said "My friend wants to start the photo shoot early."

"Hey Dad, what's the name of your friend?" Gabriella asked him.

"Donna Cunboma." He answered **(A/N: The same fashion designer from That's So Raven who Raven works for. Expect I don't know how to spell her last name.)**

Sharpay let out a high pitch scream. Everyone covered their ears and turned to her. "I'm sorry," She said "But I can't help it. Donna Conboma is like fashion-royalty. She's, like, one of the youngest and fabulous fashion designers in the world, and is a style-icon. She helped design most of the stars' dresses for award shows. I adore that dress she made for Beyonce at the Oscars." She turned to Mr. Montez. "I can't believe you actually know her."

Mr. Montez nodded his head while chuckling. "Yes, I've known Donna practically forever, since we were in college."

Sharpay nudged her best friend's shoulder. "And Gabi, she wants you to model her clothes. Think about it, you can become like the next Heidi Klum or Tyra Banks."

Gabriella giggled and nudged Sharpay back. "I'm not so sure about that."

They reached the studio's building where the photo shoot was being held, and rode the elevator to the top floor. When they reached the studio, they saw there was absolute chaos. People were running all over the place, sorting out the clothes for the shoot, finishing the background, fixing the lights and cameras. And an attractive Hispanic woman in her early forties, barking out orders to the people.

"I don't care, just do it!!!!!" She yelled at a young intern. She then turned to the stylist trying to sort the clothes. "Will you knuckleheads hurry up?!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hello Donna." Mr. Montez said loudly.

"What?!" She yelled, thinking its one of her workers, turning to his direction. When she saw Mr. Montez, a grin lit up her face. She hurried over to him and threw he arms around him, hugging him tight. "Nicholas darling. I haven't seen you in ages." She said, squeezing him tightly.

Nicholas chuckled as he pulled back from her strong grip, and then introduced her to everyone, saving Gabriella for last.

Miss Donna cupped Gabriella's face and pinched her cheeks. "What a beauty! You are so beautiful!" She said, and then clapped her hands, calling the stylist. He heard her calling him and hurried over to her. "Markus," She said to a short, bald, and completely dressed in black man. "This is our model, Gabriella Montez." Donna told him.

The man named Markus kisses both of Gabriella's cheeks. "Such a magnificent beauty!" He said in a French accent, and also sounded kind of gay. "You are going to look fabulous in the clothes for the shoot."

"Alright Markus, go get her ready." Donna ordered, clapping her hands. "We need to get this photo shoot done."

"Oui, oui, Miss Donna. Come. Come." He said, taking Gabriella's hand and leading her to the changing room.

"Hey Miss Donna, would you mind if I recorded the photo shoot. I want our friends back home in New York City to see this." Ryan asked, taking out his camcorder from his bag.

Miss Donna shook her head while taking a sip of her hot coffee. "No, no not at all. Just be sure to mention that the clothes were designed by yours truly, me."

"Alright Miss Donna, she's ready," Markus said a few minutes later. He turned to the dressing room and said to Gabriella who was still inside, feeling a bit shy. "Come, come darling. Don't be shy. You look fabulous."

Everyone was shocked in amazement as Gabriella slowly walked out the dressing room. Miss Donna squealed and clapped her hands in delight. Dressed in a white cotton over-size fluttering cami top with sliver sequin bodice, pewter gray legging capris, and matching gray suede cuffed, mid-calf short boots with square heel, and also wearing natural makeup, Gabriella looked breathtakingly stunning. **(A/N: it's one of the outfits she wore in her come back to me music video. If you haven't seen it, check it out.)**

"What do you guys think?" She asked them, giggling as she did a twirl.

"You look hot, Hun." Sharpay told her. The others agreed, giving her similar comments include Ms. Donna and Markus. All expect fro Troy, who was powerful stunned again by Gabriella.

Markus led Gabriella over to the background which was pitching black surrounded by nothing but fancy antique-looking, blinking ceiling lamps. **(A/N: One of the backgrounds for the come back to me music video) **Mr. Montez took out his camera and got in front of Gabriella, ready to take a few pictures while Ryan also got in front of her, his camcorder already rolling. The assistants fixed the lights and hit the music. Ms. Donna gave them a cue to go, and the photo shoot started.

The gang politely stood aside, but still cheered for Gabriella as she modeled. Ms. Donna watched her and was impressed. Gabriella just turned eighteen and was so young, and yet was a complete natural to modeling. It was as if she has been modeling for years, like it was only second nature to her. She was just a complete natural, dancing to _Akon Beautiful _and completely enjoying herself and having fun as she modeled the clothes, forgetting that her dad was snapping pictures of her and Ryan was recording everything on his camcorder.

Gabriella looked fantastic in all sixteen outfits for the photo shoot which were shot at different backgrounds. She goofed around a little bit, but remained confident and poised as she posed for the camera.

"Alright, that's a wrap!" Mr. Montez announced, snapping the last shot. Everyone clapped and cheered. The photo shoot was a complete success.

Sharpay made it first to Gabriella and hugged her tightly. "Gabi, you were amazing. You are so going to be the next Heidi Klum."

"You did great, sis." Jason said, giving her a hug.

"You were a complete natural." Jackie added.

"Thanks guys." Gabriella said, blushing a bit from the complaints.

"Darling, you were marvelous! Simply marvelous," Miss Donna said, giving Gabriella a hug, pinching her cheeks. "I'm so glad I made you my model. I see modeling as a big career path for you."

Gabriella blushed a bit more and said "Thank you, Miss Donna. I was wondering about something. Can I keep all the clothes I wore for the photo shoot? I love them all so much that I can't decide which ones I want."

"Of course, darling. You did a marvelous job; you can keep all of them, including the accessories." She turned to Mr. Mr. Montez and said "Nicholas, I just need your help to decide which shots I'm going to use in my ads."

Mr. Montez looked at her, unsure. "I'm not so sure about that, Donna. We're celebrating Gabriella's birthday." He told her.

Donna gave him a pleading look that begged him to do her the favor. Jason noticed the look. "It's alright, Dad," Jason assured. "Ms. Donna needs your help and that sort of stuff takes about an hour or so. At lease for two hours. When you're done, just call us and we'll tell you where we are."

Mr. Montez still looked unsure. Gabriella came back from the dressing room, dressed in her regular clothes, carrying colorful shopping bags that had the clothes from the photo shoot neatly packed inside. He explained to her about what Ms. Donna needs him to do for her, and Gabriella encouraged him to do it.

"Don't worry, Dad. Just call us when you're done." She said.

"Wonderful. It's all settled then." Ms. Donna said, grabbing Nicholas's hand and dragging him away. "Happy birthday by the way, darling." She added, turning back to Gabriella for a second and blew her a kiss.

"Alright, but like I said yesterday, if there is any trouble, then there will be severe consequences and punishment. You all are mature and I trust you to behave. You may do whatever you want, but don't do anything stupid or crazy." He said, trying to keep up with Donna as she dragged him away.

The gang left the studio and got into the limo. "Where to?" The limo driver asked them.

"Let's go shopping!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Totally!" Jackie said, hoping to meet cute guys at the stores.

"You two are such girls!" Ryan said. "We're in Paris for crying out loud. There are more things to do here than go shopping. I say we go see the sights."

"No way!" Sharpay protested.

Soon the two got into an argument, and then the others joined in, arguing about what they should do. Gabriella observed the loud, wild debate between her brothers and sister and friends. She looked at her niece, who kept quiet and looked back at her.

"Cover your ears, Izzy." She warned her. Once she did, Gabriella put her thumb and index finger under her tongue and let out a loud, ear-piercing whistle, making everyone stop and cover their ears.

Once she caught her attention, she said "Since it's my birthday, I'll decide what we'll do. We'll just do both, sight-seeing and shopping. We'll explore all of Paris." The others agreed. Gabriella turned to limo driver and said "Can you take us everywhere in Paris?"

"Oui, oui, Miss." He said, and then drove.

The teens looked out the windows and snapped pictures of the famous buildings and sight they passed. While they snapped some pictures, Ryan took out his camcorder and filmed it all. They talked about the photo shoot, and told Gabriella how fantastic she did. Sharpay even asked her if she could borrow half of the clothes she modeled.

Of course, Gabriella said she could. That's what best friends do.

The driver first drove them to the Effie tower. Gabriella was the first one out the limo and ran to the tower, running and twirling around it. Sharpay ran toward her, grabbed her hands, and the two of them spin around and around, giggling, acting and feeling like little kids again. Ryan couldn't resist recording them. Jackie and Tia took pictures of them. And even Isabella took pictures of them with her Disney princess camera. Mark then cut in, surprising Gabriella by lifting her up in the air and spun her around. Jason then took out his iPod speakers from his backpack, placed his iPod in it, and _Pussycat dolls Don't Cha_. He then carried Gabriella off Mark's arms and began to dance the Chi Cha-quite amazingly-with her while Ryan recording everything.

Ryan loved the music so much and wanted to join in the dancing. He asked a tourist to hold his camcorder and recorded everything, and then grabbed Tia's hands and danced with her. The others soon joined in the dance party. Mark carried Isabella in his arms and danced with her. Sharpay grabbed Troy's and Jackie's hands and forced them to dance with her. Troy walked over to Gabriella and hold out his hand, smiling sheepishly, asking her to dance. She smiled, gladly taking his hand. They danced with her leading; Troy didn't mind and was happy dancing with her. Jason, Sharpay, and Jackie became a dancing threesome.

People soon crowded them, dancing along to the music, cheering for them. A few even took pictures of them.

When they finished dancing, the crowd cheered for them. They joined hands and took their bows. The crowd soon melted away. The teens gathered around and gave each other high fives. Ryan thanked the tourist who was holding his camera. And took it back, checking it, seeing everything was recorded. Jason put his iPod and speakers back in his bag.

"That was so much fun." Jackie said, chuckling. She turned to Gabriella. "Gabi, I didn't know you can dance that good."

Mark came up behind Gabriella and patted her shoulders with a proud smile and said proudly "She's gifted with the Montezs' family dancing gene. Dancing is a natural family gift."

"No need to show off, doofus!" Tia said, giving him a light punch.

Gabriella took out her camera from her purse and said "Come on, guys. Photo up."

They leaned against the tower wall and posed, making silly faces. Jason walked over to Gabriella and took her camera out of her hands, holding it to a tourist and asked him to take a few pictures of them. He grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her into the photo up. They took over fifty pictures of themselves; some pictures nice while some were silly. They even took one picture of them holding Ryan across them like a surfboard. Ryan was making a screaming face with his eyes and mouth opened wide. Isabella was in front of them, making the same face Ryan was making.

Gabriella and Jackie giggled, looking at the picture. "Gabi, you so have to email that picture." Jackie said, as they entered the limo. Mr. Hector, their driver, drove them to every sight in Paris, where they took nearly over hundred pictures and had to change the film in their cameras.

Hector stopped the limo in a huge village filled with shops and boutiques in small and big sizes that was like one big shopping center. There were so many stores; the girls couldn't decide where to go first. The guys groaned, knowing they were the ones who would have to carry all the bags. At the end of the shopping center was the Tiffany diamonds store. Troy remembered about the diamond ring he asked one of the store's employees to hold for him, and had to pick it up.

"Um, I have to go to a certain store first, you guys," Troy told the others. "But I'll meet up with you later."

"Okay, we'll be in this store for a _long_ time if you want to find us," Sharpay said, pointing to a store that was the most far away from Tiffany diamonds and was the biggest store out of the shopping center that reminded Troy of H&M. "Come on, girls. Let's shop!"

The girls pushed the guys, who dragged their feet and groaning, into the store, preparing to splurge. Jackie saw the store Troy was going to, and winked at him with a knowing smile, knowing what he was going to get there, before she went into the store. Gabriella was the last one left with Troy. She turned to him with a smile, and held his hands, swinging them back and forth.

"Where are you going to, anyway? I'm curious." She said.

Troy smiled back at her. "I can't tell you. But what I can tell you is that the place where I'm going to is where I'm going to get your birthday gift. I know you're going to like it." _And hopefully say yes to, _he thought.

Gabriella gave him a peck on the cheek. "If it's from you, I know I'll love it," She then remembered about the wonderful dream she had last night about her and Troy. She leaned into Troy's chest, wrapping her hands around him, sighing happily.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, rocking her gently and smiled down at her. He noticed she had the same smile he did when he thought he about the amazing dream he had about the two of them. "Did you have an awesome dream, too? Are you thinking about it?" He asked her.

She nodded yes to both of his questions and knew he wanted to know about her dreams, but wasn't going to tell Troy about her dream unless he tells her about his. "I won't tell you about my dream until you tell me about yours." She said.

Troy teasingly pouted. "That's not fair."

Gabriella silenced him with a short yet passionate kiss. "Too bad," She giggled "I'll see you later, Champ." She pecked both his cheeks and ran toward the Paris-version-of-H&M-store, her dark black lustrous hair trailing behind her.

Troy stood still for a moment, watching Gabriella as she ran to the store, smiling. He then remembered about Gabriella's present and hurried over to the jewelry store.

Tiffany diamonds was exactly like Tiffany Co. back in New York City. Its shelves and displays was filled with all kinds of very beautiful expensive-looking jewelry-the kind Paris Hilton has tons of-in gold, silver, white-gold, and especially diamonds, that had over thirty carats. The only difference between the Tiffany diamonds and Tiffany Co. was the size. The Tiffany diamonds store was much smaller than Tiffany Co.

A short baby-faced girl with bleach blond chin-length hair, wearing a complete white outfit with matching beret, and even matching white ankle boots, went over to Troy and did a curtsy to him before she spoke in a thick French accent "Welcome sir. Are you looking for a gift for a special lady? I can assure you, you'll find only the finest jewelry at Tiffany diamonds."

Troy looked at the girl for a minute. He almost didn't believe she was an employee; she looked way too young. She looked about fourteen, maybe even fifteen. Finally he said "Hi, are you by any chance Michelle Vander?"

"Oui, oui." The salesgirl said.

"Well I'm Troy Bolton. I called here last night, close to midnight and asked you to hold a certain ring here for me. I'm here to pick it up,"

The girl looked a bit confused until a huge smile appeared on her face, clearly remembering, nodding her head. "Oui, oui, Mr. Bolton. Your ring is ready to pickup. Come, come." She led him over to the jewelry counter, which displayed more and more diamonds and rings. The salesgirl pulled out the one-carat genuine Round Diamond Ring he ordered, and showed it to Troy.

Troy slowly took the ring from her hand and looked at it more closely. The 1-carat diamond ring looked even more beautiful and perfect than it did on the laptop's screen. Its perfection and beauty reminded him of Gabriella, though her perfection and beauty are absolutely priceless. The ring's diamond glittered in the light.

"I'll take it." He said, slowly taking his gaze off the ring, turning to the baby-faced salesgirl.

"Oui, oui." She said, taking the ring from Troy. She gently placed the ring in a small dark red velvet that had the same color as red wine. She asked him if he wanted it tied with a ribbon.

"Yeah, black please." He told her. He was going to go with pink, but thought it too Valentine's-ish. Since black was one of Gabriella's favorite colors, he decided to go with that.

Michelle nodded, picking out a black silk sequin ribbon and cut a good length of it. She wrapped the ribbon around the velvet box delicately yet quickly, tying a perfect bow. The dark red box looked really cool with the ribbon; then again, red and black do make a cool combination. She looked at Troy, pushing the box toward him and said "Will that be all, sir?"

Troy nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Michelle entered the price of the ring and the sales' tax rate into the register before she looked up at Troy and said "The total, plus the tax rate, is $2,000. Will you be using check or credit?"

**(A/N: If that's not right, then please correct me. Math is not my strongest subject, so bear with me.)**

Troy looked at the price again, and almost for a split second chickened out. Almost. But then he reminded himself about why he needed the ring. He knew his mom would kill him when she finds out what he bought with his card.

But still….he loves Gabriella and wants to propose to her with the perfect ring, and that ring was absolutely perfect.

He took a deep breath before he took out his wallet from his jeans' pocket and pulled out his America Express card, handing it to Michelle and said "Credit, please."

"Oui, oui." She said, running the card through the scanner. She handed him back the card, and the bill and pen. "I just need your signature by the X."

He took the pen and wrote down his signature in his sloppy, cursive handwriting on the bill, and handed them back to her.

Michelle printed out the receipt, and put it, along with the velvet box containing the ring, into the store's little gift bag. "Thank you and please come again."

Troy put the gift bag that had the diamond ring inside into his backpack, putting it in a secure place, making sure it was safe. He nodded to Michelle, saying goodbye to her. But before he left the store, he turned back to her and questioned "Hey Michelle, I'm curious about something. How old are you? You look about fifteen."

Michelle laughed-which surprised Troy-and her laughing sounded like the kind you would hear from a retard, bubbly cheerleader. She still had the giggles as she said "You are not the first person to tell me that. I know I look like I'm a little fifteen-year-old girl, but I'm really twenty-five." She cracked up again, laughing up a storm.

Troy slowly stepped back from the laughing-when-it-really-isn't-necessary, baby-faced salesgirl, a little freaked out by her. As he left the store, he looked at her one more time and saw she was still laughing like crazy. He shook his head, couldn't understand why she was still laughing, and mostly couldn't believe she's really twenty-five when she looks fifteen. But soon he forgot about the strange salesgirl, and smiled, patting the pocket where the ring was, couldn't wait until he gives it to Gabriella. He knows she'll be a little surprised by it, but is sure she'll love it.

He silently prayed again that she'll say yes to it.

When he reached the store where the others were at, and saw the guys were at the men's department, trying on new suits. He approached Ryan, who was trying on a white suit with a matching fedora hat, and asked "What's with the suit?"

Ryan looked at Troy like he was crazy. "You're kidding, right? For God's sake, Troy, remember. For Gabriella birthday, we're taking her out to dinner at the best, and also fanciest, restaurant in Paris. You can't expect us to go to a five-star-which-really-should-be-ten-star-according-to-the-food critics-restaurant, wearing casual clothes. We have to dress formal." He said.

Troy held up his hands, slowly backing away from Ryan. "Alright, alright, I forgot. Sorry," He said. Whenever Ryan gets like that, it makes Troy sometimes wonder if he's gay. He eyed the other suits hanging on the rack and asked Ryan "Think you can help me pick out a good suit? Believe or not, I actually want to look nice."

Ryan's eyes lit up when Troy asked him that. Like his sister, Ryan was an also a shopping expert and knows everything about fashion and style. He knew how Troy was a fashion-help, and needed to help him. He led Troy over to a rack of suits in his size, pulled out about thirty tuxedos, and pushed Troy into the dressing room, shoving the suits into his chest. "Try those on, and come out so I can see them." He instructed.

"So, Ry, where are the girls?" Troy asked inside the changing room, trying on the first suit.

"Well when they were done shopping here, they went to some other stores near here. You won't believe how many shopping bags they had before they left. Especially Sharpay," Ryan said. He shook his head, thinking about the hundred-and-one shopping bags his sister had before she and the girls left, going to others stores, planning to max out most of their many credit cards, and possibly and undoubtly buying even more things than they did at the last store. "I swear to God, Shar is the biggest shopaholic in the world, even more than the princess of shopaholics, Paris Hilton. I bet even five hundred bucks that she'll max out all her credit cards by the time we leave Paris."

Troy nodded, barely listening to Ryan. He was thinking about dinner tonight at the fancy restaurant Ryan was talking about, and thought it was perfect time to give Gabriella her gifts-well at lease one of them. He hoped the restaurant had a piano because that way he'll be able to play his song for her. And as for the ring….he decided that he'll give to her when he gets Gabriella alone with him. That idea seemed better and romantic.

Troy checked the time on his cell phone, seeing it was five past two. Dinner is at seven. So he had less than five hours to get read. To get ready for both the dinner where he plans to play Gabriella his song for her, and the big question he plans to ask her when he gives the ring.

Meanwhile with Gabriella, she and the girls were done shopping at the fifth store they been at, and were now at another cool department store that was like Barneys. The girls were going through the racks, trying to find the perfect dress to wear for dinner. Jackie and Tia were pissed though at Sharpay since she blabbed to Gabriella about their dinner plans being at the best restaurant in Paris, when it was supposed to be a surprise.

They soon realized something that they forgotten. When it comes to secrets and surprises, Sharpay on the last person on Earth who'll be able to be quiet about them.

"What do you think of this?" Sharpay asked, holding up a short, soft pink silk halter dress with ruffle trim on the hem and a rhimstone rose near the bottom. "I'm thinking of wearing it with these shoes." She held up a pair of matching pink strappy lace-up heels. "Or maybe I should wear this outfit to prom."

"Prom is still months away, Shar. You have plenty of time to find your prom dress." Gabriella giggled. She still hasn't found the right dress yet, but was eyeing a really cute pair of shoes.

Sharpay playfully rolled her eyes and replied "It's never too early to start preparing for prom." She grabbed Gabriella and waltzed with her, pretending they were at their senior prom. "Can't you just picture it, Gabi? Us at senior prom, dancing the night away, wearing beautiful, to-die-for dresses."

Gabriella danced the waltz with Sharpay, going along with Sharpay's image about their prom that was six months away. But then suddenly her head pictured a complete different image. In her mind, she was wearing the beautiful white wedding dress, dancing the waltz to _Dreaming Wide Awake_ with Troy, who pulled her closer to him, looking like Prince Charming in his tux. The guests surrounded them, watching them as they danced, taking picture and video-taping them. Some-such as Sharpay, Jackie, Taylor, Kelsi, and Tia-were already in tears, crying tears of joy. Even though over a hundred people were watching them, she and Troy barely noticed them. They looked into each other eyes deeply, lost in their own little world. Slowly they leaned toward each other and kissed eagerly and passionately.

"Gabi! Gabi!" Sharpay said, snapping her fingers in front of her, interrupting Gabriella's fantasy. "Come back to planet Earth!"

"Oh-wait," She said, snapping out of her daydream. "Sorry, Shar. I was just thinking about something." She looked around, noticing her sister, niece, and Jackie were gone. "What happened to Tia and the others?"

"They went to the kids' department to find something cute and adorable for Izzy. We all want to look nice for dinner." Sharpay answered, pulling two more dressed off the rack.

Gabriella took a few dresses with her as she went into the dressing room. As she was trying on the first one, her mind wandered off again, thinking about the daydream she had and the dream she had last night. It was the tenth time she thought about it today, and still couldn't get it out of her mind.

"Gabi, hurry up!" Sharpay cried outside the dressing room, already changed in the pink dress she was thinking of wearing to dinner. "I want to see the dress you're trying on."

Trying to clear her head, Gabriella slipped on the first dress she was trying on. She turned to mirror and silently gasped as she saw her reflection. She looked like a bride, wearing a long white halter dress with silver beading in the bodice. She walked closer to the mirror and slowly placed her hand on it.

Suddenly it was as if her reflection came to life. She was still trapped in the mirror, but looked at Gabriella for a long moment, noticing her shock-filled eyes and giggled. "What's wrong?" The reflection asked her. "I think you'll look very beautiful in your wedding dress."

Gabriella blinked her wide eyes, trying to figure out if she was still sleeping in her hotel bed, having a strange dream. She blinked her eyes again, and saw the reflection was somehow still alive, smiling at her. She cleared her throat and blinked her eyes once more, seeing no change, and said "It's…a little weird to me, that's all." It was strange to her how she was talking to her reflection, or rather herself, but somehow found it helpful. "I love Troy, don't get me wrong, but normally we shouldn't be thinking about these things till after collage."

"Question, if he asked to marry him right now, while you guys are still in high school, would you say yes?" Her reflection asked her.

Gabriella looked down the 'T' necklace and held it delicately in the palm of her hand, and couldn't help but smile. She had to admit it was too early to be thinking about marriage, but she couldn't help. Besides the more she thought about it, the more she could honestly see having a future with Troy. Thinking about it brought a lovingly grin to her face.

She looked back at her reflection and thought for a long moment before she said in a whisper "….Yes. I love him more than anything. So if he asked me to marry him, I'll say yes."

The refection Gabriella clapped her hands delighted with a smile. She held out her hand toward Gabriella and slowly, Gabriella slowly held out her toward hers, feeling nothing but the cold glass of the mirror. Reflection Gabriella smiled and said "I say you should buy the dress. You probably not wear it for dinner, but you look really beautiful in it. Besides you never know when you'll need it."

Gabriella giggled along with her. She smiled into the mirror, at her talking reflection and said "Thank you. Talking to you, or rather myself, really helped."

"No problem," Her reflection grinned. "I'm actually your conscious, here to help you out. I just decided to use your reflection as a way to talk to you. And it worked. I'll let you continue your shopping. By the way before I go, I just want you to know that I hope that you and Champ get engaged." She said with a giggle and wink. She waved goodbye to Gabriella and snapped her fingers, returning the refection back to normal.

Gabriella let out a sigh with a small smile. She looked down at the beautiful white dress she was wearing. It wasn't what she would wear to dinner, even at a fancy restaurant, but she really did like it a lot. She could already see herself wearing this dress someplace else.

Perhaps somewhere where there will be wedding bells.

Gabriella peeled off the dress and put it in a pile of the things she was going to buy. Next she changed into a cool strapless black number by designer, Marchesa. It had a cool mermaid style to it.

She stepped out of the dressing room, slowly spinning around so Sharpay could see the dress better. "What do you think? Cute right?" She asked.

"Not only cute, but gorgeous. Gorgeous and absolutely perfect to wear for dinner." Her best friend told her.

"Thanks Shar. And you look gorgeous in that dress." Gabriella said, taking in the soft pink dress she was wearing.

Sharpay beamed, doing a little twirl. "Thanks Gabi. Now all we need are the perfect shoes and accessories."

Gabriella spotted a pair of black Jimmy Choo ankle-strap sandals that she instantly fell in love with. She rushed over to them and tried them on. The shoes really well went with the dress.

"These are cute. They go really well with the dress." Sharpay told her.

The girls continued to look around the store to find the perfect accessories for their dresses. They met up with Jackie and Tia, who already picked out their dresses. They met up with Jackie and Tia, who already picked out an adorable dress for Isabella, and helped them find dresses for themselves. As they tried on some dresses, they took a few pictures. While the girls were picking out dresses, the guys were at men's warehouse, trying to find the right suits that they could wear to dinner without going over their budget. Mr. Montez finally finished helping Ms. Donna with her stuff, and had Hector drive him to the men warehouse to meet the guys.

Three hours later, they finally got everything they needed and met back at the limo. When they got back to the hotel, the girls went to Sharpay's, Tia's, and Jackie's suite to get dressed and ready while they guys, including Mr. Montez, went to Mark's and Ryan's suite to get ready.

The guys came down, an hour later at 6:30, to the lobby, all of them looking like gentlemen in their suits. They waited for the girls to come down, and got impatient when fifteen minutes later passed, and the girls still weren't here down yet.

Mark groaned, sitting down on the lobby's couch and checked his watch. "For God's sake. We were supposed be leave fifteen minutes ago. We had an hour to get ready and the girls still aren't here yet."

Mr. Montez patted his son's shoulder and said, "They're probably just finishing up their makeup. I'm sure they'll be down any minute. We just need to be patient."

"Yeah, and besides like Sharpay always says 'You can't rush beauty.' " Ryan added, though he was getting impatient himself. He couldn't understand why girls take so long to get ready. How long does it actually take to comb their hair and put on a dress?

Mark checked his watch again, seeing it was ten minutes to seven. He groaned again and slapped his forehead. "So help me, God, if the girls aren't here in the next ten seconds-''

Then right on cue, the elevator doors opened. The boys' mouths dropped wide, seeing who was coming out of the elevator. It was the girls! They made their entrance, slowly walking gracefully, looking like royalty. Isabella looked like a little princess in a rose pink ruffle silk, short-sleeved dress, with ruffle trim ankle-socks and shiny patent ballet flats. A matching pink ribbon was tied around her curly brown hair. Tia looked hot in a one-strap, dark blue knee-length dress with black sequin trim, and her new Jimmy Choo black pumps. Her dark brown hair looked extra shiny, tied in a bun that gave her an extra sophisticated look. Jackie looked pretty hot herself-which shocked Troy-dressed in a simple black dress that was short, but wasn't too revealing, and perfect to wear to dinner. The dress was spaghetti-strap and had lace trim. Jackie's long, pale blond hair was gleaming, styled in curls. Sharpay also looked ravishing in a short, soft pink silk halter dress that had ruffle trim on the hem and a rhimstone butterfly near the bottom, and pink strappy lace-up sandals. Her blonde hair freshly trimmed and was in a wavy hair-style. And last but certainly not lease, Gabriella.

Troy's mouth nearly dropped to the ground with drool falling out like a waterfall, his bright blue eyes widen. He was powerfully stunned yet again by Gabriella, feeling like he was about to faint by the sight of her beauty.

Gabriella looked absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful, shining the brightest out of the girls. She looked like the Goddess of Beauty, looking absolutely drop-dead gorgeous in a black strapless Marchesa mermaid gown adorned with black and white flowers at the bodice, and a pair of black Jimmy Choo ankle-strap sandals. Her accessories were white shoulder sweeping drop earrings, a black and white chunky ring on her left hand index finger, and a small black clutch bag. Her deep black was styled in casual-yet-elegant updo with bangs framing her face and a center parting. Her lips were cherry-red and shining with matching lip gloss that also smelled like cherries. And around her eyes were black eyeliner that brought out the shape of them with lots of mascara. Her nails were even painted cherry red. **(A/N: the amazing dress she wore to the Oscars)**

"Dude, dude!" Jason said, waving his hands in front of Troy. "Do you need a bid or something? Cause your drool waterfall is getting on my shoes."

"Oh-wait!" Troy said. "Sorry. I just…"

"Was about to faint seeing Gabriella, looking hot in her dress," Jackie told him, once the girls reached them.

"You girls look wonderful, simply marvelous," Mr. Montez said. He then clapped his hands, rubbing them together. "Alright let's go to dinner."

"Thank the Great Jesus Christ." Mark said, feeling like he was about to die of hunger. "Come on, come on. I heard the restaurant's food is awesome and I want to see that-or rather taste it for myself." He showed Jason, Ryan, and the girls out the door, into the limo.

Mr. Montez chuckled, watching his son, and shook his head. He picked up Isabella and tickled her as he walked to the limo. Troy and Gabriella were left alone in the lobby, and slowly turned to each other, grinning. Troy slowly walked closer to Gabriella, bowed to her, and took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

He looked up at her, still holding her hand, and said, smiling sheepishly "I saw that in a movie once, and always wanted to do that. You look beautiful, Brie." Her spell was powerfully taking its effect on her. Troy felt like he shouldn't even be in the presence of such beauty.

Gabriella's cheeks blush a light red by his compliant. She giggled and said "Thank you. You look pretty dashing yourself." Troy looked incredibly handsome and charming in black Dolce & Gabbana tuxedo with the jacket left unbuttoned and black bow necktie. He accessorized with a vintage Rolex watch and Bally shoes. He looked even better than Prince Charming himself. **(A/N: The same tux he wore at the Oscars)**

She kissed his cheek, careful not to ruin her makeup, leaving a lipstick mark on Troy's cheek. "Oops," She giggled when she saw it. "Do you want me to wipe that off?"

"I would be insulted if you did." Troy joked.

They were interrupted by a loud horn, honking. They walked out of the hotel and saw Mark in the front seat in the limo, honking the horn impatiently, wanting them to hurry up so they could go to dinner. Jackie peeked through the window and smiled, seeing Troy and Gabriella looking absolutely perfect together and looked like soul-mates. She wished she had her camera and that there was more lighting so she could take a picture of them.

Troy and Gabriella shared a laugh. She turned to Troy and linked her arm through his. And like a gentleman, he escorted her to the limo. As he walked her over to the limo, his head was filled with nothing but thoughts. With his free-hand, he went inside his jacket's pocket and felt the paper that had the song lyrics written on it, and the small dark red velvet jewelry box. Troy let out a sigh as he and Gabriella got into the limo, and Hector drove them off to the restaurant. Tonight was the night. He was going to do this, do both the song for her and, most importantly, propose to her. He felt giddy. Giddy and nervous, but knew it was all worth it.

The name of the restaurant was Le Giraffe, a weird name for a restaurant. Even though the name of it was strange, the restaurant was pretty fancy and luxurious, like the kind of place where millionaire and celebrities go to eat. They could smell the delicious food cooking in the kitchen. And the waiters all had the sexiest French accents-which Jackie, Tia, and Sharpay were very happy about. The gang saw a few celebrities having their dinner here. Sharpay swore that she saw Robert Pattinson eating dinner at small table by the corner with Kristin Stewart. Their waiter escorted them to a huge fancy table with fine silverware. He brought them a huge basket of bread rolls and champagne. He brought some sparkling water for Isabella. He came back to take their orders, and told them in their dinner would be ready in twenty minutes.

Mr. Montez opened the champagne bottle with a cork and poured everyone a glass of it, expect for Isabella so he instead pour her another glass of sparkling water. He rose up his glass and said "I would like to make a toast to Gabriella. Today my little girl turns eighteen. He sniffled a bit, but pulled himself together. "To Gabriella." He cried.

"To Gabriella." The gang, including Isabella said, grinning, rising up their glasses as they looked at Gabriella, who was smiling and also blushing. They clink their glasses together and took a gulp of their drink.

Gabriella put down her glass and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She looked up at everyone and said "Thank you guys. This has been an absolute amazing birthday."

Jason put down his glass, walked over to Gabriella, and hugged her tight. He couldn't believe that his baby sister was all grown up. It seemed like it was just yesterday when she was brought home from the hospital, and was, without a doubt, the cutest baby they've ever seen. But now she's all grown up and eighteen now, soon going to graduate from high school and get into a collage. He squeezed her tight, rocking her as he hugged her, and kissed her head. "No importa cómo o qué edad tienes, tendrás siempre siendo mi hermanita." **(No matter what or how old are you, you'll always still be my little baby sister)**

Gabriella hugged him back and said "Yo sé. Y usted siempre será la más protectora, codillo cabeza hermano que me encanta." (**I know. And you'll always be the over protectively, knuckle head brother that I love.)**

"Now," Mr. Montez said when Jason got back in his seat. "Its time for presents. I will go first. Precioso angel, do you remember a certain gift you wanted since you were a little girl?"

Gabriella took a sip of her champagne and thought for a moment. "Yeah," She said. "I always wanted a puppy."

Mr. Montez nodded. He pulled out his phone camera, expanded a picture on his camera, and went over to Gabriella, showing her the picture. Gabriella gasped. The picture was of an adorable small black puppy. She looked up at her and guessed excitedly "You got me a puppy for my birthday?!"

He grinned while nodding his head. "Yes, she's a girl and her name is Shadow. She's back home in New York. Missy is taking good care of her." He said.

Gabriella threw her arms around her dad and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Daddy."

Mr. Montez pulled back from her hug and kissed her forehead. "Your welcome, Gabriella. You deserve it."

Jason went after his dad and handed Gabriella a pair of car keys. Gabriella looked up at him, excitedly. "Well I thought since you'll soon be in collage, you're going to need some wheels. So Mark and I decided to get you….a black spankin' new Audi convertible." He said. Mark nodded with grin on his face.

Gabriella squealed as she hugged her brothers tight. "I love you guys. If you weren't my brothers, I would kiss you."

Troy cleared his throat. Gabriella turned to him and said "Don't worry, Champ. You're the only one who's going get a taste of my lips."

Troy smiled and nodded, satisfied, and blew her a kiss.

Mark hugged Gabriella tight and said "You're heading to collage soon, little sis. You need some wheels. The car's back at home. Once we get back home, you can take it out for test drive."

The next one to give her a gift was Tia and Isabella. "This is from Izzy," Tia said, handing Gabriella a $50.00 iTunes gift card. "And this is from me." She handed her a huge, light pink gift bag. "I saw this at this cool boutique and knew you had to have it."

Gabriella opened the bag and squealed, pulling out the items from the bag. The gift was a cute outfit: a white ECKO RED memembers only white jacket, an ECKO RED plaid fuchsia dress, white knee length silk socks with rhimstone bedazzle, and short light brown ankle-boots. **(A/N: one of looks in Vanessa's ECKO RED commercial)** The outfit was definitely a spring outfit, and looked too cute. She gave her big sister and niece a huge hug, thanking them for their gifts.

Jackie went over to Gabriella and gave her a jewelry box. Gabriella opened the box and grinned. Inside the jewelry box was a pair of white gold hoop-earrings. Gabriella gave Jackie a tight hug, thanking her for the gift.

Ryan went after Jackie and said "My gift to you, one of best and dear friends since preschool is…your song. Your dad and I talked to some people from a recording studio and they want to record your song, Angel. They said it'll be a number #1 hit."

Gabriella squealed in excitement as she gave Ryan a big bear hug. She can't believe one of her song was going to get recorded in a recording studio. "Thank you, Ry."

Sharpay pulled her brother away, went up to Gabriella, and gave her a hug. "Gabi, I've known you since we were in preschool. You've always been there for me, through the good and bad times, always having my back and being there for me whenever I needed you, which is really always all the time. I thank you Gabi, for always being there for me and being the best friend that any girl could hope to have," Sharpay began to cry a bit. "I can't believe we're going to graduate and go our separate ways."

"Oh Shar." Gabriella said, giving her best friend a hug. "Don't cry. We'll always be best friends no matter what."

Sharpay wiped away her tears and smiled at Gabriella. "I know and I'm glad. But these are my gifts to you, my BFF and practical sister," She gave Gabriella two wrapped packages. "Open them."

Gabriella noticed Sharpay's excitement and quickly opened the gifts. One of the gifts was a scrapbook filled with pictures and memories of her with Sharpay and Ryan. The other gift was a friendship charm bracelet. Both touched Gabriella and made her feel like she was about to cry. She gave her best friend a heartfelt hug.

"I got one for myself," Sharpay said, holding up her wrist, showing her the same charm bracelet. "So we can always remember each other when we go our separate ways, knowing we'll ways be Bffs' forever."

"Thank you, Shar," Gabriella said. "I'll always wear it. I love you."

"I love you, too, Gabi." Sharpay said, feeling tears escaping from her eyes.

"Aww." The others said, witnessing a heartfelt moment.

Sharpay returned to her seat, and Jackie said "Well, Troy is the only one left to give Gabriella her gift," She turned to her brother, feeling a little excited. "Give her your gifts."

Troy gulped nervously. The others, including Gabriella, were waiting for him. He cleared his throat and looked around the restaurant, seeing there was a piano near the corner. He let out a deep breath, and pulled out the song lyrics from his pocket, his hands shaking nervously. He went over to Gabriella and offered her his hand. She took it, and he led her over to the piano, feeling extremely nervous.

Ryan, suddenly glad he brought it with him, took out his camcorder, having a strong feeling that he should recorded this. People noticed Troy and Gabriella at the piano and watched them.

Troy laid out the lyrics in front of him on the piano. He turned to Gabriella, nervously, but said with a smile "My gift to you, my love, is a song. Gabriella, you are my angel. You were the only one who ever understood me and saw the real me. You changed me and made me better. With you, I feel like I can do anything. You make me feel like a…superhuman."

He took a deep breath, looked deeply into Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes, and started to play an unfamiliar tune on the piano. He kept playing the tune until finally he began to sing.

_Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat, On my knees_

But that's the moment you came to me  
You don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible  
I see though the me I used to be

You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human (I feel so superhuman X2)  
Super human

Strong  
Since I've been flying and writing the wrongs  
Feels almost like I've had it all along  
I can see tomorrow

Gabriella looked at lyrics, turned to Troy, and began to sing along with him.

_Well every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see how love can set me free_

_You changed my whole life (life)  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love (uh-huh)  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human (I feel so superhuman X2)  
Super human  
_

They both sang, looking into each other eyes deeply

_It's not a bird, not a plane  
It's my heart and it's going, gone away  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you  
I can feel like I can do anything  
I'm Going going, gone away love_

You changed my whole life (oh uh)  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love (to me with your love)  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me, yeah  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop _me here with you  
Super human_

When they finished the song, everyone, including the waiters, applauded for them. But Troy and Gabriella barley noticed them, still looking deeply into each other eyes. They leaned in closer to each other, resting their forehead together, lost in their moment.

"I wrote that song about us, mostly about how you changed my whole life. You made me a better person, Gabriella, and make me feel like a superhuman." Troy whispered to her, smiling.

Gabriella cupped his face and looked at him for a long moment. A grin lit up her face, and she felt like she was about to cry tears of happiness. She bit her lip to keep from crying, the grin was still in place. She slowly leaned toward Troy and kissed him softly yet passionately. Troy gladly kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

Everyone rose from their chairs, applauding and cheering, feeling like they were watching the end of a romantic movie. Sharpay wiped her eyes with a napkin, crying a few tears of joy. She turned to Ryan and said "Please tell me you taped that? Please!"

Ryan nodded, still recording. "Every second of it."

Sharpay clapped her hands in delight. She wrapped her arm around Jackie and rested her head on her shoulder. The two blondes watched as the two lovers/soul-mates continued to kiss each other with great passion. She leaned to Jackie and whispered "Those two are so perfect together. I bet they'll soon get married."

Jackie nodded, watching her little brother kissing Gabriella. She grinned, thinking about the second gift Troy got for Gabriella. He sent her a picture of the ring, and she thought it was both simple yet beautiful. She knew Gabriella was going to love it. She whispered back to Sharpay "That could happen sooner than you think."

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked, confused.

Jackie bit her lip, unsure whether or not she should tell Sharpay, but finally decided to. She put her hand near her mouth and told Sharpay everything about Troy planning to propose to Gabriella, whispering every detail in her ear. When Jackie was done explaining and pulled back, Sharpay placed her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming, her eyes grew wide with excitement. She looked at her cousin, wanting to know if she heard her right. Jackie nodded yes that she, indeed, heard her correctly. Excitement grew more in Sharpay's eyes as she turned back to Troy and Gabriella, whose lips were still attached to each other like glue. She felt like she was going to scream. She couldn't believe it. Troy was going to propose to Gabriella! She bit her lip hard, nearly drawing out blood, to keep from opening her big mouth, and screaming out the secret.

The scene was cute and all, but Troy and Gabriella have been kissing for over five minutes, which made Mark feel nearly ill. He threatened if they didn't stop, then he would find a hose and sprayed them with it. Slowly Troy and Gabriella pulled away, but gave each other a quick peck. Troy out the song lyrics back in his pocket and took Gabriella's hand. They got up from the piano and walked back to the table, in hand-in-hand.

Their waiter finally came back with their orders. They all talked as they eat the delicious food, savoring every bite. For dessert, the waiter brought a big, double-chocolate birthday cake-Gabriella's favorite. The cake was lit with eighteen candles. The gang, along with the waiters who gathered around them, sang _Happy Birthday_ to Gabriella.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday, Gabriella._

_Happy birthday to you_

"_Chi, cha, chi_." Ryan sang, ending the sing, which earned him a playful punch on the arm from his sister.

"Make a wish, Brie." Troy said.

Gabriella at all of them and them looked down at her birthday cake, wondering what to wish for. She has an awesome family, amazing friends, great and loving boyfriend, and a great life. She wasn't sure that to wish for.

"Um Ella, not to be rude or anything, but can you please hurry up?!!" said Mark, who was getting a little impatient.

Tia gave him a punch-a very hard one-on the arm. "Be patient, you pig!"

"Just take your time, Gabriella. No rush." Her dad said to her.

Gabriella thought for a moment until she finally made her wish and blew off the candles.

Everyone clapped for her. After they were done clapping, the waiters went back to their post.

Mr. Montez took pictures of Gabriella as she took a knife and cut huge chunks of the chocolate cake for everyone, but gave herself an extra piece. Twenty minutes later, there was nothing left of the cake, but tiny crumbs. The gang's stomachs were stuffed with delicious food, yummy chocolate cake, and cups of champagne. They spend the rest of time talking and having a chat.

Mr. Montez checked his watch and saw it was twenty minutes to ten. "Its' getting a little late. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm feeling a bit tired and I need my sleep. We should get going."

The teens got up, and followed Mr. Montez, after he was done paying for their dinner, to the limo. Gabriella was about to get into the limo, but Troy gently pulled her back.

"Mr. Montez, would you mind if I borrow your daughter for the rest of the evening?" He asked Mr. Montez.

Troy was beginning to rub off on Mr. Montez. Since he was starting to like Troy, Mr. Montez didn't mind if he was alone with Gabriella-as long as he doesn't hurt her, because if he does then _very_, very bad things will happen to him. "Of course not. Just don't stay out too late." He said.

Sharpay and Jackie knew what Troy was going to do when he' alone with Gabriella. The blondes squealed quietly, giving each other a high-five.

Try and Gabriella waved goodbye as the limo drove the others away. Troy turned to Gabriella, glad to finally have her all to himself. He wrapped his arm around his favorite girl and walked her to a special place. As they were walking along, Troy looked down at Gabriella and kissed her head, anxious about his second birthday gift. He then requested for her to close her eyes. Gabriella looked at him, curiously, but slowly closed her eyes. Troy took her hand and kept walking and walking until they finally reached the special place.

The special place was the Eiffel tower. Troy led Gabriella to the top of the tower that had an amazing view of the city. He pulled Gabriella closer to him and whispered "Okay, now open your eyes."

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and silently gasped as she took a look of the amazing view. "It's beautiful," She whispered "Paris at night is really an amazing and beautiful sight." She turned to Troy and said "Thank you. You, my dad, Mark, Jason, Tia, Izzy, Ryan, Jackie, and Sharpay really made my birthday special. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect one."

Troy kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you had a good birthday. So…did you like my song?"

Gabriella said nothing, but instead leaned forward to Troy and kissed him with some much passion that they felt like they were melting to the ground. Ever so slowly, she pulled back from him. She held his cheek and gently caressed it. "I didn't just like it, I love it. The song was so beautiful that I felt like I was going to cry. It took me everything I had not to," She answered. She kissed Troy's lips for the longest minute before she slowly pulled back. "I love you."

"I love you, too," He grinned. He then took a big deep breath and said "Which is way I'm going to do this."

"What are you-" Gabriella began to say, but stopped and gasped, watching Troy as he got down on one knee and took her hand, caressing it gently. She gasped again as he used his other hand to pull out a small, red velvet box from his jacket's pocket.

Troy smiled as he looked up at Gabriella and said "I love you, Gabriella with all my heart and soul. I love you more than anything else in the world. You are my angel, my beautiful angel who is the most important thing to me. You're unlike anyone else I've ever known, and I mean that in a very good way. Unlike them, you actually saw behind my bad-boy mask and saw the real me. If anything ever happened to you, I would just end my life right then and there. You're not only my lover, but my soul-mate who I can't live without. I can't live without because you are the light in my life. Without you, my life is dark and simply has no meaning to it. I know we're young, but I love you and want to be with you forever. So Gabriella Antoinette Montez, will you do me the greatest honor and make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife, who I will love and cherish forever?" He had Gabriella do the honors of untying the box, and slowly opened it, unveiling the beautiful one-carat diamond ring. "Will you marry me, Gabriella?" He asked.

Gabriella was simply shocked. Shocked and speechless. She felt like she was in a dream. She blinked a couple of times to keep the tears from falling, and placed her hand over her mouth. She looked down at Troy, who was patiently waiting for her answer with a shy smile on his face. She gazed at him for a moment, thinking about so many things. Thinking about her love for Troy, the dream she about them getting married, and the possibly of becoming Mrs. Gabriella Bolton.

"Will you marry me, Gabriella?" Troy repeated again, with his shy smile still in place. He silently prayed again that she would say yes.

Gabriella slowly put her hand away from her mouth. Tears escaped through her eyes, ruining her mascara. She took one step toward Troy and slowly ran her fingers through his dark hair. She looked deeply into his ocean blue eyes, seeing hope and love in them; hope that she would say yes. She caressed his cheek and said in a whisper, with her lips slowly curving up into a smile, and tears of happiness running down her cheeks. "_Yes!_ Yes! Troy Alexander Bolton, I would be honored to become your wife."

Troy blinked his blue eyes twice, wondering if he misheard her. "Did you say yes? Did you just say yes to the proposal? Yes to marrying me?" He asked.

Gabriella nodded yes, grinning, her mascara running. "Of course I said yes. I love you, Troy, and I know we're young but I want to be with you forever. So, yes I will marry you."

Troy stared at her for the longest time, his eyes and mouth wide filled with shock. Excitement soon grew in his eyes, excitement and enthusiasm. He couldn't believe it. She said yes!

"Yes!!!!!" He screamed excitedly, standing up in a flash. He lung his lips toward Gabriella and kissed her hard, hungrily and passionately. He pushed her gently yet firmly against the wall and crashed his lips against hers, passionately making out with her.

Gabriella pulled back, but brushed her lips against his. Troy slowly slides the ring up her finger and kissed her hand tenderly. He kissed from her hand up to her shoulder, up to her lisp, kissing them the longest.

When she finally pulled back from the kiss, Gabriella pressed her forehead against his, her lips swollen from so much kissing, dried tears on her cheeks, her eyes filled with lust and love. "I love you, Troy." She whispered to him.

"I love you, too, Gabriella. More than anything else in the world." He whispered, gazing at her lovingly, with the biggest smile on his face. He couldn't believe it. He asked her to marry him and she said yes! This was a billon times better than the dream; it was real and incredible. Gabriella said she would marry him, and now she was his fiancée.


	20. Chapter 20

Troy and Gabriella kept kissing and kissing. They kissed nonstop at the Eiffel tower. And continued to kiss each other passionately on the cab ride back to the hotel, all they way up to their suite. Inside their suite, Gabriella was sitting on her bed, watching Troy as he started a fire in the fireplace. As she was watching him, her eyes drifted down to the beautiful diamond ring sparkling on her finger. A grin shined on her face as she looked back at Troy, who turned around and blew her a kiss. Her eyes followed him as he grabbed his pajamas and went to the bathroom to change.

Gabriella walked over to the dresser and wiped off her makeup with some baby wipes. She took off her jewelry, expect for the diamond ring, and put them in her jewelry box. She let down her hair and ran a brush through it. As she brushed her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror. She slowly put down her hairbrush and looked at herself in the mirror.

Suddenly she remember about what her sister said about doing it with someone you truly love and doing it at the right time, the right moment when you're ready. Gabriella's lisp curved up into a smile. This seems like the right moment, and now she was definitely ready.

Meanwhile with Troy, he changed into his royal blue t-shirt and green plaid pajamas. He combed out his hair and left it shaggy, looking almost wild as a mop top. He left the tuxedo he rented in a pile on the bathroom shelf. As he left the bathroom, a _**very**_ big surprise greeted him.

Troy's mouth literally dropped to the floor, his blue eyes popped unbelievably wide, his heart pounding fast and hard against his chest. He stood still like a statue in stun shock by the surprise.

The surprise was Gabriella. She was lying on his bed, sitting up with her back against the bed's headboard and her incredible legs criss-crossed. Her face was free of makeup, expect for some cherry red sparkling lip gloss, and her beautiful raven-black was down, cascading prettily down her back. The only thing she was wearing was of his button-up, long sleeve shirts with four buttons unbuttoned, revealing very sexy Victoria Secret black lace lingerie.

She noticed his shock and smiled at him. Slowly she lifted up her finger, beckoning him to come to her.

Troy felt the blood rushing to his head, and his heart beating fast as lightening. He zoomed over to Gabriella, crashing his lips against hers, kissing her hard, with unbelievably passion. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned as Troy's lips went down her neck, finding her sensitive spot that made her body feel all tingly with desire, and sucked on it hard, making his mark. As he was sucking on her neck, Gabriella's hands wander down to the bottom of his short and slowly pulled it over his head, exposing his perfect 6-pack tone chest.

Troy gently pushed her down on the bed and got onto of her, gazing at the black-haired beauty under him. He looked down into her big chocolate brown eyes as he lovingly brushed away a stray curl of hair off her face. "I love you, Brie. So much." He whispered to her.

"I love you, too, Champ," She whispered before she softly kissed on the lips and slowly pulled back. She took a deep breath and bravely whispered "Which is way I want to do it with you now. I'm ready." She kissed him softly again and pulled back once more, and then stroked his cheek, ever so gently. "Make love to me, Troy."

Troy looked down at her, stunned. Does he want to do it with Gabriella? Absolutely yes! But he doesn't want to force her and wants to make sure she's a 100% percent sure about this. He looked at her, his ocean blue eyes searching for regret in her beautiful brown eyes, and didn't see it; only founding sureness in her eyes, along with love, love for him. He slowly stroked her cheek and asked in a mutter "Are you 100% percent sure? I don't want to force you."

Gabriella nodded, with a sure smile. She kissed both his cheeks and his lips for the longest minute before she pulled back. "I'm absolutely 110% percent sure. I want you to make love to me."

Troy kissed her softly on the lips, which was soon deepened and turned into a flaming hot, passionate kiss. But he slowly pulled back, needing to do some things first before they do anything. He went to the bathroom and pulled out a condom from the package. He then went back, and hanged a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door since he didn't want any disruptions when he and Gabriella do it.

He went back to his bed where Gabriella was waiting for him passionately. He slowly leaned toward her, and they kissed. The kiss was slow and filled with both love and passion the most the pair could muster up. She pulled back suddenly to make him look at her. Troy gulped as he watched her slowly take off his shirt, leaving her in a black lacy bra and matching lace underwear that looked so irresistibly hot and outrageously sexy that his mouth watered by the sight of her beautiful sexiness. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the brunette in front of him, he could feel his member twitching as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

He could feel his heart practically pounding out of his chest as she slowly brought the straps down. He then looked up at her as she held the bra in place but without the straps on. He looked at her face and noticed she was looking down biting her lip, a sign she was nervous. He smiled and leant forward causing her to lean back on the bed, his legs in between her legs but still on his knees. He gave her lips a few pecks before speaking.

"Don't be shy," he whispered moving her arm, her hand taking the bra with it and dropped it to the floor. "You're so fucking amazing."

She blushed with a shy smile. His lips lung toward her, kissing her passionately and hungrily. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he laid her back on the bed with him on top of her. Troy looked down at the beauty under him, and still couldn't believe this beautiful goddess of an angel was meant for him. His hand ran over her ribcage and gently gripped her breast and started to knead it as his mouth left open-mouthed kisses and found its way to the right one. She gasped and moaned as he began to suck and tease it with his tongue, arching her back off the bed, running her hand through his hair to push him closer. Once he'd done the right one, he accompanied the left one with the same attention.

"Oh Troy," she moaned, bringing his face back to hers. She gasped as his hand slipped down the front of her already slightly wet panties. Him feeling her gasp took this as an advantage and slipped his tongue in. Her breathing became to a steady pant as he started to stroke her at sturdy pace. Once he agreed she was wet enough, he slipped on the condom and his fingers in side of the place she longed for him to touch. She leant her head back in pure pleasure, eyes closed and her back arched off the bed once again.

"Troy, harder," she demanded softly but also breathlessly. He smiled and kissed her jaw line to her neck. With a few more thrusts and strokes she came over his fingers. Once he removed his fingers she wasted no time in bringing his face to hers to give him an earth-shattering kiss. Whilst in the middle of the kiss her fingers danced lightly over his abdomen giving him goose bumps all over. She smiled into the kiss as his waist reluctantly jerked forward signaling his growing member wanted some attention. He grunted when he felt her hand grab him gently and began to stroke him slowly. He let his eyes close in pure bliss as she picked up her pace.

"Shit Brie, oh god." He moaned through a pant trying to attach his mouth to hers. Without losing grip she turned the over so she was in the position he was in seconds ago. Kissing down his torso, still stroking him she brought down his boxers with her free hand, letting them fall on the floor with the rest of their clothing.

She turned them over so now she was on the top. Seeing him grabbing the bed sheets tightly to stop him from grunting, she took him in her mouth, not giving him any choice but to moan out loud.

"Oh shit Brie, faster baby." He eventually breathed out, his hand gripping her hair gently. As soon as she deep throated him he lost of control and with a few thrusts he let out in her mouth, which she happily swallowed. He let his head fall back on the bed catching his breath as she kissed her way back up his chest. He immediately responded once her mouth came into contact with his.

She moved forward to straddle him, her hands at either side of his head resting on their elbows while he ran his hands up and down her back gently. After moments of making out he flipped them back over so he could take off her pretty much soaked panties and show her how much he loved her.

Once she was laid on her back he gripped the sides of her underwear and brought them down her long slightly tanned legs. Then re-positioned him self in front of her. She gasped as he gently stroked her entrance,

"You ready beautiful?" he whispered huskily in her ear and she shivered underneath him with pleasure.

"Yes, oh yes," she moaned as he entered her and immediately loved the feeling of having him inside her. This was so much than she had could ever imagine it would be. His thrusts were gentle, as if he wanted to please her more than himself. He gradually picked up his pace, as he pinched her chin with his thumb and forefinger politely demanding her to look at him.

As she did they both locked eye contact and she smiled slightly before biting her lip as she arched her back off the bed sending her head back as he hit her spot. He became more aroused as she started to pant gripping the side of the bed, her chest falling and rising, against his chest whilst her back was still arched and head back.

"Faster Troy," she whispered and he instantly began to speed up kissing her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her doing this, caused him to grunt and push in deeper, only adding to her and his pleasure. "Oh fuck Troy, don't stop," she moaned gripping his hair, his response grunting something that was inaudible, and his hands moving to knead her breasts.

After more thrusts, moaning and grunting each other's names, their perks were reaching.

"Shit Troy, nearly there." she panted out and he removed his head from kissing her chest to resting his forehead against hers. Looking at each other through lust and love filled eyes, whilst pumping in and out of her.

"Come with me baby," he said and she could barely nod as he began to rub her to speed her up as he felt he was about to erupt in side of her. And as he did one last thrust and stroke she exploded over him as he felt himself release inside of her as she moaned his name her orgasm washing through her.

Finally when it was over, he looked down at his beautiful Gabriella. Their bodies covered in sweat, and their breathing hard. He caressed her cheek before he kissed it.

Gabriella cupped his face, and noticed Troy was trembling. "You're trembling." She said in a whisper.

"It's okay," He assured her with a smile. "I'll be alright.

They kissed passionately for a long time that lasted over a minute before they, ever so slowly, pulled back. Troy gently and slowly collapsed on top of her, gently resting his head on her chest. Gabriella pecked his head a few times as she slowly stroked his chestnut brown sweat-damp hair. They lay together and eventually closed their eyes with smiles on their faces, their bodies and minds in paradise after having the most amazing sex ever.

**A/N: Alright i promsied, and now i delivered. This is part two of the birthday chapter. It was kinda short, but also really good. So are you guys happy? Troyella finally did it! What did you think? Was it good? Awesome? Please write some reviews, and also tell other people who you know on fanfcition about my story, excitement. I'll upload another chapter of excitement as soon i'm can. Also i kinda copied the sex stuff from another story on fanfcition. Anyway peace! **


	21. Chapter 21

Sunshine gleamed through the window, hitting her eyes. She moved around a bit when she felt the sun in her eyes, and a cool breeze kissing her face. She slowly opened her eyes a bit, her vision a bit blurry, practically blinded from the bright sunshine. She fluttered her eyes opened, and then looked up at the ceiling. The balcony doors were opened releasing a warm breeze that was as crisp as autumn season, and she felt the nice breeze and the bright sunshine on her face, and sighed happily as she remembered what took place last night. It was kind of painful and made her sore, but also unbelievably incredible and absolutely awesome.

She felt someone holding her hand, caressing it and kissing it repeatedly. She turned her head to the left and smiled, seeing it was Troy. He was kneeling next to her on the bed, his chestnut hair wild that looked really cute. He smiled at her and kissed her hand again, and then her cheek.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." He murmured.

"Morning to you, too, Champ." She murmured. She sat up in the bed, the blanket draping off her bare body. She leaned toward him and kissed him on the lips. She then pulled back and brushed her hair back. "You know you didn't have to wait for me to wake up. You could have gone out with the others, exploring the rest of Paris."

"And miss watching my beautiful fiancée waking up? Not a chance." He said, pecking her lips several times before he pulled back. He got up and went over to the desk; where on top of it was a tray of breakfast: double chocolate chunk pancakes sprinkled with sugar-Gabriella's favorite-with a side of bacon strips and scramble eggs, and a cup of orange juice. "Breakfast is served my lady." Troy said in a fake British accent. He set down the tray of breakfast on the bed, in front of her. "Would my beautiful fiancée like me to feed her?"

She nodded while giggling. Troy grabbed some whipped cream from the mini fridge and sprayed them on her pancakes, knowing it was her favorite topping on pancakes. He cut a piece of it and put it into her mouth. Gabriella smiled as she tasted the chocolate-ness of the pancake. She looked at Troy with a smile and said "Fiancée. I'm really starting to like the sound of that."

"Well you should be." Troy said, smiling as he fed her another piece of the pancakes. When he fed her the last bite of her breakfast, he dabbed her mouth with a napkin, and then pecked her lips. He ran his fingers through her hair and looked at her for a moment, just smiling at her. "I can't believe we're now engaged, and had sex."

Troy suddenly wished that they could just stay in this suite forever, getting food from room service, and making love to Gabriella on these beds. And maybe even having a small wedding here.

"I'll doubt we'll be able to do that, Champ," Gabriella said, practically reading his mind and knowing what he was thinking just now, giggling.

"I know," Troy said, pressing his forehead against hers, gazing into her chocolate eyes lovingly. "But still last night was completely unforgettable. With the proposal and the love we made once we got back to the hotel, on this very bed. Both were incredible and amazing."

Gabriella nodded, agreeing that both events that took place last night were incredible and amazing. The proposal was a bit surprising, but mostly incredible and amazing. And as for the sex…. it was indescribable. But was definitely unbelievably incredible and amazing. The love they made was more beautiful, passionate, and better than how it's described in romantic novels and show on soap operas and popular romantic movies such as _Titanic_ and _The Notebook_.

For one thing it was real. In books and movies, they only describe what sex is like. Experiencing it was over a billion times better and also too incredible and amazing to even describe and compare it.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, pulling him closer to her, and pecked his lips several times. Troy wrapped his arm around her waist, rubbing her soft bare back, and kissed her hungrily and passionately while gently pushing her back on the bed and getting on top of her, careful not to put too much of his weight on her. His lips trailed down to her chest, leaving butterfly kisses on it.

"Troy," She moaned, feeling his lips sucking on her left breast and then moved on to her right one. All the soreness her body was feeling when she woke up this morning suddenly was gone as soon as she felt Troy's warm touch and his soft lips. She knew he wanted to make love again. And she also did, too.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her tightening his grip. She could feel his erection poking into her thigh. Before she even knew it, Troy stood up and carried her with her legs still around him, and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

They kissed each other passionately as the water soaked them both. Their tongues were dancing together. Troy explored every bit of her mouth. Finally, they pulled apart for air. Troy grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured a portion of it into his hand. Then, he massaged Gabriella's hair gently. He poured a portion of Dove body wash into his hand and rubbed it all over her body. His fingers massaged her breasts and he felt her nipples harden.

Gabriella did the same to Troy. She shampooed his hair and put some soap into her hand and ran it all over his body. Finally, she grabbed his penis and squeezed it as Troy moaned and put his finger through her opening. They rinsed themselves off, but they did not turn the water out.

Gabriella lifted up Troy's chin to make him look at her as she slowly kneeled down and had taken his erection in her mouth and was giving him a blowjob. Troy couldn't help but moan and wanted so badly to be inside of her.

Troy pulled Gabriella up and thrust into her roughly. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper. He pinched the soft flesh in her butt every time he thrust into her. They came together and Troy pulled out of her. He turned off the shower and grabbed two towels. After wrapping one around Gabriella and the other one around his waist, he lifted her up – bridal style – and carried her out of the bathroom, and gently laid her on the bed and gently got on top of her.

She turned them over, so now she was on the top. She pulled the blanket sheet over them, played with Troy's hair while smiling at him and looking into his eyes, and kissed him with everything she had. Troy pounced on her, pushing her back on the bed in a swift move, pouring everything he felt for her into his kiss.

Finally very slowly they pulled back. They smiled at each other, and pecked each other's lips over a dozen times-some lasting as long as kiss-before they finally pulled back, slowly got up from the bed, and got dressed. Troy put on another pair of blue boxers and threw on a white t-shirt, bleach blue baggy jeans, and a gray zip-up hoodie that was left unzipped, and white sneakers. Gabriella slipped on a white cotton bra and matching underwear, and then changed into her favorite shoulder-off white cashmere sweater, black leather mini skirt, and black leather mid-calf boots. She blow-dried her hair and then brushed it, styling her jet-black hair in loose wavy curls, and then dabbed some soft pink lip gloss on her lips. Troy combed his hair and spiked it a bit, but still left it shaggy.

Gabriella grabbed her purse while he packed his sketchbook into his ratty, old backpack; planning to do some more sketches-mostly of Gabriella. He turned to her and watched Gabriella as she slipped the 'T' necklace and combed her hair with her fingers, the ring's diamond gleaming in the sunlight on her left index finger.

Knowing he was now watching her, Gabriella turned to Troy, smiling her dazzlingly smile that always make his heart melt, blew him a kiss, and mouthed "I love you."

Troy ran over to her, lifted her up, and spun her around and around, making Gabriella giggle her adorable laugh that was music to his ears. Once he gently let her down on her feet and kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her. Gabriella smiled as she kissed him passionately, melting into his strong arms. Troy lifted her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed, laying her on the bed and got on top of her, their lips refusing to let go of each other. Gabriella deepened the kiss, and soon they were making out passionately.

"Brie, my beautiful fiancée, please give me a reason why I shouldn't rip these clothes off your beautiful body and make love to you again?" Troy asked, between their kisses, teasingly smirking.

Gabriella giggled as she slowly pulled back, her face flush but still she looked beautiful. She kissed him for a long time before she slowly pulled back and traced his lips with her fingers. "Because Champ, my wonderful and handsome fiancé, we made love practically all night last night and just had sex again in the shower."

Troy kissed her again, craving her like crazy, and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands creeping up into her top, rubbing her soft back, and felt her bra strap. Gabriella threw her head back and moaned, gripping onto his hair. She could feel Troy's hands slowly unclasping her bra.

"I can't help, Gabriella. I'm not only in love with you, but I'm addicted to you like drug. You're like a drug I can never get enough of." He told her between kisses.

"What's the cure then?' She asked, brushing her lips against his and slowly pulled back a bit, looking into his incredible blue eyes.

Troy brushed back a loose strand of her deep black hair and caressed her cheek, becoming lost in her big, beautiful chocolate eyes, smiling as he answered "There is absolutely no cure. And even if there was, I wouldn't take it because God knows I love being addicted to you."

Twenty minutes after some passionate make-out sessions, Gabriella gently pushed Troy off her and re-hooked her bra. He took her hand and they walked out of their suite, into the elevator. Inside the elevator, they clasped each other's hands tightly while smiling and gazing into each other's eyes, and exchanged a few very hot, passionate kisses.

When they finally reached the lobby, they checked their cell phones and saw they already had eighteen messages. They listened to the messages the gang left them, saying that they hoped Gabriella had a wonderful birthday, they loved the song Troy wrote for her, and how they gone out, exploring the rest of Paris.

Troy saw he had one more new message that was neither from Gabriella's family or his cousins and sister. He grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her over to the couch. They both sat down, and Troy started to play the last message, putting his phone on the speaker.

"Guess who, Bolton?" The unfamiliar devil-like voice said. "It's the one and only me, Chuck Bass."

Bass. Chuck Bass, the son-of-a-bitch, jackass pervert, son of the devil himself. Why the fuck was he calling him?!

Troy scowled, feeling his blood boiling hot. His phone was almost crushed by the tightness of his hand balling up into a tight fist. Chuck Bass was Troy's lease favorite person in the entire universe, and the biggest asshole in the world.

"Anyway," Chuck with his devilish voice continued. "I bet you're wondering why I'm calling you. Well don't flatter yourself by thinking I, the most popular guy in school, suddenly wants to be friends with you. Because I don't!"

_Oh please_, Troy thought, rolling his eyes. _I would rather eat fucking dog shit than be friends with an arrogant, son-of-the-fucking-devil bastard like yourself, asshole._

"I'm calling because your rude cousins, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, wouldn't give me Gabriella's phone number," Chuck's message went on. "So I had to get your cell phone number from a reliable person. Anyway, I'm calling you to pass on a message to Gabriella. If you're there, Gabriella, and also listening to this message, then happy birthday, gorgeous. I wish you were back in New York so I can give you a birthday kiss. Maybe when you come back, I'll give you a special kiss, and maybe, if you're a good girl, I'll give you more than just a kiss. If you know what I mean. Call me gorgeous. Au revoir." End of message.

Troy deleted the message and shut his phone; his scowl still in place. His fist was so tightly, his knuckle was pale white and his phone was nearly crushed.

Chuck Bass was, without a doubt, the most vial asshole that ever walked the planet. Troy wasn't just mad, he was_ furious_. He remembered how a few days ago at school, he overheard Bass, who finally got back from the hospital with lots of stitches on his face, talking to one of his brainless crony/followers, Drake Johnson. Chuck was bragging about how many girls he slept with, claiming he slept with practically with every girl in school. But Drake reminded him that there are still a few girls he didn't sleep with. Chuck then made a bet with his follower that by graduation, he'd slept with every single girl in the school.

There are only four girls in the entire St. Peters school that Chuck didn't fuck around with: Kelsi Nielsen, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans, and last but not lease…Gabriella Montez.

Troy clenched both of his hands into tight fists, his anger rising and rising and was close to explosion. God knows if that fucking asshole Bass lays even one finger on Gabriella-_his_ Brie, he'll guaranteed him to one-_very painful-way_ to hell where he belongs.

Gabriella gently placed her hand under Troy's chin and slowly turned his head to her, making him look straight at her. She gave him a comforting, gentle and warm smile, trying to forget about Chuck's disgusting message, and slowly stroked his hair. She knew if anyone can clam down Troy when his anger starts to act up, it's her.

She could see the anger quickly disappearing from his eyes, and could feel his tense stiffen body relaxed by her touch. She pecked his forehead a few times, pecking down to his lips which she pecked over a dozen times, kissing them the longest.

Troy cupped her face and kissed her back, smiling as he kissed her, his sudden anger forgotten as he tasted her sweet, spark lips. He continued to kiss Gabriella as he carried her onto his lap. Tasting the sweet sparks from her tongue and feeling her soft and warm lips, his addiction and craving for Gabriella went from high to extremely high. He wished they were back in their suite so as he continued to kiss her, he'd peel off her clothes from her too-beautiful-for-words body and make love to her again.

Gabriella slowly pulled back before things got too hot. She rested her forehead against his, a little light-headed from their passionate kiss, and smiling at Troy, who smiled back at her, as she looked into his eyes. She giggled, and pecked his forehead, cheeks, nose, and lips, and then got off his lap and stood in front of him, offering him her hand and said "Come on, Champ. Let's go explore Paris."

Troy took her hand and got up, and walked out the hotel, walking around the Paris city and took a few pictures. They stopped at a few sights, where they got some souvenirs and took more pictures. As they were walking around and holding hands, a man was handing out fliers for a carnival happening today, and handed them two of the fliers.

Troy looked at the flier, and then turned to Gabriella. "Wanna go to the carnival?" He asked her.

"Of course, yeah!" She answered. "I love carnivals."

"Alright, but would you mind if we stop somewhere first?" He asked her, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "It's somewhere private where we can be alone. And it's also quiet and peaceful."

Gabriella took his hand, smiling at him, and said "Led the way, Champ."

Troy surprised her by lifting her off her feet, carrying her bridal style. People who walked by them, turned back to Troy and Gabriella, watching them as Troy carried her off to the place they were going to, and noticed the diamond ring on Gabriella's finger, and whispered the same things among to their friends: "Do you think they just married?", "Do you think they're on their honeymoon?", "Don't they make such a lovely couple?"

The special place they were going to was a meadow a little far away from Paris. The meadow was peaceful, calm and quiet. Gabriella looked around the entire place, couldn't believe no one else was here. She spread out her arms and twirled around and around, her long dark hair blowing in the warm, crisp, wind, and felt the warm sun in her face.

When she was done twirling, Gabriella brushed her hair away from her eyes. She let out a sigh and said "It doesn't even seem like winter here in Paris. It still feels like autumn here," She turned to Troy, who was sitting in a hammock under two shady tress. "How did you find this place?"

Troy shrugged with a smile. "What can I say; I have a talent for finding things, including places." He patted a spot next to him on the hammock and said to her "Come sit with me."

Gabriella giggled as she made her way to the hammock and sat down next to him. She snuggled up into his chest and entwined her hand with his. Troy looked down at her and noticed she closed her eyes, couldn't tell if she was sleeping.

"Last night was incredible, Troy," She murmured to him, with a smile. "Both the proposal part, and the love we made."

Troy wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He grinned down at her, and kissed her forehead. Then kissed her left hand, the ring gleaming in the sunlight. "I know. It was incredible, both were completely incredible. But when I proposed to you, I was unbelievably nervous. I was afraid you would say no."

Gabriella playfully punched him on the arm. "Hey!" Troy said, rubbing his arm, pretending it hurt. "What was that for?"

She stood up in front of him, placing her hands on her hips, and said "For thinking I was going to say no," She gave him another playful punch, and giggled a bit. She then got serious, sitting down on his lap, placed her hand under his chin to make him look her straight in the eyes, and stroked his cheek and told him softly yet seriously, her eyes serious "You shouldn't have worried, Champ, because I would never say no. I love you, Troy. Much more than you know, and I've loved you since the day I first you. Even though it's early for us to be thinking about theses things, like marriage, I still do think about those things. And I want us to be together forever. I even had a dream that we got married."

"You did?" Troy said her, stunned.

Gabriella nodded, and told him about the dream, explaining every little detail. When she was done, Troy smiled and did something that caught her off guard-he kissed her passionately. She was a bit surprised by the sudden kiss, but eagerly kissed him back, until minutes later she had to pull back for some air. She cupped his face, pecked his lips, and rested her head on his chest.

Troy wrapped his arm around her, pecked her cheek, and stroked her sleek black hair. "Do you remember the dream I had that you were so curious about? Do you want me to tell you about it?" He asked her.

Gabriella nodded while giggling. "It sure is a mystery to me. What was your dream about?"

Troy let out a deep breath, still stroking her beautiful silk hair, and told her with a smile. "In the dream, I proposed to you, and you said yes…." He then told her every detail of the dream. Gabriella smiled at him and kissed passionately for a long and slow moment. Troy smiled her and then pecked her lips. "I then had another amazing dream last night after we made love," He told her. "I had a dream that took place five, or maybe even six years, in the future, after we finished collage and got married. We had two adorable kids-mini you and me-, a dog for pet, and lived in a huge, amazing house near the beach in LA. I came from work, taking off my jacket and loosening my tie, and then our kids ran toward me, jumping on me and hugged me, saying 'We missed you, Daddy.' and 'We're so happy you're home.' Our dog came, running to me. He-or-she-jumped on me, nearly knocking me and the kids down, and licked my face all over. I had the slobber off my face with my jacket that I bet was expensive,"

Gabriella giggled, and he smiled at her, love hearing her musical laugh. "Anyway," He continued "Finally you came out of the kitchen and walked to me, wrapping your arms around me, covering me with kisses. When you pulled back from the kisses, you held my cheeks, pecked my lips, and said 'I also missed you, too. You should know by now, Mr. Bolton, that when you're gone, Mrs. Bolton misses you like crazy. I'm so glad you're home.' Then you kissed my cheeks and then my lips. Like this." He lifted Gabriela's chin up, and then kissed her cheeks and lips.

Gabriella giggled. 'Okay, so I did this in your dream," She said, and then kissed his cheeks and his lips for a long minute. "So what happened next?' She asked when she pulled back from the kiss.

"I looked around the big, beautiful house we lived in, and then looked down at our golden retriever dog. Then looked at our adorable little kids. And then lastly gazed at my beautiful wife, you. I sighed happily, thinking this is exact how I want my future to be: you in it."

Gabriella smiled happily at him, touched. He was dreaming about the future, of them together. She cupped his face and kissed him passionately, pouring everything she felt for him into that kiss. Troy pulled her closer to him, grinning as he kissed her back, deepening the kiss. He then slowly lay flat on the hammock and pulled Gabriella on top of him, their lips refusing to let go of each other, and doing a dance. The passionate kiss got deeper and deeper until the kiss turned into making out.

Gabriella turned then around, so now they were lying on their sides, still kissing each other passionately. Troy flipped them over, so now he was on top of her. After making out for over half an hour, Gabriella slowly pulled her lips away from Troy's. She smiled at him, and said "I love you, Troy."

"I love you, too, Gabriella." He said, smiling down at her.

They kissed passionately again for over a minute. Slowly they pulled back, and lay together on the hammock, side-by-side, and their hands tightly clasped together. Gabriella turned to Troy, and lightly brushed his hair with her fingers. Troy closed his eyes, smiling feeling at ease by her touch. He then heard her humming a song as she stroked his hair.

"What are you humming?" He asked her, re-opening his eyes and turned his head to her.

"My song, Angel. The one that's going to get recorded at a real recording studio thanks to Ryan." She told him.

"Will you sing it for me?" He asked her, smiling at her.

"Okay," She said. She cleared her throat, and then began to sing the beautiful song.

_A.n.g.e.l  
A.n.g.e.l__nna be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel_

Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
And let it guide you home  
I will provide you a place of shelter  
I want a be your zone  
Tell me what to do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
Who will never promise to leave her man  
Making vows to please her man

If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm go

Just like the moon  
I'll step beside  
And let your sun shine  
While I follow behind  
Cause baby what ya got  
It is with all the props  
With everything I'm not  
Tell me what to do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
Who will never promise to leave her man  
Making vows to please her man

If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gona be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel

Tell me why there's so many good men  
And the world's misunderstood  
He's a dog, he's no good  
I wish somebody would  
Disrespect my man  
You're gona have to come see me  
I go hard for my baby  
He's all that I need

So if you got a good one  
Put your hands up,  
Come on girl and stand up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up  
If you got a good one, put your hands up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up  
If you got a good one, stand up  
Come on girl, and stand up

If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gona be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel

"Wow, that was beautiful, Brie," Toy said. "Did something inspire this song for you?"

Gabriella nodded. "A guy, who is very special to me." She noticed the jealously in Troy's eyes, and giggled. She decided to tease him some more. "He's sweet, really great-looking with beautiful blue eyes, shaggy chestnut hair, and a hot muscular body," She said, seeing the jealously growing more and more in Troy's eyes. "He's also caring, charming, understanding, and the most unique and sweetest guy in the world. He also…proposed to me on my birthday."

Troy was plotting in his mind on finding the guy who Gabriella was talking about, and killing him, and was about to protest, until he figured out that she was talking about him. He chuckled, feeling idiotic for being jealous; Gabriella told him over a thousand times that she loves only him and he's the one for her. But he decided to at lease punish her for making him jealous. He pounced at her, turning them over so he was on top of her. He pinned her down, and then sucked hard on her neck, creating a new hickey.

Troy slowly pulled back, and gently brushed her new love bite, and said, smirking, "That's what you get for making me jealous."

Gabriella giggled, and then kissed him softly yet passionately for a short moment before pulling back. "I'm sorry I made you jealous, but I'll admit it was funny. You should know by now that you're the perfect guy for me Champ. You're my fiancé, my soul mate, and the love of my life." She said before kissing him again. "I love you." She said, when moments later she slowly pulled back, smiling at him.

"I love you, too. You're my soul mate, my beautiful fiancée, and the love of my life," Troy said, and then kissed her for a slow moment before pulling back. "You really are my angel, and I love that song. Maybe that can be our wedding song."

"Our wedding." She said, dreamily. She lay on his chest, nuzzling into it. Troy wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly, and kissed her head. "When do you think the date of it should be?" She asked.

"How about Valentine's day?" Troy said as he rocked the hammock back and forth, holding Gabriella's hand, and planting a sweet kiss on it, seeing the ring shining on her finger.

Gabriella played with a loosed strand of her hair, thinking about it. Finally she shook her head, and said "That does sound really romantic, but I don't know, it also sounds expecting. So many of my relatives have already had their wedding on Valentine's day"

Troy nodded and played with her hair.

"How about in the fall? Autumn weddings are really lovely." Gabriella suggested.

"That does sound nice," Troy said, thinking about it. "Then again…." His voice trailing off.

"Then again what? You have another idea." Gabriella said.

Troy embraced her tightly in his arms and stroked her hair. He looked down at her, seeing the warmness in her beautiful eyes and smile. "I was thinking," He told her. "That maybe…we should have the wedding in the summer, maybe this July and August."

"You mean after we graduate." Gabriella guessed.

"Yeah," Troy nodded, a light blush appearing on his face. "Unless you think that's a dumb idea." He quickly added.

"No," She assured him, actually liking the idea. "I actually like it. A summer wedding. I really like the sound of that."

"I'm glad." He smiled at her.

Gabriella sighed as she played with Troy's chestnut hair. "You do realize, Champ, that we have to talk everyone else right?" She said.

"I know," He answered. "Jackie already knows about the engagement since I told her about the engagement ring as your birthday gift. So that just leaves Sharpay, Ryan, our parents, Mark, Jason, Tia, Isabella, and the rest of our family members." He then thought about the time when they should tell the others about their engagement, and then had an idea. "Remember how we're going over to your house for Christmas dinner?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Well how about we tell them about the engagement then. We can tell them together."

Gabriella nodded, agreeing with that plan. "Sounds good. I can already picture the looks on their faces when they tell them. Especially my brothers and your mom."

Troy nodded, going along with that vision, already picturing the looks on the other faces when they tell them. "I know they're going to think we're rushing things, we should wait until after collage, and you and I are going to have sit through hours of instantly long lectures. I know they might, and undoubtedly, think we're rushing things, but…" He turned to Gabriella and looked deeply into her big chocolate orbs of eyes, and smiled, holding her tight. "I know what we're doing. I know you're the one for me, and I want us to be together forever. Sure, we'll need to figure some things out, but…we love each other and we know what we're doing. I want to marry you, Gabriella. I want you to be Mrs. Gabriella Bolton."

Gabriella giggled, and then sighed but happily, holding his hand and kissing it. She caressed it, and looked up at Troy, looking deeply into his ocean blue eyes, and smiled at him. "I do, too. Every time I picture the future, I see you in it, with you as my husband and me as your wife. I want that future to happen. I want to marry you, too, Troy."

They leaned in closer to each other, until their lips connected and they shared a deep passionate kiss. They kept kissing and kissing, practically for over ten minutes until they finally pulled back to catch their breath. Gabriella got up from the hammock to do some stretches. She turned back to Troy, who turned to the left side of the hammock and sat up, and patted his lap, wanting for her to sit back down on it.

Gabriella giggled as she sat on Troy's lap, leaning into his chest, resting her head on it. Troy wrapped one arm around her while resting his other hand on Gabriella's lap, caressing her soft hand. He used his feet to move the hammock, rocking it slowly back and forth.

Gabriella closed her eyes, nuzzling into his chest, inhaling Troy's familiar sweet scent, and letting out a sigh. She felt the warm, bright sun gleaming through the tress, shining on her face. And felt the crisp wind blowing in her hair.

Troy gently brushed back her hair with his fingers. "So have you decided what collage you want to go to?"

Gabriella pulled back and looked at Troy, surprised by his sudden question. She stared at him for awhile until she suddenly burst into giggles. As she still giggled a bit, she rested her head on Troy's chest. Finally when she was done laughing, she sighed as she looked into his eyes, and her eyes trailed down to his hand. She traced the patterns on the palm of his hand and answered "I've applied to over a dozen collages. My dad says he's sure I'll be getting early admissions to them. Jason and Mark are hoping that I decide to go to Yale. But…I really want to go to Berkeley.

Troy's deep blue eyes widen in surprise. "Berkeley in California? Are you serious?"

Gabriella nodded, and then lightly punched his arm, giggling a bit. "Don't act all surprise," She then just shrugged. "I don't know why, but I just see myself more there for some reason. Besides it's a really good school, and is in sunny California. I always wanted to go there."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act all surprise, but I couldn't help it, because I also want to go Berkeley collage. I wanted to go there since I was a kid, and also because my dad went there. I'm now glad that you went to go there because if we both get accepted into Berkeley, we could live in a nice apartment near the campus and be together, without having to worry about long-distance relationship and being separated from each other." Troy said, squeezing Gabriella tight in his arms, already picturing it.

Gabriella played Troy's vision of collage life in her head, and smiled, also already picturing it. They could live in a cool loft apartment that's close to Berkeley collage. She'd make flashcards to help them study for tests, and help him with his homework that would get him frustrated. They'd make dinner together, have nonstop make out sessions, and make love at the night. It sounded perfect!

"It'll be like having our own little love pad," She giggled. She then started to think about the wedding, a thing was dreaming about since she was a little girl.

"I think I have a date." Both she and Troy said at the same time.

"For the wedding?" She guessed.

Troy nodded with a smile.

"So do I. You go first." She said.

Troy entwined his hand with Gabriella's, playing with her soft fingers. "Well," He said slowly "How about we have the wedding on July 18?"

"You're not going to believe this, but I was thinking the same thing. Its sounds perfect," Gabriella said. "I can't believe we were thinking the same thing."

"Well great minds do think alike." Troy reminded her before kissing her cheek. "So it's settled then. Our wedding will be held on July 18."

"At a nice church in LA." Gabriella added.

"At a nice church in L-what, what, what?!" He began to say, but then realized what she said. "LA? As in Los Angeles in California?!"

Gabriella giggled, nodding yes. "Yes LA. Since we're both planning to go to Berkeley collage and live in a nice apartment, why not have our wedding in California."

"But Brie, are you sure?" Troy asked her, wanting to make sure she was sure about this. "Don't get me wrong, I want to have our wedding in LA. But I want to make sure you're 100% percent sure about this. After all, you lived in New York City your whole life. I thought you would want to have our wedding there."

Gabriella shook her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled back from him, and placed her hand under Troy's chin to make him look straight in her eyes. She leaned closer to him, their foreheads pressed together. "I'm 110% percent sure about this, Troy." She said softly to him, looking deeply into his piercing blue eyes.

Troy looked deeply into her eyes, to see if she was positively sure about this. Not that he doesn't believe her. Gabriella is the most honest person he ever met, who never told a single lie in her entire life. But still he looked deeply into her eyes to make sure she was sure about this. Inside her beautiful chocolate brown orbs for eyes, he saw absolute certainty in them.

Troy smiled; glad to know she was certain about this. He was definitely excited about the wedding, even though its months away, and was also excited that it was going to take place in LA, his home city. He cupped Gabriella's face and pecked her over a dozen times from her forehead to her lips. He then gently laid her head back on his chest, and embraced her tightly in his arms. He continued to slowly rock the hammock back and forth, using his left hand to gently stroke Gabriella's sleek black hair while using his right hand to gently rub her back. He slowly closed his eyes with his smile still on his face, his mind feeling at ease thanks to his beautiful black-haired fiancée, Gabriella.

Gabriella closed her eyes as she nuzzled into his chest, with a smile on her face." So it's settled then our wedding will be on July 18, at a nice church in LA."

Troy nodded and chuckled a bit. "I can't wait. I know our wedding is going to be amazing."

Gabriella nodded, agreeing with him. She also couldn't wait until their wedding happens. She giggled a bit, and then sighed. "I can't believe we're actually getting married. I can't wait until it's finally happens," She murmured, earning a kiss on the head from Troy. "And it seven months away. Even though we have plenty of time, there are still a lot of things that we need to do and get done. I just want us to be prepared. For example, what should the theme for the wedding be? Do you think it should be all white, or maybe black and white?"

Troy thought about this for a moment as he played with Gabriella's dark silky long hair. Finally he answered "I say we should stick with just a white wedding. Besides think about it; the whole black and white theme seems like it should be for a wedding in October. The just white one seems better for a summer wedding."

Gabriella nodded. "You're right. The whole white theme seems better and perfect for a summer wedding. I can already picture it. Our wedding at the perfect church. Me in a beautiful, perfect white dress with a veil. You looking like a prince in your tux. Isabella can the flower-girl. Sharpay will be the maid of honor, while Tia, Jackie, Taylor, and Kelsi can be the bride maids. My dad will give me away." She said, already imagining it.

"Yeah. And Ryan and Chad can be my two best men. Mark and Jason can be the ushers," Troy said, already picturing their wedding. He then chuckled. "I can already see my mom sitting in the aisle, crying her eyes out, and everyone crying before the ceremony even begins."

"Yeah, and there's no doubt that Ryan will videotape the whole thing while being one of your best men. Jackie will, no doubt, start taking pictures when I walk down the aisle," Gabriella added, and then sighed happily. "I can already see us dancing to our wedding song. And can smell our delicious wedding cake, which I hope is going to be chocolate."

"Hell yeah, it's going to be chocolate." Troy said, and then they both shared a laugh.

They then were silent. The silent wasn't awkward, instead nice. Troy and Gabriella just enjoyed the silent as they listened to the gentle wind blow, lost in their moment as they held each other tightly, their minds wandering as they thought about their dream wedding that was only seven months away.

****

"That was so much fun," Gabriella said as she used her room key to open their suite and walked into it. "I haven't been to a carnival for almost two years."

After having a peaceful hour in the meadow, they went to the carnival and had a blast. They rode every ride-and went on the roller-coaster twice, and the spinning tea cups over three times. Ate some carnival treats, such as soft pretzels and fried dough. And Troy won her a prize, an adorable teddy bear.

Gabriella cuddled the teddy bear in her arms, and giggled, remembering something that took place at the carnival "I was laughing so hard when you were screaming like a scared little girl."

"I will have you know, Brie, I wasn't the only one who was screaming on the roller-coaster, thank you very much." Troy said, taking off his black leather jacket and then his gray hoodie, and piled them on the couch.

"Yeah, but you were the only one who was screaming like a little girl the loudest." She added while giggling. She then grabbed her pajamas and made a run to the bathroom to change, and before Troy had a chance to get her.

Troy banged the door and said "You are so lucky I love you, otherwise I'd get you."

Troy then grabbed his pajamas and changed into them. Next, he called Room Service and ordered a large pepperoni pizza, French fires, barbeque chicken wings, and for dessert, chocolate cake and two hot fudge sundaes.

He sighed as he hung up the phone. Troy then jumped on his bed and laid on it, looking up at the ceiling. He traced the bed sheets with the fingers, and could easily tell they were new sheets changed by the maid. It felt strange to him lying in this bed. Strange, but in a good way. An indescribable and amazingly incredible event took place last night, on this very bed. Flashbacks of the love-making event that happened last night on this bed replayed in his head, making his heartbeat faster than the speed of light, and his member was twitching so much you'd think it was about to explode.

Troy closed his eyes and took deep breaths to control himself. Though it did little, the exercise did at lease calm him down a bit. The next thing he heard was a cart being rolled in, some murmuring, and the door closing. And the next thing he felt was someone sitting on top of him, giggling, and softly kissing his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled, seeing it was Gabriella, dressed in her black lace-trim tank top and boy shorts nightwear, sitting on his stomach, and gently stroking his hair.

"Hey Champ. I hope I didn't wake you from your nap." She murmured, and kissed his forehead.

Troy shook his head 'no' as he ran his hand through her hair, feeling it sleek silkiness, and brushed it down to the tip, He saw the diamond ring was still on her finger, and smiled, hoping she'll never take it off. He looked up at her and said "I wasn't taking a nap. I just closed my eyes, took some deep breaths and thought about some things." He then eyed the Room Service cart with their dinner near the corner. "Let's eat."

Giggling, Gabriella nodded. They got off from the bed, brought the cart closer to them, and ate their meals and drank sodas as they watched an old movie called _Breakfast At Tiffany's_ on the wide-screen TV. When the movie was finally over, they went outside to the balcony, Troy and Gabriella stood side-by-side, with their hands entwined together, as they looked at the beautiful night sky and the stars glittering like tiny diamonds.

"You wanna know something?" Gabriella asked Troy quietly, a few minutes later, and turned to him slowly.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Troy said, turning to her.

Gabriella smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently, caressing it. "This was my birthday wish-that you and we would be together forever," She looked down at her beautiful engagement ring, and then slowly looked back up at Troy, smiling more at him with some tears in here eyes. "And thanks to you, my wish came true." She placed both her hands on Troy's chest, leaned closer to him, and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back passionately. Gabriella could feel him grinning as she kissed, and she, too, also grinned. Slowly she pulled back and brushed her lips against his. "I could kiss you forever," She murmured, brushing her lips against his. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes, caressing his cheek and smiled at him. "I want you to always remember this. No matter what anyone says, you are a champion. You're a champion, my Champ. I love you, Troy."

Troy tightened his grip around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. No one has ever said that to him before, not even his own parents, and it meant a lot to him, especially since it was coming from Gabriella, his angel. He smiled at her and kissed her passionately. Gabriella kissed him back, slowly with deep passion and love as she wrapped her legs around him. Troy placed one hand behind her, touching the back of her head as he continued to kiss her, craving her like a powerful drug he can never get enough. He carried her back inside their suite, to the bed. He sat on the couch and carried Gabriella on his lap with her legs still wrapped around him. Their kiss was slow and deep, yet with hunger and passion.

Gabriella slowly pulled back from him, and gazed into Troy's eyes. His eyes were dark shade of blue filled with love, lust and intense. Troy looked deeply into her eyes, without saying a single word to her. His craving for her was growing more and more powerful. He didn't only love Gabriella, but he _needed_ her and _wanted_ her. He played with the hem of her night tank top, and slowly pulled it over her head, tossing it to the floor. He then delicately peeled off her boy-shorts; Gabriella helped him out by unwrapping her legs, and then re-wrapped them around Troy once he got them off. He tossed her boy-shorts to the floor. She moaned as his hands began to claw at her now naked body. She then peeled off his blue t-shirt and tossed it to the ground.

They gazed at each other, their stares intense with love and lust, being addicted to each other. Troy slowly reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a spare condom .Gabriella then brought her lips back to his. The kiss was passion as it was hungry, and he bit down onto her bottom lip, tasting the blood where his teeth pierced the skin. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she let out a loud groan as she ground her hips into him. Unable to control himself any longer, he gripped her waist and swiftly flipped her over so she was now lying on the bed. She pulled him down on top of her whilst sliding her hand into his boxer shorts. He let out a deep moan and frantically pulled his shorts off, desperately needing to feel skin against joined together in an intense mutual need for each other. Their coupling was fast, frantic and rough. Teeth clashed against teeth, nails dug into skin and limbs fought with limbs. Finally at the height of their pleasure, they came together calling out each others names.

****

He moved around in his bed. Flashbacks of what took place last night played in his head. Troy moved around a bit and slowly opened his eyes, sitting up in the bed. He glanced at the clock and saw it was seven in the morning. He then looked around the suite for Gabriella, and saw she was gone. After they made love practically all night last night, they feel asleep in each other arms with smiles on their faces after having amazing sex-again and again.

Troy got up from the bed, brushed his teeth nut decided to skip the shower, and changed into a white wife-beater and black jeans and threw on his sneakers. He looked around the suite to see if she left him a note, but didn't find one. _Where did she go?_ He thought. He decided to check the lobby. He left the suite, and rode the elevator down to the lobby. He checked around and saw she still wasn't there. He looked around the entire hotel, not really knowing where he was going. His feet led him to the activity area of the hotel. He passed the gym, where he saw Mark, Jason, and Ryan working out. He then passed the pilates class where he saw Sharpay, Jackie, Tia, and even little Isabella doing pilate exercise. The last room he didn't check was the dance room. He heard music being played and could hear footsteps. Curious, He opened the door and went inside the dance studio.

Inside the dance studio, he saw Gabriella, dressed in a black wife-beater, a light pink short hoodie, grey capris, and black converse sneakers, dancing to her iTouch as it played on the iPod speakers. He quickly hid somewhere so she wouldn't see him, and couldn't resist taking out his cell phone and recording Gabriella as she danced to her music, obviously enjoying herself.

Gabriella danced to Janet Jackson, Kat DeLuna, and Paula Abdul. Troy noticed as he captured her on his cell phone, wishing he could have borrowed Ryan's camcorder, that Gabriella's dancing was really good. In fact it wasn't just good, it was awesome and amazing. The way she was dancing, you'd think she was eighteen year old version of Janet Jackson and Paula Abdul, the queens of dancing.

Guess Mark wasn't kidding when he said dancing was the Montezs' family gene; the way Gabriella was dancing, you'd think she was related to Paula Abdul, gifted with her dancing gene.

As Gabriella did a high-kick and spin move to _Paula Abdul Dance like there's no tomorrow_, she saw Troy from the corner of her eye, seeing he was hiding and capturing her dancing on his camera phone. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was amazed by her incredible dancing, and noticed how his blue eyes couldn't take his eyes off her and her body.

An idea formed in her mind, and Gabriella smirked. She decided to tease him. When the Paula Abdul song ended, she walked over to his iTouch and selected to play the sexiest song on her iPod, _Britney Spears Slave 4 U_. She smirked, feeling Troy's eyes on her and widen in surprise. She let out a small giggle, looked at her reflection in the wall mirror, and began to dance, moving in perfect rhythm and adding her own sexy moves to her dancing.

Troy slowly out down his cell phone, his eyes and mouth wide. He could feel his heart beating fast and nearly jumping out of his chest as he watched Gabriella moving her hips, touching herself, and dancing dirty to the Britney Spears song. His eyes watched her every move, his heart beating faster and faster by the second, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

Troy's eyes watched Gabriella as she turned her back to the mirror, her hips moving sexily to the music. Knowing he was watching her and obviously couldn't take his eyes off her, Gabriella decided to tease him more. She slowly pulled the rubber hand from her hair, undoing her ponytail and letting her beautiful jet-black hair cascading beautifully down her back. She then slowly unzipped her light pink hoodie; Troy saw that the hem of her black wife-beater was right above her belly. His eyes followed her as Gabriella sashayed her way to the stripper pole and danced dirty and naughtily to the next iTouch shuffle song, _Cassie Me &U_.

Troy walked more and more away from his hiding spot, couldn't dare take his eyes off Gabriella. As she did a spin on the stripper pole, she turned her head to Troy, seeing how wide his eyes were and sweat dripping from his forehead, and smirked. _This is going better than I thought_, she thought. She enjoyed teasing Troy so much that she decided to do some to him.

Gabriella lifted up her finger and beckoned him to come to her. Shaking and sweating with anticipation, Troy practically zoomed his way over to her. Gabriella placed her hands on his chest, feeling his heart beating as fast as lightening, and smirked more. In one swift move, she placed Troy's bottom on a chair and lifted his chin up so he could look at her. Her pink hoodie was behind the chair and she quickly grabbed it, tying Troy's hands with it, tying it tightly behind the chair. She knew this would drive him nuts.

His heart beat was so fast that it nearly jumped out of his chest, and his member was twitching as fast as his heartbeat. Troy could barely contain himself as Gabriella danced dirty and sexily in front of him, shaking her beautiful booty and running her hands through her beautiful body. He knew she was doing this to tease him and it was working, He wanted so badly to touch her, but couldn't because his hands were tied up.

Gabriella smirked devilishly as she got closer to Troy and sat on his lap, doing a sexy lap dance for him. She saw sweat dripping from his face, and could feel his heart practically jumping from his chest, caressing her breasts. Troy's mouth dropped at the sight. Her teasing was too powerful for him and was driving him bonkers. He needed to touch her!

Troy threw his head back, his eyes closed, and moaned loud as Gabriella lifted up his white wife-beater and brushed her lips against his chest, not really kissing it, teasing him more.

"Brie…"He moaned.

"Mmm." She said, while brushing her lips on his neck.

"I…need…" He tried to say while moaning.

"You need what, Champ?" She smirked, brushing her lips up to his ear, and blew into it.

Troy let out a loud moan. "I need…you to untie my hands. I need to touch you. Please!" He begged while moaning.

Gabriella smirked a huge smirk, enjoying that she teased him, but decided he has had enough. Giggling a bit, she slowly untied his hands and set him free. Troy rubbed his wrists and looked up at her; his eyes were intense with lust and love. He pulled Gabriella's wife-beater off her, tossing it aside. No bra, just Gabriella and her beautiful bare chest. He then pulled her to him, crushing his lips against her, and making out with her passionately and hungrily. While she kissed him, Gabriella played with the hem of his white wife-beater before pulling it over his head and tossing it aside with her shirt. She moaned and gripped onto Troy's hair as his lips went down to her breasts, sucking on each of them, and then went back to her lips, kissing them passionately. They made out for awhile, without their shirts, until they slowly pulled back to caught their breaths.

"Enjoy the show?" Gabriella teased, once they got their shirts back on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

Troy wrapped his arms around her and smiled back at her. "The show and dancing, yes. The teasing and how I didn't get to touch you, no." He pecked her lips several times before pulling back.

They looked at each other for a moment and kissed passionately, knowing it will soon be like this forever.

**(A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? Good? Awesome? Please leave reviews to let me know. B.T.W, if you guys have ideas or suggestions for Troyella's wedding, plase email me. I can use some ideas. Thank you for reading excitement! You guys rock!)**


	22. Chapter 22

Unfortunately for the gang, the trip was over. So it was goodbye Paris, and hello New York City. Troy and Gabriella were able to keep their engagement a secret from the others, agreeing that they'll tell everyone at Christmas dinner. Gabriella had to put her left hand in pocket so no one could see the ring. But they noticed that Jackie and Sharpay have been smirking at the two of them lately, like they knew a huge secret.

When they got back to New York City, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan rehearsed nonstop for the school play, Romeo and Juliet, until the night of the performance. At first when the curtains opened and it was showtime, they were nervous, even Sharpay and Ryan, who normally don't even get a bit stage-fright. But in the end, the play was a complete success.

It was now Christmas Eve, and it was practically snowing huge buckets and buckets of snow nonstop outside. It was as if someone was dropping big pillows of thick snow from the sky. At the Montezs' residence, Christmas music was playing throughout the house as everyone prepared for Christmas day tomorrow. Mark, Jason, and Tia were staying home for the holidays. The boys and their father went out delivering the presents to their family and friends while the girls were in kitchen, just finishing baking a bunch of Christmas cookies.

"Alright, they're done. And that's the last batch of the cookies." Tia said once the timer gone off. She put on her oven mittens, opened the oven's door, and slowly took out the 4th batch of cookies out of the oven, placing the cookies on the counter with the three other trays of cookies.

Gabriella stood in front of the counter and inhaled the cookies' aroma. Unlike most holiday cookies that are gingerbread cookies and/or are shaped in Christmas decorations with green and red sprinkles, the Montezs make their own special holiday cookie: chocolate chip cookies with melted Hershey kisses for the chocolate chips and a chocolate kisses placed in the middle.

Once the all cookies were cooled down, Gabriella and Tia brought out the bags of Hershey kisses from the kitchen cabinets and put one on every one of the cookies. Gabriella looked down at the cookies, and licked her lips. These are her favorite cookies, but she knew that if she didn't back away soon from them soon, then most of them will be gone before Christmas morning. She and her sister covered the cookie trays with tin-foil and put them in the fridge. They then cleaned up the huge mess they made and went into the living room.

The huge living room was absolutely covered with loads of decorations; the furniture even had festive pillows. Their huge Christmas tree stood in the left corner, every inch of it covered with loads of decorations with colorful Christmas lights and also blinking lights, tensile, and ornaments, with the glittering star on top. Little three-year-old Isabella, wearing a white holiday sweater, was holding Gabriella's two weeks old puppy, Shadow, and was looking out the window, watching layers and layers of snow falling from the sky.

Tia got behind Isabella and carried her up in her arms. "What are you doing, Izzy? Are you waiting for Santa Claus to come?"

Isabella nodded her head with a smile. "Will he come, mommy?" She asked Tia.

Shadow jumped out of Isabella's arms and jumped onto the couch, taking a nap. Tia walked Isabella over to the other couch, and placed Isabella on her lap. "He will come, sweetie," She told her little girl. "And you know why?"

Little Izzy shook her head.

Tia patted her head, and said "Because you've been a good little girl."

"Yeah you have," Gabriella said, sitting next to Tia on the couch. She stroked Isabella's curly brown hair and said "You've been a good girl all year, and Santa gives toys to good little boys and girls."

They heard the door open and footsteps walking in. Eagerness grew in Isabella's eyes. "Santa Claus!" She cried.

Mark's head popped into the living room. "Sorry. It's not old St. Nick, it's just us." Then he waked into living room, taking off his winter jacket and snow boots. "Man, its cold outside. I was freezing my butt off." He said, joining the girls on the couch, getting warmed by the fire from the fireplace, and putting his feet on the coffee table.

"It's really that cold outside?" Tia asked him.

"No duh, Sherlock." said Jason, who helped their dad carry garbage bags filled with packages in their arms into the living room. "The snow is at lease five feet deep. It was so cold, my teeth was chattering," He turned to Mark and added sarcastically "By the way, Mark, thanks for helping us carry all this stuff inside the house."

Mark just shrugged his shoulders and smirked at his older brother. "Technically, I did help delivery the gifts and brought these packages to the doorstep. Besides like you said, bro, it's too cold outside."

Gabriella watched her eldest brother and dad take out all the presents from the bags and put all of them under the Christmas tree that was already packed with gifts under it. "Are all these gifts for us?" She asked, with her big, brown eyes wide in surprise, eyeing the three hundred gifts Jason and Nicholas were putting around the tree. "Who are all these presents from?"

"Oh you know, our many friends, some family members that live in New York. And of course, Dad's hundred-and-one staff members and clients." Mark said, and sighed relief when he put away the last gift.

Mark rubbed his hands together and said giddily "All these gifts are for us. Now this is what I call a very Merry Christmas."

Everyone gave Mark a look, including Isabella, and looked at one other before they each grabbed a pillow from the couches and threw it at him. "Hey!" He cried. "What was that for?"

"You act like such a dumbass, Mark. Sometimes it's hard to believe that you're actually my little brother." Jason mouthed to his little brother, knowing he couldn't say it out loud, because Isabella was there. He peeled off his jacket and sat down at the comfy, soft, off-white chair.

Mark mimicked Jason, mouthing the swear word he said, while rolling his eyes. Jason was only older than him by six months, but he still likes to thin of himself as the oldest brother.

Gabriella playfully punched Mark's arm and said "That's not what Christmas is about, doofus. Christmas is about giving, not receiving. And showing kindness to people, and the birth of Jesus Christ, our heavenly father. We celebrate this holiday to celebrate his birth."

Their dad gave her a huge and patted her head. "That's correct. Christmas is about giving to people, showing kindness, celebrating with friends and family and celebrating Jesus birth. Don't forget, this is the night when Mary gave birth to him." He said, sounding a bit like a school teacher.

"I know. I was just kidding guys. But speaking of Christmas, did you two finish the cookies? I'm starving." Mark asked his sisters.

The girls looked at each other, turned to their brother, and smacked him again with a pillow while giggling. Jason and their dad couldn't help, but laugh.

"Cookies for Santa, Uncle Mark." Isabella told him.

"I'm sure Santa won't mind if I eat one or two cookies. Besides I've been a good boy, too, and I deserve something for being a good boy." Mark assured his niece. He turned to his dad and said "Dad, back me up here."

Nicholas shook his head while chuckling a bit. He went over to his son and patted his head. "Aww Markus, ever since I could remember you've always had a hungry tummy. Since you were a little boy, you'd always think about food." He turned to Gabriella and Tia. "How many cookies, did you two make?"

"About four dozens." Tia answered. She saw Mark threw his fist in the air, obviously glad about that. She elbowed him in the ribs and said "You are such a pig."

"Well I suppose we can each have two." Their dad said. But before he could even finish the sentence, Mark was already out his seat, rushing to the kitchen, running to the fridge.

The others laughed and walked into the kitchen. Mark was already eating his two cookies and was about to take a third, until Jason quickly took the tray out from his sight.

"You are such an f-ing pig." Tia mouthed to Mark as she and the others each took two of the cookies.

"I can't help it. They're too good." Mark said. He then did something sneaky. He went into the fridge, took out two cans of whipped cream, and spayed his family with it, practically covering them with whipped cream, and then made a run for it as he ran up the stairs.

"_MARK!!!!!!!!!!!_" They yelled as they ran after him.

Gabriella giggled as she and her family grabbed after her mischievous brother. Surprisingly, this is how Christmas is in the Montez house. And she wouldn't want it any other way.

Meanwhile with Troy, the same things were happening at the Evans/Boltons residence. Expect without the whip cream. After dinner, they quickly got to work, preparing for Christmas day by hanging extra decorations and wrapping the gifts and delivering them. Jackie was also staying home for the holidays which everyone was happy about-expect for Troy. Knowing Jackie, she's going to embarrass him to death like she always does.

Troy was now in his room, his window opened even though it was freezing outside, and lit up a cigarette. Do his parents mind his smoking? Not really. His mom thinks it's unhealthy for him, but she didn't mind it even though she wasn't a smoker. His dad, on the other hand, was a smoker. In fact, the more Troy thought about it, smoking was the main cause of his dad's death. Jack-his dad's name-had lung cancer. He found out about it from his recent doctor's appointment, and was trying to be strong for his family, not making a big deal out of it. Six months later, God decided that it was Jacks' time and he died, leaving Lucille a widow, and twelve year old Troy and thirteen year old Jackie fatherless.

The last words his dad said to Troy before he dies echoed in Troy's head: _"I know you think now that I'm going away, you're going to be all alone, son. But you're not. Always remember that I'll be there for you, up in heaven, watching over you, Jackie, and your mother. Besides God tells me you won't be alone here on Earth. He tells me about a girl, a very special girl that I'm sure you've meet before and mentioned numerous times. She's very beautiful with long, nearly-black hair and the richest chocolate brown eyes. She's also kind, smart, and according to God, is flawless. God tells me she'll be there for you, to comfort you and protect from pain. And more importantly, understanding you and helping you and being there for you whenever you need her. God tells me this girl will be…your angel."_

Troy inhaled his third cigarette deeply, holding in the smoke in his lungs and blowing it out the window. He threw the cigarette out the window and locked it. He then lay on his bed, looking up the ceiling, and was lost in his thoughts. He felt like he should be crying after remembering his dad's terrible and tragic death. Expect he wasn't crying. He was too busy thinking about the last words his dad told him, telling him about a girl who is flawless with long, dark hair and chocolate brown eyes will become his angel.

Troy grabbed his sketchbook from his nightstand drawer and turned its pages to a recent sketch he just finished. The sketch was of Gabriella-he has about twelve drawings of her in his book-as an angel, the 6th angel sketch he did of her. She was wearing a white gown that was identical to an angel's, her long dark hair flowing with a halo over her head, her big, beautiful angel wings spreading out like she was about to take flight, and smiling her beautiful dazzlingly smile.

Troy looked down at his Gabriella sketch, gently brushing it with his fingers, and then looked up at the picture of Gabriella on his nightstand, looking gorgeous and sexy in her St. Peters uniform, smiling her incredible smile. He looked back and forth at the sketch of Gabriella and the picture of her on his nightstand, with thoughts filling his head. When his dad was telling him about a special girl, did he mean Gabriella?

Troy looked back and forth at the pictures of Gabriella. Slowly, a smile appeared on his face. The special girl Jack described to him before he died was undoubtedly Gabriella. It was strange how Jack knew she was going to be Troy's angel, but he was still right though. Gabriella, with her unbelievable beauty and unbelievable perfection and unbelievable kindness, was definitely an angel. She was truly angel and will forever be Troy's angel.

Ever so slowly, Troy closed his sketchbook and put it back in the nightstand drawer. He lay back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, his arms folded against his chest, his mind wandering as he thought about Christmas tomorrow. He couldn't help feeling giddy, since Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year and has been his favorite holiday for as long as he could remember. He normally felt giddy on Christmas Eve, because of Christmas morning when he and his family gather around the Christmas tree and open presents. But now he was giddy about tomorrow for an entirely different reason-tomorrow on Christmas, at dinner over at the Montezs' house, he and Gabriella will announce to everyone about their engagement.

He was nervous and as was Gabriella. They both were nervous, but were excited and giddy. Troy smiled, letting out a breath, as his mind created an image of their summer wedding: Gabriella walking down the altar, looking radiant as an angel in her beautiful white dress, reaching out her hand to him, dressed in his tux. He'd kissed her hand and pulled her closer to him, with tears in their eyes, crying tears of happiness for their big day.

_I know mom might object to the wedding, but she and dad got married when they were nineteen. And besides she'll understand_, he thought. _I love Gabriella more than anything else in the world. I want to be with her forever. She's my life now._

"Hey jackass!" his older sister, Jackie said, interrupting him and making him lose his train of thought. She barged into his room, without asking if she could come in, and leaned against his door, her arms crossed against her chest, smirking at her brother. "Let me guess, you're going to bed early so Santa can come. Did you leave him some milk and cookies?"

Troy scowled at his sister, pissed that she just walked into his room without knocking first, and was even more pissed that she ruined his quiet thinking time. "You know what. As a matter of fact, I am. I'm hoping Santa will finally get me what I've always wanted: you, my blonde, and slutty-bimbo of a sister in exchange for a golden retriever dog." Then he smirked at her.

Jackie gave him a dark glare and did the screw-you-finger to him. "Fucking screw you, man-whore."

"Oh, I'm a whore?" Troy said. "Look who's talking! You slept with practically every guy in LA and at Harvard University, and have over a dozen boyfriends. You remind me too much of Laurie from _That's 70 Show_, expect you're more million times more evil."

Jackie gave Troy the finger while saying very slowly, punctuating each word "FUCK! YOU! FUCKING! JACK-ASS!" She then walked over to Troy's desk where she spotted Troy's pack of Met Lights cigarettes. She took one from the pack, lit up with her mint green Bic lighter, and sticks it in her mouth, inhaling deeply and puffing away. Like her brother, she's also a smoker. It's one of the _very _few qualities they share. But they aren't addicted to smoking; they only smoke once in awhile whenever they're alone, thinking about things, or when they're just bored with nothing to do.

Puffing away with her cigarette, Jackie sat on the edge of Troy's bed. "So?" She asked Troy, letting out a cloud of smoke, and pulling her cigarette from her mouth and holding it in her right hand.

"So?" Troy repeated, mimicking her. He snatched her cigarette from her hand and took a few puffs of it.

Jackie snatched her cigarette back, but decided to throw it away, since Troy put his mouth on it. She lit up a new one, sticking it in her mouth, and taking a few puffs of it. She took it out of her mouth and held it in her hand. She turned to Troy and said "You know what I'm talking about, dumbass. The proposal! Did Gabriella say yes?" Troy still hasn't told her about Gabriella's answer to the engagement, and it was driving her crazy. She needed to know!

Troy smirked, pretending he didn't hear his sister. He still didn't tell Jackie about how Gabriella said _yes_ and now they're engaged. He wasn't going to tell Jackie about any of it, even if it drove her crazy. She was going to have to wait till Christmas. He closed his eyes, his smirk turning into a smile.

Jackie groaned when Troy didn't answer her. "Must you always be such an annoying, pain-in-the-ass bastard?! Honestly you're just getting more and more dumb and annoying."

Troy smiled sweetly at her, and then suddenly grabbed his pillow and smacked Jackie over the head with it. He got up and made a run for it before she gets a chance to kill him.

"You're dead, jackass!!!" Jackie yelled, running after him, planning to burn him with her cigarette.

"Gotta catch me to kill me, slut!" He yelled, running all over the huge penthouse apartment, with Jackie trailing behind him.

*****

The morning air was freezing cold; layers and layers of snow covered the house and the streets; the sun was hidden behind gray clouds. Gabriella was asleep in her bed, in her huge double-the-size-of-a-master-room bedroom, dreaming sweet dreams as she cuddled onto the teddy bear Troy gave her. She moved around in her bed, clutching tightly to the bear, feeling a cool breeze that escaped through her slightly opened window. She sighed happily as she felt the breeze and turned to the left side of her huge, king-size bed. She knew it was morning, and today was finally Christmas day.

Isabella opened Gabriella's bedroom door and ran into her room. She ran over to Gabriella and got on top of her bed, jumping up and down excitedly with eagerness in her brown eyes. "Wake up, wake up, wake up! It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Merry Christmas, Gabi! Santa Claus came and left us presents!" She announced eagerly.

Mark then entered Gabriella's room, playing a real loud tune on his horn. He put down his horn and said "Merry Christmas everyone. Merry Christmas to all!" He then saw Gabriella was still in her bed. "Come on, Gab. Get up. We have presents to open!"

"Come on, Uncle Mark. Let's go see what Santa brought us!" Isabella said, excitedly as she jumped off Gabriella's bed, and ran over to Mark. Mark carried her up in his left arm while he played the horn loud as they left Gabriella's room and went downstairs to the living room.

Left alone in her room, Gabriella let out a sigh as she lay back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. A smile appeared on her face. "Christmas." She breathed. She couldn't it was here again, her favorite holiday of the year. Knowing her family was downstairs, gathered around the Christmas tree, waiting for her to come down, she slowly got out of bed. She did a few stretches for her muscles, and slipped on her light pink cotton bed robe before carrying her eager little puppy, Shadow, in her arms and walked downstairs. As she walked down the flights of stairs, she stopped by a portrait and looked at it for a moment. The portrait was oil-painted and was of her family that done twelve years ago, when their mom was still there.

Gabriella studied the portrait. There she was, as a little six years old girl, sitting with her sister, Tia, who was seven back then, on their father's lap. Mark and Jason, who were both eight, were standing by both sides of their dad, Nicholas, who looked happy that his kids were around him. Their mother, Maria, was standing behind their dad, placing her left hand on his shoulder. They were dressed in black and smiling smiles that weren't real smiles. Their smiles were small and stiff, obvious forced. All their smiles were like that-expect for Maria, whose smile was the biggest _and_also the fakest.

Gabriella frown a bit as she looked at her mother's big, but obviously fake smile. That was the one certain thing you'd always notice in Maria's smiles, absolute fakeness. Gabriella remembered this portrait very well. It was the last family portrait they did with Maria, before, one month later; she got up and left them for some Russian or Scottish Count she had an affair with and ran away together, without even saying goodbye to them.

She and her siblings mostly think of Maria as a babysitter than a mother, a very bad, cold babysitter who didn't damn about them and never acted like a mother. Mothers are kind, they protect you, nurture you, raise you, and love you-Maria was nothing like that at all. She was the exact opposite. She was cold, heartless, selfish, and a gold digger. And to top it all off, she abused them, constantly hit and slapped their father-sometimes blood would leak from the bruises-and accused him of cheating on her when she was really having affairs with ten through twenty men.

Maria left them when Gabriella was only six years old, and they hadn't heard from her since.

Even though Maria was, no doubt, the most horrible, worst mother ever, Gabriella still thinks about her, wondering what she's doing right now, and if she and that Count got married and started a family of their own. She also wondered if maybe, just maybe, after all these past twelve years her mother finally changed. That maybe her ice-cold heart finally warmed up.

Gabriella took a step back from the portrait, and let out a breath. She studied her mother's image in the picture, and sighed. With a tiny smile on her face, she looked at her mother on the portrait and mumbled softly "Merry Christmas, Maria."

"Gabriella, come on! Isabella is getting impatient and looks like she's about to burst out of her skin!" yelled Mark, downstairs. "If you don't get butt out of bed and come downstairs, I'm coming up there and getting you down here myself!"

Gabriella giggled, forgetting about Maria, knowing how easily impatient her family gets when it's present time on Christmas morning. "Hey Shadow. Merry Christmas, girl," Gabriella greeted her puppy as she rocked her in her arms, rubbing Shadow's stomach. "Come on. Everyone is waiting for us to come downstairs, so they can open their presents." She skipped downstairs, humming a Christmas tune.

Meanwhile with Troy, he was still fast asleep in his bed, dreaming about Gabriella which brought a smile to his face. In his dream, they were on their honeymoon at Hawaii and were at the beach, holding hands, and watching the sunset.

_Gabriella sighed, watching the waves as they crashed, and cuddled up to Troy's chest. They were sitting on rocks that were near the ocean, watching the waves in the ocean and the sun that was about to set. Her deep raven-black hair was flowing in the ocean-scented, cool breeze. She was wearing a short, white, spaghetti-strapped sundress. She looked up at Troy, who was rubbing her back while holding her tightly in his arm._

"_Such a beautiful sight," He said. "And I'm glad I'm sharing this moment with a beautiful girl." He looked down at Gabriella and pressed his lips on her forehead._

_Gabriella giggled, feeling his lips lingering on her forehead. She then sighed. "The sunset really is beautiful. I just love everything about Hawaii: the nice, sunny weather, the beautiful beaches, the ocean, and most of all, being here with my now-husband." She looked up at Troy and smiled at him, squeezing his hand. _

_Troy smiled, kissing her repeatedly on her nose, cheeks, and forehead, but only brushed his lips against hers, teasing her. He brushed her hair away from her eyes, and cupped her face in his hands. Gazing at his now- wife lovingly, he murmured "I love you, Brie."_

_Gabriella caressed his cheek, and murmured back "I love you, too, Champ."_

_Troy then leaned in closer to her, couldn't wait to kiss those soft, sweet lips of her._

Slowly Troy opened his eyes a tiny bit, thinking he was kissing Gabriella. But when he opened his eyes more, they popped wide with shock. Instead of kissing his sweet, beautiful Gabriella, he was smooching Sharpay's dog, Boi. "_OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!_OH JESUS IN THE HEAVEN!!!!!!" He screamed, pushing the dog off him, grabbed a bottle of water he left on his nightstand, and rinsed his mouth, desperately trying to wash away all the Boi from his mouth.

Once he was done gurgling, he got up from his bed and walked over to the trash can, spitting out the water. He turned back to Boi, who was lounging on his bed, and had an instant replay of smooching with the dog. He shivered in pure disgust by the memory, and walked over to him, grabbing him roughly.

"_**SHARPAY!!!!!!!**_" He screamed at the top of his lungs, angrily, walking into the living room where everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree, eager to open the hundred presents that were under the tree.

They looked at Troy, and were startled by his shouting. Expect for Jackie, who was trying her hardiest not to laugh like she knew what happened to him, that he kissed a dog.

Wonder why….

"Merry Christmas, Scrooge." Ryan said to him, sarcastically, but noticed how Troy's grip on Boi was really rough.

Sharpay noticed it because she gasped. "Troy let go of Boi! Quit being such a Scrooge! Let go of him, he's precious and delicate!!!"

"I don't give a fucking damn!!!" He yelled angrily at her, throwing Boi at Sharpay, who luckily caught him and gave Troy a death glare. "That mutt of yours," Troy continued, pointing at Boi. "was in my room, turning my sweet dream into a horrible nightmare!!!!!!" He refused to get away any of the mortifying details.

"Troy, calm down," his mother told him, "Come sit with us." She patted on empty spot between her and Jackie, who was trying to hold in her sudden laughter and was practically dying from it.

Troy scowled as he walked over and sat down in the middle between his mom and sister. But soon his bitter anger was forgotten as he soon reached under the Christmas tree and pulled put his first present, a gift from his mom. He pressed his ear against the package while shaking it, trying to see if he could find out what was inside. Filled with the familiar Christmas eagerness, he tore off the wrapping paper, unveiling the new 3G iPhone he's been asking for over a dozen times.

"The iPhone! This is amazing. Thanks Mom." He said, getting up and giving his mom a hug.

Lucille giggled when Troy hugged her, and then pulled back. "That's not my only gift for you, Troy. There's another present for you that's from all of us, and it's not under the Christmas tree." She said, with a grin.

"What is it? What is it?!" Troy asked, couldn't help but sounding eagerly, as he turned to each one of them.

"You're going to LA!!!" Sharpay, Ryan, and Jackie exclaimed, excitedly.

Troy's eyes widen in surprise, unsure if he was hearing what he was hearing. "Shut the fuck up!!!!!! Are you serious?!" He exclaimed, and then turned to his mom, aunt, and uncle. "Are they serious!!??"

The three adults nodded their heads, with big smiles on their faces. "Well honey, even though you've finally adjusted to New York, we still see the homesickness in your eyes. You try to hide it, but still we can easily tell you miss LA. We all talked it over, and since you've been behaving lately-" His mom began to say.

"Thanks to Gabriella." Sharpay and Jackie coughed out.

Lucille smiled at them and continued "Anyway, since you've been behaving thanks to a certain someone who Sharpay and Jackie just mentioned, we've decided that on your 18th birthday which is next month, you can go to the LA and stay with you Uncle Felix for your birthday and the weekend at his mansion and help him out with his vineyard. You'll be able to look around LA, go to the beach, and maybe visit some of your old friends. You can say this is both a Christmas present and early birthday gift."

"And the guess what else?" Sharpay said. "Gabi's going with you. We've talked to her dad, and he said she can go with you to LA." She clapped her hands in delight. "It's all arranged. Uncle Felix said that he can't wait till you two come."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Troy said, hugging each of them, giving his mom, his aunt Phoebe, Sharpay, and even Jackie a kiss on the cheek. Normally he wouldn't kiss Jackie's cheek, but he was too excited that he decided to. He couldn't believe it. He was going back to LA! And the best part was that Gabriella's going with him. He couldn't wait to show her all of LA.

Hours later after breakfast, opening more presents and enjoying the holiday together, the time has gone quickly and was now 6:45, time for Christmas dinner at the Montezs'. Troy was in the bathroom, straightening his tie. He was dressed in a white crisp, long sleeved shirt, a black tuxedo vest, black tuxedo pants, and black leather Italian shoes, trying to look appropriate for dinner. He pulled his dark chestnut brown hair with some gel, and added a black tie to look more formal. When he was done with his tie, he checked his reflection in the mirror, making sure he looked alright. He nodded his head, satisfied with himself. Tonight was the night, the night when he and Gabriella finally tell everyone about their engagement. Gabriella called him an hour ago, telling him she was both excited and nervous. Troy assured her that everything is going to be okay.

He sucked in his breath. They knew everyone is going to be very, very surprised by their early engagement, but they knew it was worth it. Gabriella is the one for him, and Troy wants to be with her forever. Nothing was going to stand in the way of that.

_Alright Bolton, game on. It's now or never_, he told himself silently.

"Hey Jackass!!" Jackie cried outside the bathroom. "We have to go now, and if you don't come out, then we're leaving without you!"

_I swear to God if me and Jackie were ever stranded on a deserted island, I am so trading her for coconuts_, he thought as he opened the door and walked out the bathroom. Jackie sarcastically applauded for him when he made his entrance in the living room, and Troy gave her the finger.

Minutes later, they went downstairs to the lobby, and hailed a cab. And a few minutes later, they were standing outside the door of the Montezs' gigantic, seven-story high townhouse. As soon as Troy and Jackie's uncle Andrew rang the door bell, Mr. Montez, dressed in a nice tux, opened the door for them and led them inside the house, to the living room.

Jackie looked around the house in awe. The house reminded her of castle that she used to read in fairy-tale story books when she was a little girl. The size of the townhouse was definitely gigantic like a castle, and looked so luxurious. "I can't believe this is the house where you grew up," She told Tia, as they both down on the couch. "It's amazing."

Tia grinned at her. "Thanks. You know, when me and Gabi and Sharpay were little, we used to pretend this was a castle and looked all over the house, thinking we would find a princess or treasure." She carried Isabella, who was dressed in dark red puff, short-sleeved velvet dress and had a matching red ribbon in her hair, on her lap.

"Yeah, and then we would explore the house, thinking we would find a secret passage to magical garden." Sharpay added, joining them on the couch. Her long blonde hair was straight, and she was dressed in a sparkly mini, gold and sliver halter dress.

"Look at my new dolly," Little Isabella said; showing them her new Disney Princess Jasmine doll she got for Christmas. "Santa got it for me because I'm a good girl."

The girls giggled at her cuteness. Tia tickled her daughter, while informing Sharpay and Tia, "Not only that, but Izzy also got more Disney Princesses dolls: Little Mermaid Ariel, Sleeping Beauty, Mulan, and Beauty& The Beast Belle."

Troy looked around the living room, seeing the girls chatting happily with each other on the couch, his mom and aunt and uncle mingling with Gabriella's dad, and Ryan, dressed in a white tux, chatting with Jason and Mark, who were dressed in matching suits. The only person who Troy really wanted to see was Gabriella.

Then right on cue, Gabriella made her entrance into the living room. Troy beamed at her as she walked gracefully to him, practically flowing like an angel. She was wearing a traditional Christmas red halter dress; the material of it looked sleek like sleek and soft as cotton. The dress looked more than marvelously exquisite on her, hugging her body perfectly, showing off her endless perfect curves, with the hem of the dress was right above her knees, revealing her graceful and slim legs, and showed a hint of her perfect cleavage without revealing too much. And she wore black strappy heels. She put on natural makeup and added the Christmas red lipstick on her lips, and even painted her nails the same matching red color. For accessories, she was wearing the 'T' necklace, and the diamond engagement ring on her finger, which she quickly covered with her other hand. Her long sleek, raven-black hair was styled in her natural wavy curls, cascading beautifully down her back.

Troy grinned. Gabriella always looks so beautiful like the angel and goddess she was. He couldn't help, but bow to her, took her hand, and kissed it. Gabriella giggled her musical laugh that he loves hearing. Then he looked up at her and caressed her soft cheek. And then kissed her softly on the lips. Unwillingly, moments later he had to pull back, but did it slowly. "Merry Christmas, Brie." He grinned at her.

"Merry Christmas, Champ." She grinned back. She then turned to everyone and said with Christmas cheer "Merry Christmas, everyone!!!"

"Merry Christmas!!!" Everyone cheered, including Boi and Shadow who only said in barks.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist, pulling her closer to him, and pressed his forehead against hers. He whispered to her "Since dinner is in ten minutes, giving us plenty of free time, can we go somewhere more private where we can talk and be alone?"

"My room?" She suggested. Troy nodded. She giggled, taking his hands, and walked out the living room. Normally Gabriella doesn't mind taking the stairs since she enjoys the exercise. But for Troy's sake, knowing how he feels about walking up all those flights of stairs, they took the elevator and rode it up to her floor. Once they were inside her room, Troy sat down on her couch, feeling comfy and at home. He patted his lap, inviting Gabriella to sit on it. She giggled as she went over to Troy and sat down on his lap, snuggling up into his chest, smiling. Troy also smiled as he tightly held her in his arms and rested his cheek on her sleek black hair.

They chatted, telling each other about how they spend Christmas morning and afternoon, enjoying each other's company. Gabriella told Troy how after opening presents and having breakfast she and her family went ice-skating-a tradition they do every Christmas-practically from morning to two in the afternoon. Troy told Gabriella all about the gross smooch with Boi, blushing bright red from embarrassment as he told her every detail. And she couldn't help, but laugh. Since he loved her, Troy decided to let her laughing pass. He then told her about his favorite Christmas/early birthday gift, the trip to LA. She noticed the eagerness and excitement in his ocean-blue eyes when he told her about it, and saw eagerness growing more in his eyes when she told him that her dad was more than cool with her going to LA with him.

"So I'm curious, what's your uncle Felix like?" She asked Troy.

"Well he's my dad twin brother, and, because the family on my dad's side is part Irish, he speaks with an Irish accent. He's a little kooky and most of the time crazy, but he's real cool and nice. He lives in a huge, awesome mansion that's a few miles away from LA that has over eight guestrooms and a huge pool in the backyard. And also owns a vineyard where he makes wine. In fact, that's where Jackie and I got out first drink." Troy explained.

Gabriella giggled. "You must be really excited."

Troy nodded, but then stopped smiling. "I can't believe though that Jackie has to come with us, like some kind of chaperone. It's my mom's one condition, saying we need to have an older, mature adult with us," He groaned, while shaking his head. "Mom must have drunk too much if she thinks Jackie is a responsible adult."

Gabriella looked up at Troy and gently caressed his cheeks, pecking them. She smiled at him, and said "Don't worry about it, Champ. Besides maybe Jackie will be too busy checking out cute guys to even bother annoying you. And look at the bright-side; I'm coming with you to LA."

Troy nodded, slowly smiling at her. He cupped her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks. He traced her nose, cheeks, and her lips. He then pecked her lips and replied "Yeah, you're right. As always. I can't wait till I show you LA. You're going to love it!"

"So, are we going to need bring our spring and summer clothes when we got there?" She asked him.

"Yeah," He nodded. "According to Uncle Felix, it's still summertime there in LA."

"Will he like me?" Gabriella questioned, a bit concerned.

Troy noticed the concern in her eyes. He kissed her softly on her lips and slowly pulled back, but still held her face. "He's totally going to love you, Brie," He smiled at her. "After all, what's not to like? You're wonderful, breathtaking and beautiful, a complete and totally sweetheart, and absolutely flawless. That's the many reasons why you're my angel, and I love you."

Gabriella smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and looked him lovingly in the eyes. "I love you, Troy."

Troy grinned, love hearing her say those four words and could never get tired of them. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and gazed at her lovingly as he said "I love you, too, Gabriella."

Then their lips connected in a passionate kiss, pouring everything they felt for each other into that kiss. They both grinned as they felt the sizzling sparks that were flying like crazy, and the burning passion. The kiss became more and more passionate and hungrily and hot. Before Gabriella even knew it, she undid Troy's tie and was stripping off his vest and shirt, kissing his bare chest. While she was doing this, Troy was untying the knot of her dress and slowly unzipping it.

He then laid her on the couch as he got on top of her, kissing her passionately and hungrily. He felt Gabriella undoing his belt and pulling down the zipper of his pants and sliding the pants down. He moaned into her mouth as she deepened the kiss. "God Brie. You're so beautiful, so goddamn beautiful." He murmured, slowly sliding the red dress off her.

Gabriella moaned, smiling, as Troy gently rubbed her back and felt the clasp of her bra, playing with it a little. But before Troy could unhook her bra, they paused for a moment when they heard a knock on the door.

Troy groaned in frustration, slowly and unwillingly pulling his lips away from Gabriella's. He turned to the door, pissed at the person who was knocking interrupted them. "What the hell do you want?" He cried out.

"Mostly for you to drop dead. Dinner's ready, jackass!" Jackie said, knocking outside the door.

Troy groaned again, shaking his head. He looked at Gabriella, who sat up and helped him redress. He helped her tie the knot of her dress and zipped it up. "I swear to God, Brie. Jackie is going to wreck my birthday weekend in LA." He told Gabriella as she retied his tie.

"Let's not try to think negative things, Champ." She assured him, and then pecked his cheek. She leaned closer to him and whispered "Now come on, Troy. We have a big announcement to make."

Troy smiled at her and kissed her lips for a brief yet passionate moment. He then kissed her left hand and held it firmly in his. Together, they walked out Gabriella's room and walked over to Jackie, who now was standing near the elevator. The frown on her face that was clearly for Troy suddenly turned into a smile when she saw the two of them holding hands.

"Why are you smiling, Jackie?" He asked his sister, as they walked into the elevator. The smile on her looked like she knew a big secret about them.

Jackie just shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, no reason." She said as the elevator doors closed.

When the elevator got to the bottom floor, the three teens got out the elevator and went to the elegant-decorated dining room, where everyone was already seated at the huge fancy, elegant dining table. Troy and Gabriella took a seat next to each other while Jackie seated between Sharpay and Ryan. The Montezs' England butler, Jeffery, Missy, and a few other maids brought in the meal dishes and placed them on the table. The dishes were such as: the golden-brown mouth-watering turkey, mashed potatoes with gravy, delicious stuffing, and soft biscuits. Jeffery served them red wine, expect for Isabella, so he served her cherry soda.

"I would like to propose a toast," Uncle Andrew announced, standing up from his eat, and holding his glass of wine. "Being surrounded by all of you, my dearest family and friends, it gives me the feeling if the real Christmas spirit. Christmas is all about family and friends, showing kindness to others, and peace on Earth. This Christmas was absolutely wonderful, and I hope we'll have a very Merry Christmas next year."

"To a very Merry Christmas." Mr. Montez said, rising his glass.

"To a very Merry Christmas." Everyone cried in holiday cheer, rising up their glasses. They all then took a gulp of their wine. Expect for Isabella, who drank half of her cherry soda.

While everyone chatted among each other, Troy and Gabriella looked at each other for a minute, silently questioning if it was now time for the announcement. Gabriella slowly smiled, nodding her head. Troy smiled back at her, nodding. It was now time.

Gabriella used her spoon to tap her glass with. Once she got everyone's attention, both she and Troy stood up from their seats and tightly clasped each other's hands. She smiled brightly, more than eager to tell everyone about their proposal. "Everyone, Troy and I have a very special announcement that we'd like to share with all of you." She said.

Everyone looked at the two of them, paying close attention. Gabriella noticed the eagerly smiles on Sharpay and Jackie's faces like they already knew about their announcement.

"Please tell me in the name of God, you didn't get Gabriella pregnant!" Lucille exclaimed, couldn't help but fearing the worst.

Everyone looked at her, and then turned to Troy and Gabriella, panic filled in their eyes, their mouths dropped as they were afraid of that possibly that Gabriella might be carrying Troy's kid. Jason and Mark glared murderously at Troy, and grabbed their knives and forks, ready to fire them at him like arrows.

"No, no, no! Of course not!" Troy assured them. "I'm _**not **_pregnant! That's not the announcement. Mark, Jason, put down the silverware." Gabriella added.

Everyone clamed down a bit, sighing relief. "Thank the Great Jesus Christ," Jason said as he and Mark sighed relief, while putting the forks and knives back down on the table. He pointed his finger at Troy. "Because God knows if you ever made our sweet, little baby sister a pregnant teenage-mom, let's just say that your baby is going to need a new daddy when me and Mark are done with you."

"A big ole' amen to that!" Mark said, and then pounded his fist with Jason's.

"Alright doofuses, we get it," Tia said, relieved that Gabriella wasn't pregnant but was anxious to hear about Gabriella and Troy's announcements. She turned to Troy and Gabriella. "So, what's the big announcement?"

Troy and Gabriella turned to each other, gazing at each other for a moment, and smiled, with their hands still tightly clasped together. Troy took a deep breath as he slowly turned away from Gabriella and turned back to everyone, who were waiting to hear their announcement. "On the night of Gabriella's birthday, I gave her two presents. One was the song that you guys heard at the restaurant. And the other was a very special one that was presented to her when we were alone. And that gift…was an engagement ring." He said. They both saw the shock in everyone eyes, expect for Jackie and Sharpay, who was smiling even more.

"Troy proposed to me," Gabriella said. "And I said yes." She let go of his hand and unveiled the one-carat diamond engagement ring.

"We knew that we're young, but we really, truly do love each other. We know what we're getting ourselves into. We're engaged." They both said in unison.

Everyone was silent. Shock and surprise was written all over every one of their faces. They were frozen; no one made a move. Suddenly Sharpay jumped out of her seat and yelled with pure joy "Finally yes!!!! I knew it, I knew it." She turned to Jackie and gave her a high-five. Jackie then stood up and the girls hugged in joy.

"Troyella's getting married! Troyella getting married! Troyella getting married!" The two blondes sang as they held hands and spin around in a circle, like little nine year old girls.

While the blonde cousins were overjoyed, everyone else was silent as the dead, their faces filled with shock. Slowly Troy and Gabriella's smiles dropped. Gabriella looked at her dad, her big brothers, and elder sister. Shock was marked on their faces; none of them moved an inch or even said a word. Troy looked at his family. Expect for Sharpay and Jackie, who were still spinning around, singing their silly song, his mom, aunt Phoebe and uncle Mike, and surprisingly Ryan were the same as the Montezs'-frozen with shock, and absolutely speechless.

"I guess we shouldn't have told you." Gabriella mumbled, looking down a bit.

Her dad slowly shook his head. He grabbed his wine and drank the whole glass in one gulp. Signaling Jeffrey to refill his glass, Mr. Montez turned to his daughter, his eyes extremely serious. Slowly his serious eyes softened once he saw how uncomfortable and also sad his daughter was by his and the others' response. "Mi hija," He mumbled, closing his eyes and shaking his head, repeating the word two more times. He then opened his eyes, and looked at Troy and Gabriella. "Lucille and I would like to have a word with you two." He gestured his hand to the living room, hand-signaling the young couple to go there. He turned to the others and said, "The rest of you may finish your dinner."

Everyone watched silently as Troy and Gabriella slowly walked to the living room with Troy's mother and Gabriella's father following behind them, sensing the tension in the air. Once the four of them were in the living room, Troy and Gabriella took a seat on the couch, and held hands tightly, silently praying that their parents would freak out and that they would give them their blessings. Their parents stood in front of them, crossing their arms against their chests, with their serious, hard-core eyes.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, silently asking which one should say something first. In his eyes, Troy told her that he should go first. Gabriella nodded, and squeezed his hand for support. He leaned toward her, and kissed her cheek, his lips lingering on her soft skin. Shortly after awhile, he pulled back, still holding her hand firmly in his, and then turned to the grown-up parents, who were watching them closely, without saying a word.

Troy took a deep breath through his nose, and then said "Mom. Mr. Montez. I know that this is a lot to handle, that your kids, who are soon going to finish high school, and might be making a huge mistake. But we're not," He smiled at Gabriella, who smiled back at him, and gently squeezed her hand. "I love Gabriella. More than anything else in the world with all my heart and soul. She's my angel and my life now. I've changed so much because of her. I've been in love with her since the second I met her when we both were eight. Gabriella is my lover and soul mate. She became a huge, gigantic part of me that it's hard to imagine life without her. Unlike other people who judge me before they even know me, Gabriella is the first person I've known who reached out to me and took time to understand me, without judging me. She actually makes me feel decent about myself for once in my life. Even though she's undoubtedly flawless while I'm messed up with a lot issues-such as my anger problem, she still loves me for just plain ole' me. I know we're too young to be thinking about these things now, but I know from the bottom of my heart that she's the one for me, the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with forever. I want to be with Gabriella forever. I want to marry her." He then turned to his mom and added "And don't forget, Mom. You and Dad got married when you both were nineteen, just before you started collage."

Gabriella then turned to her dad. "Papá," She began. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. She re-opened them, and looked at her dad, who was paying close attention to her. She smiled at him gently while explaining in a gentle tone, "You know I'll always be your little girl, no matter what. But as I get older, I need to make my own decisions. I know marriage is a really big step, and we're too young to be thinking about this now. But we're absolutely sure about this. I love Troy," She gently squeezed his hand and caressed it with her finger. "With all my heart and soul. I love him more than anything else, much more than he or anyone else even knows. I love Troy for him. He's different from most the other guys, who only see me as just another pretty face with a hot body. Troy's the first one who ever called me beautiful. He sees the beauty inside me as he does on the outside, actually looking into my heart. To him, I'm much more than just pretty face. I love him because, even though he's different from me, I understand him and, unlike most people, I don't judge him. I see the real him inside, which is the most unique, sweetest, and caring guy I ever met. Troy became a part of me, too as I'm a part of him, which is too huge and gigantic part that practically all of me. He means absolutely everything to me. He's my champion, my Champ," She then turned to Troy, caressing his cheek with her thumb, gazing at him lovingly.

"I know we'll have some bumps along the way," She said, turning back to her dad. "But it's worth it. I never lied, so please believe me when I say that Troy and I are more than a hundred percent sure about this. We even already planned ahead with some of the wedding stuff. I'm not asking for you to pay for everything since Troy and I have saved enough to have a wedding, but we're asking for your blessings. I know what we're doing. I love Troy, and I want to be with him forever."

Nicholas Montez looked at his youngest daughter, seeing his little girl growing up right before his eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he looked at her and Troy for a long moment, then turned to Lucille and said "May I talk to you for a moment in private?"

Lucille nodded, and then turned to Troy and Gabriella. "We need to discuss this. We'll be right back." Then she and Mr. Montez went to the hallway. Troy couldn't be sure, but he was certain that he could hear them debating over the whole wedding matter.

Troy then turned to Gabriella and held her hand tightly. "You worried?" He asked her, seeing a bit of worries in her beautiful brown eyes.

Gabriella nodded, smiling weakly. "I guess I am. Teenage marriages to my dad usually mean mistakes. To him, the whole high school sweethearts getting married are usually forced because the girl is pregnant with the guy's kid," She then sighed, and caressed Troy's cheek. "I know he's just trying to protect me. But I'm a big girl now, and I have to make my own decisions. I know most teenage marriages don't always work out, but I'm absolutely sure we will. I want to marry you. After all, I do love you."

Troy smiled at her, and then kissed her cheek. "I love you, too, Brie. My mom feels the same way about teenage marriage, even though she got married when she was nineteen. But it's my life, and I'm going to live it and do whatever I want. I wanted to be with you for as long I could remember. And nothing will stay in the way of that. We'll make it work. We already work out the whole collage stuff. We both have about $200,000.00 in our savings, giving us a total of $400, 000.00. That should be enough for a wedding. We'll make it work, Brie." He said.

"You promise?" She asked, with a mischievous, teasing smile. "Because promise is a really big word."

He smiled at her, and placed his hand under her chin, making her look him in the eyes. "I promise. And if you still don't believe me, than maybe this will convince you." He leaned in toward her, and kissed her sweet lips softly and passionately.

Gabriella smiled as she closed her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She melted into his strong arms and the sweet kiss, pulling him closer to her, wanting more of him. When she pulled neck, her face was a bit flushed and her lipstick was a little ruined. She brushed back a loose curly strand of her hair. She then smiled at Troy and said while giggling, "That was very persuasive." She held both his hands, while gently brushing them with her fingers. "I believe you. I'm positive we're going to make it work."

Troy smiled at her, and then cupped her face and leaned in again, giving her another sweet kiss. But suddenly they pulled back when their parents re-entered the living room. The young couple looked at their parents for a long moment; none of them said a word.

Finally Lucille broke the silence, saying "We've talked it over and made a decision."

Troy and Gabriella clasped each other's hands tightly, anxiously bracing for their parents' answer.

Lucille turned her head to Nicholas. The two grown ups shared a look for a long minute, looking extremely serious. Finally Nicholas nodded, and then turned to Gabriella and Troy, his eyes were so serious that you'd think he was a captain of the navy who was about to give an order.

He just looked at Troy and Gabriella for the longest time, his eyes hard-core serious, and his face extremely somber. Finally he said, breaking the incredibly long silence, "….**NO** way."

Troyella's hopeful smiles dropped. The young couple felt as if they've both been slapped hard. Despite the warmth from the fire, the air suddenly felt cold. Troy suddenly felt a rage of anger growing inside him. How could his mom be such a… _hypocrite_?!

Gabriella looked at her father, felling like he just slapped her hard. She felt tears welling in her eyes, but she blinked them, refusing to cry. "Papá," She began to say.

Her father held her hand, silencing her. "No way," He repeated, dead-ass serious. Finally after an unbelievably long time that felt like hours, his serious face slowly grew into a huge grin. "There's no way you two are getting married," He began to say slowly. "Without us helping you with the wedding."

Excitement grew in the young man and the raven-haired beauty's eyes. Grins lit up their faces. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, and then turned back to their parents, who were now grinning. "Are you serious?" They said in unison, needing to know for sure.

Both parents looked at each other, sharing what looked like an amused look. Slowly they turned back to Troy and Gabriella, and finally nodded yes, with grins on their faces.

Gabriella squealed as she ran over to her and jumped into his arms, a thing she used to do countless times when she was little. She hugged him tight, nearly choking him, and squealed "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Daddy!!! Thank you so much."

Mr. Montez chuckled as he held his little girl in his arms and hugged her back tightly. He set her down on her feet, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not too keen on the idea of teenage marriage. But I realized that even though as much as I wish you could stay my little girl forever, you're growing up. But I'm more than proud to say that you're growing up into an intelligence, lovely young woman. You're making your own decisions and are sticking through with them. And since Lucille and I realized how much you two are in love and are crazy about each other and how serious you are about getting married, we've decided to let you have your wedding-with our help, of course-,and you have our blessings." He told her, with some tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that his little baby girl was growing up right before his eyes.

Troy ran over to his mom, and hugged her tight, nearly squeezing her to death. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me, Mom."

His mother giggled. She then held his cheeks, and said "No need to thank me, sweetie. After all, I was young and married to someone I love. I know how much you love Gabriella, so since you're crazy about her and certain about this, I won't stand in the way of that."

Just then the others walked into the living room and yelled excitedly "Congratulations!!!!!!!!"

Jackie ran over to Troy and pulled him up in her arms, spinning around as she hugged him so tight that he was nearly choking and could feel his bones cracking. "Congratulations, little brother! I'm so happy for you-which is normally unbelievable!" She then dropped him, practically throwing him on the ground, and rushed over to Gabriella, and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug while spinning her around. When she put Gabriella back on her feet, she cupped her face and said "OMG!!! I can't believe you're soon going to be my sister-in-law! This is going to be so awesome and great!"

Sharpay then made her way over to Gabriella and gave her best friend a big, heartfelt hug, squealing and jumping excitedly. "I'm so happy for you! I know it! I always knew that soon you two will get married and now it's coming true! This is going to be so amazing!" She then calmed herself down a bit, but was still too excited. She grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her over to where Troy was. "When is the date for the wedding?!"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled; their hands reached out and held each other tightly. They turned back to Sharpay and everyone, and said in unison "This July on the eighteen, in LA!"

Sharpay squealed as she gave them both a big bear hug. 'That's so fabulous!"

"And that's not all," Gabriella told her with a grin "Because I have even more exciting news for you, Shar. You're the maid of honor!"

Sharpay looked at Gabriella, her face frozen with shock. The frozen shock was soon broken when she screamed a loud scream of excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" She said, giving Gabriella a hug, tight hug.

When Gabriella finally escaped her friend's grip, she turned to Jackie and Tia. "I'd love you two to be my bridesmaids. And also Taylor and Kelsi."

"Of course we would!" they both, and gave her a hug.

Gabriella then turned to Isabella and sqocked down to her level. "Would you like to be the flower girl, Izzy?"

Isabella nodded, smiling as she clapped her hands in delight. "Flower girl! Flower girl!"

Troy chuckled at her, and then turned to Ryan, who was wiping the tears from his eyes but claimed it was only an allergy reaction. "Ryan," He said, putting his hand on his shoulder. 'I have two best men for the wedding. One is Chad, and the other is you!"

Ryan's eyes popped wide. "Are you serious?!" He said. When Troy nodded yes, Ryan gave him a hug bear hug, lifting him off his feet.

"And Mark and Jason, I'd like you guys to be the ushers." Troy said, earning another manly bear hug, this time from the brothers.

Uncle Andrew caught their attention by tapping his glass. He raised his glass and said "I would like to make another toast. This time to Troyella. Even though you two are still young, you're certain about getting married and we all wish you nothing but happiness!"

"To Troyella!" They all cheered.

Troy and Gabriella turned to each other, and held both of each other's hands, swinging them back and forth, gazing into each other's eyes with huge smiles on their faces. Slowly they leaned in and kissed each other happily and passionately. Everyone applauded; a few had some tears in their eyes. But Troy and Gabriella didn't mind them, and only focused on the moment they were sharing.

**A/N: Alright, there you have it. Troyella's proposal is offical, and they're soon gettimg married. What did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good? Awesome? Let me know. By the way, I need you guys to do me a favor. Help me come up with suggestions for the wedding. For example the wedding song. So far i have a few choices, and can't make up my mind. Tell which one should be the wedding song.**

**1) Dreaming wide awake.**

**2) Halo**

**3) Angel by Natasha Bedingfield**

**4) Right here, right now**

**5) Can I have this dance?**

**6) You are the music in me**

**7) When you look me in the eyes**

**Please guys help me out, and tell me which one should be the wedding song. All of them are so good, I can't decide. Also, what should Gabriella's wedding dress be like?**

**Also I'm going to let you in on a little secret. On the next chapter, when Troyella, along with Troy's older sister, Jackie, go to California, there's going to be a huge suprise shock. I can't give away too much, but i can tell you it involves a certain raven-haired beauty. Is it a good shock or a bad one? Only one way to find out, keep reading excitement. I'll post another chapter as soon as i can. Since school is over for me, i'll mostly be creating new chapters of excitment. Anyway, Peace! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

The date of the wedding was set, July 18. And thanks with the help of their parents; a huge and nice church in LA was rented for the date. Troy and Gabriella called the rest of their friends and relatives, inviting them to their wedding. Gabriella asked Taylor and Kelsi if they'd be her two other bridesmaids, and they said that they'd be more than happy to. And when Troy told Chad that he was going to be one of the best men, he did the cabbage patch dance, and hugged Troy so tight that Troy could feel his lungs being squeezed together. Since the wedding was only a few months away, Troy and Gabriella have more than enough time to plan everything else for the wedding.

December quickly turned into January, and it was now Friday, Troy's birthday weekend. (His birthday really is on Sunday, but they still get to go to LA for his birthday, and will fly back to New York Monday night) Troy, Gabriella, and Jackie were seated on their airplane that was now landing in an LA airport. When they left New York, they were dressed in their winter clothes since it was still freezing cold. But as soon as their plane reached Sunny California, the teens went to the bathroom and took turns changing into their summer clothes in the bathroom. Troy changed out of his black wool sweater and matching black corduroys into a pale blue sleeveless shirt, navy blue baggy shorts, and flip-flops. Gabriella changed out of her red cashmere cardigan sweater dress and black leggings into a plum purple, scoop-neck tank top, dark denim boot-cut jeans, and black buckle flats. Jackie changed out of her pink fuzzy sweater, denim skirt, and leggings into a bright pink tube top that was ridiculously short and showed off her entire belly, bleach blue cutoff jeans shorts, and bright pink wedge flip-flops. She added a matching bright pink bandana she tied around her pale blonde hair.

Finally when the plane landed, the three teens rushed out of the plane, grabbed their suitcases, and went outside. When they got outside, Troy grinned as he looked around the familiar territory: the beaches that were nearby, the nice breeze in his hair, everyone dressed in summer clothes even though it's winter, and most of all, the beautiful sunny golden sun that was shining in the clear blue, cloud-free sky.

He breathed in the familiar LA air. He may live in New York City, but LA will always be forever his home. He wrapped his arms around Gabriella and pulled her closer to him. He gestated his hand around the sunny city, and said "Gabriella, welcome to my home, Los Angeles aka LA!"

Gabriella looked around the sunny city, taking in the sights she was seeing. The beach that was nearby where people were hanging out, getting a tan, and playing in the ocean. People walking by her, dressed in summer clothes even though it's still winter. And felt the gorgeous sun on her face. She smiled, realizing why Troy loved LA so much. She felt as if it was already summer vacation. She told Troy, who was smiling at her. "So if your uncle Felix picking up us up?"

"No. I talked to him on the phone. He said he arranged a car for us to drive to his place." Troy said.

"And I think I see it." Jackie said, looking at the airport's parking lot. She looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked as he and Gabriella turned to her.

Jackie didn't say a word, and only pointed at a certain car in the parking lot. When Troy and Gabriella turned to the parking lot, excitement lit up in Troy's eyes. He grabbed Gabriella's hand and ran over to the car. The car turned out to be Troy's old truck. He had to leave it in LA when his mom got transferred to New York. Old was the first word someone would use to describe the truck. The truck is a Chevy that looked like it's been an accident or two, is white with some paint chipping off, and was bought in the sixties by his dad, who was the previous owner.

"Oh my god! My truck!" Troy said, running his hand through the truck's hood. "I know Uncle Felix was holding it for me at his place, but I thought by now that he probably put it in the junkyard."

"The thing _belongs_ in the junkyard." Jackie told him.

"Fuck you!" He told his sister. "Unless you want to walk all the way to Uncle Felix's I suggest you shut your mouth and get in the damn truck." Troy told her as he put all their suitcases into the truck. Since the doors were unlocked, he opened the door to the driver's seat and got in. The keys were already in the ignition; it took him three tries but he was finally able to start the truck. Despite the fact that the truck's was old, the engine still runs good.

"Whatever ass. I call shotgun!" Jackie said, reaching out to the passenger's seat door.

Troy quickly locked it before she could open the door. "No fucking way! I want Gabriella to sit in the front. You and your stinky size ten feet can sit in the back."

Gabriella put her hand on Jackie's shoulder, and said "You don't mind if I sit in the front, do you Jackie?"

Jackie couldn't help smiling at her. "I guess not. I'll just sit in the backseat, and stick my feet out the window."

Troy groaned and slapped his forehead when Jackie got in the backseat, lay down on the seats and rolled down the windows, and stuck her feet out the left window. He had to cover his nose to escape his sister's horrible feet smelt. Her feet smelt like 6-month expired milk. But soon he smiled as Gabriella got into the passenger's seat and gave his right cheek a quick kiss. He then drove his tuck out of the parking lot, and drove straight to Uncle Felix's.

Gabriella rolled her window all the way down; and loved the cool breeze blowing in her hair. She took a few pictures of her phone camera as she passed the LA sights.

After two-an-half hours of driving, Troy parked his truck in front of a huge mansion. He cut off the truck's engine, and got out of the truck. Like a gentleman, he opened the door for Gabriella and helped her out of the truck. He held her hand, smiled at her, and waved his hand at the huge mansion. "Welcome home, Brie."

Gabriella grinned at him, and looked around the mansion. It was definitely big that's for sure. She could see a huge pool and pool house in the backyard. The mansion reminded her of Halley's dad's mansion from the _Parent's Trap_, a movie she's addicted to. The house definitely looked a lot-actually, exactly like it. "It's incredible." She told him.

"Isn't it?" Jackie said, getting out of the truck. "Our Uncle built this entire place with his own two hands. He modeled it after the same mansion from the _Parent's Trap_. I wonder if he's home." She cupped her hands around her mouth and said, practically shouting "HEY UNCLE PHIL! We're here!"

Just then, an attractive man in his forties or so walked out of the mansion. He looked like an older version of Troy with his bright blue eyes and dark brown hair, expect Troy was tanner and his eyes were brighter. He was dressed in a green t-shirt and blue plaid shorts, and was bare-footed. Once he saw all of them, he ran over to them, picked Troy and Jackie up, and gave them both a big bear hug. Once he put them down, he said with an Irish accent "Jacqueline! Troy! I haven't seen you wee' little nuggets since last year. Look how much you've grown! You're practically grown ups!"

Jackie giggled at her uncle while adjusting her pink bandana. "Uncle Phil, you know you don't have to call me by my full name. Everyone usually calls me, Jackie."

Troy turned back to Gabriella and beckoned her to come closer to them. When she did, he wrapped his around protectively her, smiled at her, and turned back to his uncle. "Gabriella, this is Uncle Felix. He's my dad's twin brother, but is two minutes older," He said. "Uncle Felix, I'd like you to meet my beautiful fiancée and the love of my life, Gabriella Montez."

"Hi Mr. Felix." Gabriella greeted him. "It's nice to meet you." She said with a friendly smile and stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"Hey, you call me Felix." He said, shaking her hand and then pulled her into a big bear hug. When he set her down on her feet, he placed his hands on her shoulders and then pinched her cheeks. "Look at you, little Gabi. Troy has shown me countless pictures of you from the day you two met to present time. Your hair is definitely darker than I've seen in the pictures; it's as black as a raven's wing. And you're far more beautiful in person than you are in pictures. You're such a beauty!" He then turned to Troy. "You weren't kidding, Troy. She does have the looks of a dark-haired angel."

_Funny you should say that_, Gabriella thought.

"Hey Uncle, are you making a barbeque?" Jackie asked him.

"Yep. I'm having a big cookout for you guys. Thanks to big save at Bj's; I was able to buy enough food for a cook-out feast." He answered, rubbing his hands together. "When you're done unpacking, come down to the backyard and take a dip in the pool while I cook up some food in the grill."

"Are you kidding?" Jackie said, and then checked the time on her watch. "You mean you're having a cookout at ten o'clock in the morning?"

"You bet I am!" Her uncle proudly said. "Aw, Jacqueline. It doesn't matter what time you have a cookout, it matters about having a barbeque with your friends and relatives. Now you change into your swim gear and come down to the backyard."

They agreed got their suitcases from the truck, and went into the mansion. Since they've visited the mansion and stayed over there over a hundred, Troy and Jackie have their own rooms that are decorated with their own taste and style. Troy showed Gabriella around the mansion, showing her the vineyard that was next door and the porch that overlooks the entire place. The girls finished unpacking before Troy did, and minutes later, they were in the backyard, lounging in lounge chairs by the poolside, dressed in their swimsuits. Jackie was wearing a sky blue skimpy string-bikini while Gabriella was dressed in a one-piece red bathing suit.

Gabriella's red bathing suit was identical to a lifeguard's. On any other girl, the swimsuit would have looked okay, but on Gabriella it looked unbelievably sexy and hot.

The girls were lounging by the pool, getting tans from the sun, and were talking about random things that came to their minds. "I totally love _Degrassi_!" Jackie told Gabriella. "I'm, like, addicted to that show."

"Me, too. But you know what, Jackie? You look a lot like Miriam McDonald who plays Emma in _Degrassi_. Actually, you look exactly like her. You could be her twin." Gabriella replied.

"You think so?" Jackie said, putting her sunglasses up.

Gabriella nodded, smiling at her. With her long pale blonde hair and pretty face, and slim figure, Jackie could easily be considered Miriam's twin. The only difference between Jackie and Miriam were their eyes. Jackie's eyes are blue while Miriam's eyes are brown.

"Definitely! Totally!" She said, sitting up in her chair and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Thanks Gabi!" Jackie grinned. She then looked behind Gabriella's left shoulder blade, noticing a cool design on it. The design was an angel halo and wings. She then pointed at it and asked "Is that a tattoo?"

Gabriella shook her head, still smiling. She turned her head to take a peek at the cool design on her shoulder. The angel halo and wings wasn't a tattoo, it was a birthmark. So many people who have seen the birthmark thought it was a tattoo, since it was too detailed to be a birthmark. She even remembers how when she and Sharpay first met, the first thing Sharpay asked was if her birthmark was a tattoo. "It's actually a birthmark. But so many people think it's a tattoo." She explained.

"Well it is pretty cool. I wish I had a cool birthmark like that," Jackie said. She then reached into her purse and pulled out her pack of cigarettes. She offered one to Gabriella, but she turned it down. "Maybe I'll get that as a tattoo." She said, lighting up her cigarette.

"You're actually thinking about getting a tattoo?" Gabriella asked her, a bit surprised. "I didn't know you like them, Jackie."

"Yeah, well." She paused for a moment, inhaling the cigarette and letting out a cloud of smoke. "To me, tattoos are dead-ass sexy. I'm planning on getting one before we leave LA."

"Well tattoos aren't my thing. But if you're serious about getting one, then you should think about what kind of tattoo you want. Like for example, what about a little black kitty?" Gabriella suggested.

Jackie took a puff of her cigarette while thinking about that. Finally she put down her cigarette, and smiled at Gabriella. "A little black kitty. That's a really cool idea. That is totally sexy and hot! You should totally come with me when I get my tattoo. I'm getting it, like, tomorrow."

"Okay, sounds cool." Gabriella smiled.

Jackie smiled back at Gabriella, and then cocked her head a bit, studying her. She took another puff of her cigarette, and then said "You know who you look like, Gabi? You look exactly like Vanessa Hudgens! I'm dead-ass serious-you can be her twin. And you know what, now that I think about it, you sound exactly like her, and even have the same exact style like her. It's so weird, it's scary."

Gabriella couldn't help, but giggle. She noticed Jackie was looking at her, a bit surprised by her laughter, and couldn't help but laugh more. "Ironically you're not the first person to tell me that. In fact, Vanessa Hudgens is exactly my twin cousin, and we're instantly close. Besides Sharpay, she's my best friend. Too many people get us mixed up, even my own dad."

Jackie's blue eyes popped wide in surprise. "You are serious!?" When Gabriella nodded, she couldn't help but sequel and gave Gabriella a hug. "OMG!!! That's so cool. So, is she coming to the wedding?"

"Yup!" Gabriella nodded. "She said she wouldn't miss it for the world. She's even bringing her boyfriend, Zac Efron. She's really happy for me, and she can't wait for the wedding."

Suddenly Troy burst out of the house, and ran fast into the backyard. He was wearing pale blue swim trunks. "Hey water bugs!" H cried, as he cannonball into the huge, six through nine-feet deep pool, making a huge splash that splashed Gabriella and Jackie.

"Troy, you ass! I just got my hair done!" Jackie exclaimed, pissed at her brother for getting her hair wet, and was squeezing her dry.

Gabriella handed Jackie a towel to dry her hair, got up from her chair, and walked closer to the pool. She could see Troy underwater, and he waved at her. She giggled while saying "You are so crazy, Champ."

When Troy came up, he shook his head and brushed his hair from his eyes. He looked up at Gabriella and winked and smiled at her. "I know, but you still love me anyway."

"Yeah, I do." She said, bending down and kissed his cheek. "So, how's the water?"

"It's great. And you should come in." He replied, grabbing her hand and then pulled Gabriella into the pool.

When she came up to the surface, she wiped her face and brushed her hair back. She then turned to Troy, who was chuckling, and splashed water at him. "You act so silly, you know that." She giggled, splashing him.

Troy then grabbed he arms, stopping her from splashing, and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a sweet, passionate kiss on her lips. Gabriella smiled while kissing him back, melting into the kiss. Moments later, he pulled back and her eyes were glowing at him.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked her.

"Maybe." She teased. He then leaned over and kissed her again, kissing her a bit longer, sweetly with lots of passion. When she pulled back, she grinned at him. "Okay, now you are." She said, and then kissed him for a brief minute.

"Come on. Let's go." He said, grabbing her hand, and then they dived underwater. They swam together down to the nine-feet deep section of the pool, and played around underwater. Troy smiled at Gabriella, and took her hand. With his other hand, he pointed at his eye, then pointed at his heart, and lastly at her. In hand language, he was saying that he loves her.

Gabriella smiled at him and placed her hands over her chest, touched. She then pointed at her eye, then pointed at her heart, next pointed at him, and lastly held up two of her fingers. In hand language, she was saying that she loves him, too. She wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and kissed him passionately. When they pulled back from their sweet kiss, they laid their hands by their sides and held each other's hands, and gazed at each other, smiling as they become lost in the moment.

But when the chlorine was too much for her to handle and she needed to breathe, Gabriella pulled back from Troy and swam up to the surface. She took gulps of air while shaking her hair dry. She swam to the edge of the pool, and climbed out the pool.

Troy came up from underwater and swam to where Gabriella was. He held out his hand so she could help him out, and she helped pull him out the pool.

"Thanks Brie." He said as he took her hand and led her over to the lounge chairs. He handed her a towel, and wrapped one around his waist.

"Hey lovebirds," Uncle Felix called out. "The food's finally ready. Come and pig out!"

Troy and Gabriella turned around to see Felix and Jackie setting up the cookout at a wooden, benched-seated, picnic table. Felix placed the food on the table and brought out a big ice-cooler filled with cans and bottles of soda. Troy and Gabriella went over to the picnic table and took a seat. They could see that Felix really outdid himself. The table was covered with food: hamburgers and cheeseburgers, hotdogs, barbeque chicken, corn on cob, ribs, and French fries. On a small plastic table that was near the table, had lots of desserts on it: Belgium chocolate cheesecake, Hershey chocolate croissants, and a huge cupcake platter.

Everyone grabbed some sodas and filled their plates with food. They sat at the picnic and talked and joked around while feasting on ribs and burgers. While they ate, Uncle Felix was telling them how LA has been since they've left, telling them much hasn't change. Troy and Jackie, and also Gabriella told Uncle Felix all about New York City. And Jackie told their uncle all about collage life at Harvard University, and she told Gabriella all about the latest hookups she had with some cute guys-she had about twelve different hookups.

"Jackie, what about your boyfriends? Sean? Daemon? Or Pete, your supposed soul-mate?" Gabriella reminded her.

"That's the thing about Jackie, Gabriella. She's never faithful to her boyfriends. She could have a hundred boyfriends, and still she'll no doubt hookup and sleep with every guy she sees." Troy said, turning to Jackie, who was sitting across from him, and smirked at her.

"Fuck you!" Jackie growled at him.

"Jacqueline, language!" Their uncle warned.

Jackie glared at Troy, coldly, giving him a death glare, but wanted so badly to give him the finger. She then suddenly smirked at him. "But you want to know the real difference between me and Troy, Gabi. Unlike my dumbass brother, I didn't make out with a dog last Christmas. And guess what, Troy? I was the one who put Boi on top of you while you were sleeping." She smiled wickedly at him.

"That was you?!" Troy exclaimed, pointing his finger at her. His blue eyes became cold as ice filled with anger. He grinded his teeth. "You mean because of you, I smooched a shit-smelling-breath dog when I was dreaming I was kissing my beautiful Gabriella." He slowly turned his head to one side and then to the other side; his anger was too much he could barely speak. "You're so died, Bitch!!!" He said, his voice rising, and then jumped across the table and pounced on Jackie. The two siblings fought, slapping each other, hitting, and pulling each other's hair. They rolled around in the ground, wrestling and fighting like little kids. They kept rolling around while fighting until they reached the edge of the poll and fell into it.

Moments later, they both came up to the surface and took gulps of air; both were surprised by their sudden splash in the pool. They then turned around to each other, their blue eyes filled with the familiar anger, and soon they were wrestling in the water. Troy got a hold of Jackie, and he docked her head repeatedly into the water. Jackie kicked her feet in fury while trying to break free of her brother's grip. She then had to do the drastic thing-she kicked him hard in the balls. Troy bit his lip in pain, as he slowly released her and held his private spot.

"Shit Jackie!" He groaned in pain. "That was fucking harsh-" He was soon cut off when Jackie grabbed him and docked him in the water, nearly drowning him. While she was too busy docking him in the water, Troy's hands went to her back and pulled her pale blond golden locks hard, nearly pulling them from her skull.

"Get you hands off my hair, you jackass!" She screamed, and twisted his arm. Troy yelped in pain, but whacked Jackie hard in the ribs. The two siblings continued this, fighting and hitting each other while docking each other in the water.

"Jacqueline! Troy! In the name of the Jesus Christ!" Uncle Felix exclaimed as he and Gabriella got into the pool and went over to Troy and Jackie, who were nearly trying to kill each other. The uncle and raven-haired beauty pulled the siblings away from each other. Uncle Felix stared at his nephew and niece, feeling rather angry himself, the anger icing his blue eyes. He knew Troy and Jackie aren't too fond of each other, but really? They wrestled each other on the ground and fought nonstop in the pool, acting like little kids. He looked back and forth at Troy and Jackie, crossing his arms over his chest. "In the name of the great Christ!" He yelled. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you two? I know you aren't fond of each other, but honestly! Fighting? Wrestling on the ground? Nearly trying to drown each other in the pool? What are you, nine?" He looked at them, but Troy and Jackie avoided his eyes, knowing their uncle was real mad. "Fine, if you're gonna act like kids, then I'll treat you like kids. Both are in the house, up to your rooms now! You're grounded until noon tomorrow!!!"

"What! But Uncle, I have brunch with Jenny. I haven't seen her practically forever." Jackie said. Jenny is her best friend and practical twin sister. They don't look alike though; Jenny is Filipino and African Descent from her mom and British-Canadian from her dad. But the two of them are so close, that they're practically sisters, twin sisters. Jackie hasn't seen her since they've went to different collages.

"And I have plans!" Troy protested. "I was going to give Gabriella a tour around LA. I was going to take her to the beach."

"Quiet!" Their uncle said, practically yelling, holding up his hands to silent them. "I'm in charge here, and what I say goes. If you two are gonna like act like kids, then I'll treat you like kids. You both are grounded until noon tomorrow! End of discussion! Now help me bring all this stuff inside, and then go up to your rooms."

They all got out the pool, and helped their uncle bring the food and drinks inside the house. While they were bringing stuff in, Troy and Jackie gave each other dirty looks and often the screw-you-finger. While he was bringing in the last case of soda, Troy noticed that Gabriella was wandering off somewhere. He put down the soda, and followed her. Gabriella only led him to the other side of the fenced backyard. She looked up at the sky, and stared at it practically for hours. Troy thought she was probably daydreaming, but he then noticed that Gabriella was mouthing words and often nodding, like she was talking to someone in the sky.

He leaned in closer to hear her, but she was talking too quiet and fast for him to understand. The words he heard her said were "Fine then. I'll meet you up there, Spirit."

Gabriella nodded to the sky, once more. But when she turned around, she gasped when she saw Troy standing behind her. "Oh my god. Troy!" She said, placing her hand on her heart. "You scared me.!"

"I'm sorry, Brie. But who are you talking, too? I heard you talking, but I didn't see anyone." Troy asked her.

"Oh." He noticed the surprise in her eyes. She smiled sheepishly, and replied "I just do that sometimes, look up and talk to myself." She wanted to change the subject, and eyes the case of soda he was carrying. "Need help?"

"Oh, but I would like it if I held your hand." Troy insisted, offering her his hand, smiling at her. Gabriella giggled as she took his hand. As they walked into the house, Troy was complaining to Gabriella how all this was Jackie's fault and how he wished he never had a sister.

"You don't mean that, Troy. I know you think she's a pain and how you two mostly don't get along, but she's your sister. And I know deep down inside you care about her." Gabriella insisted.

"Maybe." Troy said, as they walked into the kitchen. He put the soda case in the fridge. He then turned to Gabriella, and rubbed his hands together while licking his lips. Gabriella giggled at him; she knew what he wanted and it involves their lips. He carried Gabriella on top on the kitchen counter, and gazed at her as he rubbed her soft thighs. Gabriella pulled him closer to her, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They leaned in closer to each other, and their lips met in a sweet, very passionate kiss. Troy laid Gabriella flat on the counter as they kissed passionately, their tongues doing a dance. Their passionate kiss turned into a passionate, French-kissing make-out.

"Ahem. I hate you ruin you lovebirds' love fest, but this is my kitchen, not a make-out session." Uncle Felix said, interrupting them. When Troy and Gabriella pulled back, their faces were flush. They turned to Felix, who was leaning against the kitchen wall, smirking at them.

"Sorry sir." Gabriella apologized. She escaped Troy's grip on her, and hopped off the counter. She turned around to give Troy a peck, and then went upstairs to her room.

Troy looked after her, dazed with love-filled eyes. His uncle noticed the love-daze look on his face, and he nudged Troy in the arm. "Aye, Troy. When you're right, you're right. The girl's a pure beauty. Not only is she beautiful, but she's also nice, polite, and a sweetheart. I can see why you're crazy about her." He told Troy.

"Yeah, but it's too bad I can't show her around LA. Unless you changed your mind." Troy smiled sheepishly at his uncle, hoping he'll change his mind.

His uncle merely smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "Nice try, sporty. Now up to your room." He pointed to the stairs.

Troy frowned at his uncle, but went upstairs to his room. Once he was alone in his room, Troy changed into his white wife-beater and blue basketball shorts. He was frustrated at his uncle for grounding him, mad at his sister for getting him in trouble, and more than furious at Jackie for making him kiss a dog. To work out his issues, Troy put on his boxing gloves and pounded on his punching bag. Besides sketching, this was a great way to work out his issues and anger. By the time he was punching his punching bag, it was already past five. He was dripping with sweat, but felt great from the workout. He took off his sweat-damp wife-beater and dried himself with a towel.

Suddenly he felt two hands feeling his butt-cheeks. He froze when he felt the hands wandering around, traveling from the top of his back then back to his butt. The hands then pinched his butt-cheeks. He let out a yelp, and turned around and jumped, seeing it was Gabriella. "Geez Gabriella. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Troy said.

"Maybe." She said, innocently with a smirk.

"Maybe," Troy teased, taking her hand and led her over to the bed. He placed her on his lap. He noticed that she was wearing her plum purple tank top and dark boot-cut jeans, but saw that she was bare-footed. "So, did you finish your unpacking?" He asked her.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Afterward your uncle gave me a tour of the entire place, and showed me around the vineyard and the horse stable. He showed me all the horses. This place is absolutely incredible." She giggled. "I went over to Jackie's room and talked to her for awhile. We even turned in her stereo and danced around her room, and took a few silly pictures. And after that, I decided to pay my loving fiancé a visit." She kissed his cheek and asked "Can I borrow one of your shirts to wear to bed? I know it's too early, but still can I?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Troy said, getting up and walked over to his dresser. He rummaged through his drawers until he found something of his she could wear, his pale blue t-shirt. "I could leave the room if you want me to?" He told her as he handed her the shirt.

"You don't have to," Gabriella insisted. She noticed the gleam in his eyes, and then smirked at him. "But you have to close your eyes."

Troy pouted at her, but did what he was told. When she made sure his eyes were covered, Gabriella peeled off her purple tank top and jeans, and changed into Troy's pale blue t-shirt. The blue shirt was big on her tiny petite size and looked like an over-size shirt, but its cotton materiel was soft and was scented with Troy's fragrance. When she was done changing, she crawled into the bed with him and snuggled up with him, while closing her eyes and inhaled Troy's smell.

Troy smiled down at her as he brushed her hair with his fingers. Gabriella's hair really is amazing. It's long, but not too long, like down to the bottom-butt long; its style is wavy with natural lustrous curls; it always feel sleek like silk; and it amazed him how before her hair color was just nearly-black, but now it darkened to raven-black.

"I can't believe Uncle Felix grounded me on a Friday until noon tomorrow. I shouldn't even be grounded. Jackie started it." He said.

Gabriella rolled off Troy and lay by his left side. "Well in her defense, you did pounce on her first, wrestled her on the ground, and nearly tried to drown her in the pool." She replied.

"Yeah, well because of her, I kissed a dog! A dog!" He then shivered n disgust, remembering his smooch-session with Boi. He let out a breath and held Gabriella's hand. He turned to Gabriella, who was smiling at him and stroked his hair, and smiled at her. "Anyway, are you hungry?"

"Yeah. There are plenty of leftovers from the cookout in the kitchen. Want me to go get us a plate?" She said.

He shook his head while saying "Already taken care of that." He said, reaching out to the nightstand and pulling out a plate of food, including two cupcakes. He reached into the nightstand drawers and pulled out two cans of Coke, and handed one to Gabriella.

They opened their sodas and tapped their cans together. They dig in to their food and talked. Really talked. They talked about their soon-to-be, collage-life, their dream apartment near the collage, and their wedding and honeymoon. Troy wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriella and carried her on his lap while sitting up in the bed.

"So I'm curious about something about. If we were on our honeymoon, what would you do?" Gabriella asked him.

"Well," Troy began. He then stood up and carried her up in his arms, bridal style. He walked back to the door and said "As soon as the wedding and after-party are over, I'd rush us up to our honeymoon suite and locked the door," He locked the bedroom door. "And I would carry you over to the bed." He carried Gabriella back to the bed and gently laid her on it. "I'll take off your pretty white dress." Gabriella wasn't wearing a white dress, but still he imagines she was wearing it and slowly peeled his shirt off her and gazed down at her too beautiful body. "I'd get on top of you. And take off my jacket, white shirt, and tie." His shirt was already taken off. "And kiss you like this." He leaned down toward her, and kissed her with great passion and hungrily.

"What's happens after that?" Gabriella asked, while kissing Troy back passionately, though she had a pretty good guess what it could be.

Troy kissed her all the way down to her jaw line, and kissed right back up to her lips. "Then we'd make love." He whispered, kissing those sweet lips of hers.

"Then what's stopping us from doing it." She whispered. She then pulled back from the kiss and pushed him lightly on to the bed and climbed above him so she straddled him and kissed him on his mouth and down his jaw line. She left butterfly kisses all over his chest. She stopped when she got to his basketball shorts.

"These gotta go" she said with a naughty glint in her eye and she took them off. She smiled and kissed him, letting her hand do the work first to get him started. As soon as her hand started to move up and down on his member, he started to groan and breathe heavy, his member becoming more erect with each stroke.

"Ah Brie faster," he breathed out and she did as he wished. "Oh god," he moaned, gripping the sheets and she kissed him again to keep him quiet. Just as she felt he was about to come she stopped, his head shot up making a whimpering noise as if saying don't stop. She pushed him back down with her hands, a smirk on her face and kissed from his belly button to his member, she licked round the end of it to tease him then took him fully in her mouth, he gasped as she did this but soon came out as a moan and his hand traveled to the back of her head and gently grabbed her hair.

"Oh fuck yeah," he grunted as she deep throated him his breathing became heavier as he reached his climax and let out in her mouth, much to his surprise she licked him clean and swallowed. She made her way back up to his mouth and kissed him, smiling.

You like that baby?" she whispered and he nodded kissing her again as he laid her back on her back him hovering over her. Still on top of the sheets, he put both of his arms at the side of her head pulled back from the kiss and looked her right in the eye.

"I love you, Gabriella." He whispered to her.

"I love you, too, Troy." She whispered back, smiling at him lovingly.

Troy slowly unclasped her bra and slide down her panties, dropping them on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered coming back into kiss her and leaned over her once more, signaling her to lie back down, which she did. He gazed lovingly at her, and she smiled, telling him it's okay to touch. Troy smiled back as he, just for a moment, traced every inch of Gabriella's beautiful body with his finger tips, and brought his mouth back to hers.

He kissed her down to her jaw line and to her neck. He couldn't help but smile against her skin when she moaned slightly. Gabriella's breathing became heavier as he started to suck on the spot on her neck. He smiled pulling back looking at the mark he'd made and started to kiss down to her breast. His right hand went to her left breast and slowly started to knead it as his mouth went to her other one and sucked on it, she arched her back up to him and moaned louder when he gave the other one the same attention.

Feeling he was now fully erect against her thigh and knew very well she was turned on as much as him, she put her fingers under his chin and brought his face back to hers, kissing him softly a few times.

"I'm ready if you are Troy." She whispered. He smiled, breathing heavily and anxiously, and positioned himself. She kissed him again, wrapping her hands around his neck, bringing him closer.

When he pulled from kissing her once more he looked at her as if to say you ready and she gave him a smile and a small nod then entered her, not breaking eye contact as he slowly thrusted in and out of her. He managed a smile to her as his breathing began to become shorter and she smiled back as a moan came from her. He kissed her a few times before making his way to her neck.

"Oh Troy faster please," she moaned and he grunted in response but did as she wished. It was his turn to moan as she began to meet his thrusts and speed up too.

"Ah shit Gabriella," he grunted and then kissed her and she kissed back, instantly running a hand through his matted chestnut brown hair. They both pulled back, panting like crazy, looking at each other again and he picked up his pace as he could feel her and himself nearing.

"Oh yes Troy," Gabriella moaned out as he penetrated in deeper and faster. Their bodies were glistening with sweat; their heartbeats were going hundred miles an hour.

"Nearly there Brie," he grunted against her lips and with a few more thrusts her walls tightened around him as she came, gripping his shoulders at the feeling, throwing a few more thrusts into her as he let out as well.

"Shit Troy," she panted as her orgasm washed through her and he collapsed on top of her.

"Oh fuck that was," Troy panted into her neck and she managed a little chuckle.

"The best." She stated and she felt him nod and they both lay there tangled together for a few minutes to catch their breath.

Troy rolled onto his side next to her and put his mouth next to her ear.

"I love you," he whispered and she smiled.

"I love you too," she breathed out in a whisper.

Troy pulled her on top of him, and Gabriella pulled the blanket sheet over them. Their bodies were glistening and dripping in sweat from the passionate experience they just had, and they could actually feel the bed shaking with their passion. Troy lifted Gabriella's chin up and leaned up toward her to give her a long, passionate kiss.

Gabriella giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. Troy then grabbed her waist and rolled her over, so now she was lying by his side. When he pulled back, he saw that her beautiful brown eyes were filled with love and dancing. He played with a loose strand of her deep black hair and twirled with around with his finger before he lovingly put it back in place and kissed Gabriella's forehead, his lips lingering on her soft skin.

When he pulled back, he gazed at her, lovingly, and held her hand. "I know it's real. But honestly I can't believe my wish came true. I can't believe you're finally mine, _all mine_. I've been making that wish since the day I've met you that you'd become mine. And I can't believe it actually can true." He said.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" She asked him, with a gentle smile, and stroked his sweat-damp chestnut dark brown hair.

"Well isn't it obvious, Gabriella? I mean, you're an absolute angel, a beautiful, perfect angel. And I'm just an average messed-up guy, who has issues." He told her.

Gabriella cupped his face and brought his lips to her, kissing him passionately with so much love. When she pulled back, she traced his lips with her fingers and said "That doesn't matter, Troy, and you're not messed-up. You're the most caring, kindest, sweetest, loving, and unique guy I've ever known. We're made for each other. And believe this, I am yours, all yours."

Troy smiled at her and replied "I'm more than glad about that." Their lips connected in a passionate, sizzling-hot kiss that lasted for over ten minutes that felt like hours. Eventually, they dozed off, but held each other's hands tightly with big happy grins on their faces after making incredibly amazing love.

*******************************************************************************************************************

By the time Troy woke up, it was already night-time. Midnight to be exact. He stretched out his legs and arms, feeling the soreness and tiredness in his body. But smiled, knowing what caused it in the first place: making love to the most beautiful and incredible girl in the universe. But he looked at the right side of his bed, and saw that Gabriella was gone.

"Gabriella!" He whispered. "Gabriella!" He slowly crawled out bed, wondering where his beautiful fiancé went. He then noticed something out on his porch deck. It was a glowing, bright light that nearly blinded him.

Troy shielded himself from the bright light, but came closer to it. He saw a figure standing outside the porch deck where the brightness was coming from. As he came closer to the figure, he could make out who it was. It was Gabriella, who was wearing only white bed sheets that was draping off her bare body.

_What the hell is going on?_ Troy thought. _What is Gabriella up to?_

For the longest time, Gabriella was looking up at the dark night sky, with a daze expression on her face. It almost looked like she was comminuting with someone up there. Then suddenly, she slides the sheets off her bare body, threw her head, closing her eyes, and spread out her arms. Troy thought for a moment that she might be in pain, but saw that she wasn't. Troy then saw that white light was coming from Gabriella's shoulder blade; it was her angel halo and wings birthmark that was glowing the light and the light was getting more and more brighter. And then he heard something, singing. Singing that was soft and beautiful like an angel's voice. He saw Gabriella was the one singing. The singing seemed loud, yet soft, and sounded as beautiful as a siren call.

Suddenly Troy felt a cool, strong wind hovering in the breath. The wind was so strong that it nearly knocked him down his feet. He held on to something strong to keep him from falling. When he looked up at Gabriella, his mouth literally dropped to the ground and his eyes popped unbelievably wide, wider than they've ever had.

Gabriella was being lifted in the air. She was leveling in the air, standing inches up from him, and was still singing the beautiful song. The white light then formed into a line that was as fluid as water. The fluid danced around Gabriella's body until it covered her body. Then white fluid light transformed into a white gown. The gown was spaghetti-strapped with sliver and white glitter trim. Then the fluid traveled over to the top of her head. The brightness of it was top much for him too handle, but through his squeaked eyes, Troy saw the light was circling around her head, forming into a solid shape. The bright light formed a halo. Then the light traveled down to Gabriella's back, swirling and dancing around it, until suddenly two things started to grow. They were sprouting from her back, unfolding and spreading and expanding.

Troy was able to see the things through the blindness of the bright light, and could barely believe his eyes. They were wings, big and beautiful white angel white wings.

The strong winded breeze finally ended. Troy gasped as the light dimmed a bit, but was still very bright, giving him a chance to see Gabriella more clearly. And when he did, he gasped, this time couldn't believe what he was seeing. Gabriella was dressed in a beautiful, white gown; a bright white halo was circling around her head; and two big, beautiful white angel wings that were practically glowing on their own. He couldn't believe it. Gabriella was an angel! An actual, spiritual angel.

"Oh my great Jesus in the heaven." Troy breathed, more than shocked and was unable to speak.

Gabriella stopped singing her beautiful song and looked down at him, the bright light still surrounded her, but she was able to dim it a bit to get a better look. She looked surprised herself when she saw it was Troy. Slowly, she drifted down to the ground, landing perfectly on her feet and stood in front of Troy. Her long white gown was kissing the ground; the bright light was blinding and shining on her; her wings were spread out like she was about to take flight. She looked at Troy, who was too shock and stun to even speak.

"Troy," She murmured. "You won't suppose to see this."

Troy looked up and down at her, still couldn't believe hat he was seeing. Finally he found his voice, and said, but only in a mumble "Gabriella, what is all this? What's going on?"

Gabriella gently put her finger on his mouth, shushing him. She softly smiled at him, while caressing his cheek with her other hand. She then placed her finger on his forehead, the bright light gleaming off her. "Close thy eyes. Shut thy mouth. Dream of something prettier, more better than this. Hopefully while you rest, you will forget what you see. But always remember that everything is not what it seems." She murmured softly, her words sounding like an enchantment spell.

Troy then felt drowsy and his eyes felt extremely heavy, like he couldn't keep them open for another second. He looked at Gabriella through his tired eyes. "Gabriella." He muttered softly before he collapsed on the ground.

The last thing he felt was Gabriella's soft lips kissing him. She stroked his hair gently and said in a murmur "Sweet dreams, my love." Then he felt her spreading her wings and flying up to the dark sky, vanishing into the night.

**A/N: OMG! Gabriella's an angel! What a shocker. What do you think will happen now? Only one way to foind out, and that's reading more of excitement. B.T.W, I know the genres of this story is hurt/comfort and romance, but i think after this chapter it's also going to be a little bit of fantasy. So what do you think of this chapter? Was it good? Awesome? Let me know! I'll upload another chapter as soon as I can. Peace!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**MORE NEW CHARCATERS:**_

**Cassie Steele: Jenny Stantos**

**Brenda Song: Angelica 'Angie' St. Clair**

**Chace Crawford: Matt Mitchell**

_**Previously**_

_Troy looked up and down at her, still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Finally he found his voice, and said, but only in a mumble "Gabriella, what is all this? What's going on?"_

_Gabriella gently put her finger on his mouth, shushing him. She softly smiled at him, while caressing his cheek with her other hand. She then placed her finger on his forehead, the bright light gleaming off her. "Close thy eyes. Shut thy mouth. Dream of something prettier, more better than this. Hopefully while you rest, you will forget what you see. But always remember that everything is not what it seems." She murmured softly, her words sounding like an enchantment spell._

_Troy then felt drowsy and his eyes felt extremely heavy, like he couldn't keep them open for another second. He looked at Gabriella through his tired eyes. "Gabriella." He muttered softly before he collapsed on the ground._

_The last thing he felt was Gabriella's soft lips kissing him. She stroked his hair gently and said in a murmur "Sweet dreams, my love." Then he felt her spreading her wings and flying up to the dark sky, vanishing into the night._

Troy groaned in his sleep, knowing he was sleeping in an uncomfortable position, but was too tired to even move. He felt strange though; his body felt like it hasn't rested in ages. He opened his eyes a bit, his vision blurry. He saw two figures standing near him.

"Is he finally awake?" One figure asked. The voice sounded like Jackie.

"I hope so. The sport has been asleep all morning, and it's nearly noon." Another voice said. It sounded awfully familiar, like his dad's voice. "Are you alright, Troy?" The voice asked him.

"Dad…" He groaned, opening his eyes wider. The bright sun was nearly blinding. He blinked his eyes a couple of times until his vision became clearer. He saw that he was back in his bed, though he doesn't remember how he got back there. He looked down, and saw that he was dressed in his basketball shorts. Events that took place yesterday were completely blank to him at the moment. He sat up, and saw that his Uncle Felix and his sister, Jackie, were standing near him.

His uncle smiled what looked to be a sad smile. "I'm afraid not, Sport." He said, with his Irish accent.

Troy looked at his uncle blankly, until he recalled what he just said. He thought his uncle was his unfortunately, long-dead dad. Troy rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn, feeling strangely tired and couldn't recall why. His mind wandered back to yesterday. He recalled pounding his punching bag for a long time, Gabriella came into his room, them talking about stuff. He recalled the love they made on this bed, and it was incredible. Then after that….

Troy tired to remember hard, as if his life depended on it. After that….he remembered….seeing a bright light. Bright light that was dancing around…Gabriella.

His ocean-blue eyes grew wide as he suddenly remembered everything. "Holy shit." He whispered.

"Troy, what's wrong? You look pale, like you've seen a ghost or something? Like you saw the bloody ghost of Christmas future." His uncle asked, concerned, putting his hand on Troy's shoulder.

Troy pushed his uncle's hand away and looked at his uncle, his eyes still wide. He then got of bed and ran out to the porch deck. He looked up at the clear blue, cloudless sky, expecting…to see her flying up there with her wings spreading out.

_Where did she go?_ He thought. He then remembered all of last night, how after they made love and dozed off, he woke up again, nearly blinded by a bright light. He remembered going out to investigate, and was stunned and shocked by what he saw. The bright light was coming from Gabriella, actually coming from her birthmark. He remembered clearly how the bright light gleamed around her body, dancing around her fluid like liquid. Then the liquid transformed into a white gown, created a shining, white halo around her head, and formed beautiful white, big wings that grew from her back. He remembered everything clearly now, clear as crystal.

_Gabriella transformed into a…angel. And she put some spell or enchantment on me,_ he thought. The words she said to put him to sleep echoed in his head: _"Close thy eyes. Shut thy mouth. Dream of something prettier, more better than this. Hopefully while you rest, you will forget what you see. But always remember that everything is not what it seems." She murmured softly._

"Holy shit! Oh my god! In the fucking name of Jesus Christ, oh my god!!!!" Troy exclaimed, couldn't believe what he saw last night. Gabriella transformed into a goddamn angel! An angel, for crying out! He saw it with his own two eyes, but still he couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible, was it? He always knew Gabriella was like an angel, but he never knew she was _actually_ an angel!!!

"Jackass! Jackass!" Jackie cried, waving her hand in front of him, trying to bring him back to planet earth. "What the hell is wrong with you? You look like a saw a ghost or something?"

Troy slowly turned to his sister, unsure what to say. He could just tell Jackie everything about what he saw last night, about seeing Gabriella change into an angel, expect he couldn't. For one thing, he wasn't even sure if he saw. He wasn't sure if he really saw what he saw, or perhaps was probably dreaming about it. Maybe his mind was playing a trick on him.

His uncle put his hand on his shoulder. Troy slowly turned his gaze away from the sky, and turned back to his uncle. Uncle Felix smiled gently at him, and patted Troy's shoulder. "Come on, Sport. It's almost noon and you haven't had any food in your stomach. Brush your teeth, get dress, and meet us downstairs for lunch." He said.

Troy only nodded his head. His uncle and sister went inside the house, leaving him alone on the porch deck. Troy turned back to the sky, hoping to find Gabriella probably flying in the sky, but only saw the clear-blue sky.

He sighed, as he turned away from the sky and walked back inside. He grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. Alone in the bathroom, he squeezed some toothpaste on his toothbrush and slowly brushed his teeth, while gathering his thoughts.

He was trying to come up with a perfectly, good explanation for what he saw last night. But he came up with none.

Troy frowned at his reflection and spat out a wad of toothpaste into the sink. He then rinsed his teeth, and gurgled some mouthwash. Next got into the shower, turned on the water, and just stood in the water, letting it soak him.

Fifteen minutes later, he turned off the water, grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist, and went back to his room. He combed out his hair and left it in its usual shaggy, mop-top style. He put on his red plaid boxers and a gray wife-beater, and changed into a black polo, black denim jeans, and black high-top sneakers. **(A/N: The clothes Troy wore in Bet on it) **He looked at his reflection and let out a breath he realized he was holding in for too long, silently ordering himself not too think about last night.

Troy then sucked in his breath, and brought his backpack and sketchbook downstairs with him into the kitchen. He took a seat at the kitchen table, and looked around to distract himself from thinking. He saw his uncle, who was dressed in his casual clothes but Troy could tell he was preparing for another day of work at the vineyard, finishing making lunch. He looked up at the staircase and saw his older sister, Jackie, who was dressed in a red tube top that was also ridiculously short like her bright pink one and showed off her entire belly, black denim booty shorts, and red wedge sandals, coming down the stairs. He saw that she was even wearing a matching red bandana that was tied around her hair.

"So, what is it with you and bandanas? Having another horribly bad hair day?" Troy asked her as she took a seat across from him at the table.

"Ignoring you." She simply answered, adjusting her bandana.

Troy rolled his eyes, and returned his gaze at the staircase. When he saw who was coming down, his blue eyes grew wide, surprised. It was Gabriella. She looked perfect and beautifully gorgeous as usual, skipping down the stairs, dressed in a white spilt-neck tank top, bleach blue frayed skirt with pleated hem, and white lace-up wedge espadrilles. Her deep, raven-black hair was styled in its natural loose, wavy curls and was bouncing off her shoulders as she skipped down a step.

Troy's eyes followed her every move as she took a seat next to him at the table. He noticed she was avoiding his eyes; she was playing with a strand of her black hair.

"That's a really cute skirt." Jackie said.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled at her. Before she answered Jackie, she was lost in her thoughts while playing with her hair.

Troy cleared his throat to get their attention. Once he got it, he said, not looking Gabriella in the eye "So Gabriella, what have you been up to all morning?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and said "Just stuff."

"Just stuff my ass," Jackie said, and then turned to Troy. "Gabriella had a meeting with a recording company this morning. And she took me with her to the record company. The manger there was so cool and nice, and gave us a tour around there. We even took a couple of pictures. Gabi got to recorded not only one, but four of her amazing songs in the recording studio," She then turned to her uncle and added excitedly "The manger said that Gabriella is a pure, natural talent. And he loves her songs, saying they'll be top of the music charts in less than a week. And the best part was we got to pick the singers for the songs-and we actually met them. And also took pictures with them." She let out an excited squeal.

"Really? What are the names of the songs? Who are the singers you picked?" Uncle Felix asked as he flipped the burgers onto a plate and placed them on the table, with the ketchup and mustard.

"Well, my first song is _The Climb_. And we actually got Miley Cyrus to sing the song. When she heard the song, she though it was incredible and awesome. She also said that she loves it, and thinks I'm really talented." Gabriella said.

"She said that she plans to use the song in a C.D soundtrack for her new movie, Hannah Montana the movie." Jackie added.

"For the next song, we got the Jonas Brothers to sing it. The song's called _Paranoid_, and they loved it." Gabriella said next.

"I actually got to take pictures with the Jonas Brothers! I got to talk to them, shake their hands, and saw them recorded a song. Joe even said that he thinks I'm cute," Jackie said, sighing dreamily. "He leaned over to me and whispered 'Has anyone ever told you that you're a very pretty girl.' "

"Then there's probably a good explanation for that. The guy's probably on crack." Troy said, taking a bite of his burger.

Jackie scowled at him and gave him the screw-you-finger.

"Anyway for the other two songs, we actually got Natasha Bedingfield and Beyonce. All the songs are going to hit the radio airwaves next week. I'm so excited." Gabriella said.

"You should be." Jackie told Gabriella, turning to her and smiled. "Everyone loves your songs. And you got paid $600.00 for each song, plus an extra $100.00 tip." She turned to Troy, expecting him to be happy for Gabriella, but was surprised to see that he was wearing a grim expression and looked less than ecstatic about it.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. Great. I'm so happy for you, Gabriella." Troy said, sounding though like it was the most boring thing he ever heard.

He could tell Gabriella's smile dropped, and he intensely felt bad. He knew he hurt her feelings, and he felt bad about that. He didn't mean to, but couldn't help it. Right now, he didn't know what to think.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella said, fidgeting with her skirt, sounding hurt.

Jackie and their uncle looked at Gabriella sympathetically, and turned to Troy, frowning at him. Jackie even stomped on his right foot hard.

All throughout lunch, both Jackie and Uncle Felix noticed tension between Troy and Gabriella. Anytime Gabriella would talk to him, Troy would cut off her off or basically ignore her. And he was basically acting like a major cold jerk to her. Gabriella looked hurt.

When lunch was over, Uncle Felix cleared the table and put the plates in the dishwasher. Jackie stood up, knowing something that will cheer Gabriella up, girl time.

"Hey Gabi, let's go out. We need some major girl-time." Jackie told her.

Gabriella looked up at her, and at lease smiled a small smile. "What do you have in mind?"

"Girl time. I'm going to show you everything in LA. From the sights to the shops and boutiques. I even invited my best friend, Jenny, to join us. She's meeting us at my favorite store, Red Balls. It's a cool thrift shop." Jackie said.

"Okay, sounds good." Gabriella smiled a bit more.

"Great," Jackie handed Gabriella her car keys. "Just do me one small favor. Start up the car for me. It's the red convertible. I'll meet you out there in a few seconds."

"Okay," Gabriella said, standing up from her seat. She grabbed the car keys and her purse. "Bye Uncle Felix." She said to the uncle. She turned to Troy and bent down, so she could give him a kiss. But Troy turned his head away from her. She turned her cheek to him, hoping he would at lease kiss that, but still he stubbornly turned his head away from her, like he was disgusted by her. She sighed while standing back up, her smile dropping a bit. "Bye Troy."

"Bye Gabriella." He said, not looking her in the eye; his voice sounded extremely cool.

Gabriella sighed, and then went outside to wait in the car for Jackie.

Jackie waved goodbye to her, smiling. But slowly, she turned to Troy, and scowled at him while smacking the back of his head extremely hard.

"Ow! Jackie dammit! What the fuck was that for?!" Troy hissed.

"For being the jackass jerk you are!" Jackie exclaimed. "Why the hell are you being so mean to Gabriella!?"

Troy only looked down, and didn't say a single word. Jackie became even more frustrated, and smacked him even harder.

Troy turned around to her, stood up, and without saying a single word, slapped her. Jackie gasped as she held her slapped cheek. She scowled at her brother and shoved him hard with all her might, pushing him down the ground.

Troy looked at his sister, shocked. But before he could talk back to her, Jackie held up her hand, silencing him and said "You're such a jerk! And I got new flash for you-if you keep it up with your jackass jerk behavior and take it out on poor Gabi, I can tell you right now that you're going to lose her. She loves you, Troy. As much as you love her. In fact, maybe even ten times more. I don't know what the hell is up with you and why you're acting like such a jackass or why you're being a jerk to a sweet girl like Gabriella, but whatever the damn reason is-get over it!!! Besides, not only are you are hurting a girl who you said you loved more than anything, you're also hurting herself."

And with that, Jackie grabbed her purse and turned her back on Troy, looking disgusted by him. She left the house with a slam on the door.

Troy watched his sister leaving and he stayed on the floor, his expression shocked. He thought about what Jackie said, the way he acted toward Gabriella, and how he was being a major jerk to her. He groaned as he lay back on the hard, wooden floor, slapping himself mentally and physically.

'_For god's sake, Bolton'_ said the voiced in his head, _'What the hell is wrong with you?! She's Gabriella. The same Gabriella who you've been in love with since practically forever. The girl you've been dreaming about constantly about since you were eight. The girl who's the most beautiful, kindest, sweetest girl in the entire world, the entire universe. She's smart, cool, flawless, and intoxicatingly gorgeous…like an angel._

Angel. The very word made Troy's eyes popped wide.

'_Okay, okay, okay. Yes, the girl may be a…angel. And yes, what you saw last night was too bizarre to even believe. But she's still Gabriella and you love her like crazy. You'd even give your own life for her. Okay yes, what happened last night after you two had sex was absolutely bizarre. But does that mean you have to act like such an idiot and a jerk to her?! Besides, don't forget. You've always said that the girl is an angel'_

Troy sucked in his breath, slapping his forehead again. _I know_, he thought. _Gabriella is an angel, no doubt. But when I said she's an angel, I meant like a person who is beautiful and act kind like an angel. Not an __**actually **__angel with a halo and wings, who lives in heaven. _

'_But does that matter?'_ The voice in his head asked him _'She's still Gabriella and you love her as much as she loves you. Don't act like an idiot just because of…a_ **very **_big surprise_.'

Uncle Felix leaned over to him and said "Sport, if you plan to stay home all day and lay somewhere, may I suggest that you lay somewhere more comfortable."

"Oh yeah. Thanks." Troy said automatically, as his uncle helped him u. His mind, however, was somewhere else.

Felix patted Troy's back and said, with a knowingly smile "You know Jacelquine is right, Troy. Gabriella is a sweet girl. And if you keep acting like a jerk to her, you might lose her."

Troy nodded, while gathering his thoughts. He was wondering now what he was going to do about Gabriella. He knew acting cold to her won't help, but how the hell should a guy react when he finds out his fiancé is an angel?!

Meanwhile with Gabriella, she and Jackie were cruising around LA in Jackie's cool, red glossy BMW convertible, singing along with the radio and taking pictures of the sights. Jackie rode the car to the shop, Red Balls, where they met up with Jennifer 'Jenny' Stantos, Jackie's old classmate and BFF. When Jackie and Jenny saw each other, they squealed as they ran over to each other and gave each other a big ole' hug, acting as is they haven't seen each other forever.

Seeing them reunite brought a smile to Gabriella's face. It reminded her too much of her and Sharpay and with Vanessa, how instantly close they are.

When Jenny and Jackie finally pulled back from their hug, Jackie introduced Jenny and Gabriella to each other. Jenny and Gabriella exchanged friendly hellos with smiled as they shook hands. Then after they got to know each other, all three girls went inside the store, chatting happily, ready to shop.

While Jackie and Jenny were flirting with cute check-out guys, Gabriella was trying on some clothes in the dressing room. The first outfit she tried on was a black tank top with a big dark blue rose by the left corner and dark denim boot-leg jeans with studded black belt. Gabriella looked at her in the mirror, studying the outfit more closely. Finally she nodded her head with a smile, deciding to buy it.

As she changed into more outfits, her phone was ringing in her purse. She took out her phone and checked the caller ID, seeing Sharpay was calling her. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Gabi. I was just calling to see how you're doing. New York is so boring for me without my best friend around." Sharpay answered.

"Hey Shar. LA is really cool. Troy's uncle Felix is really fun. And his house is absolutely amazing. Expect…we kind of had a little problem. It's involves me and Troy." She replied.

"What?! What's wrong? What's happened? Did Troy hurt you? Don't tell me he called off the wedding?! I swear to God if he did, I will go down there, hunt him down like a rabbit dog-" Sharpay said, panicking yet being overdramatic.

"Sharpay, come down! He didn't call off the wedding. It's still on. But…there is some tension between Troy and I." Gabriella said, cutting her off.

Sharpay sighed relief. "Thank God. Okay. Well, what's going on between you and Troy?" She asked Gabriella.

Before Gabriella could answer, she went outside the dressing room and saw it was empty and she was alone. She went back into her changing room and locked it. "Okay, listen are you alone right now?"

"Yeah, I'm alone. I'm in my room right now." Sharpay said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Okay," She said. "Well…Troy found out about my secret."

"Secret?" Sharpay repeated, confused. "What secret?"

Gabriella took a deep breath, closing her eyes and banged her head softly against the wall. "Sharpay, you know what I mean. My secret, my _angelic _secret."

She could picture Sharpay's eyes growing wide and her mouth dropping wide. "_OH MY GOD!!!_ Oh damn! Oh crap!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Oh my great holy shit!!! Holy shit! Oh my Jesus Fucking Christ!"

Gabriella closed her eyes again and softly banged her head against the wall. It was the no surprised that Sharpay would react like this. Sharpay is the only person who knows Gabriella's secret. When you compare Sharpay's reaction when she found out that Gabriella is really an angel to Troy's, Troy handled the shock more calmly. Sharpay found out about Gabriella's secret when they were eleven, and she fainted and was knocked out for three days and was in shock for three whole weeks. But when she got out from shock, she promised Gabriella that she'll keep her secret. No one else, but Sharpay knows that Gabriella is an actually angel.

"Yeah," Gabriella mumbled. She then explained everything to Sharpay, telling her every detail from beginning to end.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay said minutes later when Gabriella was done explaining. There was a long moment of silence until she spoke again, sounding angry. "I can't believe Troy was acting like such a jerk to you."

"I know," Gabriella sighed, sliding to the ground, bringing her knees up and wrapped her right arm around them. She softly banged her head against the wall and sighed again. "But I can't really blame him. I mean, he saw me transform with his own eyes. When a guy learns that his fiancé is an actually angel, you can't expect him the next day to walk around, whistling show tunes, acting like nothing ever happened. Unfortunately you can't."

"Well, he could at lease act a bit better than this. He's acting like a bitch." Sharpay said. There was another pause of silence. "Gabi," Sharpay said, sounding a bit worried. "This doesn't mean that you're going back, right? Please say I'm right! You can't go back."

Gabriella smiled a small yet knowing smile, knowing what Sharpay was talking about. She sighed once more as she looked down and tapped her feet together. "God sent me down here for a purpose-and that is for me to help Troy. I'll be here for as long as he wants and needs me. And when the time comes when he doesn't need me anymore, I'll go back to heaven." She said.

"But can't you just stay here forever?!" Sharpay asked her. "I know this sounds selfish, but you're my best friend and I don't want you to go back. Even if-and I'm not saying there will-be a day someday when Troy doesn't need you anymore, can't God make an expectation and let you stay here on Earth!"

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that. I told you this and explain it over and over-I'm an angel, Troy's angel who is here to help him. Once I'm done with my purpose, I have to go back. It's been this way with angels since the beginning of time when heaven was first created. It's been this way for centuries."

Sharpay was bitter about it, but understood it. "Alright, I get it. But I don't like it," She said.

There was another pause of silence until Sharpay spoke again, deciding to change the subject. "Well anyway, guess what? I found the most gorgeous wedding dress at Saks Fifth Avenue. I wish I could send you the picture, because it's too beautiful and you'll look more than spectacular in it. It's white, of course; strapless, adorned with beads. I think the designer is Jennifer or something. It's the perfect princess wedding dress. You'll look like Cinderella at the ball in it."

Gabriella giggled, grateful that Sharpay changed the subject. "Sounds like one beautiful, perfect wedding dress. We, so, have to see it when I get back to New York."

"Totally, it's too gorgeous and it has you written all over it." Sharpay agreed.

The two girls chatted for a few more minutes until Gabriella had to hang up. Gabriella then changed into a few more outfits, put the clothes she was going to buy in a pile, changed back into her regular clothes, and left the dressing room, carrying the clothes she was going to buy.

While a cashier girl with flame red spiky and a nose ring ringed up the clothes and packed them in shopping bags, Gabriella watched as three more cute guys approached Jackie and Jenny, who had the boys eating from the palm of their hands.

She took her six shopping bags and walked over to Jackie and Jenny, "Hey guys. I'm done with my shopping. I'm going to head over to the Borders bookstore across the street." Gabriella said.

"Okay. We can meet at Starbucks. We'll call you." Jenny said, giving Gabriella a quick hug.

"Kay." Gabriella said, and then left the thrift shop. She skipped across the street and went into the Borders bookstore. At the bookstore, Gabriella looked all around, picking up books she was planning to buy. So far she had plenty of books, over a dozen, including a copy of the fourth book of the Twilight saga, _Breaking Dawn_.

As she bent down to pick up another book called _Evernight, _a person walked behind her and said "_Evernight_ is a really good book. I would know since I've readied it a few times."

Gabriella got up and turned around to the person, and gasped, surprised, nearly dropping her books. Happiness lit up her eyes and a grin spread across her face. The person was an old friend she hasn't seen in a long time, Angelica 'Angie' St. Clair. Angelica is an absolute gorgeous Asian girl with sleek midnight black hair that is cut short in a cool bob, page-boy hairstyle; creamy, flawless skin; and very dark almond-shape eyes. She was dressed in a shoulder-off, puff-sleeve tee, dark denim skinny jeans, and wedge cork sandals.

Angelica grinned at a surprised Gabriella, spreading out her arms, waiting for a hug. "Hey Gabriella! Or here should I call you by your other name, Anastasia."

"Gabriella is just fine. Hey Angie!" Gabriella said, beaming, as she got up and gave her angelic friend a hug.

Like her, Angelica is also a heavenly angel, who also used to be a guardian to a person who needed help.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked her, though she was happy that Angie was here. The girls finally pulled back from the hug. "You should be back in heaven." She said, lowering her voice, since they were in public.

"I know, but I decided to pay my dearest friend a visit. Come on let's talk over there." Angie grinned, pointing at a table where they could talk in some privacy. The two girls walked over to the table, and took a seat, sitting across from each other.

Gabriella started first, saying "I'm so glad to see you again. I know we saw each other when I was summoned last night, but still it's nice to see you again."

Angie leaned over across the table to give her another hug, sat back on her seat, and said "I know. It's great to see you, too. It feels like we haven't seen each other in years."

"But, how come you're here?" Gabriella asked her.

"Well, while we were waiting for you in heaven, I took a peek down at you….and saw everything that happened between you and that boy, who you were sent down here to help." Angie answered.

"Everything?" Gabriella questioned.

"Everything." Angie nodded.

Gabriella sighed with her smile still in place, but grew a bit smaller. "So you know what's going on with Troy and I?"

Angelica nodded, but Gabriella was surprised that she was frowning. "I also saw what happened between you two at lunch. The nerve of that boy! How could he act so coldly to you?!"

"Well Angelica, in his defense, it's more than shocking when you discover that your fiancé is an angel." Gabriella reminded her.

Angelica leaned back into her seat, crossing her arms and legs, knowing Gabriella had a point. "Still, that doesn't give him a right to act coldly to you. When your friend, Sharpay, found out about your secret, she only fainted for three days and was in shock in three weeks. And she swore that she'll keep your secret. Troy, on the other hand, is acting like a jerk."

Gabriella sighed again, playing with a stand of her black hair. "When God said that Troy will soon find out about my secret, I had no idea that it would be this soon."

"But still Gabriella. You shouldn't put up with a jerk like him. I looked into his soul, seeing the bad things he has done in the past. That boy is nothing, but trouble." Angelica said, and looked at Gabriella, feeling sympathetically for her friend. "Maybe…it's time for you to come back with us."

"You mean up in heaven? Permanently?" Gabriella asked her.

Angelica nodded with a sober expression on her face. "I think it's time for you to come back to heaven. Maybe the time is now. Besides everyone miss you, including our heavenly father, the Lord. And you don't deserve someone is cold to you like that awful Troy 'the no-good troublemaker' Bolton. And you've done all you can for this boy. God will understand why you came back early."

Gabriella looked down at the table, tracing patterns on it with her fingers. She thought about Angie's offer and considered it for a moment. But only for a short moment. Go back to heaven, see all her old angel friends, and see Jesus Christ again. She thought about it, but reminded herself about her family, friends, and Troy, the boy who she loves and is also her fiancée.

Gabriella closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. When she re-opened them again, she looked at Angie, who was watching her closely. She sighed, with a smile slowly spreading across her face, and said "I can't just abandon, Angie. I can't and I refuse to do so. I love Troy and he means everything to me. I know soon I'll have to go, but I don't want to do it now. Even if I'm here for a short while, I want to spend it with him."

Her friend's face was extremely serious and Angie was only quiet as she looked at Gabriella for a moment. Finally, a smile spread across her face. "I understand. And I respect your wishes. My advice for you is to value the time you two have together. And my advice for him is to value the time he has with you. Because as soon as you're gone, his memory of you will fade. Quickly, I assume," She said, sounding like a wise older sister. "After all, the same thing happen when me and Kyle."

Gabriella suddenly felt bad for Angie. Kyle was the name of the boy who Angelica had to look after and help. At first, the two weren't fond of each other, but soon they fell in love. But after spending two years together, Angelica had to leave him-she kissed him goodbye and flew back to heaven. Unfortunately in less than seven months, Kyle moved on and got engaged to another girl, forgetting the love he and Angelica had. That nearly killed Angelica.

Gabriella reached out and held Angie's hand. "Ang, I'm so, so sorry."  
She said, sympathetically.

Angelica put on a brave smile with a few tears in her eyes. "I know, but I can't really blame him. After all, his memory of me quickly faded away. But when I saw him again last July and at CVS store, with his strawberry-blonde haired, skimpy-clothed, tight-skirt wearing fiancé of his, Kyle looked shock when he saw me. I could tell in his eyes when he saw me, he was trying hard to remember how he knew me. I kept my cool, and only smiled at him and mouthed 'Hello Kyle.' Then I walked away. But I could feel his shocked, wide eyes following me as I left," She said. "But that is what happens to mortals and their guardian angels. When the angel is done and gone, the human's memory of them slips away until their completely forgotten." She then eyed Gabriella, seeing her concerned. "I doubt that the boy will quickly forget about you when you're gone. But there is no doubt that his memory of you will fade away, slowly I presume."

Gabriella still wasn't satisfied, and worried even a bit more. Would the same thing with Angelica and Kyle happen to her and Troy? Would he quickly forget about her, and move on? Gabriella didn't want to think about that now.

She sighed again and took a deep breath. She looked up at her friend and said "I think tonight I'll finally tell Troy everything. It's time he knows about me, about everything."

Angelica nodded, with a smile. "If that is what you wish, hen I respect your wishes. But please take my advice and pass it on to Troy-value the time you two have together. Because you'd be amazed how short time is."

Gabriella nodded. Soon Angelica had to go back-she hugged Gabriella goodbye and vanish in a flash. Gabriella got a text from Jenny, saying that she and Jenny are done shopping and are at Starbucks, waiting for her. Gabriella purchased the books, left Border, and walked over to Starbucks. When she reached the coffee café, she spotted Jackie and Jenny sitting at a stool table by the window.

"Hey guys." She greeted them as she took a seat. But she saw Jackie covering her face with her hands and laid her head on the table and Jenny rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. "Oh Jackie. What happened?"

Jackie mumbled something, but Gabriella couldn't understand what she was saying, since she was crying her eyes out. So Gabriella asked Jenny what's wrong with her.

"You're never going to believe this. Jackie got dumped! By her boyfriend, Pete. Apparently he claimed he got bored with her and claimed the heat between them died. He dumped her by a stupid text message." Jenny informed her, while trying to comfort her best friend.

"Oh Jackie. I'm sorry. He doesn't deserve you." Gabriella said to Jackie, rubbing her back.

"That's exactly what I told her," Jenny added. "Oh, but that's not all. Five minutes after that, her other boyfriend Daemon dumped her on the phone, saying he has his eyes on someone else."

"Oh Jackie," Gabriella said, sympathetically. "Those jerks don't deserve you. How about I get us some drinks?"

"Okay, thanks. Jackie and I will have vanilla ice lattes. And maybe a plate of brownies." Jenny said.

"Okay." Gabriella got up and walked over to the cashier. "Hi, I'll have two medium vanilla ice lattes. One medium white chocolate mocha. And a plate of brownies."

Ten minutes later, Gabriella returned to the table with the drinks and brownies. She handed Jackie and Jenny their vanilla lattes, and took a sip of her white chocolate mocha.

Jackie finally sat up straight, and wiped away her tears. She looked at her reflection in the window, seeing her mascara was running down her cheeks and her makeup completely ruined. "Look at me. I look like crap. Fucking-ass, just-got-dumped-twice, crap." She said.

Jenny patted her best friend's back and told her "Come on Jacks. Don't act so glum. You don't deserve those two jerks anyway. Now freshen up, drink your ice latte, and have a brownie."

Jackie nodded and did as she was told. She re-did her makeup, straighten herself up, but was still glum as she took nibbles of her brownie and took small sips of her latte.

"Look at the bright side, Jackie. You still have Sean." Gabriella reminded her.

Jenny shot her a grateful look, and added "Yeah, and Sean is a really great guy. He's cool, got a hot bod, good-looking, and he is one hot mechanic. And an added bonus, he's faithful to you."

Jackie merely nodded, and took another nipple of her brownie. She sighed as she put down her brownie and latte. "Jenny? Gabriella? Do you want to know what makes me sick to my stomach? Something that makes me feel like vomiting?" She asked them, using a serious tone.

"What?' They asked her.

"You guys are right about Sean. He's a great guy and he's faithful to me. He's nothing, but a great and faithful boyfriend. And I'm nothing, but a cheating slutty whore of a girlfriend."

"Jackie, shut your mouth. You know that isn't true." Jenny said.

"But it is. While Sean stayed here and I went to Harvard, I hooked-up with guys. A whole bunch of guys who only wanted one thing from me-and that's sex. And I, as the dumb whore I am, gave it to them. A lot of them. It makes me wanna vomit even thinking about it." Jackie confessed, with tears in her eyes that were ready to fall, regretting the awful choices she made in the past.

Gabriella patted Jackie's right shoulder, and said in a gentle tone "So you made mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes, Jackie. It's human mature."

"Hon, you have to tell Sean. You know it's the right thing to do. He'll get mad, no doubt, but I'm sure he'll understand." Jenny assured Jackie.

Jackie looked back and forth at Gabriella's and Jenny's assuring faces, slowly her lips curved up into a weak smile. "Thanks guys. And you're right-I have to tell Sean the truth. I owe him that much." She mumbled. The three of them shared a group hug, tapped their lattes together, and made a toast.

Meanwhile with Troy, he was helping his uncle out with the vineyard and sampled some wine. After that, he got into his truck and took a drive around LA. He went to Walgreens where he bought two new sketchbooks, since his old is almost filled with drawings. He went to a café where he got a snack and coffee. He was now at the beach, where he was sitting under a shady tree and stared out into the ocean. He played songs on his iPod nano while sketching in his sketchbook, not really looking or even knowing what he was drawing, his mind miles away.

When he finally came back to reality, he looked down at his book. He drew a sketch of Gabriella as she transformed into an angel. Troy groaned frustrated as he shut his book. He slumped behind the tree he was leaning against and lifted his knees up.

"_You have to talk to her, man,"_ said the voice in his head.

Troy sighed, but nodded. He couldn't out this off forever; he had to talk to Gabriella.

Troy got up, wiped the sand off his black pants, and gathered his things. After taking one last look at the ocean, he left the beach and took a long walk around the boardwalk, not really knowing where he was going. Then he bumped into someone, making the person spill his soda on his shirt.

"Oh sorry man." Troy said to the person.

The person turned around to Troy, drying his shirt since thanks to Troy it's soaked with soda. "Thanks a lot, bastard! You made me spill my soda on my brand new shirt." He cried.

Troy was about to tell the guy that he was being a bastard, until he froze, shocked, and saw who the person was. It was Matt Mitchell, Troy's enemy since kindergarten and the biggest, most ignorant jackass at his old school, East High. Matt has always been jealous of him since they met in kindergarten. The only thing the two have in common are their looks; both boys are great-looking and look so much alike that people think they're brothers.

"Bastard leech Bolton." Matt said, throwing his soda to the ground.

"Matt 'the no-good jackass' Mitchell!" Troy said, couldn't believe is luck that he was face-to-face with the royal jackass Matt.

Matt eyed Troy with his surprised, can't-believe-what-I'm-seeing eye. Until suddenly his lips curved into a smirk. "Well, well, well," He said, crossing his arms. "If it isn't Bastard man-whore Bolton. How you're doing? Fucked up any innocent girls lately? I was so sure when you and your Mom moved to New York, that'll be the last I see that sorry face of yours. But apparently I was wrong."

Troy glared at his old childhood enemy, his fists balling up and was more than ready to do a dance on Matt's face. As much as it will give him pleasure punching Matt, he reminded himself that he doesn't have time for Matt's bullshit crap and how he really needed to talk to Gabriella, to hopefully strengthen things out with her.

"Look Mitchell. As much I'd love punching your face in, I really don't need or have time for your bullshit crap." Troy told Matt.

Matt ignored him, and continued talking as he began walking around Troy, circling him. "So Bolton, what the hell are you doing back here? What, did you get kicked out your fancy, shmancy school in New York? Started over a hundred fights like you did at East High? But then again I can't really blame your new school for getting rid of you since you're nothing, but a pathetic, wanna-be of a bad boy, loser."

Troy clenched his teeth and clutched his fist, more tightly, nearly crushing the bones in his hands. He could feel the anger inside him starting up and rising.

"You're the pathetic wanna-be, Mitchell. Trying to start a fight when I don't have the time for it. Goodbye." Troy said, trying to make his exit. But Matt grabbed him by the arm, stopping him. When Troy turned around, he saw the familiar evil smile on Matt's face growing.

"I bet I know why you got kicked out school. My old friend, who goes to the same school you do, called St. Peters, told me everything you did there. That old friend of mine is named Chuck Bass." Matt grinned wickedly.

"Chuck Bass is your friend!?" Troy said. Then again, it made sense. Matt's the devil, Chuck is evil; those two really do make the best of friends.

Matt grinned while nodding. "Yeah, and he told me about a certain fight you got into on your first day of at school. Chuck was saying some remarks about your whore of a sister, Jackie, and then your anger snapped and you beat the crap out of him. But when a girl, who apparently is the school's sweetheart, tried to pull you away, you got even madder and took your anger out on her. You slapped her, shoved her against the locker, and gave her bruised on her wrists. Even said you'd kill the bitch if she gets in your way again," Matt continued, and then shrugged. "But maybe you beat her up for a good reason. Maybe the little slutty bitch deserved it-"

Matt was cut off by Troy, who gave the jerk a super-hard punch in the jaw. Matt rubbed his broken jaw, and spitted out blood and three loose teeth. "Fucking shit, you son-of-a-bitch-" He growled but was cut off yet again when he looked up at Troy.

Troy looked angry. Angry and also looked dangerous. He looked like a mad lion looking into the eyes of his prey.

"Don't you ever dare, on your fucking life, call Gabriella a slutty bitch, you fucking asshole!" Troy growled through his grinded teeth, his anger raging. If someone wants to insult him, fine then. But no one, absolutely no one, ever calls Gabriella- _his Brie_- that. And if anyone evens tries, he'll beat the shit out their asses.

"Gabriella? As in Gabriella Montez, the smoking hot, brainy senior at your school? That's the chick you beat up? You know Chuck showed me a picture of her, and the girl is fucking sexy. Man, you are more fucked-up than I thought. If I were you, I would have banged her-more than once." Matt then let out a dark laugh. "The girl has to be a totally spaz to actually try to stand up to you when you're angry. A major hot, yet idiotic spaz."

"If anyone is an idiotic spaz, then it's you, you fucking miserable excuse of a decent human being. And don't you ever dare call Gabriella that again!" Troy yelled, as he punched Mark hard in the gut, grabbed his arm and spun him around and around, until finally he pushed Matt to the ground. "Damn you to hell where scum like you belong!" He said to Matt, and started to walk away.

But then Matt grabbed Troy's left ankle and made Troy trip, making him fell flat on his face. When Troy turned around to Matt, an evil grin spread across Matt's face, a familiar evil smile he has seen countless times since they were kids.

"Do me a favor, and tell your hottie slut of a girlfriend that I'd love to hookup with her." Matt said.

The anger inside Troy was reaching its heights and just exploded like a mad volcano. Troy glared at Matt with his eyes icing, and the shade of his eyes becoming dark cobalt blue filled with raging anger. His anger was too much, he could barely speak.

Troy glared down extremely coldly at Matt, his eyes shooting bullets and daggers at him, giving Matt the death glare. He spoke not a single word as he escaped Matt's grip on him, slowly got up from the ground, and glared down at Matt with his anger-raged, dark cobalt blue, icy-cold eyes. For a moment that's all he did, looking down at Matt.

"Well, well, well. What do you know? Looks like I have the last saying-" Matt began to say, but was cut off when Troy suddenly grabbed his throat and pulled him up, choking him.

Matt tried to call out for help, but couldn't, because of the tightness of Troy's grip, which got tighter and tighter by the second "Bolton….this…isn't funny. I-I can't…breath." He managed to say, while being suffocated.

Troy, surprisingly, started to smirk as he held Matt up higher and tightened his grip around Matt's neck, squeezing it even harder by each second. He couldn't explain why, but he was enjoying this. He was enjoying seeing Matt in pain, enjoying more than he should. It made him feel powerful. "Don't this beat all, jackass." He said to Matt, who was only suffocating. That made Troy smile evilly even more.

"Troy, what the hell are you doing?!" yelled a voice.

That yelling voice sounded familiar. Troy turned his head, without losing his grip on Matt, and saw a crowd beginning to surround him. Among the crowd were Jackie, her best friend, Jenny, and Gabriella, his Brie, who looked shocked by what she was seeing and worried, worried about him.

"Troy, what the fucking hell do you think you're doing? You're going to kill him?!" Jackie yelled.

"Someone call 9-1-1! Or the police!" someone else yelled.

"You wanna know what I'm doing, big sis. I'll tell you what I'm doing, I'm giving this fucking son-of-a-bitch, bastard what he deserves-a one way ticket to hell where he belongs." Troy yelled.

"Someone call the police. This young man is crazy!" someone shouted.

While craziness and chaos was going around, Gabriella only stood still as she witnessed what was going on. The ravenette beauty knew how bad Troy's anger can get, but she had no idea it would go this far. She couldn't believe what she was seeing-Troy was killing someone. She had to stop this.

Gabriella ran to Troy, without thinking about it, and tried to prey Troy's hands away from Matt's neck. "Troy, stop! You're going to kill him!" She cried.

Troy turned to Gabriella, his raging dark blue eyes sent a chill down her spine. A déjà vu spell was casting upon her. This reminded her too much of…the day of the incident at school, when Troy nearly killed Chuck with his punches, and she tried to pull him back. And he took his rage out on her. This moment seemed too much like an incident one. Expect this time Troy was choking someone with his bare hands, but his anger was madder than ever.

"Stay out of my damn way!" Troy growled at Gabriella, giving her a hard shove with his free right hand.

Gabriella wasn't about to give up that easily. She ran back to Troy, cupped his face with her hands, making him look at her. "Don't do something you know you're going to regret. Please Troy, don't do it. Please!" Gabriella pleaded in her most gentle voice.

Time seemed to go slow; the voices of people who were shouting faded away. The only thing he could hear was Matt choking. And Gabriella pleading.

Troy looked into her pleading brown eyes, and ever so slowly, he released his grip on Matt's throat, and dropped Matt on the floor.

Matt caught his breath, taking gulps of air while coughing a bit, as he scrambled away from Troy. He could feel drips of liquid dripping down the back of his throat. When he touched his neck, and brought back his hand, he looked at his hand with shock-filled eyes. It was blood.

Troy watched Matt, seeing the blood, and looked down at his own hands. Matt's own blood was stained on his hands, the red liquid dripping.

Everyone saw the blood and stood still, shocked. Jenny and Jackie turned to each other and exchanged shocked looks. "Jacks, your brother is a …." Jenny began to say, unsure what to call Troy.

"A jackass?! A bastard?! Or how about psycho path?!" Jackie suggested.

Matt saw the blood on Troy's hands. He jerked his finger at Troy, and said, practically yelling "Expect a call from my lawyer, bum!!! And the police at your doorstep, waiting to arrest you for charge of assault!"

Troy looked around him, seeing people backing away, looking terrified of him. He turned to his sister, seeing even she was terrified. He looked at Gabriella, watching her place her hands over her mouth and backing away from him with a shock expression on her face.

_No,_ he thought. _NO!_ Troy looked around him and felt suffocated, and also heavy-weights of guilt piling op on his shoulders. He had to run, he had to run away-and that's what he did. He ran as fast as he could, away from all the screaming and jumped into his truck. He started up the engine and drove as fast as he could, driving far away.

Gabriella tried to run after him, but stopped herself. She could tell Troy needed to be alone. She stood still as she entwined her hands together and watched as Troy drove away.

*************************************************************

Troy drove and drove until he couldn't drive anymore-or at lease until his arms got tired. It was starting to get dark and late. Troy wasn't sure where he drove to, but saw a huge white locked gate in front of him. He knew now he was at a graveyard cemetery, the same one where they buried his dad.

The air was starting to get a bit cold and there was a bit of fog. Toy grabbed his black hoodie and put it on, and got out the truck. He walked to the locked gate, noticing the big lock. If he couldn't walk in, then he'd have to climb up.

Troy got a good grip on the pole, and began to climb. As soon as he reached the top, he jumped down, and somehow landed perfectly on his feet, without hurting himself. He dusted off his clothes, put his hood over his head, and began to walk around. Being in the cemetery reminded him too much of the _Michael Jackson Thriller_ music video, when Michael and his girlfriend walked pass a cemetery, zombies started to raise from their grave.

Troy kept walking around until he finally founded his dad's grave. He sat down in front of the grave that readied:

**'Jackson Alexander Bolton**

**Beloved father, husband, son, brother, and friend.' **

On the right side was a picture of Jack smiling.

"Hey Dad," Troy said to his dad's grave. 'It's been a long time since I've visited you. Five years to be exact. I bet you're having the time of your life up in heaven. Mom and I miss you like crazy. Even Jackie." Troy then sighed as he looked into his dad's smiling face. "I screwed up, Dad. Big time. I almost…strangled someone to death. It was that annoying lowlife, Matt Mitchell. He was talking trash to me, my anger just snapped, and…I don't know I just wanted to make him to eat his words. But because I wanted him to eat his words and what I did to him, I end up being known as a killer who nearly strangled Mitchell to death."

Troy sighed again as he brushed his hair out from his eyes, and continued "Everyone saw the blood on my hands when I finally let go of that bastard's neck. And they were all terrified, including Jackie and Jenny. And even Gabriella, who I never wanted in a million years to scare. She looked at me like…I was a monster. Oh, and in other bad news, Mitchell said he might sue. I know I really, badly screwed up this time, and I just don't know what to do. I wish…you were alive so I can talk to you."

Troy stayed at the cemetery longer than he thought; three hours to be exact. After promising his dad that he would come back to visit him again, Troy got back into his truck and left the cemetery. But he couldn't go home just yet. He first stopped at a drugstore, where he bought two packs of Merit Ultra Light cigarettes and a new pack of lighters. He smoked over a dozen on his way home.

When he reached home, he saw his sister's red convertible parked in front of the house and all the lights were off. Troy killed the engine and tiptoed quickly into the dark house, closing and locking the door, trying not to make a sound.

Suddenly the lights were turned on, and someone said "Hello Troy. Nice of you to finally walk in."

Troy froze, and then slowly turned around, seeing his uncle Felix sitting cross-legged at his chair, with his arms firmly folded against his chest, with a fierce expression on his face, and his blue eyes icy and shooting daggers at Troy.

_Shit_, Troy thought. "Um…hey Uncle Phil. I know I broke curfew, and I'm late-"

"An hour and thirty minutes to be exact." His uncle said, cutting him off. "But that's not why I'm mad. Do you want to know why mad, Troy?"

_Shit, does he know what happened between me and Mitchell? I bet big-mouth Jackie spilled the beans,_ Troy thought. "Um…sure." He answered.

"I already know what happened between you and Matthew Mitchell." His uncle said, as if he was reading Troy's mind, and was trying to sound calm. "Jacqueline didn't tell me. She didn't have to since…it was the breaking news on the noon 7 news!!!!" Ice flashed in his eyes, and then his uncle shot up from his seat, looking like he was about to explode. He pointed his finger at Troy and literally yelled "IN THE NAME OF JESUS CHRIST, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING TROY!!!!!!!!!??? You literally killed the boy? Do you know after you ran away, that Matthew boy came over here with his lawyer, threatening to take this matter to court and sue you for _**one million**_ dollars for charge of assault?!!!!!!!"

"What?" He exclaimed, shocked and couldn't believe it. Color drain from his face. Matt did say that he'd sue, but Troy never thought that he was serious.

Just then Jackie came downstairs, dressed in her pale blue bed robe, with a pained expression on her face, looking like she did something that she regrets. When she saw Troy, her eyes turned cold as ice. She crossed her arms and said "Well look who's here? The jackass who was just sued for charge of assault. Well I hope you're real happy."

"Why the hell should I be happy now? What the fuck is there to be happy about?" Troy said.

His uncle walked over to Jackie, and patted her shoulder and exchanged a look with her, like he knew what she has done. He said to Troy "You should be thanking your lucky stars now. Your sister was able to convince Matthew to drop the charges."

"What?" Troy said, even more shocked. He turned to his sister. "Jackie, are you serious? You were able to convince him to drop the charges? But how?"

Jackie nodded yes to the first two questions, but reminded silent and refused to answer the third one. Troy noticed she was avoiding his eyes and had shame written all over her face like she had to do the most drastic thing so Mitchell could drop the charges and now regrets doing it.

Something so drastic like…sleeping with the guy.

Troy's eyes grew wide and looked at his shame sister, eyeing her pale blue bed robe and messy blonde hair, figuring out the mystery. Jackie actually slept with guy!!! "You…._slept with him_?!" He yelled at his sister, demanding an answer. Jackie was avoiding his eyes, and he looked at his older sister in disgust. "_You…You fucking-ass bitchy whore!!!!!_Those perverted guys are right about you; you're nothing, but a whore! The biggest, sluttiest whore to ever live! I swear to God you make Paris Hilton look like the goddamn Virgin Mary. I can't believe you actually slept with that low-life bastard Mitchell. Tell me, Jackie, if I had to go to court, would you sleep with the jury so I wouldn't have to go to jail?!"

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking ungrateful bastard!" Jackie exploded. She was pissed. Actually more than pissed; she was damn-ass furious. She knew what she done was the most unbelievable, sluttiest thing she has ever done, but it was only way to keep Troy from possibly going to jail. He should at lease be grateful for that. "You be damn-right grateful for that I didn't just let him sue your ass! I only slept with him so you wouldn't be put in jail. Do you honestly think I actually have sex with him, if I didn't have to?!" Tears were threatening to pour from her eyes, and she furiously blinked the away. "I did it so my little brother wouldn't end up wearing prison stripes at the chamber. Besides I knew he always had a huge crush on me, and he said so himself that he wouldn't press charges if I gave him a little something, something in return AKA meaning sex. I did that for you, you ungrateful a-hole, so your welcome."

Jackie then turned around and went upstairs to her room, with betrayal tears running down her cheeks.

Uncle Felix turned to Troy, his face bright red with anger. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, which was nearly impossible, and scowled at Troy. "Look, I'm not proud what Jacqueline did, but I'm at lease grateful she was able to convince Matthew Mitchell to drop the charges, even though what she did was wrong. You should be at lease grateful you have a sister who cares so much about you to do something like that," He shook his head in disappointment. "I've never been so disappointed in you, Troy. I've called your mother, and she was absolutely shocked by what I told her and said she can't wait to ground you. 'For the next five months you're under serious house-arrest' She said. And you're going to be seeing an anger-management therapist for the next seven months and going to anger-management classes until you graduate and leave for collage. You're lucky you're not going to a lock-down mental house. And you're grounded tomorrow until noon. You're lucky it's your birthday tomorrow or else I'd ground you till your visit is over."

Troy scowled at him, but didn't say word to his uncle. He walked into the kitchen, and reheated three burgers from the cookout. Then he ran up to his room, shutting the door with a slam.

Troy paced around the his room, munching his burger without tasting it, pissed off like hell, and wanted so badly to punch something. He walked over to his punching bag and gave it a punch so hard that it flew all the way to his closet.

He groaned frustrated as he grabbed his plate of burgers and went out to the porch deck. He wasn't really hunger, so he just lit up a cigarette. He needed to go somewhere where he could think, and he knew just the place.

Minutes later, Troy was sitting outside his tree house, sitting above a beautiful garden. He hasn't been at this place in years. It's been his favorite place to think since he was a kid. He and Jackie used to play out at the garden for hours. The garden was like a mini meadow, surrounded by beautiful flowers, soft green grass, and has a pond. The tree house and garden were the perfect place for him to think.

Troy looked up at the dark sky, it's midnight color reminded him too much of Gabriella's black hair. The full moon was glowing, looking down at Troy, and it's reflection shining in the pond's water. Troy let out a sigh as he thought about Gabriella. He hasn't seen her since the incident at the broad walk. He knew he was a jerk to her, and scared her to death by his shocking performance at the broad walk. He needed to talk to her, to try to work things out. Expect he wasn't sure if she did want to talk to him, and even if she did, he didn't know where to begin.

He sighed and took a bite of his burger and a puff of his cigarette, his mind lost in his thoughts.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" said a voice.

Troy recognized that angelic, melody-like voice anywhere. He quickly turned around, and saw Gabriella standing in the darkness inside the tree house, looking out the window. She was wearing a plum purple, spaghetti-strapped dress with the flowing hem above her knees and a crochet bodice; her sleek darkened raven-black ringlet wavy curls were cascading down like a sleek black waterfall; her features beautifully flawless with perfect grace and loveliness. **(The purple dress she wore in Walk Away from HSM3. The picture is in profile)**

Gabriella continued to look out the window, with her back turned to Troy, watching the dark night sky. Troy turned more to her, couldn't help but watch her a bit longer. She looked so pretty as she just looked up at the sky. Actually more than just pretty, she looked beautiful. She looked gorgeous. Perfectly and simply gorgeously beautiful…like an angel.

Finally when Troy founded his voice, he said "How long have you been up here?"

"Awhile." She simply answered, still looking out the window.

Troy stood up and walked inside the tree house and took a few steps toward Gabriella, standing a few inches behind her. He reached out and touched her arm, slowly making her turn to him.

Gabriella was silent as she looked at Troy, entwining her hands together. "Hello Troy." She murmured, looking down at the ground while rocking her hands slowly back and forth.

"Hi Gabriella." He mumbled back to her. Both didn't know what to say to each other, making the moment very awkward.

Gabriella peeked up at Troy, seeing the burning cigarette in his mouth, watching him for a moment as he inhaled it and filled his lungs with smoke. She took a step forward to him, and slowly pulled the cigarette from his mouth. "You're too cute to smoke. And it's bad for your poor lungs." She told him while giving him back his cigarette, placing it in his hand.

Since Gabriella wasn't wearing any shoes and was barefooted, Troy threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped it with his sneaker. He looked at Gabriella, and the two shared a long, yet longing gaze.

"We need to talk." Troy told her. Gabriella nodded, and they both sat down on a blew-up air mattress that was inside the tree house. Troy looked at Gabriella, watching her as she played with the hem of her dress. He looked back at the ground, and said "So…go now. Say it."

"Say what?" She asked him; she sounded a bit confused.

"You know what I mean Gabriella. You're dying to tell me that I was a major asshole for starting the fight and a huge idiot for nearly killing that jackass. Before you say anything, I want you to know that I already know that I screwed up big-time. But that jerk was talking shit about you, and I wasn't going to let him get away with it-" Troy began to say, but was cut off when Gabriella put her left hand under his chin, making him turn to her, and placed her right finger on his lips, shushing him.

"I already know. I know you did that for me, and I apprentice it. But killing and hurting someone is a sin, even if that person is the devil. So when you ran away, I asked God to forgive your sins, telling him what you did was foolish but you did it out of love," She then softly stroked his hair. "But I will admit what I saw was terrifying. Troy…when I looked into your eyes…it was like I didn't see my Champ anymore, like I couldn't see the Troy I know and love. I know you _really,_ really hate that low-life Mitchell, but you have to remember that you're better than him. So much more better than him. You're more perfect than he can ever hope to be." She then slowly smiled at him, and caressed his cheek. "I can see why he's so jealous of you."

Troy looked into her chocolate brown eyes, seeing the familiar warmness and gentleness in them. He couldn't help, but smile back at her. He cupped Gabriella's face and then held her hands firmly in his. He looked back up at her and said "I'm so sorry I scared you, Gabriella. That's a thing I never wanted to do. When I saw that terrified look on your face and fear in your eyes, I felt like dying. You looked at me like I was a monster. And I'm so sorry about everything. Especially sorry about the way I treated you at lunch. I was being a royal jerk."

"Yeah you kind of were," Gabriella giggled softly. "But I couldn't blame you. You were mad and more than shock by what you saw last night." She then sighed and said softly "You weren't suppose to see that, Troy. But now that the cat's out the bag, I probably should tell you the truth, the complete entire truth."

"Well, it would sure keep my head from spinning." Troy said, trying to making a joke. The two shared a laugh, and then sighed, becoming quiet and trying to be serious. Troy caressed Gabriella's soft hand with his thumb, tracing every line on her hand, and looked into her eyes, seeing he has her full attention. "Gabriella…what happened last night. Was it real? I honestly saw what I saw. Did you really knock me out with a spell?"

Gabriella nodded yes to the first question, and answered "I only did it because I was surprised to see you down there, so I did the spell to put you to sleep. Those who are put under the spell, sleep for over ten hours and wake up, feeling like they haven't slept in a century."

"Oh my god," He breathed, shocked to find out what he saw last night was actually real. He mentally slapped himself to stay focus. Troy returned his gaze to the ravenette beauty in front of him, and continued with his questions "Are you really an angel, Gabriella? Like an actually, spiritual angel from heaven, where all the other angels live and even God himself."

Gabriella nodded yes to that one, too, with a small, soft smile on her face. "Yes Try. I am a real angel, a real spiritual angel from heaven. But I'm a bit more than just an average angel. Do you remember how on your father's deathbed, he told you how God will send you a special someone to help you get through the pain, someone who will be like your own personal angel?"

Troy nodded slowly, a bit confused. He told Gabriella practically everything, but he doesn't remember telling her about what his dad told him before he died. So he wondered how she knew.

"Your father was talking about me, Troy. Both he and God know you were going to need help to get through the pain you were going after your dad's death. And because of your anger problem, God knew you were really going to need help. So God sent me down to help. So I'm more than just angel, I'm a guardian angel, your angel. I'm your own angel, Troy." She said.

"My angel?" The words slipped out of his mouth. When Gabriella nodded, he became even more shocked. He was amazed he didn't faint yet. Again, he mentally slapped himself to stay focus, and thought of another question to ask Gabriella. "You're an angel. So does that mean that you lived earlier and died?"

Gabriella nodded yes and responded "Would you like to hear my story, Troy? It's a bit long, but I'll shorten it."

Troy nodded; a bit eager to hear about Gabriella's other life.

Gabriella pulled her feet up onto the surprisingly comfy blew-up mattress, turning her whole body to Troy, facing him and criss-crossed her legs. She took a deep breath and began to tell her tale. "I was born in December 14, 1328, which were the years of the Middle Ages, given the name Anastasia Crul' Moentz. I wasn't rich like a princess, but was so beautiful and kind to everyone that they all assumed I was a princess, even though I was a just a fair maiden. The town where I lived at had a special nickname for me, Angel. That name was given to me, because of my beauty, grace, and kindness which were compared to an angel. But by 1338, at the age of eighteen, I was stricken with a deadly illness. My dearest friend Angelica St. Clair tried to revive me, but it was too late. Anastasia Crul' Moentz was gone."

"Whoa," Troy said when Gabriella was done telling her story which was short, like she promised. "So what was it like living in the Middle Ages? Was your former life as Anastasia good?"

"The Middle Ages were fairly good. At the time the Victorian times was a popular style. The young and old played checkers, chess, backgammon, and most popular of all, dice. Sports included football, wrestling, swimming, fishing, archery, and a form of tennis played with hand coverings instead of rackets. Angelica and I were experts of archery. Tournaments were organized by lords and princes for their own entertainment and that of their friends, and to show off their wealth. The principal feature was a mock battle between groups of knights from different regions. There were also prizes for different categories of prowess. And dancing and music of course were popular with people of all classes. People of all classes would play musical instruments, peasant houses that have been excavated have been found to contain musical instruments. The style of the clothes we wore is the same in most knight movies, like _The Black Knight_. The Kings and Queens, Lords and Ladies ruled over the place, and most were snotty and mean, while a few exceptions were quite nice. Those times were okay, expect for the high taxes, the brutal trails that often had someone accused of crime killed before people, and stuck-up princes and princesses who thought they were far more better than anyone else. Because both our parents were killed, Angelica and I grew up together like sisters, looking out for each other and sort of raised each other. Angelica was a year older than me, making her kind of like the big sister. We lived in a small cottage house and worked nonstop since we were kids to pay for the house, clothes, and food. Our beauty and grace and brains were known throughout the village kingdom. Angelica is an Asian, who is also just gorgeous as any girl could hope to be. Our lives in the Middle Ages were fair, but a bit hard." Gabriella explained.

"Is your friend also a guardian angel like you?" Troy questioned. Gabriella nodded, and he let out a low whistle. "But wait, you said your old name was Anastasia, but now it's Gabriella. So why did you change your name?" He asked, curiously, and then quickly added "Not that Gabriella isn't a pretty name, but I was just curious."

Gabriella giggled a bit and answered "When God decided that you were going to need help from an angel and I was going to be your angel, he knew I was going to spend a lot of time with you, so he decided to I'd be reborn again. When I was reborn and the new baby daughter for Nicholas and Maria Montez, my father held me in his arms, softly cradling me, and renamed me again. So now I am Gabriella Antoinette Montez."

"Okay, I guess I sort of understand." Troy then sighed.

"I'm glad. But do you want to know what's confuses me?"

Troy shook his head.

"Troy, you kind of already knew about my secret," Gabriella said, watching Troy's eyes pop wide, obviously shocked, once she said that. "Troy, you really knew about my secret before I even revealed it to you. Your drawings of me as an angel, tracing my birthmark while saying it belongs to an angel like myself, and you always called me your angel. You always call me a dark-haired angel."

"But when I drew those pictures and said that, I meant that you're beautiful and kind of like an angel. I didn't know that you're an actually angel." Troy leaned over to her, and tenderly traced her birthmark, her angel mark. He looked into her eyes, and she smiled at him. "What's it like being an angel?"

She smiled even more at himself as she answered "It's absolutely incredibly wonderful. Being able to serve God is just a wonderful award and being able to help those who are in need of hope is its own reward. And being an angel has its perks. You get to live in the wonderful kingdom in heaven, you're given a beautiful halo, beautiful wings, you got to fly and have powers. You're able to do cool enchantments and spells. Like this," Gabriella sprinkled some imaginary dust onto her right hand, rubbed her hands together and gave them a blow of warm air, and then put down her left hand while balling up her right one. When she slowly released her hand, a beautiful white rose appeared on her palm.

Gabriella touched each white petal of the rose, dedicatedly, before handing the flower to Troy. "White is the color of hope. The color is everywhere in heaven." She informed him.

Troy looked down at the flower, and returned his gaze at Gabriella. He slowly brushed back her jet-black hair and put the flower in it, like a barrette. He caressed her cheek and said "A beautiful flower meant for a beautiful girl."

Gabriella chuckled softly, and continued. "You also get to be carefree, without having to worry about anything else at all. But the best thing about being an angel is that you get to be with God," Gabriella sighed, which sounded sad, and Troy noticed her smile became smaller. "The sad thing though about being a guardian angel is that when you become so in love with the person who you were sent to help and want to be with them forever and forever, that it's too unbearable to leave them when you have to go back."

"What the hell are talking about?!" Troy said, shocked to hear the words that come out of her mouth. "What do you mean when you have to go back?"

Gabriella sighed, playing with the white rose in her hair and then played with the hem on her dress, doing all this while looking down, avoiding Troy's eyes. She knew this was the most touché subject about being a guardian angel=how she has to left when Toy doesn't need her anymore-and she knew Troy to well to know that this is how he was going to act.

Gabriella looked back up at him and explained, sounding sad, "That's the thing about guardian angels. They stayed with their human for a few years, as long as the human needs them. When the person doesn't need them anymore, the angel goes back to heaven. God can tell when the person doesn't need his/her angel anymore, and then he summons the angel back to heaven. Most angels stay with the person for 2-5 years while some very few, like myself, are reborn again to be with their person, who really needs an angel's guidance to keep from making mistakes. Those kind of angels stay with that kind of person, who's kind of like you, for about nineteen years. Twenty at least. But once the person doesn't need them anymore, the angel goes back to heaven, and the person's memory of their angel soon fades away until they're completely forgotten. Often times the person, who forgets about their special bond with the angel, moves on," She then explained to Troy about what happened between her friend, Angelica and Kyle.

As she told him this, Troy looked at her even more shocked than he did before. When Gabriella said how shortly after Angelica left, Kyle moved on and shortly after got engaged to another girl, Troy's eyes popped unbelievably wide that you'd think they were going to fall from their sockets. "That's a bunch of crap!!!!" He exclaimed, shooting up from the mattress, couldn't help feeling a sense o outrage. "That has to be the biggest piece of bullshit crap I've ever heard!"

Gabriella looked at him, silently, stunned by the way he was acting, though his reaction was no shock to her. "I know how you feel Troy, and believe me; I also think it majorly sucks. I wish more than anything I could stay here with you forever. For us to have kids together and raise them, to watch our grandchildren grow up. And us growing old together, having a fairy-tale ever after, spending the rest of our lives together," She said to him. "But I can't. It has been this way with angels for over a dozen centuries. As soon God knows it's time for me to go, he'll summon me back. Your memory of me will slowly slip away until I'm completely forgotten. Once it's forgotten, it will be like I've never existed." She said.

Troy shook his head in disbelief as he felt tears forming in his eyes, refusing to believe this. The tears leaked from his eyes and ran down his cheeks. Finding out Gabriella's an angel: that's something he's _trying_ to handle. But now learning that she'll have to go back to heaven permanently and how he'll soon forget about her, and might possibly move on: that's nothing, but a load of crap that he refuses to believe. He loves Gabriella so much, too much, with all his heart. She's a huge, gigantic part of hi, which is practically all of him, it's more than unbelievable and absolutely unbearable to believe soon she'll have to go back and he'll forget about her and move one, which he doubt will never happen. He refused to believe this, and thought it was nothing, but fucking crap! "That's impossible! That can't happen! I refuse to let it happen! You mean when you're gone, I'll forget about you. That's insane, Gabriella!"

Gabriella just smiled at him sadly, understanding how he felt. "I know, it sucks and too unbelievable to even believe. But sadly it's truth. I'll have to go back soon, and you'll soon forget about me," She said gently, trying not to show her own sadness. "You're only human after all. And memories gradually fade away. I wouldn't be surprised if two months after I felt, you look at a picture of me and ask yourself 'Who is she?' "

Gabriella reached out for Troy's hand and pulled him back, making him sit back down on the air mattress. She rubbed his back, trying to give him comfort. Troy turned to her and saw the same sadness he was feeling in her beautiful brown eyes and her smile, which is usually cheery. "What about you?" He questioned her. "Will you remember me?"

She stroked his hair down to his left cheek, which she caressed, smiling at him with gentleness, but still had some sadness. "If I can remember about my former life as Anastasia and being an angel from my recreation, when I was reborn as a baby, I'm more than certain I'll definitely remember you. Always. After all, Champ; you're one of a kind. You're one of a million. And I promise I'll always watch over you up in heaven."

"But I don't want you to go," Troy told her, pulling her into his arms and held her tightly. He wished he could hold her in his arms forever and never let go of her.

At that very moment, Troy started to have a _Twilight _moment. He doesn't mind the book series, though he gets tired and sick of hearing girls talk nonstop about Edward Cullen. At that very moment, he felt surprisingly like Bella when Edward tells her that he'll soon go and Bella feels heart-ache, knowing she can't bear without him. In this moment it was like he was guy-version of Bella and Gabriella was the girl-version of Edward. Like Bella, Troy can't bear life without the one he loves and will die of the thought of Gabriella gone.

Troy held Gabriella tighter, cradling her in his arms and rocked her slowly back and forth. He looked down at Gabriella, brushed her hair with his fingertips, and started to sing.

_Can you imagine  
What would happen  
If we could have any dream  
I wish this moment  
Was ours to own it  
And that it would never leave__true__  
Cuz he knows that where you are  
Is where I should be too_He sang to her, slowly smiling a small smile.

_Then I would thank that star  
That made our wish come_

_Right here  
Right now  
I'm looking at you  
And my heart loves the view  
Cuz you mean everything_

_Right here  
I'll promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be  
But right now  
There's you and me_

Gabriella looked up at him and pulled back a bit. Troy still held her tightly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and started to sing.

_If this was forever  
What could be better  
We already proved it was  
But in 2123  
Hours abandon the universe  
Gonna make you everything  
In our whole world change_

_And you know that where we are  
Will never be the same_

_Right here  
Right now  
I'm looking at you  
And my heart loves the view  
Cuz you mean everything_

_Right here  
I'll promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be  
But right now  
There's you and me_

Troy then stood up and took Gabriella's hand, pulling her up, too. They looked into each other's eyes as they continued to sing to each other, singing with such power, pouring their love into the song and sang imperfect harmony.

_Oh we know it's coming  
And it's coming fast  
So let's make this second last  
Make it last_The two sang as they held each other's hand and walked around the tree house, goofing around and watching the diamond stars in the night sky.

_Right here  
Right now  
I'm looking at you  
And my heart loves the view  
Cuz you mean everything_

As they sang the last verse, Troy led Gabriella outside the tree house, where they got a better view of the sky. Then they turned to each other, with love-filled eyes and gazed at each other as they sang.

_Right here  
I'll promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be  
But right now  
There's you and me_

_Right here  
I'll promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be  
But right now  
There's you and me_

Troy wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriella's waist and become lost in her warm chocolate pool eyes. He pulled her closer to him, and said in a murmur "I don't want you to go, Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll be here for as long as you want and need me."

"I'll always want you. Not only want you, but need you forever." He said back to her.

The young man and ravenette gazed at each other longer and held each other tightly, never wanting this moment to end. Gabriella then pulls Troy close to her as he leaned in toward her, and their lips connected in a passionate kiss, putting them in pure bliss heaven. The kiss was slow and deep, filled with undying passion. Their lips moved in perfect sync, and their tongues were wrestling with each other, doing a dance. They felt those more than wonderful and incredible feelings they have every time they kiss: their knees suddenly becoming weak; the sizzling sparks that were flying like crazy like fireworks on the 4th of July; feeling like they were melting to the ground; the feeling of love they were feeling as they kissed; and the world stopped spinning and everything around them disappeared, and the only thing that mattered was them.

Troy kissed her more deeply and hard, craving for her and wanting more. Gabriella moaned as she deepened the kiss and crawled one of her hands under his shirt, rubbing his bare back. He moaned softly when he felt her ran her fingers down his bare back, her finger nails pressing down lightly to leave a faint white line.

They then pulled apart when breathing became an issue, but still leaned toward each other, resting their forehead against each other. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you, too. Which is why I never want you to go." He said. Overcome by a sudden, intense wave of euphoria and affection, he crushed his lips to hers again, making them both sink to the floor with him on top of her. The kiss started out passionately and only grew in ferocity. They clung to each other desperately, never wanting to break the contact. This time, when the need to breathe took over, his lips didn't pause but kept kissing all over her face, the corners of her lips, her cheeks, along her jaw, down her throat and back up again.

"Troy." She moaned as she felt her fiancée's kisses. She knew what will lead to next if he keeps this on, and hit by a wave of affection, she wanted it to happen. Only, not here in a tree house. She slowly pulled Troy, seeing his eyes in a dark cobalt blue filled with love and lust. "I want you to make love to me," She told him. "But not here."

Troy nodded, understanding. He was about to climb down the tree house, but Gabriella pulled his arm, stopping him. Troy looked at her, confused. Gabriella only smiled at him. "I think I know how to get us to your room faster," She offered him both of her hands, encouraging him to take them. "Do you trust me?"

Troy looked down at her hands, and slowly took them. He looked at her and nodded while smiling back and saying "More than anyone I've ever met."

Gabriella smiled even more at him and then asked him to close his eyes. Troy did as she asked, but suddenly felt a bright light glowing around their hands, glowing brighter and brighter and the light becoming bigger, surrounding them. Though his eyes were closed, he knew who was causing this: Gabriella. He also heard her murmuring in tongue language, her words though sounding enchanted…

When he opened his eye again, he was stunned to see that he and Gabriella were now standing in his room, in front of his bed. "How did you..?" He asked her, his voice trailing off as he glanced around the room and he turned back to her.

Gabriella just smiled as she shrugged. She snuggled up to him and played with the hem of his shirt as she said "One of the perks of being an angel."

Troy then slowly grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lunged at hers, knocking her backward on the bed but always making sure to have her securely in his arms so she wouldn't get hurt, as he gave her another hot passionate kiss, but kissed her more deeply and hungrily this time.

Gabriella pulled at the back of Troy's t-shirt, tugging it up and over his head and tossing it over the side of the bed, along with his wife-beater. Troy's hands gripped at the bottom of Gabriella's dress, sliding it up over her hips and soon after over her head, as he pulled back and Gabriella lifted herself up off the bed enough to help him remove it. Wasting no time, Troy's hands slid around her back to unhook her bra so he could remove that and toss it onto the floor on top of her dress, and then his hands slide down to her thong underwear, quickly taking them off. He stopped for a minute as he looked down at her, adoring her beautiful body. No matter times the two have made love before, Troy never gets tired of looking at Gabriella's beautiful body which is too perfect and goregous for words. His lips then descended swiftly to her breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. His hand, in the meantime, trailed south until his fingers found her folds once more, two of them gliding into her warmth and working their magic once more.

Gabriella moaned at the contact, pulling his head back up to her so she could kiss him once more. As she did so, her hands reached down and unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans once more, pushing on them until Troy pulled back and helped her by sliding them and his boxers off. His breath caught in his throat as her hand closed around him and began pumping up and down.

When she uttered four words, he was more than willing and able to take them both where they wanted to go.

"Troy…I need you…"

Troy placed himself at her wet entrance and thrust inside her, into his fiancé, his home…all was as it should be again. Gabriella's intense dark eyes met with his blue and he knew she felt it too, that this was them, exactly as they were meant to be, openly sharing their love with one another. As they moved in time with each other, each stroke bringing them closer and closer to their shared pleasure, their lips joined again and again. They communicated to each other without words just how much they love each other.

Crying out each other's names and clinging to one another, they reached their peak, reveling in it as their breathing gradually returned to normal and their pulses gradually slowed down.

But they didn't stop just yet. After experiencing the love-making process over ten times, they lay side-by-side on the bed and pulled the sheet over their bodies. Their bodies were absolutely over-glistening with sweat of passion, their heartbeats going at a hundred miles per mile, and both their minds and bodies in blissful, heavenly paradise after making love not once-but practically over a dozen times. Troy and Gabriella entwined their hands together, and they beamed. Troy then pulled his fiancé back to him, her head resting on his chest, her arm slung across his abdomen. He lovingly stroked her hair and leaned down and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so much, Brie," He said to her in a murmur "That was the best sex ever."

"And just think. When we get married, we can do this as much as we want on our honeymoon. And make love nonstop at our place." Gabriella murmured back to him, earning another kiss from him.

Troy gazed at Gabriella lovingly as he kissed her hand and caressed it. He knew for certain that he loved her more than life itself. He knew that he would do anything for her, anything at all. He realized he doesn't care about what they said about angels leaving their person, and the person forgetting about them. He's more than certain that no matter what he'll never, ever in a million years, forget about Gabriella. She's his one and true love, and will forever have his heart.

Smiling slowly, he touched her head and ran his finger's through her long curls. Gabriella made a small mewing sound as she pushed her head further into the pillow. He could feel her smiling at him, and he kissed her forehead again. He was amazed and how much he felt changed inside. Everything seemed so much clearer when he was with her. More focused, he knew that this is where he's supposed to be forever-with her.

Looking down at Gabriella, he was so sure that this is where he wanted to be.

**A/N: Alright, what do you guys think about chapter. 24? Was it good? Alright? B.T.W, if you know some people on fanfiction, tell them about my story. And I need a favor from you guys. I posted some wedding dresses on my profile, and I can't decide which one should be Gabriella's wedding dress. I need you guys to look at the wedding dress and tell me which one should be the dress for Troyella's wedding. It would mean alot to me, if you do that for me. **

**Urgent message: This is the last chapter of part 1 of the Exictement story. I decided to make it like a saga. To make a story that is contiouning the story of Troy, the badboy with the anger issue and Gabriella, the girl who gave him excitement and change him in a good way, who is also is an angel from heaven, his angel. I'll be posting a new story that will be part 2 of Excitement, seeing what fate has next for the badboy and angel lovebirds. The story is still a romance and hurt/comfort story, but is also a bit fanstasy with some drama.**

**The story's called My angel. Check it out, and tell me what you think.**


End file.
